


My Step Brothers Keeper

by booandhazzababe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Step-Brothers, Top Harry, Twink Louis, Underage Drinking, Underage Harry, Underage Louis, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 34
Words: 92,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booandhazzababe/pseuds/booandhazzababe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Suddenly, the door opened wide by itself, my heart thumping when I felt something push me back. I fell to the ground and gasped, feeling a little pain in my chest by the pressure and my bum hurt.</p><p>I looked up scared and gulped when I noticed a different person standing above me, the person having the same green eyes as mom but with curly hair instead.</p><p>"The Hell, Who the fuck are you and why are you trying to come in my room?!""</p><p>Brother Louis and Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Suddenly, the door opened wide by itself, my heart thumping when I felt something push me back. I fell to the ground and gasped, feeling a little pain in my chest by the pressure and my bum hurt.
> 
> I looked up scared and gulped when I noticed a different person standing above me, the person having the same green eyes as mom but with curly hair instead.
> 
> "The Hell, Who the fuck are you and why are you trying to come in my room?!""

The sky always was extraordinary once I looked up and laid motionless, enjoying the last glances I had the chance to view. The clouds seemed driftless along with the birds that accompanied it, their wings spread high and free to escapes the troubles of the world.

I closed my eyes as I felt the kicks received by my "brothers and sisters", my tummy hurting when I felt the tip of their shoes hit my ribs and other places. 

"You Dork!"

"No one will ever love you!"

"Youre in here for a reason!"

I covered my glasses as the dirt from the sandbox hit my eyes, my friends not leaving me alone even after I had gave them my dessert from lunch.

Why did they hate me?

I never enjoyed going outside during free time, I would always rather be inside my room that I shared with 3 other boys and read books or watch tv.

But No.

Today was the day parents were supposed to come and take a look at us,

Orphanage Kids.

I never got my hopes up though, I knew no one would ever pick me. Most couples tended to choose the little girls who could brag about how much they love to play ball or the boys who were insterested in soccer.

But me? I like reading.

No one loves a dork like me.

"Boys, Boys, Leave your brother Louis Alone! Dont want the parents to arrive any minute now and find how naughty you boys are!"

I coughed as Mom Theresa came over and moved my brothers and sisters away from me, my ribs reallly hurting from the kicks. I clutched at my stomach and sighed, biting my lip so tears wouldnt come out.

"Now Now Louis, Dont cry. No one likes a cry baby."

"O-Ok Mom."

"Its Theresa, Louis."

"O-Ok Theresa."

Oh Yeah, Did I mention she didnt like to be called mom?

*****

I watched as dozens of couples came into our backyard, all my brothers and sisters beggining to act like if they were angels from above. I could tell many of these people had already looked at the portofolios of many of them,the strangers going immeadtly to different children and igniting conversation with them.

I didnt care.

I was 14. Just four more years and I would get out of here by myself. I didnt need no one.

I turned around as the backayard got filled with parents, heading towards the swing set at the way back of the house. 

So what if no one wanted me? I didnt need no one.

I swang slowly back and forth on the red swinging, ignoring the imaginary voices in my head that kept calling my name.

No one could be calling me right now, everyone was too busy with all the other boys and girls. Mother Theresa had told me before If I wanted someone to adopt me, I needed to change. I didnt want to change. I wanted to be me.

I liked wearing my colorful pants and striped shirts that never matched with my shoes or my scarfs. I didnt want to go to the eye doctor to get contacts, I liked my glasses. I didnt want to play football like most of the boys here, I wanted to read books. I didnt want to cut my hair into short mohawks like my brothers, I liked my long, bowly hair.

Why did no one want me?

Simple. 

Because I was Me.

I bit my lip hard as I continued rocking, my cheeks beggining to feel wet. 

I hated me too.

"Louis?"

I shivered as I felt a hand placed on my back, I immeadtely jumping off the swing and falling to the ground. My heart hurted when I herd the eruption of laughters behind me, hearing my brothers and sisters laughing at me along with deep voices that asumed to be the parent people.

God, I hated me.

"I-Im So Sorry, Are you alright?"

I rubbed my eyes as I turned around and watched A woman hovering above me, her long brown sleek hair, straight and green eyes very pretty.

Was she talking to me?

"Louis, love, are you alright?"

Why is she talking to me?

I watched as Mother Theresa approached us, shaking her head at me and pouting.

"Louis. What did I say about playing in the dirt?"

"I-Im sorry mom"

"I said Its Theresa."

I frowned, feeling rejected like always by mom. I didnt understand why she didnt like me calling her mom. She had raised me ever since I was 6 years old. To me, she was my mom. 

""Sorry If I startled you love."

The tall pretty lady spoke to me again, my eyes glancing back and forth between her and mom, not knowing what to do. Why is she talking to me?

"Louis, dont be rude. Introduce yourself"

I brought my knees up to my chest as I sat up on the dirty ground, the woman smiling at me so wide.

What does she want?

"Hes a quiet one isnt he? Wish My older boy was like him."

What? No. Im horrible.

"Sorry, I dont know whats up with him today. "

"Its okay, he seems lovely Theresa."

The woman began speaking to mom and shaking her hand, mom smiling so wide when the woman took a folder out her purse and gave it to her. I watched as mom gave her a pat on the back and began leaving towards the other kids.

No

Where is she going?

Mom come back. Why are you leaving me with this lady?!

"H-Hi Louis. Im Anne. Is it okay if I bring you home with me. I would love to adopt you."

Holy Cheeseballs, what?

******

I sat frozen as I passed many houses on the car ride to my new....um... home?

I had never gotten out from the orphanage much or the backyard. Everything looked so pretty outside, the houses, the parks, the stores, It all looked the same as on Tv. I turned to watch Anne began dancing on her seat as the music in the radio played, a song I recognized from the spice girls blast on the speakers.

She was weird.

But i liked her taste in music.

"Would you like me to buy you anything to eat Louis? Pizza? Burgers? Anything?"

"N-No thank y-you A-Anne. I-Im not hungry."

"are you sure? I can hear your tummy grumbling from here."

I felt my cheeks blushed as she turned to me and smiled. Was it that loud?

"N-No T-Thank You."

"Okay Louis. I hope you like spaghetti then, because thats all I have at home at the moment."

"T-Thats F-Fine."

The lady that I knew by Anne nodded and smiled, her focusing back on the road and moving to the beat of the music. I have never tried spaghetti, but it sounds delicious?

*****

I stood eyes widened as I entered my new home, the size of this house ten times bigger than my old one.It looked like a castle! The interior walls had a shade of caramel to them while the decor was extremely fabulous, better than most of the houses on the Show Crib On MTV.

"Welcome to your new Home Louis."

Anne waved me to her house, unexpectdly grabbing a hold of my hand and giving me a tour of the whole house more excited than me and my brothers and sisters in the morning of christhmas. This new house had 3 bathrooms just on the first floor, two living rooms, a kitchen, two dining room tables and a playroom filled with arcade game and pool tables!

The second floor had the same amount of restrooms, another living room, a jacuzzi room, a washing room, and 3 master bedrooms with huge tvs in them. 

"A-And this is your new room Louis. You can get settled and then come downstairs for a quick meal. Sound good?"

I excitedly shook my head up and down as I stood amazed at the entrance of my room, the walls such a pretty shade of blue, beanbags, a game area in the corner, a plasma tv, and a huge bed that I could call mine!

Without thinking, I turned around and ran into the Arms of the woman who had made all this possible for me. She bent down and wrapped her arms around me, kissing my hair as I began to cry.

"I-Its perfect. T-Thank you s-so much m-mommy. I-I love you"

My heart felt warm when unlike Theresa, Anne didnt reject me.

"I love you too, son."

*************

 

When I was done unpacking my backpack on the floor, I changed into some pyjamas Theresa had bought for me for my birthday and decided, I did want to eat.

Putting my frog slippers on and adjusting my glasses, I headed towards the exit of my new room, ready to face this stapaghetti food mom was talking about. I ran towards the staircase at the end of the hall, coming to a halt when I took notice of a black door I hadnt seen there before.

The door had a skull hanging in the middle, which made me curious to what was inside.

Why hadnt mom shown me in there before?

I looked around and noticed the Hall was clear, the sound of mom nowehere to be herd. She wouldnt mind if I looked around right?

What if there was something scary in there?

 

I stared at the door for a while longer, goosebumps on my skin rising when I herd a small noise come from inside.

"H-Hello?"

I stayed quiet as I pressed my ear to the door, the sound that was inside suddenly become quiet.

What if mom was in there?

I stood still in front of the door and noticed there was no noise anymore. I placed my hand on the handle and began to turn it slowly, my curiousity getting the best of me. Slowly I pushed it open, feeling cautious of whatever could be inside. 

From the small opening, I could only see pitch darkness with a small candle light illuminating the room.

Suddenly, the door opened wide by itself, my heart thumping when I felt something push me back. I fell to the ground and gasped, feeling a little pain in my chest by the pressure and my bum hurt.

I looked up scared and gulped when I noticed a different person standing above me, the person having the same green eyes as mom but with curly hair instead.

"The Hell, Who the fuck are you and why are you trying to come in my room?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "U-Uh n-no. T-Thanks mom"
> 
> Harry dropped his fork and began to cough on his spaghetti, eyes more darker than before.
> 
> If eyes could kill, I would have been dead.
> 
> "Shes not your mom, kid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know why it said only chapter 1/1. Its a whole book

My bottom lip trembled in fear, the older boy hovering above me with a glare on his face.

"Dont Look At Me, Who the fuck are you!"

The boy grabbed me by the collar and brought me up to his face, my whole body now shaking with fear. My feet weren't touching the ground.

I was floating.

"Lou-Harry! Put Your Brother down!"

I opened my eyes and watched as my new mom made her way upstairs, I letting out a huge breath I didnt know I was holding in.

"Brother? What the fuc-"

"Harry! what did I say about cursing?"

"What did I say about a new sibling?!"

"Harry pl-"

"Take her back!"

I turned back to look at the figure and frowned, not knowing why he was being so mean. Im not a girl. The older boy gone by the name of Harry turned back to look at me and let go of my collar, my body no longer feeling like flying but feeling the sharp sting of my bum colliding with the floor.

"Harry! Dont be so mean. This is Louis. and Im not taking him back."

"Are you sure its not Louise?"

"Harry please."

"I-Im n-not a girl."

"No one told you to speak."

The boy raised his hand at me, and I whimpered with fear, knowing very well where this was going.

"Harry Edward, Dont you dare lay a hand on your brother!"

Anne ran towards me as I began crying, wrapping her arms around me while she kissed my hair.

"W-What? I wasnt even going to hit him!"

"Im not playing with you Harry. If I get one complaint from Louis, I will make sure all of your belongings vanish. Understand?"

"But I wasnt even go-"

"DO You understand Harry?!"

"Yes MOM I UNDERSTAND."

The figure glared at me one last time before turning around and heading back inside his room, slamming the door on the way in. I sniffled as Anne continued caressing my hair, my knees still trembling with fear.

I never had to deal with kids older than me. I was the oldest one at the orphanage, and even though my brothers hit me, it was different because they were younger and didnt know what they were doing. 

"Im so sorry Louis. I should have told you about my older boy sooner."

I wiped my nose and nodded, just looking at the black door where my Older brother apparently stayed.

 

"W-Why Is he m-mean?"

"Hes not mean babe, hes a real sweetheart. Just been having some problems lately, I hope he gets over soon."

"O-Oh. Okay."

I nodded and offered Anne a small smile, knowing this was something I would have to get over.

"How about we go fetch you that bowl of spaghetti now. Its ready."

*********

My glasses kept sliding down my nose as I lowered my head down to eat all the spaghetti in the soup bowl, finding the meal so better than the food they gave back home.

"You were hungry, I knew it!"

I chuckled as I nodded to Anne, my mom smiling so wide when I quickly turned my attention back to the plate of food. This spaghetti was so delicious, I wonder why they never gave it to us back home. I kicked my feet back and forth while sitting on the table stool, my legs dangling because I still couldnt reach the ground. Maybe If i Ate more, I would grow taller.

I took my head out my bowl and reached out to grab the big plate of spaghetti in the middle table, wanting to eat so more but stopping in my tracks when he appeared.

The older boy just squinted his eyes at me and waved my hand away, grabbing the plate instead and putting it in front of him. I gulped as he sat down across the table from me, his green eyes not leaving mine until he took a fork and began eating.

"Im Glad you came to join,Harry."

Not me.

The older boy responded nothing back, just keeping his head down as he continued to eat the food.

"Do you want some more spaghetti Lou?"

The older boy quickly snapped his attention back to me and glared, slowly shaking his head.

"U-Uh n-no. T-Thanks mom"

Harry dropped his fork and began to cough on his spaghetti, eyes more darker than before.

If eyes could kill, I would have been dead.

"Shes not your mom, kid."

"Harry stop."

 

This was the orphanage all over again.

I bit my lip as my eyes began to prickle with tears, feeling the hole in my heart once again, empty.

He was right.

"I-Im s-sorry, I mean T-thank You A-Anne."

"No Louis, dont listen to Edward. I am your mom. And you Harry, I already told you if you dont clean your act up, im taking everything away."

"Oh Please."

I sat in silence as Harry rolled his eyes at his mom, Annes jaw dropping as she shook her head. She exited the dining room angry, leaving me unfortunately with the monster by myself.

Harry turned around and watched her walk away, chuckling when she was completely gone and bringing his atttention back to me.

Oh No.

"Listen Here Kid, I dont know who you think you are but You Stay Away from Me. I might not be able to get rid of you just yet but I will. You Understand?"

I could feel my chest rising up and down fast, my hands beggining to tremble again with fear. Why does he hate me? What did I do now?

"And dont come in my room either or thats the last time you will end up seeing daylight. Capiche?"

Holy Cheeseballs.

What, why?!

The older boy turned away from me and set his attention back on his mom who was coming back into the dining room. I could tell Anne had something behind her back by the way her arms were placed, and the smile on her face slowly coming into view.

"Why are you smiling mom?"

Anne brought her hands up to show Harry a small set of keys, the older boy quickly getting up from the table and walking towards her.

"Mom No"

"Dont you dare touch me Harry Styles. Youre not getting your car back until you learn how to be nice to your brother."

"Youre leaving the fate of my car in her hands ?! Thats crap!"

Im not a girl!

"His name Is Louis, Harry. Make that two weeks youre not getting it back. and if little Louis here gives me a complaint, I will keep adding weeks and devices I will be taking away."

"Thats not a boy mom! Look at him! Hes a completely girl. Have you not noticed those girly pretty stupid eyes and hair and round big ass. I thought it was a girl!"

I lowered my head down and flushed, not feeling so manly like I always did. Did I really look like a girl?

"Three Weeks Harry."

The older boy huffed and turned around, heading back to the chair and glaring at me from across the table.

Holy cheeseballs.

I have the power.

************

I was currently sitting on the couch of my new houses living room, watching in amazement the cartoons that the plasma tv had on. I could see them clearly now, they were all huge!

Looney Tunes Was currently on, my favorite character, bugs bunny talking to Donald Duck something about wanting to take Lola out for a date, Daffy giving horrible advice.

I laughed as Bugs bunny hit him on the head, not wanting to here the stupid plans Daffy was telling him to do. Daffy wanted Bugs Bunny to blind fold her and take her to a garbage disposal place, to test if she really liked him, she would stay. But Bugs bunny said no, telling daffy he wanted her to like him, not get slapped in he face.

"Louis?"

"Im in the living room Anne"

I turned around and watched Anne peek her head in, the lady smiling very wide. Her smile was very pretty.

"Im going really quickly to run some errands son. I just told Harry to come downstairs and watch cartoons with you, so you wont feel lonely."

No.

Nonononononnononono.

"W-What?"

"Dont worry Louis, I already talked to him. He wont be messing with you anytime soon. Feel at home son."

 

"C-Can I-I come with y-you instead?"

"Sorry love, They dont allow kids where im going. Ill be back soon, I promise."

I gulped as I watched Harry come from behind Anne, walking slowly to the couch across me and throwing himself on it.

"Im going now. Behave you two."

I gulped as I watched Anne leave, my poor weak self left alone with the monster again.

I sank down in the couch and made no attempt to make eye contact with the older boy, although feeling the pit of my stomach grown uneasy by the second. The sound of the front door shutting made goosebumps rise on my skin, knowing there was no turning back.

My throat began to burn as I watched Bugs Bunny open the car door for Lola on Tv, the bunny pressing a small kiss to Bugs bunnys cheek.

From the corner of my eye I could see Harry staring at me, although he made no sound.

He was smiling creepily.

I could see his teeth.

I gulped again and just stayed focused on Bugs bunny leading Lola to the restaurant he had reserved for their date, both bunnys looking very happy.

"Cmon Louise. I know youre not paying attention to that stupid show. Look at me."

A small shaky whimper erupted from my mouth as I saw the figure from the corner of my eye move, the boy sitting up straight now and extending his arm out. 

Without control, I turned to look at him, my heart beginning to beat fast as he let his eyes travel up and down my body with a smirk on his face.

"Cmere Baby Brother. Lets have a little chat. Just you and Me."


	3. Chapter 3

My hands trembled as I got up from the couch and walked over to Harry, feeling so small inside compared to his   Overconfident demeanor. I dropped my head when I stood in front of him, feeling uncomfortable how his eyes scanned up and down my body like some sort of art sculpture. Chills ran down my body when his hand touched mine, the blood in my face draining when I felt him wrap both his arms around my back and pull me to his lap.

I gulped and stayed still, my knees burying themselves on each side  
Of his thighs.

"Look at Me."

He pressed his fingertip against my chin and tilted my head up, my eyes meeting the orbs of the monster. I pulled my hands away from his hold and crossed them in front of my chest, them being the only source of defense.  
I could sense no good from this boy, he scared me. And by the look of his smirk, I could tell he knew too.

"Moms gone so you have no where to run now. So we're gonna set some rules here. First, she's not your mom. Do you understand?"

I nodded my head as I bit my lip, my heart aching with the feeling of rejection.

"I said do you understand."

"Y-Yes."

"Second, stay out of my room. If I see you even a few feet away from my room, hear you, or can even smell you, trust me. You're going to wish you never step a foot in this house."

The lump in my throat grew as he brought his hand up to my hair and twirled my fringe around his finger so delicately. I didn't understand how he could be smiling so friendly when everything coming out of his mouth was so mean.

"Third, You do as I tell you. If I tell you to go do something for me, you do it. If I tell you to get lost, you better hope I don't catch sight of you. I want nothing to do with you. You're not my brother, your blood is not the same as my blood and will never be. Understand"

I sniffled as I slowly nodded my head, feeling disgusted with how Harry was able to be so mean with me. He brought the tip of his thumb up to my eyes and wiped away my tears, still grinning even if I was crying.

"Fourth, don't touch my things. I don't want your girly cooties on it."

"B-but I'm not a-a girl."

"Did I ask you to speak?"

I gasped as I felt his palm collide against my face, my hands quickly shielding my face from him. I shook my head desperate to make him happy, even if my veins were boiling with anger.

"Good. Which comes to the fifth rule. Mom doesn't give you permission to do stuff, I do. You're my responsibility until I can get rid of you. She might act like she's willing to care for you, but I know it's going to be me that has to put up with you. She works everyday so don't you even bother getting attach to her, you won't even see her. Understand?"

It was too good to be true.

"Y-Yes H-Harry."

"Sixth Rule, don't get comfortable. You're not going to be here for long. It will be better in the long run if you go by this rule the most."

Way too good.

"Y-Yes."

 

"7th Rule and the last, don't you dare snitch on me you little brat. Every time one of my belongings gets taken away from me because of you, its just going to be one more day you wish you weren't here on this earth." 

I wish I could go back.

"Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes Harry."

I bit my tongue as I tried to silent my cries, feeling so scared at Harry who was still sitting amused with me. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as he stopped smiling and furrowed his eyebrows at me. He stopped massaging my back and brought his hands to the back of my neck, bringing my face centimeters away from his.

"Because of you, I don't have my car for the next couple of weeks. So guess what we're going to do about that."

My heart was beating so hard out of my chest as Harry pushed me off his lap and my back collided with the floor.

"M-mommyyy"

I brought my knees up to my chest as I watched Harry fiddle with the belt around his waist. He began taking it off slowly and laughing as I began to cry out, feeling more scared than I ever had in my life.

I would remember this day forever.

********

 

*2 weeks later*

"Ready for your big day, Louis?"

"Yes Mam."

"You're going to make so many friends, I just know it."

I gave Anne a small smile as she fixed my suit attire I needed wear to my new school. I would be attending Cheshire Academy Of The Young Advanced along with Harry. Of course, I wouldn't be having the same classes as him since he was 16 and I was 14, having two years apart between us being one of the luckiest things that could have happened so far. 

Thank The Lords above I wouldn't have classes with him.

I hummed as I ate my scrambled eggs and pancakes Anne had so politely cooked for us, feeling very privileged and satisfied with how great she cooked. 

I placed my fork down when I watched  Harry pass by the kitchen, knowing well he wanted me to follow him outside.

He had said he never ate breakfast on school mornings, meaning I had to do my best to either finish quick or not eat at all by the time he was ready to leave.

Anne looked confused when I got up from my seat and took a hold of my backpack, waving at her goodbye while walking out the kitchen to the front door of the house. I exited the house and gulped when I saw Harry already looking towards my way, the fists by his sides clutched in known anger.

I shut the door and quickly ran towards him, dropping my head when I arrived . 

"I-I'm sorry. I had to say goodbye."

"I'm going to let this one slide because its your first day, but don't make me wait next time. Now come on, we're going to walk since I don't have my car. Stay in front of me where I can see you and don't you dare speak to no one. Understand,?"

"Y-yes Harry."

"Go."

I quickly hopped onto the sidewalk and began to walk to somewhere unknown. 

"Were going to go straight and turn left when we reach that purple house. Understand?"

"Yes Harry"

I kept my head up as I moved forward, feeling the need to show my obedience. I didn't know how longer I was going to be under Harry's Wing, neither when he was planning to get rid of me or how he was going to do it. I just knew I would have to keep moving forward during the mean time and follow his rules, since I knew what was best for me.

I turned back to glance at him when I made a turn , getting a nod of a approval and another set of directions.  

Following a couple of rules wouldn't be so bad. I just needed to make sure not to get on Harry's Bad side.

That's when The monster came out.

*****

"I'd like to get a schedule please,. Louis Tomlinson."

"Sorry sir, I'm not authorized to give you information about other students."

"But he's a new student."

"I can't do that sir."

"Are you sure about that?"

 

I watched from afar as Harry talked to a middle aged, brunette lady over the desk counter in the counselors room. I could tell he was probably scaring the teacher by the way she seemed very fiddly and nervous as she typed in the computer, Harry tapping his foot impatiently on the floor.

Apparently, I wasn't the only one aware of how Scary Harry was. Maybe I wasn't alone in this world after all.

I watched through the glass door as Harry continued talking until the teacher nodded her head and printed out a sheet of paper, Harry snatching the piece of paper out her hand and heading back towards me.

I stepped away from the door as he exited out, his face a little red but I not willing to even ask him what for.

Harry didn't like being questioned.

"Here you go, you have Maths first. I'll take you there."

"T-Thanks."

 

*

The halls in this school were huge,'but so elegantly designed. I didn't even want to know how much Anne had payed to enroll me here, the sight of different students immediately telling me this school wasn't open to just anyone. 

Some of the guys were that were faced away from us seemed to come from very wealthy families, their designer shoes and watches telling me they came from no ordinary background. The girls mimicked the boys but with Prada bags and heels instead, giving the same expression as well and no welcoming gesture.

"Don't stare. Keep your head down."

I glanced to Harry and nodded, being unexpectedly faced with a glare. I looked at his shoes as we walked, not wanting to upset him more than I already had. 

Unfortunately, that didn't go as we'll as I planned.

I herd Harry's breath hitch when he came to a sudden halt, I running into his backpack and falling to the ground. 

Laughter erupted around me and I couldn't help but feel like I was at the orphanage all again. I kept my head down as the giggles and chirps increased, trying to avoid the embarrassment I had already brought upon my self.

"I know you guys did not just laugh.

Who thinks this is funny? Any takers? Huh?"

My heart raced as I herd Harry's angry voice echo through the halls, the laughters immediately disappearing. I raised my head slowly and was shocked when all the students around us looked like they had seen a ghost, desperately shaking their heads at Harry.

"No come on, I've herd you guys laugh. We're you laughing Mariah?"

"N-No. No Harry I-I wasn't."

"What about you John? Do you think this is funny? How about I push you to the ground."

 

"H-Harry, man, c'mon. I wouldn't laugh. I swear."

"So many witnesses but none of you are willing to confess. Bunch of pussies, you are all pathetic. I'm giving you 3 seconds to get out of my sight."

The uneasiness feeling in my stomach grew as everyone laid their eyes on me before quickly taking off, many distinct confused faces looking at me like I was a deranged animal. Within seconds, all the students seemed to disappear and vanish into their classes, the halls empty with only two figures left, one standing and one still on the ground.

"What the fuck Louis? Get up!"

In fear, I scrambled off the floor and stood up on my feet, the anger inside of Harry clearly evident.

"Are you trying to ruin your reputation  on purpose?"

"N-No Harry, it was a-an accident."

"There is no room for accidents here, Louis. You embarrass me. Get into class, you too, you're already late."

I bit my lip as Harry tugged me by the collar of my shirt and pushed me towards a classroom door with the number 27 on it, his hand not letting go until he led me all the way to the teachers desk.

I looked around and saw as the students already in their seats stared at me in fear....or in...sympathy?

"Styles, who is this?"

"Your new student. Get him settled."

"Alright, but you go to class sir. You're already late."

"Don't you think I know that, Mrs. Harrison."

Harry snapped rudely at the curly haired, really pretty looking teacher. Harshly, he let go of my collar and turned around, leaving the classroom in a hurried pace. 

I couldn't help but feel like a caged animal in a zoo when the door was shut, I being alone for the first time without Harry's guidance. I turned towards the teacher and gave her a small smile, not knowing what to do.

"Welcome Louis, you're a new student I suppose."

"Y-Yes mam"

"What school do you come from?"

"Um. I-I was um Home Schooled."

I flinched as I herd many gasps around the room, my eyes widening when students began pointing at me like if I was some type of mystical creature.

I already hated it here.

"Oh. That's new. Take a seat in that empty desk in the second row please. Class is about to get started."

I nodded at my teacher and turned back around to my classmates, feeling out of place when I began walking and whispers filled my ears. They weren't even trying to hide the fact that they were talking about me.

Not wanting to be the center of attention, I hurried to my seat and placed my head down on the desk.

I hated it here. I wanted to go back.

"Now class, as you know, I allow you to take two person tests at the end of each unit we finish. So right now, get with your partner and discuss your plans on where you guys will be studying for the following week."

Test? I just got here.

"Mr. Styles, I know you just got here, but try and at least learn from your classmate for now. I will get you caught up more as the weeks progress."

I raised my head from the desk and looked at me teacher in confusion, not realizing what she had just called me.

" Mr. Styles?"

"Yes, you are Harry's little brother right?"

"Y-Yes bu-"

"Oh my god, you are Harry's brother?!"

"Harry has a brother?"

"Nick, the bet is off. I am so not messing with him."

"Mrs. Harrison, can I change partners?"

My head was spinning as everyone kept staring at me in horror, the comments being thrown at me like a never ending fire gun. The voices got louder, the glares increased, and the feeling of rejection grew as everyone began scooting away from me.

What was wrong with me?

What was wrong with Harry?

Why was this happening all over again?

Not used to being the center of attention, I grabbed my book bag and ran towards the exit of the room, ignoring the teachers pleas.

Despite not knowing what direction I was going, I continued running until I noticed a janitors closet at the end of the hall. I went in and shut the door behind me, pressing my back against the wall in fear.

I slid down slowly while my tears began to roll down my cheeks, my hands trembling as I took my new phone out. I typed in a message and pressed send, putting the phone back in my pocket and bringing my knees up to my chest.

Getting adopted was the worst thing that could have happened in my life. I regretted blowing out my candles on my fourteenth birthday and wishing to leave the orphanage, seeing now that the outside world was more horrible than the inside. I didn't fit no where, not with the family I grew up with not with the family I had now.

No one wanted me, no one cared for me, no one would ever like me, and no one would ever love me.

Stupid little me.

I bit my knees as I tried to quiet down my cries, not wanting for my teacher to know I was here.

I looked up as the door opened, watching the tall figure come in and shut the door behind him.

"Jesus......come here Lou."

I leaped into Harry's arms as he kneeled on the ground, not having anymore options than to trust the only person who would be here for me in the meantime.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im trying to update maybe once a week, but im taking finals rn. Sorry

"I-Im Sorry. Y-You said t-to text you if I-I needed a-anything."

"What happened?"

"T-They T-They-"

"They what? What did they do to you?"

"T-They Hate M-Me."

I felt pathetic crying in the arms of my older step sibling, but I had no way to control it. I didnt like being put on the spot and I didnt like the attention if it was for something bad.

I just wanted to fit in. I just wanted to have a normal life. Was that too much to ask?

"Well, what do you expect Louis? They dont know you, ,nor what you do. To them, you're just some clueless new student looking to fit in somewhere you dont belong."

"B-But I want to belong."

"Well Im sorry, I cant help you with that."

The Three minutes of comfort seemed to vanish with seconds when Harry began to pull away from me, his arms tensing around me and retreating. He unwrapped himself and kneeled back, his eyes scanning my face for any type of sign.

For once, he looked lost and confused. Whether it was sympathy or disgust, I would never know. I just knew by the way he seemed to fix his attire that he wasn't content I had wrinkled his clothes.

I moved back too and began to wipe my tears away, not realizing what I had done.

I couldn't ask the monster for help.

 

"Stop crying a-and man up. Not everyone in this world is bound to like you. I-I certainly dont."

Although my new classmates were the ones who had stabbed me in the back, it was Harry who had deepened the wound. I suppressed my hiccups and turned away from my step sibling, nodding and obscuring my face.

I forgot he hated me too.

"Dont start crying again."

"I-Im not."

"Good. I dont want to be known as the kid who defends a crying baby. You go out there and show them whos boss. For now, you are a Styles and If theres one thing im sure of, its that im not letting a wimp like you ruin our reputation."

 

I kept my face hidden from Harry while he began to give me more "useful" tips on how to not get beat up for the rest of the day, feeling disappointment more in him than myself for the first time.

What kind of sibling wouldn't help out if I was getting pummeled to the ground? 

We stayed in the closet until the bell rang, Harry continuing his set of rules for the rest of the day.

Dont call me if you begin crying for something stupid again.

Dont call me to help you either, if you know its something you can handle on your own  
.   
Dont make eye contact in the hallways.

Dont talk to anyone in the hallways.

Dont mention my name to anyone you meet.

Dont ask stupid questions.

Dont try to be the center star of the class.

Dont draw yourself too much attention.

Dont try to talk to me in the halls.

Dont try to talk to any of my friends, halls or class.

Dont try and sit with me at lunch, you will be denied.

Dont cry in sight because I swear to bejesus, you will get it when we go back home.

Dont get into unnecessary trouble.

Dont try and make friends, let them approach you.

Dont talk to girls, any of them.

Dont accept any drinking offers or smoking.

Dont talk to people who look suspicious to you......

 

and the list continued and continued and it felt as if it never had an end.

Me and Harry parted our ways after he took me to my second class, History, which turned out to be better than expected because I was left the last seat at the back, by myself.

I wouldnt be forced to talk to no one, and no one to me.

I kept my head low as class started, feeling a little uncomfortable when a pair of blue eyes kept looking my way.

 

**********-

I hurried out of history class when the bell rung, feeling prayed on by the blonde haired boy who hadn't kept his eyes off of me for the whole class.

Dont talk to people who look suspicious to you.

I took Harry's word for it and picked up the pace when I got to the middle of the hall, becoming paranoid when I turned back and saw the boy following me.

I took out my phone and debated on whether to dial Harry, not feeling completely safe with someone on my foot 

Being distracted, I ended up crashing into someone and falling back on the floor, for the second time today.

My phone fell out my hand and into the hold of the person I had crashed into, the tall boy looking so handsome but intimidating.

He had black hair with a stripe of blonde in the middle of his quiff, his black leather jacket teand possy telling me the most known fact, that he was nothing but trouble.

"Watch where you are walking kid!"

"I-Im sorry I-I didnt s-see you"

"Of course you didnt, too busy texting your imaginary friend."

"C-Can I have m-my phone back p-please"

"I dont know, can you? You wouldn't mind if I took a look..."

The older boy took a step closer to me and I raised my hands in defeat on the ground, not wanting to cause any trouble. The boy began to laugh and tap on my phone, his face scrunching up in confusion for an unknown reason.

"W-What..you're Louis?"

"Hey, you leave him alone!!!"

My eyes widened as the blonde haired boy who had been following me appeared and pushed the boy back with his hands, the older boy stumbling back and becoming angry.

"Stay out of it Niall."

"Give the poor boy back his phone, Zayn. He hasn't done anything to you."

"He might not have, but you did."

The older boy gripped the blonde haired boy by his shirt and yanked him off the floor, a crowd beginning to surround us and making me anxious.

Dont draw yourself too much attention.

This was the second rule I had already broken.

"Im not scared of you Zayn."

"You won't be saying that when im done with you Horan"

"N-No please, I-Its my fault, Y-you can take I-it out on me"

"Quiet Louis, stay out of it."

My stomach swirled as the unknown boy spit out my name like he knew me personally, the boy not being someone I had met before in my life.

I got up from the floor and began to panic, seeing the surrounding students encouraging the boys to fight, some of them pushing me towards me as well.

Oh No.

"Please, im sorry. Y-You can have m-my phone, if youd like. J-Just dont hurt h-him."

"I said, stay out of Louis!"

"Its okay um...Louis. I can handle this."

The blonde haired boy yanked away from the olders boy hold and swung, the boy dodging the punch and tackling him to the ground. I stood in horror as the two figures battled it out on the floor, the crowd cheering for either side.

And within, I even herd my name being called out. The students chanted "Louis!Louis!Louis! although I knew not what for.

I squirmed as Two boys picked me up and began to pass me around like at those big concerts where the singer jumped off stage and got carried by the audience.

It took me a while to figure out that I was just a symbol of a trophy, the students believing whoever won the fight, 

Won me.

*********

I grew uncomfortable as I sat in between the blonde haired boy and the black haired one in the principals office, the middle aged lady looking not a little pleased with what had happened in the hallway.

I remained silent as both boys began to shout across from me, the sound of their voices hurting my ears.

It seemed like i had already broken a third rule 

Dont get into unnecessary trouble.

and I did not look forward to whatever was coming when I got home.

"You, speak. What role did you play in this?"

I had my heart in my throat as the principal pointed at me, her stare making me melt inside in fear.

She hated me too, I was sure of it.

As she crossed her arms infront of her chest and began to shake her head, I couldnt help but feel the disappointment in her too. 

Could I not make anyone happy?

Nobody else was the problem, it really was me.

I couldnt manage to do anything else as the principal raised her voice and repeated her question again, the tears in my eyes flowing out faster than a water stream.

I covered my face as I saw everyone's eyes widened, Zayn, Niall, and the principal all looking shocked with my reaction. My hiccups sounded through the room and Once again, I was left in the position I hated the most to be.

"I-I want m-my brother. I-I want my brother, please."


	5. Chapter 5

I sat patiently in the principals office, kicking my feet back and forth in the chair, stomach growing with unpleasant anticipation for something unknown.

The guys known by Zayn and Niall had been sent back to class and given a warning and to my fortune, also given a warning too. The principal had recalled the incident being not too serious and not worth getting parents involved, which was also to my fortune because I didnt want to give my..Anne a wrong impression.

I watched as the principal got off the intercom and my whole stomach dropped, now feeling time ticking immensely slow. I wiped away some of my tears that were still running down my cheeks, now wondering if I had committed a mistake.

The principal just stared me down from her desk, watching my every move which made the hairs in my body tingle. I was never used to the attention, especially from a higher level of authority.

I felt the hairs in my neck rise as the door in the office swung harshly open, the handle almost hitting my face. I was sitting right next to entrance, and by the look on the figures face, I could tell he had not noticed me yet.

uh oh.

Shouldn't have asked for him. Shouldn't have asked for him. 

"I herd my name in the speakers? Whatever they told you I did, I didn't do."

"You're not in trouble Harry."

"Then why am I here?"

"Close the door, Mr.Styles please."

I swallowed the lump in my throat as my step sibling turned around and halted when he caught a view of me. His eyes brows furrowed in confusion then immediate anger,  I hearing him curse under his breath when he shut the door.

Shouldn't have asked for him.

"What did he do? What did you do? I told you not to cause trouble!!"

"Mr.Styles, please sit down."

I sinked in my chair as Harry approached the chair and hovered over me, his height intimidating me more than it should. I could tell by the way his hands clenched into fists, he wasn't a little pleased in being called here.

"Mr.Styles."

Harry kept his eyes locked with mines as he backed away and stumbled back into one of the seats in front of the principals desk, the lady signaling me to come forth and sit in one of the chairs as well.

I nodded and slowly made my way to the chair, feeling like a dog in a talent show as I approached it, Harry still not taking a seat and watching me with every step I took. My shoulder brushed with his as I took seat and dropped my head, Harry moving away and taking a seat as well, the sound of his breath very loud and dissatisfied.

I could feel all eyes on me but I let it go, just keeping my head down while Harry began to talk to the principal.

"What did he do?"

"Mr.Tomlinson Here was in the middle of a fight. According to one of your peers, he was the main prize of which ever student won."

"You What?!"

Unexpectedly, I felt my step siblings hands being placed on my chin and lifting my head up to where my face met with his. I couldn't help but feel fear as he glared at me with those dark green eyes. 

"Im speaking to you, why would you let someone offer you up like that? Do you like being treated like damn property?!"

"Mr.Styles Language!"

"Im disgusted!"

My heart felt a painful sting as he let go of my face and pushed it away harshly, my mind having no better idea to come up with than just staying quiet and keeping my head down. I could hear the anger in his voice, but it was mixed with disappointment or...something worse.

I didn't like being treated like property.

I just had no choice.

"Mr.Styles, dont speak to your younger brother that away."

"I can do what I want, and this is unacceptable. He embarrasses me."

Of course I do Harry, who dont I embarrass. 

I felt water prickle my eyes again but I bit my lip and tried to hold my cries in, not wanting to draw more attention than I already had.

"Mr.Styles, he's new and he doesn't know any better. Its your responsibility to try and make him fit in with the rest of your classmates."

"Absolutely not. No."

"Mr.Styles, I am appalled. Dont blame your brother for what happened today. From my knowledge, he took no part in violence, he was just the reason why another boy decided to fight. Niall claims Zayn was messing with him and he just tried to defend him and things escalated an-"

"Hold up, did you say Zayn?"

"Yes."

"Zayn as in ..Malik?"

"Harry, there is no other Zayn in this school."

I sniffled as Harry grew silent, my curiosity sparking at why my step sibling had calmed down.

"As I was saying, Mr.Malik was messing with Louis here and Niall stood up for him. When the officers arrived, your brother here was being carried and passed around by students while both boys were on the floor with bloody noses.  
Your brother was not the culprit, he was merely spooked and asked me to call you for comfort. I just thought I'd informed you why he has stained tears on his face."

The way the principal described the scene made me look even weaker than I already felt. No wonder Harry was disgusted with me, I was giving his family name a bad reputation for not being able to fend for myself. 

"I understand. If that's it, I would like to go and take my uh. Louis with me."

"You may go. I think third period is about to start."

"Alright, ill make sure to get there on time. thanks for telling me miss, Louis get up. lets go."

I nodded and slowly rised from my seat, giving the principal a small smile before heading towards the exit. When I turned, Harry was nowhere in sight, which made me wonder if he was more upset than I had thought. I grabbed the handle and closed the door behind me as I exited the office, taking off my bag from my back and beginning to look through to my front pocket for my schedule.

My heart raced as I felt a pair of strong hands unexpectedly grab me from my behind, my glasses almost falling when the figure pushed me towards the wall.

"Follow Me. We're not going to class."

Harry let go of me and began to walk towards the end of the hall where we had walked in at first to enter the building. Not really knowing my options, I kept my mouth closed and followed behind him, feeling a little guilty we had just lied to the principal. It was my first day of school, and already, I had began at a bad start.

***********

I kept my head down as I brought the dessert up to my mouth and licked it, feeling a little bit uncomfortable knowing a pair of green eyes couldnt take away their attention off of me.

My step sibling had brought me to an ice cream shop and bought me a cone with two vanilla scoops voluntarily. We were currently sitting in one of the tables inside the small building, the chatter from people around us making the tension between us at ease.

I didnt understand why we were here nor why my mortal enemy had bought me ice cream. I just knew with every bite I took, he was watching me cautiously like if he was waiting for me to make a mistake so he could shout at me.

He had not bought one for himself nor any other treat that they offered in the shop. It was strange for me because I was so sure teenagers like sweets.

My vanilla ice cream began to melt quicker than I expected, the milk beggining to drip from my cone and down my fingers faster than my liking. My fingers began to feel gross sticking together, no matter how fast I licked the ice cream off, more coming out.

"Jesus Lou."

I flinched in my seat as my step sibling spoke, I halting my actions and watching as Harry got off from his seat and went towards the restroom.

I sat there clueless, not knowing what to do than feel the sticky substance keep running down my mouth and fingers.

I should have gotten a cup.

I looked around the shop and gladly, no one cared for the messy boy with his melting vanilla ice cream cone.

Continuing to eat my cone,I watched as minutes later Harry emerged from the restroom again with towels in his hands.  
He sat down on the seat and placed the towels on the table, pushing them towards me like I was a dog.

"Here. clean yourself up."

Water dripped on the towels from his wet hands and I looked at him curiously, not understanding his need to wet his hands. Shrugging it off, I grabbed the towels and offered him my cone, feeling surprised when he took it hesitantly and held it for me.

within seconds, I was able to take most off the dripping cream off. although my hands still felt rather sticky. 

"T-Thank you."

"Do you want your cone back, it's dripping on me too."

"I-Im full."

I watched thrilled as Harry nodded and placed the rest of the cone in his mouth and ate it in one bite, sucking the melted ice cream off his fingers when he was done chewing. He kept his eyes locked with mines as he finished, the smirk at the end of his burp signaling he was feeling triumph. 

I couldnt help but smile a little at how weird his burp sounded, the people around the shop turning to look at us as if we didnt belong there. The gesture had came unexpected since for the small time I had known him, he seemed like a person with strict and moral manners. He came off to me like a stuck up person, but maybe he did have some teenager in him.

"You got a little something on your.."

I sat alert as my step sibling began to wave his hand at my face, a little too close to what I was used to.

"Louis,the ice cream."

"W-What?"

"on your face. ugh. just...."

My eyes widened as I watched Harry bring his thumb up and lick it, reaching out after he was done and bringing it to my face. His thumb slowly caressed the area around my lower lip, wiping off what now I understood as melted ice cream. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the touch of his warmth against my skin, butterflies in my stomach dancing with excitement.

The touch lasted for what seemed eternity but soon faded away, leaving me content but still in fear.

"C-Cmon. I-I think its time to go."

I opened my eyes and just caught a glimpse of Harry grabbing his backpack and walking out the front door, leaving me in my seat utterly confused.

 

Sorry for late updates, but summers here so hopefully, ill update faster!


	6. Chapter 6

"H-Harry! Harry wait!"

I sprinted behind my step sibling as he walked away from the shop, not even bothering to slow down. He turned the block and I huffed, wondering why he was trying to get away. 

I began to run and as I turned the corner, to my misfortune, I ran into a figure for the third time this day. I stumbled back and almost fell to the floor, if it wasnt for Harry's arm clutching to my collarbones.

"Dammit Louis, Do you ever watch where you're going?"

"I-Im Sorry."

"You're the most clumsy person I've came in contact with."

My body felt tingly as my step sibling kept his hands attached to my shoulders, people around us just glancing as they passed. I looked at his arms and regretted my actions immediately, my step sibling pulling away and coughing awkwardly.

"L-Lets go."

********

I drowned in silence as me and my step sibling sat with our backs pressed against a huge oak tree in the park near our house. We watched in peace adults pass by hand in hand or just random individuals strolling pass the park. I refused to ask why we were here but what I could tell was that it was probably the safest place to be without getting caught skipping school.

I tried to sneak a peek at Harry but quickly retreated when I saw him stare at me back.

I looked away and tried to seem busy looking at the squirrels in the trees, but I could still feel his eyes on me. 

"Even though you aren't looking at me, I know you're thinking about me, you know." 

Conceded jerk.

I pressed my lips together and tried to contain myself from arguing with him, for some reason, I believing all he wanted to do was make me mad. Refusing to go along with his game, I stayed silent and turned my attention to the empty play ground a few feet away from us.

"I don't mind if you don't respond, I'm not the one loosing here." 

I crossed my feet over each other and continued to look around, trying my best not to fall into his trap. He shifted around on the ground too and turned his body towards mine, now sitting up straight. My chills began to emerge, but all I could do is sit still.

"You're strange and I dont know why you keep trying to make me like you. Im not going to like you Louis, I hope that's clear to you."

He was no one close to me, but it was hard to fight these feelings of rejection I was receiving from a stranger. Not even a kid around my age was willing to accept me.  

"And about today, this, is the last time its happening. Just because I bought you ice cream and brought you to the park , doesn't make us friends. I did this because I feel sorry for you and thought you needed a break from your first day. From here on, you need to handle your screw ups yourself."

I felt extremely disappointed as Harry continued to talk. In my opinion, I thought I was beginning to ease the tension at the ice cream shop but Apparently not.

"Additionally, dont tell people you seek me for comfort. Im not your mommy or daddy. You're grown up, learn how to act your age. and don-"

"Okay Okay I Get it!"

"Do you Louis, do you really?"

"Y-Yes Harry, you dont like me! I get it. I think you've made that real clear!"

"Good."

I Turned my back to Harry and crawled to the other side of the tree. Silently, I began to whimper in defeat, not knowing why I deserved this. I missed my orphanage mom. She didn't like me all the time, but at least she tried once in a while.

Harry was different.

He was a monster.

I could tell why people in school feared him.

Especially after what he did to me that day were left alone.

The hairs in my neck rose and I began to wonder my options. I recognized this place. What if I was to run back to the orphanage?

Harry would definitely catch up to me.

or would he let me leave?

I wiped away my tears and looked around more the busy city streets. If Harry didnt like me, then there was no way he could miss out an opportunity to return me....could he?

"H-Harry?"

"What."

Slowly, I crawled back to the side I was sitting on before and kneeled next to harry, my step sibling looking up at me annoyed.

there was no way he could say no.

"Shit, are you crying again? stop crying!"

"D-Don't scream at me."

"Well you deserve it, you never listen!!"

"Please. I-I want to ask you for a favor."

My step sibling looked at me as if I had two heads and I couldnt help but wonder what he was thinking. He sat up straight and began to smile strangely, rolling his eyes at me before turning away.

"Why the hell would I ever do you a favor?"

"Because it might benefit us both...."

A huge lump in my throat as my step sibling turned his attention back to me with his smile vanished, his eyes intrigued in what I had to say. He did a small nod before leaning towards me, my heart beat racing within seconds.

"U-Uh. I-I was wondering. If maybe if y-you... m-maybe want to..... help me take me back."

"Take you back where?"

"M-My home."

"Moms home Louis, we cant go there."

I felt a little surprised with his response,although my feelings stayed unchanged.

"T-Thats your home Harry. I mean mine."

"what?"

"T-Take me back. Take me to the orphanage."

The silence between us that next came was drowning me alive, Harry's cold hard stare melting every bone in my body. I rubbed my palms in my pants as they began to sweat, my breathing becoming harder to manage with every second Harry wouldn't reply.

Had I done something wrong?

"I-I. I do-"

"P-Please?"

"I-I. I-No. Are you insane?"

I shrieked as Harry grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me towards him, his face centimeters from mine and making me die inside.

"Why would you wanna go back?"

"Har-"

"No one likes you there!"

"Please I-"

" thats why they were so eager to get rid of you!"

"Harry, theres no difference, you dont like me either."

At that moment, I felt as I had done the bravest thing in my life. Even if my words had came out a whisper, I knew they were worth me getting punished.

The blood in my veins were in a frenzy as I watched Harry's face change color. He let go of my shirt and pushed me away, my arms coming up in defense as I watched him raise his hand to hit me.

I covered my head and waited for the blow to come, but it never came.

 

When I looked up, Harry was just standing there patiently with his bag on his shoulders and my backpack in his hand.

With his back to me, I couldn't see what his reaction was to my confessing.

"Cmon Louis, lets go."

Carefully, I stood on my wobbly legs and approached him. When I was a few feet away, he began to walk, not even bothering to give me my bag back. To afraid to tell him anything else, I stayed quiet and followed behind, walking through familiar streets and casually catching Harry every once in a while peeking back.


	7. Chapter 7

Timidly and scared, I followed behind Harry and gasped when we stopped right in front of the place I hadn't been in a month. 

The building still looked runned down, with the Windows cracked, the grass so poorly cut and the same stupid lawn gnomes knocked over on the floor. The paint was chipping, the porch had wood steps that would definitely creak, and the doorbell was still probably out of service.

But no matter how horrible this place was, this was my home.

My face turned into a big smile as I began to walk towards the door, not even bothering to go through the cement sidewalk and going straight into the yard.

I was finally home.

"So you're just going to leave like that? No goodbye or nothing?"

I stopped in my tracks as I herd his harsh voice behind me, the door quickly seeming miles away now. 

I turned around and faced my step sibling, seeing the anger in his eyes as I took steps back. 

"W-What do you want me t-to say?"

"Oh I dunno, a message to my mom. Shes the one who took you out of here, imagine how she'll feel when I go back home and I tell her you decided to return to the orphanage."

My stomach began to swirl when I completely realized, Harry hadn't been the one who had took me from the orphanage,

It was Anne.

She had been so polite to offer me a bed under her roof and take me under her wing, pay for my school, room, food, luxuries, everything. She was a great mother, and I couldnt have asked for no one better.

"Yeah, she's done a lot of shit for you Louis. And you're just going to leave her just like that. without even caring how she'll feel."

"I-I care."

"Doesn't seem like it, you've decided you'll rather be in a place where no one even likes you over her. Ungrateful brat...."

My hands turned into fists by my side as my step sibling began to ramble on his insults. How could he put that much weight on me, it was him who was ruining everything! I wanted a life with my new mom but he had to make it a living hell! 

For these past weeks, I had felt like a prisoner under that house. Louis dont do this, louis dont do that, dont touch my stuff, dont call my mom your mom, dont use my things, louis ,louis, louis.

One month and I felt I had been buried alive.

I knew how he felt, his feelings were transparent to me. The disgust was apparent along with his hatred and I couldn't take it any longer. Whatever he needed to get better, wasn't going to work with me around. He needed to get rid of me and I completely understood.

"...I mean, how could you eve-"

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up! why cant you see the real reason im doing this!"

 

Harry's eyes widened and I felt my whole world slowly crumble.I slapped my hand over my mouth as I realized I had yelled louder than I had planned.

The volume of my voice wasn't what worried me though, it was the thought of what I had done.

I had yelled at my older step sibling.

I had yelled at Harry

Yelled.

Harry was going to skin me Alive.

I walked backwards as Harry started to approach me menacingly, my palms beginning to sweat.

"I-Im sorry. I-I didnt mean, I didnt mean to. i didnt mean to yell, please don-"

"Why are you doing this Louis huh? Im curious."

I shrieked as Harry yanked me from my shirt towards him, feeling like goo under his touch and melting each second his hot breath hit my face.

What had I done.

"Tell me Louis, the "real" reason why you're doing this."

My heart beat pulsed rapidly while our eyes were locked, my step sibling literally making me want to shit my pants. I swallowed the lump in my throat and proceeded to speak, although my words came out more like a whisper.

"For you."

I closed my eyes and waited again for a blow to the face, not knowing how Harry would react to my confession.

I could just see the darkness and stars of my eyelids but nothing more, my being to scared to face the monster in front of me.

Suddenly, the pressure in my chest decreased, the hand that was once in my shirt vanished, just leaving the cloth wrinkled behind.

I opened my eyes slowly and gulped when I saw Harry just looking down at me with a straight face, forehead furrowed and his lips pressed into a thin line. He shook his head and took a step back, giving me at least a inch of space to breathe.

"How can this possibly be for me?"

I stood still as I realized, my step sibling was trying to understand what I was saying. For the first time, he was acknowledging that my words could maybe have a possible meaning, rather than pushing them aside like he always did on other occasions.

Not wanting to take this opportunity for granted, I continued. This was probably the most respect I would ever get from Harry.

"I feel it, you know. T-The hate you have for me. I-I dont know what you're going through, I just know your mom says y-youre going through a rough time. I-If I bother you so much, then I would prefer to be out of your life for good s-so you can get better quicker. I-I dont mind returning here to the orphanage, its been my home for most of my life. I-Its okay Harry, you, can leave me here, so you can go back home and get better without my presence. I-I wouldn't mind waiting for another mom if that means you returning back to good, im sure y-you have a big heart in there....somewhere."


	8. Chapter 8

I felt out a breath when I finished rambling on to my step sibling one of the main reasons why I wanted to leave his home, the uneasy feeling in my stomach growing when he just looked at me in the eyes surprised.

It wasn't until this moment I had realized how taller my step sibling was than me, my whole body covered by the cast of his shadows.

His eyes stayed stuck on me while he refused to speak, to my misfortune, leaving me in the benefit of the doubt. 

My heart beat quickened as he took a step closer to me, his hand unexpectedly laying on the side of my thigh. I gulped as his hand moved upward towards my waist, his other hand mimicking the same in the process.

Breathing became harder as he used his strength to pull me forward to him, his head lowering down inches from mine.

My mind went into overdrive when I realized what was happening, what my brother was trying to do. I stood still, not blinking, when he lowered down to my height, our lips now aligned for what seemed a kiss.

My step brother was going to kiss me.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, not knowing what to do, and just puckering my lips. 

"You failed."

I squealed as I felt Harry's hand grip harshly the sides of my body and pick me off the floor, my whole body being swung in the air before landing on top of his shoulder.

"H-Harry! W-What are you doing?!"

"Not kissing you, that's for sure. You fool."

"W-What?"

"This was a test,Tomlinson, and you failed."

Test?

"W-What? Put me down Harry!"

"No. What a fool, did you seriously think I was going to let you leave, just like that?"

"I-"

"Louis, im getting rid of you my way, not the way you please. I cant believe you were seriously considering leaving my mom."

"I was doing it for you!"

"That's the biggest bullshit I have ever herd. You're sick. I gave you a chance to back out of it Louis, but you didn't. You failed me, and when we get home, you'll learn not to do it again." 

"H-Harry no!"

"Quiet."

I did not understand what was wrong with my step brother, but I knew now, he really needed help. I was not looking forward to what was coming when we arrived home, for his punishment reminded me of the ones I received at home with my father. 

I let a tear slip while I watched the orphanage become smaller and smaller as we walked away from the house, my body still slung over Harry's shoulder.

I wiggled and wiggled in protest, not wanting to be carried around like a baby, but was just given a slap to the ass. I stopped moving after that, not wanting to push my older step siblings buttons.

All my chances of having an happy life were now doomed, or at least until I was 18.

********

~~2 weeks later~~

"Dont forget class, next homework assignment is due next Wednesday, no exceptions. You are dismissed."

Students in my class began to pack their materials after the bell had rung, individuals laughing and smiling, delighted it was time for lunch. It must have been their favorite period of the day for them, so un-still and energized each third class, last fifteen minutes, before lunch began.

Im sure lunch was great if you had a group full of people to enjoy it with, not just sitting down in a table in the back, by yourself.

Well that was my theory,

since I was the loser student sitting in the corner alone

and I could always see people around me enjoying their food with their friends.

Two weeks and I had kind of worked out how the school lunch tables worked out.

The most popular jocks and cheerleaders sat close to the lunch line, in the middle of the room, working together every so often to charm the lunch ladies and steal food. The cool smart people sat in the following rows, their sophisticatedness somehow earning some respect from the popular group and being able to sit by them(although im pretty sure they did a deal of "ill do your homework" if you "dont steal my lunch money"). The really smart bookworms sat in the following rows, still wanting to be in contact with the "cool". The normal people sat on the right side of the room, those individuals that didn't care to be the next prom queen or King, along with the weirdos following, who somehow always managed to get french fries up their nose. The "emos" and "punks" sat in the left side of the room, to valuable to have contact with the rest of society, always glaring at the wanna bees in the middle. And Last but not least, the really scary, not afraid of no one, will mess with anyone, type of people sat by the cafeteria windows, all bundled up in the right corner of the room.

That's were Harry Sat.

After I came back to school the second day after we had skipped, I was expecting to accompany him at his table during lunch, but according to him, I was being "delusional."

He was ground hard serious of letting me handle the rest of high school life on my own. Not to mention, he had turned out to be best friends with the guy who had tried to beat me up and beat up Niall.

Niall.

He sat a few rows down from me, but I doubt he had noticed.

I had seen him a couple of times in the hall and in classes, but he always seemed to try and avoid any type of contact. But who could blame him.

Because of me, he had almost received school suspension.

I hated lunch.

I felt eyes on me constantly, but no one would even bother to speak a word. My lunch was filled with a long and dreary thirty minutes time period of me pushing around my food in my plate.

Social networking did me no good either since Harry and my mom were the only people I had in my phone, Harry clearly stating not to contact him unless I had blood dripping out my guts and maybe not even then, and my step mom always busy with paperwork to have a decent conversation.

I took a bite of my chicken sandwich and cringed, the meal so long forgotten the meat had turned cold. I put the sandwich back on the plate and headed towards the trash can, dumping my plate before beginning to walk to my next class. My teachers didn't mind me being there super early, so it wasn't like I was being a big bother.

I thought.

Looking down at my shoelaces while walking wasn't the smartest idea, and I realized this when I was suddenly falling down to the ground after bumping into someone.

I could hear the erupt of laughters around me, but I didnt even bother to let it hurt me. Taking a deep breath, I slowly lifted head up, just wondering what person now I would be having to face argument with.

"Louis? Sorry mate, didn't see you."

I blinked a couple of times before realizing who it was, his warm smile easing the tension.

"I-Its fine Niall. I-Its my fault actually."

"Dont sweat it, mate."

Niall extended his hand and I cautiously took it, the bigger boy apparently stronger than I thought, using only one arm to pick me off the floor.

"Where ya off to?"

"Class."

"Class? there's like twenty minutes left of lunch."

"I-I uh. you know. The early bird gets the better seat."

Niall raised his eyebrow at me and I couldn't help to grow nervous. What if he noticed how big of loser I really was? would he beat me up too?

His lips twitched into a small smile before beginning to laugh, shaking his head repeatedly.

"We both know why you're leaving an-"

"I know I know, just leave me alone if you're going to make fun of me. I already have enou-"

"Mate, what do ya take me for? I was going to ask you if you'd like to join me and my friends. we've been watching you for a while."

"Watching? Nia-"

Niall took me off guard and linked his arms with mine, pulling me toward the table I knew was his. Friendly faces greeted me as he led me around and sat me down in an empty seat between him and another tall boy.

"Mates, this is Louis. Our newest member."

"Niall, we know who he is."

"Who doesnt?"

"I dont recall being a mate Niall, I am a lady."

"So am I."

"Well ya two shut it and welcome Louis here. jeez, always flapping your mouths around."

"Niall, you jerk!"

"Hi, Im Liam, nice to meet you." 

I focused my attention to the boy sitting next to me and immediately felt comfort, the way his eyes lighted up when he smiled looking so genuine. He extended his arm out and I gladly accepted, shaking hands while I took in his image.

He had his hair shaped in some type of natural mohawk, with his attire consisting of a long sleeved plaid shirt and blue jeans. 

I was no expert in reading people but Liam seemed like a good guy.

"Hi Liam, Im Louis."

"Nice to meet you too, Louis."

"Im Danielle, but feel free to call me Dani."

A girl peeked her head out from Liams side and waved, her curly brown hair to die for.

"Hi um..Dani."

"Im Sophia, and feel free to call me ...Sophia."

Another girl peeked her head out from Danielles side, long slick beautiful brown hair, also to die for. 

 

"Hi Sophia."

"Im Ashton."

A boy in a purple shirt extended his hand across the table And I shook it, feeling welcomed by his goofy smile.

"Im Calum. Nice to meet ya Louis."

Once again, I extended my arm out and shook the hand of a boy with nice black hair and a couple of tattoos peeking out his shirt. Was that even allowed?

"Hi Calum."

"Hi, im Niall."

Niall extended his arm beside me and I looked at him funny, wondering If he was serious.

"Niall, stop being a goof!" Liam shouted beside me and I couldnt help but giggle.

"Awww, no fair. All of you had a proper introduction and all I got was a bloody purple eye when I met him."

Letting my emotions get the best of me, I pushed Nialls arm away and took him into a big hug, the boy returning the hug back.

"Awww how cute!!"

"Shut up Dani, you'll ruin the moment."

I giggled again and pulled away, smiling at Niall when he did the same.

"Thanks Niall, I really appreciated what you did."

"It was nothing. Although I know they wont stop giving me shit from here on."

"What do you mean?"

"See Niall, he obviously Doesnt know."

I turned around to Sophia and gave her a frown.

"Dont know what?"

"Don't worry about it mate." Liam beside me spoke and pat me on the back, everyone now looking away from me, "casually."

"Are you guys....my um...Friends?"

"Yeah!"

"Of course."

"Totally."

"You're part of us now."

"Definitely."

"No question about it."

"Yeah? Well friends don't keep things from each other."

"Loui-"

"What dont I know about? I would like to know."

"Niall, would you do the honors?"

Ashton(I believe he was) now turned to look at Niall and smiled, my head turning to catch the boy signaling cut before his eyes meeting with mines.

He coughed awkwardly and grabbed his neck.

Worst.

Acting.

Ever.

"That was not smooth."

The blonde haired boy sighed and shook his head, his eyes meeting with everyone elses before coming back to mine.

"Well someone just tell the poor kid, were sticking by him either way."

"Yeah, what Dani said. Im not afraid of no wolf pack wanna bees."

"I agree with the girls, Nialler."

"Im with Calum."

"Same here mate. Kinda feel bad we didnt do this before."

I kept turning my head watching as my new friends offered me friendly smiles, pats on the back, running their fingers through my hair, and poking at my cheeks.

Was definitely not expecting this.

"fine."

Niall sighed and tapped my shoulder. I faced him and watched as he looked behind me and began to smile wide.

"You do know why no one has been talking to you for weeks right?"

"Well yeah. Im new....and...just not approachable."

"Louis, with a smile like yours, you are one of the most approachable people in this school."

My heart began to beat fast at the sound of his words. 

I had just been complimented for the first time, by someone my age.

"Look he's blushing!"

"Awww Louis!!"

"You girls are ruining it again!"

"Well ya two shut up, im trying to tell Louis here."

I glanced at the girls behind me and chuckled, just seeing them whisper and giggle things im sure I didnt want to know.

"Ok Louis. Well its not because you look unapproachable."

"Then?"

There was another silence in the table and a couple of glances, those of which I didnt knew whether they were good news or bad news.

"Well someone let the cat out of the bag already! The bigger cat will be here anytime soon."

"Fine! just shut up already!"

"Fine."

"Ok Louis."

"Yeah?"

"Well........your brother basically warned the whole school, the following day you didn't attend classes, if they said one word to you or tried to be your friend, they would have to face consequences with him."

 

I felt my heart stuck in my throat as Nialls confession came out his mouth, his words not correctly wrapping around my brain.

"H-He what..."

Was my stepbrother capable of doing such a thing? 

"Yeah, he threatened everybody. He came to us first and then told other people. Im really sorry mate, if we were all thinking straight, we would have told him to fuck off then and there."

"Yeah, were really sorry Louis."

"All of us."

"Yeah."

He couldn't be this cruel to try and ruin my first school years. He just couldnt be.

"Louis?"

"W-What?"

"I said are you okay with it?"

"With what?"

"With you being our new friend."

 

My heart was slowly crumbling in my chest and for once, it wasnt in pain. I felt angry. I felt disgusted. I felt humiliated and disowned.

There was worse people in this world beside me.

There was Harry.

"Y-Yeah. Im on board."

"Good. Because test number one is approaching our way."

"Test?"

A huge goofy grin was plastered on Nialls face as I looked at him confused, the boy placing his hands on either side of my shoulders and turning me around.

Now facing Liam, I tried to signal him with my eyes, what was going on but all I received in response was a tilt of the head to the side.

It took me a while to notice that he wasn't really signalling me to the side of him, but to the middle of the school cafeteria,

Where my step brother now was walking his way over to our table, eyes locked with mine and fists clenched on each side.

Oh shit.

Niall wrapped his hand around my shoulder and I immediately tensed, watching as Harry picked up the pace.

"You ready, Louis?"

Im so sorry! Things have been going on this week and I forgot to update earlier. really sorry, pls forgive me !


	9. Chapter 9

kinda made this long, sorry for the wait!

 

"N-Niall, I dont think we shoul-"

"Relax Louis, we're not leaving you behind."

Niall whispered in my ear and lowered his arm so it was wrapped around my waist, the gesture unexpected but comforting. I kept my head down as the footsteps became more audible, the chatter from my new friends disappearing and the grip from Nialls hand softening.

I raised my head when the footstep noises came to a stop, eyes meeting with angry ones at the end of the table where Sophia and Ashton sat.

I offered him a small smile yet the action seem ignored, his chest heavily rising up and down, and the choice I was so confident about now way long gone.

"Louis. May I have a word with you?"

"No, you actually cant Harry. Cant you see he's with his Friends."

My eyes widened as Niall beside me took the role in challenging my step brother, an act that would seem so foolish if he knew what he was capable of.

"Was I speaking to you?"

"You are now, Styles."

"Louis, come here."

"No Styles, you can talk to him later."

"Niall. I should go-"

"No Louis, you are enjoying a peaceful lunch, dont let your jerk of a brother keep you from us."

"Louis, if I have to ask you one more time..."

"What Styles? If you have to ask him one more time, youll what?"

"Niall pleas-"

"Louis, let me handle it. You are not going anywhere with this arse."

My palms began to sweat as I turned my attention back to my step brother and his eyes were cold hard as a rock. I could see his jaw clenching while Niall tightened his grip on me and pulled my body towards his.

The rest of my friends began to stand up and cross their arms, the girls telling Harry to go away and the guys standing as defense. My step brother was outnumbered, but I knew it wouldnt be for long.

The group he ussualy hanged out with began to walk towards us, but Harry turned around and told them to halt.

I could feel my stomach doing backflips when Harry's mouth twitched into a crooked smile, the act not a bit appealing to the mind.

"Alright, Alright Niall."

"Glad we came into agreement."

"I agree. I just hope Louis knows what hes doing."

"He does."

My step brother chuckled and I knew no good could come out of it. 

Harry never laughed.

and if he did, 

it ment he was causing pain.

"Yeah he does. I'll see you later then, Louis. You know where to meet me when we get home."

Shit.

My heart came out my chest when Harry turned around and began to walk away, my friends now laughing in triumph but my body dying with fear.

"No, Harry wait!"

I began to shake out of Nialls hold and he tightened his grip on me, making me panic ten times more.

"Niall, let go of me!"

"Louis, whats wrong?"

"I said let go of me!"

Breaking free, I stood up from the table and grabbed my backpack immediately, feeling cornered when the whole table buried their eyes on me. 

"Louis, whats wrong mate?"

"Liam...I-I can't."

"You just passed your first test."

"Y-You dont understand"

"Loui-"

"You don't understand!"

Not turning back, I scanned the cafeteria and searched for Harry, ignoring the stares I was receiving from the whole lunchroom.

He was walking back to his table when I catched up and stood behind him, placing my hand on his shoulder before it getting slapped away.

"Dont touch me."

"Harry, I-"

"Go back to your friends, Louis. Like Niall said, we will talk later."

"No Harry, I dont want to."

"I dont care what you want, you made your choice. Now go."

"Harry please. I dont want to get puni-"

"Go."

Harry smiled and turned back around, heading back towards his Friends without another word said. I gulped and began to step back when the boys around him began to point at me, whispering things unknown and laughing.

My step brother didnt turn around, however, instead, sat in the table and began to eat his lunch.

Taking that as my cue to leave, I did exactly what Harry said and left, not bothering to look back at the table of my now non existent friends and exiting the cafeteria.

I didn't need friends.

They would ruin me.

*******  
*3rd POV*

"Louisssssssss. Pssst. Louisssss."

Louis had never had the urgency to pay attention in maths before, the subject so hard and boring he thought there was no use to it except for the part where you learned how to count, which was way back in his first years, and he knew he had mastered that topic down.

"Louisssssss"

He hadn't payed attention for the past two weeks either, the material the class was currently practicing not even close to what he learned at the orphanage and in his perspective, not worth trying to catch up.

"psssssttt."

But today was different, the younger boy with eyes so glued to the board, looked like he was Cheshires new mathematician.

In honest truth, Louis wasn't really paying attention or taking in any of the information Mr.Johnson was speaking of, he just needed an excuse to ignore the older boy calling his name from one seat down from him.

Although Louis had managed to escape from Niall and his friends at lunch, he couldnt escape from having him in class.

And Maths was one of the few classes Louis had unfortunately received the privilege to have him in.

"Louis!"

"Mr.Horan, is there something youd like to share with the class?"

"No Sir."

"Then will you quiet down, There are other students trying to learn."

Niall nodded his head and turned his attention to Louis, feeling a bit hurt the younger boy hadnt even turned to acknowledge the fact that he was calling his name.

Louis kept his head down and shut everyone out, just doodling in his notebook silly drawings that would keep his mind off of things.

He hated the fact that he had to ignore Niall.

He hated the fact that he had turned his back on Liam, Calum, Ashton, Sophia, and Danielle.

He hated the fact that he couldnt have Friends.

And he hated the fact that Harry had control over all these things.

Niall had made it clear his step brother had tried and isolated him from the rest of the school, and even though he didn't know why, he knew there had to be a reason.

"Louissssss."

Louis ignored Niall in fear of what would happen when he arrived home, knowing exactly what Harry had planned when the two were out of school and away from witnesses.

To Louis misfortune, Louis also knew his step mom would be working tonight late, remembering the mention of it in the morning when Anne had told Harry there would be money left on the counter for pizza. It seemed like fate had turned the tables Completely around today and not in favor of Louis.

He could feel the choked tears building up while he began to think about it, immediately running out the room when he heard the school bell ring, signaling class was over.

Louis did his best to make his way to his last class unnoticed, yet it seemed nothing was going right for Louis today, and he wouldn't be surprised if he ended up with a black eye by the time school ended.

"Louis wait up!"

Louis continued walking while Niall pushed people around him, desperately trying to reach him before he was out of sight. It took a while before Niall finally catched up to him, and although he thought he could fix things with his new friend, it only seemed to get worse.

"Louis, mate, hold on."

"Niall, leave me alone."

Louis yanked his arm away from the blonde haired boy the second he layed his hand on him, the blue headed boy feeling awfully rejected and hurt.

"Louis, whats wrong."

"Niall, please dont talk to me."

"Was it something I said?"

"Niall, please, just go."

The two boys walked side by side while Louis tried to approach the boys gym, physical fitness, class AB, being his last period before he could head off home.

"If its a problem with your brother, I can talk to him."

"Tell the rest of your friends I wont be sitting with them in lunch from now on, it was nice meeting them."

"Louis, you said you were ok being Friends with us."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Leave me alone Niall."

"Louis, please."

"Go away, I dont want to talk to you."

"Louis, I can fix this."

"Niall, leave me alone."

"Loui-"

"Did you not hear what he said, Leave him Alone!"

 

Louis froze when from the corner of his eye, he saw Niall being pulled back from his backpack and being pushed to the school lockers, where his step brother now appeared holding Niall against his will and away from his reach. He said nothing while he watched Niall get thrown to the ground and get spit on, Niall looking at the younger boy for any type of help, and to his surprise, not receiving any.

Louis ignored the students around him looking at him with widened eyes, not caring what they thought of him now because he was convinced his reputation had already been stained with a hint of Styles manipulating horror.

He instead stood still and obedient, eyes locked with the boy on the floor until his step brother began to approach him, a little thankful, to everyone's surprise, he had arrived.

"are you okay?"

"yes."

"okay, lets go."

Niall stared in disbelief as he watched Louis look up at his brother and smile, the younger boy turning around before being escorted to his class by Harry. He couldnt help but feel angry watching the older Styles place a hand behind Louis lower back and lead him down the hall, students quickly getting out of their way, knowing it was the smartest thing they could do.

"I'll get you for this, Styles!"

Niall rubbed his head in pain and watched as Harry turned around and smiled, shaking his head before disappearing with Louis when turning the corner in the hall.

*******

Louis and Harry walked in silence to Harry's car after the last class had ended, the tension between the boys a little visible but both unwilling to address it.

Louis had experienced a long, tough day and although it had only been a few hours since the incident had happened, it felt like an eternity and he just wished it could be left in the past. Harry turned on the radio and began to listen to a local band named the Artic Monkeys, the older boy completely trying to avoid any type of conversation with Louis. 

Louis on the other hand, leaned his head on the window and let his tears fall from his eyes, realizing how messed up his life had become.

And all because of the boy who was currently sitting in the driving seat, rocking his head back and forth and having the time of his life.

When Harry pulled into the driveway, Louis wiped away his cheeks and made his way towards the front door, unlocking it with the spare keys Anne had gave him, and walking towards the room at the end of the first floor of their home.

He stood in front of the door and broke down in tears, goosebumps rising all over his body while he waited for Harry to arrive.

"What are you doing?"

Louis sobbed while he turned around and stared at Harry who was looking at him confused, eyebrows furrowed, and scratching his head.

"Y-You said. I-I knew where to meet y-you when we got h-home."

Louis wiped his nose and continued to cry, Harry sighing and walking towards the younger boy. Louis lowered his head and turned back around to the door, placing his fingers on the handle and beginning to open it.

To Louis surprise, Harry walked past him and shut the basement door, hand cupping Louis chin before tilting it up so they met face to face.

"Stop crying. Im not going to punish you, silly boy."

"But I tho-"

"I was, but you showed me an act of courage today. You picked your owner over the opportunity of having friends and that shows me loyalty. I'm proud of you."

Harry let go of Louis head and shook his hand through Louis fringe, for once, smiling before walking back to where he stood before. 

"S-So you're not going to l-lock me up today in the dark?"

"Do you want me to?"

"No."

"Then no. Now come here, help me choose out a pizza."

Louis stared in awe as Harry giggled, dropped his backpack, and disappeared into the kitchen, completely bewildered with what had just happened.

**

Louis swallowed his supreme pepperoni pizza cautiously while he tried to pay attention to the cartoons playing on the flat screen in his living room, the series of events that had just happened in the past hour Still not wrapped around his brain.

For the first time, his step brother had listened to him and ordered the toppings he wanted on his pizza, in contrast to the countless amount of times Harry had just ordered plain cheese without asking for Louis opinion.

For the first time, Harry had tried to make conversation with him and talk about the funny shenanigans he and has friends had done throughout the day, to Louis surprise, hearing his step brother finally genuinely laugh, even if his stories were plain stupid and unbelievable.

For the first time, Harry had gave Louis the remote control to the tv, the words "pick what you want, Louis." still not being processed in his head because Harry had never let him picked out what to watch, nor ever gave him the ability to decide on things he should have always had.

and if that didnt seem unbelievably surprising,

For the first time, Harry, in his own will, had flopped down and sat beside Louis on the couch, knees repeatedly rubbing each other every time Harry laughed at something on the tv or just simply moved around too much, which made Louis heart skip a beat for an unknown reason,

because this wasnt the step brother he knew

and he didnt know how long this act would last.

"You know Louis, you're not as bad as I thought."

"No?"

"Nopeeeeeeee"

Harry words came out slurred and strange but Louis didnt care, he just couldnt believe what he was just hearing.

"t-thank you, Harry."

"You're welcome, baby bro."

Louis stomach seemed to erupt in butterflies when Harry turned to his attention to him and smiled, not only because of the friendly gesture but the unusual nickname.

Subtle as possible, Louis finished his pizza and turned his body slightly left, pinching his arm and flinching when his actions actually stung, to his surprise, Harry still sitting next to him.

"this isnt a dream...."

"what?"

"Nothing Harry."

"okay!"

Louis stared at his step brother for what seemed decades and finally accepted what was currently going on, feeling the fear slowly vanish inside of him when Harry kept glancing at him and grinning.

Louis put his empty plate back on the table that was set in the middle of the living room and sinked back on the couch, feeling Still a little cautious with Harry sitting next to him.

Within thirty minutes of the next show starting, for once, Louis felt at home. His battle to try and stop himself from smiling was way long forgotten when harry rested his arm on the couch behind his head, although not really around him, still showing some sign of acceptance.

He wasn't sure if his act of picking Harry over Niall had brought all these luxuries upon him, but at the same time, he didnt care. In his head, if this was the treatment he would be receiving for being loyal to his step brother, he would gladly reject Niall a hundred times, no question about it.

 

*********

 

Anne arrived later that night around Two in the morning, completely exhausted and ready to go to bed. Although facing the most aggravating day she had experienced In a while with her lawyer, she couldn't help the huge smile that crept on her face when she entered the living and found Louis curled up in Harry's chest with her older son's arms wrapped around her younger sons body, sleeping together so calmly and peacefully.


	10. Chapter 10

"Louis"

"Louis darling"

"Wake up"

Louis shifted in his bed and huffed, the sound of his alarm and a distinct voice not appealing to his current state. He was exhausted from sleeping a little later than his original curfew time, and now, not delighted with the idea of having to get up and go to school.

"Louis sweetie, you're going to be late for school"

Louis slightly opened his eyes and blinked, his surroundings unusual than the ones he had last seen. He tilted his head and realized he was in his room, covered in his sheets and tucked in neatly into the mattress. 

"Earth to Louis"

Louis head snapped to his left and let out a breath of relief when he saw Anne, the woman smiling down at him so sweet and amused.

"M-M' Sorry. what did you say?"

"Nothing Love, you need to get ready for school. Harry's downstairs waiting for ya."

The color of Louis face drained and got up so quickly, Anne swore she could feel a breeze. She left the room chuckling at Louis and his strange behavior, not a bit suspicious of his priorities and what really went through his mind at the mention of his son.

**

*Louis POV*

fuck fuck fuck fuck, im so dead.

I stumbled down stairs and ran towards the front door, my glasses constantly slipping down my nose and my finger clumsily having to push them back. 

Harry hated being late, this was one of the first things he had told me not to do.   
The thought of me loosing my brand new earned privileges seemed more dreadful than it actually was, stupid really, but my step brother was my step brother

My step brother and his stupid ways.

I froze when I arrived at the front door, Harry already leaning on the frame and looking down at the ground, shaking his head in what seemed disappointment 

"I'm sor-"

"This is what being nice costs me and this is why I don't do it."

Harry let his eyes trail from the floor back up to me, the darkness in his eyes erupting a million fearful feelings into my body. Disappointment or regret lured in them, and neither or was going to benefit me in anyway.

"Wipe that look off your face and lets get going. Im going to have to drive by The Bakery and get you a speedy breakfast meal. I dont want to be called to the office because you passed out in First Period."

My Step brother pushed himself off the wall and unlocked the front door, heading out while i followed in his steps. I made sure to lock the door on the way out and run quickly to the passengers side of Harry's car, not wanting to make him wait longer.

Jumping in, I fastened my seatbelt and placed my backpack on the floor in front of me, looking at my shoes while he began to pull out the driveway.

I heard him murmur a couple of things before he began to hum, curiosity in me begging me to take a peek at him to see what he was doing. 

In doing so, our eyes met, and once again, the feelings resurfaced, my inner self melting like a pot of nacho cheese on a flaming burning stove.

"I see you Louis. I see you every time you look at me."

I looked away and herd as his chuckles echoed through the car.

Jerk.

The silence that approached was then overcomed by the sound of the Stereo being turned on, the tension inside of me decreasing as we drove around the neighborhood looking for a bakery.

****

"You can't just avoid me forever, you know."

My eyes stayed glued to the chalkboard at the front of the class as a figure sat down beside me, the waving of his hand in front of my face affecting me in completely zero ways.

"oh c'mon Styles, I know you hear me."

Styles? Oh buddy, not even close. My Step Brother and his mum are way higher class and actually deserve that last name unlike me.

"Louis, I talked to your brother. Everythings okay now."

I couldn't help but hear the sincerity in the persons voice, feeling a little guilty when I sighed and turned to the blonde haired boy.

I received a huge cheesy smile as I faced Niall, feeling the same warmth I did at the lunch table I couldn't help but laugh.

"There you go, thats the happy Louis I want to see. You really do care what yer brother says to do or not to, dont ya."

"Hes all I have Niall."

"What? I thought you had a mum?"

"I do"

"And yer sister too."

Wait what?

"What? No I-"

"Mr.Horan, dont make me move you seats."

"Chill Mrs.Donnovan , was just asking Louis here a quick question."

Niall looked down beside me and began to chuckle, mimicking the teachers way of talking before raising his head back again.

Although the faces he was pulling behind her back were funny, my mind was still lingering in another place.

"You have all of us too. Liam, Danielle, Sophia and the boys."

Niall whispered beside me then looked off into the air, Mrs.Donovan glancing at us from her desk before going back to her computer.

I felt a glitch of hope in me as Niall mentioned his friends, which were maybe now....my friends?

"You guys weren't mad when I left the table yesterday?"

I whispered back to Niall and he shot me a disapproving look, one eyebrow raised while he shook his head.

That brought a sense of relief to me and I ended up smiling back, Niall unexpectedly pinching my cheek in the process.

"We were more worried why you left so suddenly, but not mad. We knew your brother wasn't going to react so pleasantly, never has before. Feisty little thing you got there"

"Tell me about it, hes a control freak."

"Tell me something I don't know."

I chuckled silently as I could as the boy made another funny face, the teacher looking at me and Niall and rolling her eyes.

"Bet her eyes roll that way when she puts her big toy inside of her vag-"

"Niall!"

I slapped my hand over his mouth and mine as the words almost escaped his mouth, Mrs.Donovan just peeking at us before staring back at her computer. I pulled my hand away as I felt something slimy on my palm, gagging when I took notice of the saliva dripping at the edge.

"Niall, you licked me!"

"No shit Sherlock, tell me something I dont know."

I looked at my hand in deep thought before sneakily smacking it on Nialls cheek, his nose scrunching up in disgust while he pulled away.

"Louis!"

"Bet you didnt know I was going to do that, did ya."

Niall wiped his cheek with his arm and shook his head, unexpectedly smacking me back and laughing.

The game continued on until class ended, Mrs.Donovan at one point not even bothering to look at us any more.

*****

Once The Bell Rung, me and Niall were the first ones out of class, the idea of racing out one too hard to shut down. Students around us scoffed as we pushed them out the way, but I couldnt seem to care, feeling confident with my new companion by my side.

Niall obviously won and rubbed it in my face all the way to the cafeteria, strut walking and snapping his fingers by the time we had arrived at the lunch line.

"Yer going to sit with us, right Louis?"

I looked around the lunchroom and saw no sign of my brother, the table were he usually sat empty. 

"Umm...you said he's alright with this, didnt you?"

"Yeah, talked to him in First period."

"Then okay I guess...."

I smiled at Niall while he did a victory dance, the lunch ladies looking at him and rolling their eyes annoyed.

We grabbed our trays and headed back to the table where my new friends sat, the looks on their faces as they saw me approach them very amusing.

"Close yer mouths mates, you can catch a fly."

"Louis you're back!"

"Sup bro"

"The dude never left"

Niall waved the lads off and I couldn't help but chuckle at his "annoyed expression"

Once again, I sat in between Niall and Liam, but now facing the girls instead of the boys.

"Welcome back Louis."

"Thanks"

I shot everyone a smile and we all began to dig into our food.

This was the closest I had ever been to being accepted somewhere,  
and although it was something so simple, it was perfect.

"So how about England last night"

"They were sick mate! did you see them score right after they got scored?"

"But they still lost!"

"But they still scored!"

"Excuses, they were shit!"

"Niall, dont tell me you were rooting for the other team"

"What if I was."

"then....you can't sit with us!"

"I made this table, bow down bitches"

I giggled as the boys began to argue across the table about footie, the girls just rolling their eyes and shaking their heads.

"they're always fighting about football Louis, hope you get used to it."

Danielle whispered to me and I nodded, the pretty girl laughing and I going along.

"So this weekend, party at Zayns house right?"

I stopped eating my sour peaches while I herd Sophia speak, the other boys quieting down on the football talk and acknowledging her conversation.

Zayn?

Zayn, almost beat Nialls face to the point of no return, Zayn? 

"That's what Niall said, didn't you Niall?"

"You made truce with the Obys?"

"Something like that.."

"Elaborate please?"

"Well I was thinking Louis here could be our ticket in."

My eyes widened at the sound of my name escaping Niall's mouth, all eyes from the table now laid on me.

Me?

"W-What?"

"Do you think we can tag along with you? you know, be your plus 1?"

"Plus one for what?"

"Your brothers party on Saturday."

"Hes having a party?"

Niall furrowed his eyebrows before bursting out into laughter, the lads soon following behind. Liam and the girls chuckled but immediately quieted down, staring at me in disbelief.

"A-Are you serious Louis?"

"I dont know what you guys are talking about Liam."

"The Party, Your brothers party, at Zayns house."

"Why is he throwing a party?"

"Because its his birthday, duh!"

Niall beside me slapped me upside on the head, and continued his fit of giggles although they soon died down, maybe realizing I was serious.

Its Harry's birthday?

Why didnt he tell me?

why would he....

"Louis?"

"W-What?"

Liam was waving his hand in front of my face and I swatted it away unintentionally. I gave him an apologetic smile when I saw him frown, getting a nod return and nothing more.

"So you really didnt know about this party?"

"I had no clue. He probably doesn't want me there, thats why."

"Nonsense! The topic just probably hasnt popped up yet."

I bit my lip and shrugged, not really having a response to that.

It was going to be Harry's birthday. Exactly this Saturday? or a day before? or a day after? or had it already passed?

What kind of a brother am I, I dont even know his birthday?!

Oh right, I'm a step brother.

"Louis?!"

"huh?"

"You keep zoning out there mate, you okay?"

"Im fine"

"So what do you think? If your brother allows you to go, which he obviously will, can we come along?"

I looked around the table and watched the puppy eyes come out of everybody, surprisingly, especially from Liam.

"I-I can't promise you anything...."

"Woooohoooo!!! Were going to party!!!"

Niall beside me began to do his victory dance again, and this time, I was the one bursting out into giggles.

My step brothers birthday party.

The idea of being around my step brothers friends didn't seem too intriguing, but by the look of everyone's faces, they seemed excited. 

Why?

"Obys leader is looking this way, mate."

"Let him have a look then. No harm done."

"Are you sure, because it seems like he is burning a hole through your skull."

"Who's Obys?"

Interrupting, the girls began to laugh and my curiosity sparked. Obys.

Was that a code name for something?

"Thats the nickname we give your brothers crew"

"Oh."

Obys. Strange name.

"Wait, did you say they are looking over here?"

"Yeah. Your brother is looking straight at you, actually."

Oh, that can't be good.

I debated whether to look or not and decided against it, picking up my spoon and beginning to stuff my face with the disgusting piece of manufactured food they called peaches.

"Niall", I whispered, for some reason afraid Harry could hear me,  
even if he was across the room.

"What is it, Styles?"

Im not Styles. dammit.

"I thought you said, my brother said he was okay with me hanging out with you."

"He did."

"So if I look at him right now, he wouldn't have an angry face?"

I gulped and slowed down on the peaches, grabbing the napkin and wiping off the liquid running down the tips of my lips.

"Well actually, he does look pretty pissed."

Definitely not good.

"W-What exactly did he tell you this morning?"

"Well uh...I said if I could be your friend and he just responded back with something like, 

"I'd doubt he want to be friends with you and the choice is up to him really. He should know already whats in his best interest to do."" 

As Niall finished speaking, I couldn't help the shriek that escaped my mouth.

"Louis, whats wrong?"

"N-Niall. T-That wasnt p-permission."

"No? then what was it?"

I put my spoon down and let my eyes slowly trail to his, his dark shades of emerald already impatiently waiting to meet with my blue.

Of course it wasn't permission.

It was a test.


	11. Chapter 11

"I-I have to go Niall"

"What? Why?"

"Niall, just please don't come after me."

I looked away from my step brother and began gathering up all the food around my tray, the voices around me beginning to grow louder and hard to avoid.

"Louis, whats wrong?"

"Why are you going to leave?"

"Was it something we said?"

Rising from my seat, I ignored my "friends" stares and worried looks, just grabbing my plate and backing away.

Niall cuffed his hand around my wrist and I whimpered, not wanting to delay avoiding trouble.

"Niall, let me go."

"Its your brother again, isnt it?"

"N-Niall, just please. Let me go."

I wiggled my hand and struggled to be released, but he only held on tighter. 

"Niall, let go!"

"Stay Louis, Dont let your brother play you like his puppet."

Puppet?

"Im not his puppet!"

"Are you sure? because I'm pretty convinced he has little invisible strings attached to your head as we speak."

Those words struck me harder than a bus ever could, but I ignored the sinking feeling in my heart. Why couldn't they see it was in their best interest and in mine to not be friends?

"Niall, im not going to ask you again. Let me go or im going to tell my brother you're keeping me against my will."

"No need."

The grip on my wrist suddenly loosened and the deep, rough voice behind me was the reason why it did so.

"Well hello Styles. Not surprised you're here."

I dropped my head as my brother appeared, bodyguard like with a stern look on his face. He glanced at me merely before landing his focus on Niall, who he intentionally glared at without any fear.

"Well I herd Louis protests and thought I'd check up on him."

"Cut the crap Styles, I know you've been looking at us since you came in."

The tension in the air was suffocating me, Niall now rising from his seat and facing my step brother. A hand rested on my waist and was suddenly pulling me back, my step brother tilting his head so I would stay behind him.

No.

"Please dont fight", I let my request come out as a whisper, which to my surprise, the blonde haired boy chuckled.

"Im not going to fight your brother."

"Agreed. I like my opponents stronger than me with capability of taking a punch. Horan here doesn't exactly meet the criteria."

My eyes widened as Niall's smirk was wiped off his face and I could hear my step brother slightly laugh.

"I beg your pardon, Styles? Is that a challenge?"

I frowned at Liam as he stared at me with a surprised look on his face. The girls hand signaled me to do something but I couldn't. 

What could I do?

"You're not much of a challenge, Horan."

"Try Me Styles."

"Can you two please stop? Please Harry."

"Quiet."

I backed away from Harry as he snapped at me, only seeing the right side of his face harden at my request.

"Styles, you ought to treat your brother with more respect, can't you see he's scared of you?", Liam now interfered, my mind debating whether this was a good thing or just another big mistake.

"Is he now?"

"Yes"

"Good."

"Yer a shit of a brother Styles, that's why we're here."

"I dont get the question Horan, enlighten me."

"He might be stuck with you, but he chooses to be with us. Let him be our friend for fucks sake, is that so hard to do?"

"I did, but look where it left him."

No you didn't Harry?

Not sure if I could talk or not, I tapped my step brother on the shoulder and asked his permission to talk. A small, mocking smile appeared on his face and he nodded. From the corner of my eye, I could see Liam shaking his head and pressing his palm against his forehead, which I knew was brought upon by disappointment.

It wasn't my fault.

"W-What do you mean, you did? You're okay with me being Friends with them?"

"I was until it ended up with me having to come over here and set you free from Niall."

So he had gave me permission?

"I was only grabbing on to him because he saw you get angry across the cafeteria and panicked."

The way Niall spoke of the incident made me seem pathetic and by the sound of my brothers chuckles, I knew I was.

"So you're telling me, he tried to leave you people because I was checking to see if he was fine."

"Well mate, you looked angry." Liam once again interfered. 

My step brother scoffed and rolled his eyes, waving him away.

"That's my face Payne. Dont act like you haven't seen it."

"As much as we would love to speak about your face features Styles, I do believe your brother behind you wants some answers."

Niall focused his attention back on me, and I melted a little inside.

"Cmere Lou."

Harry gestured with his hand to step forward and I complied. He turned his whole body and faced me, my body now in between both my step brother and friend, but with my back to Niall. 

My breath became unsteady when I felt Harry lay a finger on my chin and tilt my face to meet his. He was Still centimeters away from me but I could see every beautiful feature on his face.

Beautiful.

My step brother was actually quite beautiful.

My train of thought seemed to wander off when I began to take him all in, his green eyes radiant and not horrifying as they seemed before. His face was nicely defined, cheekbone structure high and not to shabby, the amount of freckles sprinkled across his skin just the perfect number,  
lips so red and plump I could just.....

"Louis. Im speaking to you."

I gulped as I realized I was staring, my step brother raising his eyebrow in confusion while I felt my cheeks began to   
heat.

"M-M sorry, didn't hear you."

"Well pay attention next time." Harry hissed at me and I closed my eyes, expecting the unleashing to continue.

"Open your eyes when im speaking to you."

I complied again.

"What Horan said...was it true? You only tried to escape because you thought I was mean mugging you from across the room."

But you were Harry.

I glanced at my friends beside me and they all seemed to be shooting daggers at my step brother, which I couldn't blame them for.

I looked back to my step brother and nodded, his finger on my chin retreating.

"I-I didnt think I-I had permission. I didn't want to make you angry."

"See Styles! But anyways, Louis shouldn't have to be asking for yer permission to have friends in the first place."

Niall spat at Harry and I could feel the unfriendly feeling growing again.

"Me and my br..... Louis relationship is none of your concern. It seems this has been an misunderstanding. I will be on my way now, and Louis I will speak to you at home."

"But Har-"

"Yes Louis, You can sit with your friends here, if thats what your asking. Any other questions you have will be answered at home. Good day."

Although my jaw didn't literally drop at the sound of what was coming out of my step brothers mouth, to say I was a little surprised, would be an understatement.

With my tray still in my hands, I blinked repeatedly to see if what I was looking at was real, my step brother walking away to leave me my freedom of having new friends.

Beside me, I could hear the high fives and 'yeahs!' erupting from the ladys and lads, Liam muttering a 'what the hell just happened' and Nialls laughter erupting loudly in my ear it actually stung.

I turned to face them, and once again, I was received with open arms, Niall swinging his arm around my shoulders and leading me back to my seat,

"Welcome back Louis, Permanently this time."

********

Sitting around the dinner table, I made small chat with my step mom about how great my day had been at school. By the way her eyes crinkled, I could tell she was satisfied, especially when I had mentioned I had made new friends.

She pinched my cheek and congratulated me while i feasted on my spaghetti pasta, which I could not get enough of since I had tried it the first time. I had actually gave some credit to my step brother when I told her about how I had met them, lying a little that Harry had actually introduced us.

She seemed amazed at the mention of her son, and relief spread across her face when I told her he had handled everything very well, not being rude or sarcastic whatsoever.

Although they were small lies, the look on her face was worth it. It was so easy to read her and I knew she was worried for her son, the 

"I'm glad he's slowly getting back to his old self again"

assuring me slightly, Harry wasn't always raining bombs and scary thunders.

He had came in a little while after we had finished speaking, and the sight of him getting smothered and attacked with Kisses from Anne was highly amusing.

I quietly giggled as Harry began to moan

"moooooommmmmmm, stop."

and tried to push her away, Anne just pinching his cheeks and laughing at the way they immediately tinted pink.

He sat across the table from me and glared when she stopped her harassment, waiting patiently to get served food.

For once, I didnt feel much fear when he had spoken to me, his 

"what the hell did you say to her"

making me erupt in laughter and especially when Anne quietly came behind him and begging to smother him again.

Not even his threat of "Ill get you for this" seemed scary, for Harry looked secretly pleased with the attention of his mom.

Harry ate his dinner without a frown on his face for the first time since I had arrived here and I was pretty pleased with that progress.

****

Despicable Me was playing on TV after I had finished eating, the aura in the living room making it a little more appealing to watch the movie there than being alone in my room.

I was sat in one of the long couches in a mannerly fashion, still not comfortable with being sprawled out in a strangers house and especially one that contained a Harry.

At the thought of his name, he appeared in the doorway and I offered him a friendly smile, not knowing where we stood now.

He didn't return it back

but he did began to approach me

Not all hope was lost.

He looked at the empty spot beside me on the couch and turned to look at me, somehow making it seem he was asking for approval.

I scooted a little and he used that opportunity to throw himself on the couch, his body bouncing off the cushions and landing halfway on top of my right thigh.

He moved away immediately and scratched his head.

"Oops"

I couldn't help but giggle.

"Hi."

Our eyes were locked for mere seconds before he turned away and looked at the TV.

Anne came into the living then and I did the same, trying to convince myself I was into this movie more than my jerk of a step brother.

"Comfy there boys? would you like me to make you two some popcorn."

Harry turned his head and looked at me, but stayed silent, Anne taking her attention off of him and looking at me.

"No thank you, Ms.Styles. "

"Louis please, call me mom. Misses makes me feel old."

Although not looking at him directly, I could feel the holes Harry was burning through the side of my neck.

"Um...okay sorry."

Anne gave me a small smile and left the room.

But it was a forced one.

"Dont you even dare ca-"

"Wasn't planning on it, Harry."

I turned to look at him and bit the inside of my cheek, wanting to restrain the frown wanting to emerge. 

Of course he didnt want me to call her mom.

He stayed silent and looked back at the Tv, leaving me alone to stare up at him in wonder.

I knew his hair was curly, but I had never noticed the texture of it. It looked super soft and I would be lying if I said I didn't want to tangle my fingers in It, just to see how smooth it would feel.

I moved my stare away from Harry when I noticed him shift on the couch, the thought of just getting caught drooling over him, awkward.

No not drooling....just looking.

JUST looking.

I Turned back to the TV and watched as Gru placed the three girls to sleep in their little rocket made beds, the girls asking him to read a bedtime story and the older dude taking out a kitty book.

How did I get to bed yesterday anyways?

"Harry"

"What?"

"Um...random question. How did I get to bed yesterday?"

"What do you mean?"

"I woke up in bed but I dont remember going to bed. All I remember was being here on the couch, watching that movie you put on an-"

"I dont know, you probably sleepwalked."

"Sleepwalk upstairs?"

I turned to Harry and gave him a questioning look, knowing a hundred percent there was in no way, any person in this world, could that.

"DontLookAtMeLikeThatIdidntCarryYouToYourBed"

Harry gave me a stern look and moved away from me, the gesture hurting my feelings a bit, but still finding the whole situation amusing.

"I was actually going to say I would probably be a cool alien if I knew how to sleepwalk upstairs."

My step brothers glare softened and looked at me with a confused expression now, raising his eyebrow at me once again.

"But thanks anyway for telling me how I got to my bed."

I shot him a smile and turned back to the tv, feeling extremely proud of myself for once.

Look whos fidgety now.

I bit the inside of my cheek as tried to keep my laughter in, seeing from the corner of my eye my step brother battling himself.

"You think you're so funny dont you."

"Im not trying to be funny."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, but apparently you think I'm funny so thanks."

Score two for Louis. I turned and smiled at him once again, but not wanting to turn back this time. Harry had his bottom lip in between his teeth, and the sight alone nearly made me feel all tingly inside.

His tongue ran over his lips slowly, my attention set directly on them because wow, Harry had the most amazing lips ive seen.

My step brother began to laugh suddenly and turned away from me, beginning to watch the movie again. 

Shit.

"And apparently you find my lips appealing since you keep looking at them. so thanks."

I coughed awkwardly and mimicked his actions of watching the screen, feeling utterly embarrassed.

"N-No I don't."

"Really?"

"Y-Yes."

"So if I asked you if I could kiss you, you wouldn't let me?"

My heart beat began to race as my step brother grabbed a hold of my face and pulled me towards his, his lips hovering above mine with the control of smashing them together all in his hands.

I stared in awe as his lips slowly parted and moved more closer to me, my palms beginning to sweat with anticipation..

My step brother wanted to kiss me? Was that even legal? Incest? 

"I-I"

"Answer me, Blue."

Without thinking, I moved my hand to his leg and squeezed it, hoping he would get the message. He let his eyes trail down to my hand and smirked at the gesture, unexpectedly pushing me away.

"Thought you did. How pathetic."

My hopes and dreams suddenly went down the train, along with my respect for Harry. How could he be such an inconsiderate person and try to play with my emotions.

emotions. Did I have feelings for Harry?

"Did I take the words out your mouth, Tomlinson?"

No. Absolutely not.

"You know what, Harry"

"What Blue?"

I clenched my fists and began to wonder how far would my legs take me after I smacked my hand across his face, if I had the guts to do so. I realized I probably wouldn't even make it out the room, seeing Harry run before in gym class, where he had the habit of running laps before playing dodgeball and did so way too fast for my liking.

I zoned back into the moment and realized Harry was still waiting for me to respond, and had that same stupid smirk on his face. I was really determined to get rid of it and decided to use the only weakness I had discovered so far in these past weeks.

"I dont even want to kiss you, Niall probably does it better anyway."


	12. Chapter 12

His chest resembled the oxygen pumping tanks at the hospitals shown in t.v., rising up and down repeatedly as I stared into his eyes and his smirk turned Into a scowl.

Eyes that shinned so bright mere seconds ago seemed to dull and darken at my words, feeling the mockery I had spat out without regret.

I tensed feeling a hand come to clutch my thigh and squeeze it with no restraint, my chest mimicking his when I began to feel his nails bury into my skin.

"H-Harry"

"What did you say"

I was afraid but I wasn't afraid.  
I regretted it but I didn't regret it.  
I felt pain but I didnt feel pain.

I hated my step brother but...

"Y-You heard me"

"Harry get off of me!"

I fell to the living room floor as I tried to untangle my body from Harry, getting immediately pinned down and a face full of curls while I did so.

I stared up at my step brother and scowled at him back, feeling the adrenaline rush in my veins while i challenged Harry for the first time. 

"Take that back you twat!"

"No!!"

I wiggled around on the floor, trying to get out of my 6 foot tall siblings hold, failing miserably but not giving up. I raised my leg to knee him in the stomach but was surprised when he took matter in his own hands and sat on top of mine. 

Squeezing the air out of me, I realized his slim body was heavier than I imagined and that my legs now were useless.

"I said. Take. That. Back."

My step brother lowered his head down and looked me right in the eyes, the look behind them completely difficult to figure out what they felt.

"No! Whats it to you!"

"Hes not better than me!"

"Hes not the one almost suffocating his brother, is he?"

"You're not my brother!"

There it was again, the unfriendly reminder that I didnt belong in this family.   
Harry had stuck a knife in me when I had first arrived here and locked me up in a dark room for punishment, metaphorically.

And since then, he had been twisting it endlessly with every single reminder I wasnt his fleshing blood nor his mothers, and I was getting sicken tired of it.

"Who would want to be with a person like you! All you do is hurt people and you dont even feel sorry for it!"

"How dare you have the nerve to define who I am as a person!"

"I don't need a damn resume Harry, I know who you are already. You're a monster!"

I yelled with all the oxygen in my lungs as I saw Harry raised his fist in the air, knowing what future lied ahead of me.

"Just kill me please.", I whispered as I closed my eyes and sighed, waiting for the blow.

I didn't understand what I had done to deserve this, not a single clue besides growing up to be myself. No one had ever loved me and no one ever would. There was no meaning to my life, I was just another useless human being selfishly taking up space and air.

Useless.

 

*flashback*

"mommy mommy mommy, look what I drew"

"Louis, go to your room"

"But mommy, I drew a picture of you and me and daddy"

"What, did you also draw that picture of that stupid bitch hes cheating on with me?!"

I moved out of the way as mommy threw her bottle at me and missed, hitting the glass vase of flowers behind me. 

"Louis, see what you did! You broke my flowers!"

"Im sorry mommy, I didnt want to get hit!"

"come here louis!!"

I stepped back as I saw mommy get off the couch and walk towards me, her pretty brown eyes now very dark and having water come out of them. 

Mommy used to look so pretty, her orange hair always done in pretty swirly thingys with a little bow on top. Her eyes looked pretty too, the color of the caramel ice creams daddy used to buy me when he wasn't busy with work.

"I said go to your room!!"

I dropped my drawing when mommy pushed me away from her and slapped my cheek. 

Mommy had turned very mean.

"m-mommy"

Water came out my eyes too as mommy picked up my drawing and destroyed it in her hand, throwing it at the wall when she was done.

"You're useless you know that! You know how hard me and your dad tried to make you for you to be such an spoiled brat! thats why your dad doesnt love you and now, me either! because of you!"

"mommy. im sorry"

"Get out of my face, I dont want to see you! you're not my son, you're a disgrace."

"but m-mommy, I-I love you."

"Get out!!!"

I ran away as mommy raised her hand at me like she always did when she tried to hit me with her fist. I went to my room and locked the door, going to bed and covering myself with my blankie.

Water came out my eyes for a long time and I didnt know why. maybe being sad made water come out peoples eyes and thats why mommy had water coming out of her eyes too.

mommy was sad.

I didnt want mommy to be sad.

I got out of bed again and took another piece of paper to draw, drawing the flowers I had broke in the living room.

Maybe that would make mommy love me again.

"Louis come here!!!!"

mommy yelled out from the living room and I put my crayons down, knowing mommy didnt like waiting.

I ran to the living room and stopped at the door when I saw a lady standing by the couch where mommy was laying on.

The lady looked weird, only wearing black and white and covering her whole head. I wondered what color her hair was.

"Hello Louis, its nice to meet you. Im Theresa"

The lady waved at me and I stayed quiet, looking at mommy who was not paying attention and opening another bottle.

"Oh, and happy birthday! Five years.....wow you're getting big."

"What? Its his birthday?"

Mommy looked at the lady confused and I did the same.

It was my birthday today?

"Bless your soul, Haley. I hope you will see the light someday and realize what huge mistake you are doing."

"Oh shush it. Now can we hurry this along, I have stuff to do."

Mommy put her bottle down and walked towards me, grabbing my hand and leading me towards the lady.

"Here, take him."

"mommy?"

"Does he have any belongings or cl-"

"No"

"mommy, whats going on?"

mommy took me to the ladys car and buckled me in the back seat.

"mommy, are we going on a road trip?"

"Haley, what has James said about this?"

"Dont mention James to me, im done with his ass. Caught him at the grocery store with the whore and her child, all smoochy smoochy. makes me sick!"

"Haley, why didnt you tell me this?"

"Because there is nothing to say anymore. I don't want anything to do with him or anything that is his. Pretty sure she left him too. You should have seen her face when she found out he had another family. Priceless."

"Haley, this isnt the correct way to approach the situation. maybe you should talk things out and solve your problems for the sake of this child a-"

"No. he's useless to me."

"Haley ca-"

"Little fuckeer couldnt even get me pregnant and after he did, he left me for another woman. Im done Theresa, I dont want him."

Mommy slammed the door to the car and water began to come out my eyes. why was mommy talking so bad about daddy.

Mommy and the lady talked for a long time before the lady got in the car and mommy headed back to the porch of our house.

"Is mommy coming?"

"Unfortunately, no Louis."

"Then I dont wanna go on this trip."

"Im afraid your going to have to. Sorry darling."

The lady made a sad face at me and turned around, turning on the car.

No. 

Where was she taking me?!

I grabbed my seatbelt and began to pull it, wanting to get out the car. I couldnt take it off.

"Mommy!!!!!!!"

I banged on the window as my mommy turned around on the porch and looked at me from far away.

"Mommy help!!!!"

Mommy didnt say anything as I hit the window, just shaking her head and turning around to go inside the house.

Why wasnt mommy helping me?

"Your mommy doesnt want you Louis, so please stop hitting the window."

Mommy why.

*flashback ends*

"Louis."

Im useless.

"Louis, snap out of it."

No one will ever want me.

"Louis please, come back to me."

Weight was lifted off my stomach and I suddenly felt being shook. I opened my eyes and watched carefully Harry kneeled down beside me, his hands on each side of my shoulders.

His eyebrows were furrowed and a look of concern was plastered over his face, which made no sense since he was about to bury my face in not even seconds ago.

"Louis, are you okay? Why are you crying?"

I laid still while Harry brought his hand up and wiped what seemed tears away from my eyes.

Tears?

"W-What? What happened?"

"I-I dont know. Y-You just closed your eyes and began to cry. Was I squishing you that hard? I-I called your name but you wouldn't answer."

"I-I."

I looked away from my step brother and began to put the pieces together, wondering what had happened. Memories came flashing in and I felt the stream of wet liquid still running down my cheeks, Harry's accusations not false whatsoever.

"I-Its nothing. Was just remembering things from the past, t'sall"

"Was it that bad to make you start crying in the middle of a fight."

"No, I just...Can you leave me alone Harry? I-I dont want to talk about it."

Harry let go of my shoulders and placed his hands on my back, helping me sit up straight, which I could have totally managed to do by myself.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? You can tell me..."

"Why the hell would I ever do that? You despise me, remember?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you can't tell me things."

I looked at my step brother in disbelief and clenched my hands by my side, not believing the idiotic things coming out of his mouth.

"Are you kidding me? Fuckk off!"

I stood to my feet and shook my head at Harry before running out the living room and making my way upstairs. Upset and unstable, I slammed my door for the first time on the way into my bedroom and heard a yell from afar. I didn't want to check if it was directed at me or not, not really up for a whole speech on why or what I had done wrong.

I curled up in my bed and continued my crying session for the rest of the day, relieved Harry nor Anne had decided to drop by in the meantime.

********

The ride on our way to school had been pretty silent between me and my step brother this morning, the incident from yesterday probably spooking Harry out more than I thought. I didnt mind not speaking to him, his arrogance not something I looked forward to waking up to.

We had parted our ways when the bell rung and not once I had seen him during passing periods, to my fortune.

Second period today had been hilarious, Niall pulling out the classic prank of the whoopy fart cushion on the teacher and getting a whole laugh out of the class. The teacher had been so clueless to who it was, despite the loudest ones in there being me and Niall. I suspected she had a clue on who could it be, but without real evidence, she couldnt do anything.

And getting away with that crime was pretty damn awesome.

"Did you see her face, ahhhhhh!!"

Niall mocked the teacher while we picked up our lunch tray and began to put food items on our plates.

"Cant believe you got away with it Nialler."

"You see Louis, it takes skill."

"Skill my butt, you got lucky!"

"Luck is my middle name."

"I though it was James?"

"That too."

"Niall James luck Horan. what a long name, just makes me want to go to sleep saying it."

I faked a yawn and Received a smack to the head, Niall sticking out his tongue at me before beginning to laugh.

"Why are you laughing now?"

"Cause yer so funny"

"No."

Niall began laughing again and I just rolled my eyes, heading to our table and sitting down next to Liam again.

"Hello Louis!"

"Sup man."

"How does it feel being part of our group"

"Pretty cool arent we?"

"The only cool one here is me."

Niall arrived at the table and snapped his fingers in a Z figure, before sitting down and flipping his non existent long hair.

I bursted out in laughter as I saw a flying sausage go past me and hit Niall in the face, a guilty looking Danielle began to burst out in laughter along with every one else.

"Hey, no fair."

"Everything is fair in love and war."

"I dont recall being in love with you so no, its not fair."

"You love me, dont lie."

"Not as much as I love seeing you get hit with sandwich bread."

"What? I havent got hit with sandwich bre-"

A flying piece of sandwich bun then passed by me suddenly and landed on the curly haired girls face, another wave of laughter erupting.

"Niall!"

"Thats what she said.."

The food throwing lasted for over ten more minutes and I couldn't feel happier to see Nialls face covered in ketchup and Danielles hair covered in mustard, the two clowns calling it a draw when they had run out of sides.

Small chit chatter occurred, my new friends turning out to be quite the interesting people I thought were a little more normal

"so you're banned from going to the zoo? like forever?"

"Yep"

"Because you fed a gorilla a hot dog?"

"Apparently I was persuading it to turn carnivorous."

"Oh my goodness, Niall!"

I laughed as I realized Niall was being serious about his story, Liam just shaking his head along with the rest of the table.

"Only you Niall."

"Hey, poor little dude looked hungry."

"But why would you feed it a hotdog. did it never occur to you it might like a banana?"

"Those are for monkeys!"

"They're the same thing!"

"No, I read on the internet."

"Not everything on the internet is real."

"Whatever Sophia, let me eat my half destroyed sandwich in peace. i did a good thing."

"I should arrange my birthday party at the Zoo, just so you wont be able to attend."

"Go on ahead, i dont want to meet your family anyway."

I slapped my hand over my mouth as the table chorused together in "Ooos", Ashton almost falling off his chair laughing. I giggled slightly, not trying to seem disrespectful but ultimately failing.

"woah woah, easy there ladys." Liam interfered as Niall and Sophia glared at each other across the table.

"You guys are messed up", Danielle spoke up.

"Shall we change the subject now", Ashton said with chuckles, the whole table immediately putting the conversation behind them and returning back to being silly.

"So Louis, what gives?"

Ashton spoke across the table to me and I gave him a confused look, not knowing what he was referring to.

"Party is tomorrow....so did you ask your brother?"

Shitt.

"Oh...about that...."

"ill take that as a no."

"Im sorry, i totally forgot! I dont know how go approach him."

"Well Louis, just casually mention his birthday and you know....go on from there."

"I mean, I can try.."

"Its ok if you dont Louis, we just wanted some plans for this weekend. no biggie"

Liam patted me on the back and I felt a pinch of guilt, not being able to contribute anything to the group.

"I-I can ask him today when we get home."

"That sounds fine."

"You know what Louis, give me your number. That way you can tell me what yer evil of a brother says."

Niall pulled out his phone from his pocket and began tapping on the screen, handing me his iPhone once he had reached the contact screen.

I typed in my number ,really easy to memorize (555)-969-6969 and pressed save, a little suspicious about the contact name he had put me under.

"My booty babe?"

"You do got a booty and you are a babe"

I felt my cheeks heat as the whole table began to whistle and Niall sent me a wink.

"Oh shut it, all of you"

I exclaimed, not really angry, to the lads and ladys as they began to laugh. They were such a handful.


	13. Chapter 13

"But why?!"

"Because you have no other choice and neither do I."

"But Mom"

"I'm serious Harry, You either let your brother invite his friends or you stay here at home to take care of him by yourself."

"Thats no fair, its my birthday!"

"My decision is final. Now its up to you what you plan on doing today."

I stayed still at the breakfast table as Harry glared at me purposely and upset, not even caring Anne was in the room. 

Anne shot me a sympathetic look and told me to ignore him, which I did, since surprisingly, I wasn't the one who had brought this conversation up.

I continued eating my lucky charms in cereal in silence while I received death stares from the corner of my eye, feeling a little triumphal with how this had all turned out in my favor.

When me and my step brother had first came down for breakfast, Anne had announced that she had an very important meeting to attend to with her lawyer this evening, she had no choice but to leave me in Harry's care.

Which I always was in anyway, but this made it official I would be having to attend the party if Harry didn't want to stay home and babysit me.

My stepmom had made my second job easier by suggesting that I could invite my friends to the party as well, so I wouldn't feel left out and the result had turned out to be fantastic.

To: Nialler  
From: Me

Mate, mum said I could invite friends to Harry's party :) 

From: Nialler  
To: Me

No way!! So I should get my tapping shoes ready ey?

To: Nialler  
From: Me

Whatever you please you bloody freak ! Tell the rest of the lads !

From: Nialler  
To: Me

I will do as I please with you.

From: Nialler  
To: Me

and k.

I rolled my eyes and stop replying to Niall, going to my room and beginning to look for clothes I could wear.

So far, I had been stuck on wearing only my uniforms to school and my old clothes when I was around the house. Although Anne had updated my closet full of clothes my size, I had so far not wore one piece of item inside.

I had checked what was inside already but everything seemed to poshy, the clothes more appropriate to wear to a fancy ball instead of just here at home.   
There was rows of suits, ties, shoes, dressy pants, and dressy shirts, and all seemed to cost more than the orphanage I was raised in.

I understood that my step mom was just looking out for my best interest, but none of these seem to fit in with who I was. Anne looked gorgeous in her top brand dresses and skirts as well as Harry when he decided to wear his suits to family gatherings that took place every first weekend of the month.

I usually just wore a plain t shirt and some jeans, which did often get disgusted looks and made me uncomfortable.

But like Harry had said, I wouldn't be in this family too long so what was the point in trying to impress people I would one-day, never see again.

I herd a knock at my bedroom door as I backed away from the closet.

Yelling out a small 'come in', I watched carefully my step brother appear from the other side, looking around awkwardly before meeting my gaze.

"May I help you?"

"I need to set some rules for you, tonight."

Great.

"Come sit on the bed."

Sighing, I complied and made my way over to the mattress and sat on the edge, crossing my arms while I did my best to seem irritated as possible.

"Okay, first, don't let an-"

"If its the same rules you gave me before, I already know."

"Would you let me finish?",Harry snapped at me and I threw my arms up in defeat, pretending after a while to zip up my mouth and throw the zipper away behind my shoulder.

"Rule number one......"

I watched annoyingly as Harry spoke a long list which I was sure he had wrote down before he came into my room, the boy literally more harsher than prisons guards probably would be.

His rules varied from  
no drinking  
to  
no speaking around strangers  
to  
not having any communication with him  
to  
a long list of other things that made seem staying at home more relaxing than attending his birthday party.

I was surprised his mouth wasn't dry when he was done speaking, to which I only replied with an 'ok' before he could continue on with the consequences.

"Are you sure you have all of that down?"

"Yes Harry, I understand."

"Did you invite friends?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"Six."

"Why so many? I dont recall this being your party."

"Well I dont recall mom giving me a number limit to who I could or couldnt invite."

"Watch your mouth.", Harry once again snapped and took a closer step to me, to which I reacted again with raising my hands in the air in defeat.

"Be ready by 7 o'clock or else you'll be walking there."

Harry said as he turned around and exited the room, leaving me in a bad mood and to myself to mimic him with only my hand and mouth.

**

I stood in front of the wall mirror as I checked myself out for the first time in forever, now realizing why I resembled a woman to Harry the first time I stumbled across his room when we met.

I had tried on a pair of some black designer pants Anne had hanged in my closet and found out my bum was very round and huge, especially for a boy. The pants hugged my skin tight and especially around my thighs, which looked rather feminine to the naked eye and made me gulp at the sight of them.

I had the body of a woman.

But I was a boy.

I let my eyes travel further up and was satisfied with the way at least my navy blue, long sleeved shirt fit on my chest, not too suffocating nor loose on me and rather nice looking on myself. I fixed the collar and buttoned the shirt all the way up until the last button, which I purposely left undone because no one buttoned their shirts all the way up. 

No one.

I slipped on a pair of black shiny shoes on the closet and combed my hair the same style I usually wore, letting my fringe fall on my face and a little to the side. I put my glasses on and for once, smiled when I looked at my reflection, feeling quite handsome with Anne's selection of clothes.

I looked at the time on my clock and noticed the big 6:55 shining, deciding that it was a reasonable time to head down stairs. Looking one last time in the mirror, I grabbed my phone from the counter and took a picture, for some reason, sending it to Niall and blushing when he had replied back with a 'you look so hot.'

*****

I came to a stop on the stairs when I took a notice of my step brother brushing his hair in one of the mirrors that was hanging on the hall's wall. 

He had his fringe brushed back and gelled for the first time, his face now more exposed and looking more ravishing than I had given him credit for. He was wearing a shirt similar to mine but in a maroon color, black pants, and shoes the exact replica of mine that made me wonder if Anne had done the shopping or him.

My presence did not go unnoticed for long since my step brother stopped his movements and turned to face me in the middle of his brushing. I felt uncomfortable as his eyes trailed my body up and down repeatedly, a little more widened than usual but the same color dark green.

He stayed in silence while he presumably gaped at me, I doing the same at him as he gave me a clearer view of his body. His shirt hugged his chest so tightly, the sleeves doing no justice to his biceps that were screaming to be set free.

The outline of his abs could be seen slightly, torso so fit I developed an urge to run my hands down it. Although I would never admit it, my step brother was a very attractive boy, and those long legs that resembled sky scrapers were to die for.

Damn him and his tallness.

"Y-You look good, Louis."

My step brother finnaly broke the silence and I shifted slightly, not understanding why he had complimented me when he was standing there looking like the long lost brother of Adonis.

"Y-You too, Harry."

My step brother seemed to smile but I couldn't be hundred percent sure, Harry turning around and snatching his keys from the counter before I could confirm.

Unexpectedly, he took my hand in his and led me out the house, the gesture surprising me but not worth calling it too much attention.

I stayed quiet as Harry mentioned what his mother had said before he left, mentioning the money he had gave them if something crazy happened and we needed any services while she was gone. Or if we were hungry and wanted to order a pizza at Zayns house.

Apparently, Harry had told Anne the party would be consisting of less than 20 people, but as we pulled into the street of where Zayns house was supposedly located in, I noticed it was that number of people but probably multiplied times five.

My eyes widened at the sight of a huge two story house, similar to Harry's, blasting with music and lights flashing different colors. People were sprawled out all over the lawn and I just wondered why the neighbors hadn't called in a complaint order already.

Me and Harry got out the car and I began to feel regret, now debating whether coming to this party was a mistake or not.

"You have my cell, call me if you run into any trouble. There is a room upstairs for you if you wanna crash at any time. Just look for Zayn and he'll give you the key."

My brother yelled over the roaring music and I unsurely nodded. I walked behind him as we entered the home, the place filled with even more people than the outside.

How in the world....

"Louis!"

I looked around the room as I heard my name being called, feeling a little less tense when I took a notice of my Liam, Niall and the rest of the lads. I waved them hello and decided to let Harry know I would be parting my way, but when i turned, he was already gone.

I looked through the crowds of people and finally took notice of the curly haired boy, my step brother walking up the stairs with a girl wrapped around his waist.

"Louis mate, cmon ! Its time to party!!"

I couldn't help but feel a pinch of betrayal as I watched Harry disappear to the second floor, not even turning back to check if I was okay.

"Louis?"

"What did you say?"

"Cmon Louis, its time to party!"

Looking one last time to the stairs, I sighed and shook my step brother out of my head.Who cares if he's with his friends or girlfriend, I have mine.

Well, I have friends.

Facing Niall, I nodded and accepted his request on taking his hand and was led to a less crowded area in the room. I was greeted by my friends and thanked for making it possible to be there tonight, to which I responded with no problem and i would do it any day for them.

"May I have the first dance, Louis?"

Niall beside me bowed down like a gentleman and pressed a small kiss to my knuckles, to which my friends around me 'awwd' and cooed. I rolled my eyes and slapped his head, bursting out into laughter when he did it over and over again.

He stood up straight finally and I nodded my head, accepting his offer once again.

"I would be delighted too."

****

We had been dancing for hours now, and I felt my legs beginning to crumble and weaken. I had never danced before, nevertheless, ever exercised, and my thighs were beginning to burn as the result, which Niall found it highly amusing for whatever reason.

He had tried to shove some drinks down my throat all night, claiming it was a great source of energy, but I had refused every single time, knowing better not to stoop down so low into consuming alcohol.

All around me where bodies pressed up against other bodies, the music promoting promiscuous behavior, to which no surprise, everyone seemed to be enjoying. It seemed every person in this room had consumed at least two bottles each and the only sober one in here was me, which I was very proud of until the moment I realized, I was the only one with common sense in the house. 

I began to panic when the beverages finally overpowered Nialls head, the blonde haired boy suddenly pushing me into a wall and Beginning to run his hands all over the sides of my body.

"Y-Yer so hot."

"Niall, stop touching me."

"Why are you so hot. I-I just. wanna. wanna kiss you."

Nialls words seemed slurred and I knew the alcoholl was talking, although the feeling of Nialls hands on my cheeks didnt seem less scary.

"Niall please, stop."

Niall seemed to move in for a kiss and I felt relieved when he was suddenly being pulled back by another girl, the same one who Harry had been with earlier in the night.

She looked back and forth between me and Niall and began to laugh, shaking her head before clinging on to Niall.

She was drunk too.

"Y-You are gay? Your Harrys little. your Harry's. You are his brother?"

The girl pointed at me and began to laugh, Niall beside her looking at her weird too before beginning to laugh along.

What in the world...

"You two are so cute! you and Blondie here. cute couple. cuties. cayoooteee."

The girl bursted out into a fit of giggles and I took that as my cue to leave. 

As I walked through the crowd, I felt hands touching my body all over, my first instinct being to swat them away when they tried to pull me to them. 

Everyone seemed completely smashed.

A guy I recognized from the football team suddenly ran past me and began to throw the bowl of fruit punch at people, which for some reason, got the girls excited and screaming with encouragement.

I looked in shock as people began to throw around drinks and enjoyed themselves getting all wet and sticky.

Oh this was getting out of control.

I needed to find Zayn.

I pushed through the crowd and began heading towards the stairs, figuring if Harry had been headed up there then chances that Zayn was with him were high.

A few steps away from the stairs, I was suddenly being yanked away and blindfolded.

My screams were tuned out by the sound of everyone else screaming at what I assumed to be the football players, which made my heart began to race with fear.

Im being kidnapped.

My mouth was then covered shut and I began to wiggle in the persons hold, trying to kick them so I could do my best to run away. 

Realizing what was covering my mouth, I hesitated no longer to use my teeth as defense, biting into the persons hand hard, earning a low pitched yelp.

I was let go and I took the piece of clothing off my eyes, only seeing a mere glimpse of who it was before the closet door being closed.

"Shh Shh Shhhhhh."

"What's the matter with you!", I screamed in distress.

The sound of the door lock, clicked and the music was suddenly tuned out by the door.

I let my back hit the wall as i began to steady my heavily breathing lungs, which any second now could have bursted with fear.

A small chuckle erupted in the room and the light was then turned on, the small lightbulb at the top doing a very poor job at illuminating the closet.

"Did I scare you?"

"Yes You twat!"

"Good."

"What you do that for?"

"Do what?"

"Kidnap me into the closet!"

"I wanted to speak with you privately before my day ends. its less than five minutes until twelve."

"What about?"

"How disappointed I am with you. How could you let Niall kiss you?"

"He didnt kiss me?"

"He did, I saw! Don't you dare lie to me!"

I tried to sink myself into the wall as I was faced with full screams, my step brother grabbing both of my hands and pinning then above my head against the wall.

"I-I didnt kiss him."

"What was rule number one? Tell me Louis!"

I turned my face away from Harry as his breath hit my face, reeking of booze and other smells I was not too happy about.

"What was rule number one Louis!"

"D-Dont let a-anyone kiss me."

"And what did you do?"

"He didnt kiss me, I swear!"

"Why are you lying to me!!"

"Im not lying to you! and why would it even matter if I did! its none of your business."

I turned back to Harry and scowled at him, feeling completely taken back with the way he was behaving. His rules made no sense and what did even matter to him if I kissed someone? I didnt question who he got involved with.

"Im giving you one more chance to tell me the truth, Louis."

My arms began to ache just being pinned above me, and I was Loosing my patience with my brother. He had no right over me.

" I didn't kiss Niall because that stupid brunette who YOU were probably kissing upstairs came and interrupted him!!"

I startled my brother when I screamed in his face, his hands immediately letting go of mine so I could put them down by my side. The darkness obscured his face but I assumed he was pretty shocked, so used to getting his way with me when he wanted to.

An awkward silence overcame both of us and I didnt mind, rather being in here than out there getting half raped with strangers hands all over me.

"So you didnt...kiss him?"

"No."

"Did you want to?"

Did I? 

Niall was a really sweet lad but I wouldn't go overboard in trying to make a relationship out of him. He was more of a friend. A best friend.

The only reason he was acting the way he did was because he was drunk. His way of acting does seem pretty shady sometimes, but who isnt nowadays.

"No. Hes just a friend."

"It's my birthday today, you know."

"Yeah I know, hence the birthday party."

I really didn't know it was today was his birthday exactly, but he didn't need to know that. He stepped into the light and a look of hurt flashed over his face, his bottom lip sticking out in a small pout.

"Then why didn't you tell me Happy Birthday?"

Oh....

"I thought I had"

Sweet bitter lies just rolled off my tongue and I had no control over how to stop them. I hated how guilty my step brother could make me feel, despite the endless shit he made me go through.

"Its okay, I guess."

I watched Harry take out his phone and check the time. It read 11:58pm and I could see his patience was running out too. But what for?

"Harry....what are you waiting for?"

"To see if my birthday wish is going to come true."

"And what was your birthday wish?"

My step brother took a step closer to me and seemed hesitant to speak, which I couldn't blame him for. Superstitions were very common, especially the one which claimed if you told someone your birthday wish, it wouldn't come true.

"To have the privilege in being your first kiss."

My heart seemed to stop as Harry words came out as a small whisper, my older brother looking down at me and shrugging his shoulders.

"W-What?"

I squealed as I suddenly felt a pair of hands being wrapped around the back of my thighs and pulling me off the ground. My legs dangled on either side of Harry's thighs as he closed the space between our bodies and pressed us against the wall.

My breathing once again sped up, feeling the tension between me and my step brother that was sky rocketing faster than I could imagine. 

"11:59pm Lou. What do you say?"

My mind was racing, and I could feel Harry's Hot breath mixing with mine. His emerald eyes buried themselves into mine while I wrapped my legs around my step brothers waist and arms around his neck. He smiled as he pressed his forehead against mine and I let my heart make the decision for me.

"Just kiss me you fool."


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry. short chap!

 

The scent of alcohol mixed in with thick cologne intoxicated my nose as he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine, so plump and soft I melted within seconds of contact. The beat of the music in the background mimicked the ones in our hearts and I felt my world quickly slipped away, the feeling of skin to skin making me crave more touch than I had expected to want.

"L-Lou."

"H-Hazza."

My fingers tangled in his hair and I pulled harder and faster with every slam my body hit the wall. 

I had no clue what was going on nor how my mouth was moving the way it was. All I had Knowledge of was the feeling when my brother first pinched my nipple and slid in his tongue when I gasped.

"Lou, you taste...so so good."

Harry pulled away with my bottom lip in his hold, tugging it as I whined, feeling his hands squeezing the bottom of my thighs.

"Jesus Lou.... I could just fuck you here, right now, and you wouldn't say a word, would you?"

"H-Hazza."

"You'd moan my name so loud, all these hypocrites at my party would know you were being a little slut...with your own brother. How filthy of you."

 

Harry began sucking on the skin on my neck and I could feel myself harden. 

No.

What in the world was I doing? This was my step mothers son, my step brother. This was wrong, very wrong.

No matter how great it felt being under his touch, guilt was beginning to bury it self deep in the pit of my stomach, along with something else.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt I was being placed back down on the floor, my feet no longer dangling and set on the wooden boards.

Harry gave me one last lingering kiss and backed away from me into the small light in the room. He stared at me, wide eyed and lips swollen, small smile forming as he eyed me up and down.

His eyes stopped once they reached the waistband of my jeans, his smile turning more into a smirk while I felt heat rush to my cheeks. He glanced back up to me and chuckled, mock present in the sound

"I've told you before Louis, I see everything."

He took one more step back and began to chuckle again, the feeling in my stomach not so welcoming anymore.

"Even the way your mouth is watering every time I'm around you. I know you want me."

I crossed my knees and placed my hands over my manparts, feeling too exposed with even clothes on.

"As much as I'd love to stay here and chat, I have a....a girlfriend and guests to attend. See you laters."

I watched in disbelief as my step brother opened the door to the closet and walked out, leaving me with my heart in my throat.

Girlfriend?

Was this all a joke?

I swallowed the horrible feeling in my throat and approached the exit as well, peeking out and noticing immediately the same petit brunette from before wrapped around Harry's waist, giggling.

Bastardd.

"Oh my...what have I done." 

I whispered to myself and began walking the opposite direction where Harry was, only having one thought in mind.

Zayn.

I pushed my way through the crowd and began calling out his name, needing that offer now of his bedroom. I didn't want to be here anymore, but there was no way I could memorize my way back home and go on foot.

There was no sight of him in the kitchen nor the living room, knowing this definitely due to the extreme scanning of every corner I was doing.

I began tapping on peoples and shoulders, despite their drunken state and asking repeatedly any signs of the ravened haired boy. Receiving the same answers of 'do you want a drink?' or 'whos Zen?', I gave up and began to head to the bathroom, still having the ache in my pants.

"L-Louis!"

I turned around when I heard familiar voice echo at the back of my head, eyes widening when the blonde haired boy was approaching me rather quickly. He tackled me in a hug and I squealed, feeling unnecessary weight I couldn't handle bring me down.

I stumbled back and we fell backwards on the floor into a room, the bathroom, and the roaring of his laughter followed soon behind.

"Niall, what are you do-"

"Im sorry Lou, I didnt mean to come onto you like that on the dance floor, I swear. Please forgive me!"

I looked up into Nialls blue eyes and cursed under my breath, the look on his face really hard to stay mad at. He had his bottom lip stuck out in a cute pout, and I found myself nodding to his apology, resistance way to difficult.

"Thank you so much Lou, I wont do it again when im drunk."

"Thats fine Niall, but can you get off of me."

My breath began to stagger as Niall accidentally palmed my jeans, his eyebrows furrowing when I whimpered.

"Louis, whats wrong?"

"C-Can you please. G-Get off."

To my misfortune, Niall let his eyes travel down my body and caught sight of my hard on.

Nonononononono.

"L-Louis, why are you hard?"

Niall locked his stare with mine and I stayed quiet, not really having an appropriate answer to respond.

"Are you going to take care of that?"

Once again, I stayed in silence, not understanding Nialls forwardness. How was he okay talking about .....things that shouldnt be discussed between boys.

My mind was spinning when the blonde haired boy finally got off my body and turned to shut the door closed.

Friendly gestures of getting pulled off the floor turned to slams against furniture, hand swats turned to gripping, and protests turned to pleas.

Without much hesitation, I ended up with my fingers gripping the edge of the bathroom sink with my friend on his knees, taking away what my first hook up this night had left behind.

Constant sounds of the restroom door opening and closing didnt seem to bother Niall, I throwing my head back while he continued his actions until he finished swallowing the last drop of me. 

I initiated the next kiss in between us when he was done, thanking him for what he had done and receiving one back.

With the sound of his cell ringing, he disappeared in the vast house, and I was left wondering upstairs for the room that Zayn had left for me. When I finally came across it, I locked the door behind me and crashed on the bed, feeling extremely exhausted and worn out.


	15. Chapter 15

2nd Small Chap!

I sat at the breakfast table in silence while I munched on some Oreos cereal Zayn had offered while pulling out three set of bowls. Apparently I wasnt the only one having a rough morning, Zayn and Harry both complaining to each other about the pounding in their heads but that symptom being something I couldn't relate to.

I didn't drink nor had an extreme hangover. 

I kept my eyes away both boys and focused on the deliciously goodness of chocolate and milk in my mouth, ignoring the soft stares I felt on my head every so often by both the guys. It seem hunching over the table was the only way to seem normal, so I spent the following fifteen minutes in the same position.

After breakfast, I complied with my brothers orders of helping clean his best friends house, not really having a say so in it. However, I didnt mind due to how trashed it look and because seeing the place made me have some sympathy towards the guy when his parents came back home from what Zayn had mentioned, 'a parents weekend out.'

I scrunched my nose as I picked up endless amount of balloon looking rubbers that smelt weird and empty little bottles of unidentified gel on the floor.

Next I volunteered helping do the beds, the less tedious task I could manage and real easy to do. 

Three hours later, we had left the place almost spotless and with zero signs of a party occurring in the home, apart by two broken vases the boy didnt even know had existed.

"Thanks mate, really appreciate your help."

"The least I could do Zaynie, thanks for letting me have the party here. My mom would have freaked."

"Thats what friends are for."

I looked away as Zayn engulfed my step brother in a friendly hug and kissed his cheek, chanting a small belated happy birthday after pulling apart. We were heading off the porch when I was suddenly engulfed one to, my first instinct being to pull away and in return, getting just a small smack to the head.

"Thanks to you too Baby Styles. You clean awfully good."

I looked at Zayn and he had his same old smirk plastered on his face, one to which I felt no appease at all. I grimaced and muttered a small 'thanks' which seemed appropriate enough for the occasion and turned back around to the exit. 

I headed towards the car with my step brother not to far behind, feeling eyes at the back head which I so deeply wish I could get rid of.

"See you tomorrow Zaynie!!"

"You too, Harold!"

"Make sure to hide the leftover bottles. if theres any!!"

I rolled my eyes as Zayn began to laugh and my step brother followed along. I was already at my side of the car, waiting for Harry to unlock the door, when shivers ran down my spine.

"Make sure to ask Niall if his knees are sore. Saw him real busy last night. Real busyyyyy!"

My head immediately snapped up and my eyes locked with Zayn, the way his teeth flashed at me when my eyes widened showing no good news at all.

"Why would I do that?!"

My step brother turned back to his best friend and I desperately shook my hand signaling No, imaginably slitting my throat millions of time to the older boy.

He began to laugh while I almost shit my pants just standing there with a concerned face, not knowing whether he was going to pull through or not.

"Nothing man, nothing."

Harry shrugged and turned back to the car, unlocking it and stepping inside. I mimicked his actions but not before receiving a wink from Zayn, one that had my heart in my throat all the way back home.

This was not good news.

*****

The car ride back to our house had been dreadfully silent, neither of me or Harry brave enough to address the big elephant in the room.

And to hell the idea of me confronting him first.

Never in a million years.

I hadn't exactly made eye contact with him either yet and I felt as if I had been played the wrong cards, my sanity cheated on because of the big jerk face sitting next to me in the driver's seat.

If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have been turned on to the point where my friend had to give me what he called a 'blowjob', which although was pretty amazing, probably morally wrong between two people that had just met.

And I had kissed him too, to finish it off, which I was pretty sure I had done to get back at Harry, although by the looks of our silence, couldn't care less.

We arrived home and parted our ways, the note on the fridge from Anne simply stating she had gone out on a very important business trip and had left emergency money on the counter.

Great.

No matter the emptiness of the House, Harry had decided that his room was good enough for him, the door slam upstairs telling me all that I needed to know.

Don't bother him.

With a quick shower and a order of a regular cheese pizza, I headed back to the room as well and called it a day.

Fuck Harry.

******

"So...how did the hangovers treat you yesterday lads?" my curly haired friend, Danielle chirped, smile brightening when she heard both Liam and Niall groan.

"Bloody Awful! Getting hit by a school bus would have been less painful.", Liam added.

"Or seeing one of those lunch ladies in a bikini suit."

My table erupted in laughter at lunch as Niall pressed his face to both palms, grunting and told them to quiet down, the sound of their voices to loud for his liking.

"What about you, Lou? Deadly hangover too?"

"No Sophia, I dont need a drink to have a good time." I beamed at her and received a eye roll, the girl also supposedly feeling dreary.

"Id say."

Niall beside me muttered and I felt my cheeks heat when he added a wink, one that not went unnoticed by the rest.

"Oh yeahh......so....I saw you two go in the restroom..."

Danielle pushed and once again, I felt I was being cornered, although her intentions seemed nothing like the ravened haired boy.

"....you guys didnt come out for quite a while....what gives?"

She raised her eyebrow at me and I turned to Niall, hoping he had an answer.

he did.

but not the one I wanted.

"Me and Louis are dating now."

"Bloody Hell, its only been one week!"

"Im so happy for you two!"

"You owe me 5 Pounds Sophia, I told you they would!"

"Wait whos dating who?"

"Shit Calum, Niall and Louis. Pay attention!"

My friends around me began to attack with questions but the only respond I could come up with was 

"We are?"

I put everyone on mute and turned my attention to the blonde haired boy, his eyes widening when I showed disapproval and bloody right I was going to show my disapproval.

"Uh...Well I thought...you kissed back...I just thought..."

"We kissed and that was it. A drunken kiss."

"You weren't drunk, I was."

I gulped as the table seemed to quiet around me and I received shocked looks, the girls not even smiling anymore. I looked away from them and saw as Harry strolled into the cafeteria, to much surprise with that brunette from the party around his arm and pecking her forehead.

Fuck Harry.

I zoned back into my place and realised everyone was still staring at me like I was clueless, which I was at this point because I didn't know what was the right thing to do.

I turned back to Niall and frowned when I noticed he was giving me the puppy eyes again, the same ones at the party that had persuaded me to forgive him.

"Its ok Louis, if you dont want, we can still be frie-"

"No, I just....I. Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah..um okay. We are dating."

Shit.

Was this the right thing?

"Really?"

I felt a strain in my heart as Niall sat up straight in his seat and cupped my face with his large hands.

"Y-Yeah. Be my boyfriend?"

Before I knew it, Nialls lips were being pressed to mine and I could hear the cheers coming from my table, the most recognizable one coming from Danielle herself.

Niall deepened the kiss and pulled my face to his while this time around the sound of cheers from my friend was being overpowered by a louder scream coming from the other side of the cafeteria room

"Harry, come back!!"

 

I didn't pull away.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its 5am and I really dont know what I just wrote

After what seemed an eternity of having our lips locked, I finally pulled away to be met with a sight of a breathless Niall. He shot me a grin before turning around to our friends and raising his hands in triumph, to which I could only laugh along because of the looks I was receiving.

"It was about time!!" Danielle beamed at me before Liam could give her a playful push.

"Ow.! Watch the merchandise, Payne."

"Leave those two alone. The last thing they need is a mother snooping in their business."

"Im sorry ! I cant help how cute they look."

I rolled my eyes at Danielle, not really feeling comfortable enough to be stared at, but tried to anyway.

"Dont Worry Dani. Liam here is just jealous he hasnt got as much action with his lover boy."

Liam began to choke on his chocolate milk and I awkwardly chuckled, having no clue Liam was into guys or even had a boyfriend.

"I thought I told you to stay out of my love life."

"I was just saying."

Sophia waved her drink around and shot a wink to Liam, which was followed by his cheeks turning crimson red. Not having a clue what was going on, but pretty curious, I tried to join in the conversation.

"You have a boyfriend, Liam?"

"He wishes he was advanced as me!"

Niall beside me chirped and wrapped his arm around my waist. 

This was already moving way to quickly.

"No, it's nothing-its nothing like that."

Liam shrugged and was obvious to suggest he wanted to drop the topic.

Before Calum could began to talk about the flying dog dream he had experienced last night, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise with the pulling of shirt I had unexpectedly received by the same cheeky brunette that was at my step brothers party.

My mind seemed to blank out as she began to speak, only registering the thoughts of how angry she looked right now, for some reason pointing at me and poking at my chest.

She waved her hands around, and I took that as my cue to turn the audio on in my ears.

"I mean seriously! Did he not know you we're gay or something?!"

"W-What?"

The girl's face scrunched up and began to pout, possibly figuring out I hadn't listened to her in the past minutes she was standing in front of me. My eyes trailed down to her shirt and found the big red stain in the middle rather odd, not remembering seeing it there when she had walked in with Harry.

Oh right.

She was my step brothers girlfriend.

"Because of you, Harry ruined my shirt! Im guessing he didn't know you were gay because when he turned and saw you kissing him-"

I watched as She began to wave at Niall beside me.

"..He went completely bonkers! I tried to calm him down and he just pushed me, knocking over my tray and getting spaghetti sauce all over my favorite shirt! Look what you're done! Its ruined!"

The girl stomped her foot on the ground and I really had no idea on what to do. In my perspective, I had done her a favor, that top too hideous to even call it a shirt.

But I felt strange at the thought that Harry had freaked with me kissing Niall. What did he care? His girlfriend was right here.  
And I doubted he had hatred towards guys that liked guys. He had kissed me? so that couldn't really place him under the homophobe list.

"I-I um. Im sorry? I-I dont know what to tell you girl."

"How about telling your brother to chill out!"

Step brother.

"I-I can try?"

"Go like, NOW."

"Eleanor, why don't you drop it. Louis can talk to his brother when he gets home."

Niall besides me chimed in, and although I could tell he had good intentions, I knew I needed to do something about his behavior.

"I-Its okay Niall. I'll go check on him really quick, if that will make you feel any better uh...Eliza-"

"Its Eleanor."

"Eleanor. Right."

I offered her a small smile and rose from my seat, 

"I think he went to the restroom, Zayn ran after him."

"Okay, thanks."

My friend sent me sympathetic smiles and I returned them back, heading towards the exit of the lunchroom when I was done. I could feel eyes burning through the back of my head as I walked away, and I wondered if people could tell how bad I didn't want to confront my older step brother.

If he'd be willing to freak out in front of the whole lunch room, what would he do when we were in a more private area?

It didint take long to figure out where my step brother was, the sound of yells coming from the end of the first hall telling me all I needed to know.

The closer I got, the more I wanted to chicken out and run back, the sound of my brothers voice scary as shit.

I could hear a second voice mumbling too when I pressed my ear to the door of the Lads restroom. Snooping was never really a thing for me, but to hell being on the other side of this door right now. Harry sounded as if he could skin me alive.

"Have you ever seen a kid get stabbed with a pizza slice Zayn?! Have you?!"

"No Harry bu-"

"Well you're going to see it today! Mark this day, February the Fourth, the day Harry Fucking Styles will be sent to prison for stabbing that damn leprechaun to death with a damn pizza!"

Lord...

"Harry, you're over reacting. I-"

"What in the world, I AM NOT OVER REACTING. THAT ARSE WAS SNOGGING MY BROTHER. NO ONE SNOGS LOUIS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION."

My eyes widened at that, not feeling any comfort with the fact of being controlled over. Who was Harry to tell me who I could snog or not? which I presumed to be kissing or just another word snot, which in this case, did not apply to the conversation.

"Harry, Why do you care who Louis is with? its his life mate."

Thank you Zayn.

"I DONT."

Really Harry...

"BUT I STILL NEED TO. FOR HIS OWN SAKE. ZAYN, HES STUPID, HE WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO SEE THE TRUTH IF IT HIT HIM RIGHT IN THE FACE."

I beg your pardon, im not stupid.

"What?"

"IM DRAWING THE LINE HERE. I TOLD HIM HE COULD HAVE FRIENDS, WHICH I TOTALLY DONT UNDERSTAND WHY I EVER AGREED TO IT NOW,  BUT THATS OVER. IM GOING TO GO IN THERE RIGHT NOW AND YANK HIM AWAY AND TAKE HIM TO HIS LONELY TABLE AT THE BACK, AWAY FROM ALL THOSE TROUBLED CHILDREN. YOU KNOW WHAT, WHAT AM I EVEN DOING HERE, LET ME PASS THROUGH."

I scattered away from the door and without thinking, running back to the lunch room. I turned back and saw no sign of either boy, which probably ment his best friend had held him back.

Bless You Zayn.

I turned back around and slowed down when I reached the entrance of the cafeteria, trying to seem casual as possible, unstartled and whatnot.

My step brothers girlfriend was no longer at my friends table, thankfully, making the situation less awkward when I sat back down.

"What happened?" Niall beside me pushed right when I had gotten settled.

"Uh, ill talk to him later."

"No disrespect Louis, but your brother always seems mad at you." Sophia exclaimed and shrugged before sticking her spoonful of peaches back in her mouth.

Good. Make that stay right there. The last thing I need is to hear bad talk about my own step brother behind his back. Yes, he might seem a little crazy, but he still is my step brother.

"Its not his fault some people can't understand him."

"Are you seriously defending him right now?"

The table suddenly had all their eyes on me and I regretted my decision immediately. Was I defending Harry? My 17 year old obnoxious step brother who just stated to have some sort of claim over me?

No.

No I wasn't.

"Ah. I just....Fuck Harry."

The words slipped out of my mouth and my stomach dropped when I received disgusted looks from everyone around me.

"Eww Louis, why would you do that?"

I felt my face heat up when no one softened their stare. Was it something I said?

"I..I dont know. Im mad at him."

"So you want to fuck him?"

"Of course! hes being very rude."

I could feel my palms began to sweat as everyone just gasped, all looking at me like I was some type of alien species they had never seen before.

"Why are you guys all looking at me weird?"

"You just said you want to fuckk your brother, how could we not?!"

"Dont you guys ever feel that way when someone does something horrible to you? they make you feel so angry and you dont want to see their Face because they did or said something unbelievable bad? an-"

"Louis, in what term are you using that word in this conversation?"

"Well Fuckk means hate right? Im really angry right now at Harry so like... I fuck Harry."

There was a long silence at my table before my ears were blasted with the sound of roaring laughter. Liam was clutching at his stomach while Danielle and Sophia had their mouths covered and the rest of the boys were almost in tears.

What was so funny?

"Louis, thats not what that word means."

"Yes it does. My Mum burned her fingers one time trying to take the cookies out the oven and she started yelling 'Fuckk you roaring flame piece of metallic shit, and some other words I dont recall knowing, and then telling me that she hated it, hence the word HATE. That's what it means."

"Louis, I dont know what era your brain is currently living in, but ....thats not what it means today."

I scratched my head and now it was my turn to look at Danielle like she had two heads. Of course Fuckk meant Hate. My mummy used to always say that to daddy because of what he had done. She hated him.

"Then what does it mean?"

"Wait....You dont..You dont know?"

"Clearly, I dont? seeing as all of you already had a big laugh at me."

I looked around the table and it suddenly got quiet.

Why did this keep HAPPENING?!

So what, I dont know a few words. Sue me.

"Oh my...Louis! Are you a virgin?"

"What? No. Im a Capricorn. I was born in December."

"What? I didnt ask for y-......bloody hell. we have virgin ears here!!"

Danielle exclaimed and for some reason, everyone's jaw seem to drop. What was going on? How did we go from talking about the word fuck to the Virgo zodiac sign?

"I have no clue whats going on honestly, but can someone tell me the meaning of the word in this "eras" dictionary."

"Well for starters Baby Louis, it definitely does not mean Hate."

Im not a baby, and I certainly do not like to be kept in the dark. What was the big deal behind this word anyway? Harry had mentioned something about fucking me in the closet and not saying a word about it at the party, but I thought he was just declaring his hate for me upfront.

"So no ones going to tell me, huh?"

"Google it babe, when you have a chance."

Niall beside me began to laugh, and everyone else followed along.

I guess thats how were going to play then.

"Fine."

"Oh Niall, you hit the jackpot."

Calum gave Niall a high five and began to laugh when they turned both to look at me. I rolled my eyes at them, and began to clean my tray of uneaten food.

This was going to be a long day.

********

The next two periods after lunch had been passing by rather snail speed slow, every minute spent in them making me dread leaving home school for high school.

Not that I had any choice in it.

The teachers did their same old routine of putting up a slideshow and making us copy, word by word down, notes that would supposedly help remember the topic better, which was an absolute lie, but hey, you wouldn't hear that from me.

And additional to that stress, the last class of the day, Gym, has been pretty awkward due to a certain older step brother not even capable of glancing at me once when we were exercising, not that he ever did before, but because he was literally acting as if I didnt exsist.

I wondered if Zayn had said something to him to finally convince him to leave me in peace, which though sounded delightful, had some downfall to it. If Zayn had persuaded him to let me be myself, would that mean he would stop caring?

Not that I needed to be taken care of.

The feeling of it being there just nice.

After what seemed million pushups, suicides, horrible game of dodgeball, 4 laps around the track, and suckish game of football, the school bell finally rang through the building and signaled our dismissal.

All the boys headed towards the locker rooms, including me, and began to pack our belongings like any other day before heading home. Although most of them felt comfortable changing in front of each other, I headed towards the restrooms and changed in my own cubicle, not finding the idea of showing my pudgy body to everyone as display.

Most of them had toned abs or big biceps, like my step brother, and just standing next to them made me feel self conscious, even if id never admit it.

When I was done, I waited outside the locker room, like any other day, for my step brother to finish changing too. I was glad no one asked questions on why I always left, if they even noticed my absence in the first place.

Boy after boy, the locker room cleared out, and I felt myself wondering where could Harry be. He never took that long too change.

He was actually always one of the first ones to come out, claiming he didn't want to be seen leaving with me, 'no offense'.

As I was about to walk into the blue doors, he suddenly came out, making me step back so the door wouldn't hit me. He just glanced at me merely before swinging his gym bag on his shoulder and beginning to walk towards the student parking lot, not a peep coming out his mouth.

I sighed and followed behind, beginning to feel sick to my stomach. Was he really that mad? Why was he even mad? What was his problem? better yet, what was his problem with Niall? and my friends?

My head was low as we crossed the field in silence, the tension radiating off my step brothers body stronger than Popeye after eating his spinach.

Talk to me.

"Soooo.....herd you were dating blondie. Is that true?"

My head snapped up immediately as my wishes were answered, although still not being fully acknowledged, the small talk still being something.

We had arrived at the parking lot now and there was no car in sight, besides Harry's who was still parked slightly under tree. I only had sight of the back of my step brothers head, him not even bothering to turn and look at me directly when we spoke.

"Uh...Yes."

"Since when."

"T-Today...Lunchtime."

"Interesting."

Harry began to fiddle his hands in his basketball shorts for the keys, and that's when I noticed he hadn't changed his bottoms back to his skinny jeans. What in the world took him so long in the locker room, then?

Merely few feet away from the car, my step brother finally turned around to face me and made me stop in my tracks.

"Can you help me? Put this in the back seat of the car will ya?"

Harry handed me his gym bag and I took it willingly, giving him a small nod. We stayed in the same place for seconds, my step brother leaning against the hood of his car while I stood a feet away. 

After what seemed an eternity of looking into each others eyes, his piercing green to my normal blue, I coughed and made my way to the passenger seat behind mine. I felt Harry follow me and although I wondered what he was doing on my side, he quickly interrupted my thoughts by sliding the key in to the door and unlocking the car.

He stepped back and let me open the door by myself, in my opinion, a little rude. Swinging the door wide open, I approached the inside of the car and kneeled a little to put the bag on the seat.

"I dont see why you couldn't do this yoursel-Harry!!"

I huffed as I felt hands suddenly push me harshly inside the car, landing on my stomach a little hard on the back seat. I scrambled to turn back around, but was met with a face full of curls when my step brother entered too and closed the door behind him.

"Harry, what are you doi-"

I gasped as I felt Harry pin me down to the seat and forcefully kiss my neck.

"H-Harry..."

I felt my stomach swirl in a million directions as my step brother laid on top of me, his knees on either side of my thighs while his mouth explored my neck, the wetness of his tongue suddenly meeting the skin there.

"H-Harry."

"I know you want this, Blue."

Harry pulled away and hovered his head above mine, unexpectedly smashing his lips to mine before I could process what was going on. I felt an tingling feeling shoot right through my body as he bit my bottom lip and I gasped, his tongue again invading the inside of my mouth.

With no common sense around, I stopped from wiggling in his hold and let myself relax under his touch. He let go of my hands and I used this as an opportunity to wrap my arms around the back of his neck. 

I pulled him down to deepen the kiss and he hummed at my actions, unexpectedly pressing his body down further into mine.

"H-Hazza."

"You know you want this baby. Do you want it?"

"Haz...ahh.."

My step brother began to rub his man parts against mine, and I could feel myself harden right away.

No.

"Look at you baby, do you like that?"

My step brother rubbed himself on me again and I let out a strange sound I didnt know I was holding back.

"Louder baby, I wanna hear you."

My step brother attached his lips again to mine and began to repeat his actions harder against me, the feeling sending me into overdrive.

"Ohhh Harryyy"

"You look so hot moaning my name. who's making you feel this good baby? who?"

"Harryyyy"

"Look at you, such a pretty slut for me. Thought you had a boyfriend? Where's your boyfriend Louis?"

Shit.

Niall

"Harry...no...I"

"What do you think he would say if he saw you right now? a whimpering mess under your own brothers body. Do you think he would like that Lou? Do you think he would mind sharing?"

Before I could protest, my step brother smashed his lips to mine and began to play with my nipples. There was screams in the car and I was pretty sure they weren't Harry's.

What was I doing?

"You're such a cockkslut Louis. First day of your relationship, and you're already cheating on him. With me. You just need your brothers attention, dont you. you're a mess without me."

"No...I dont...I..Ohh."

Harry attacked my neck and sucked harder and harder, rubbing his body against mine to the same tempo.

I needed to release.

I needed to release quickly.

"Say it Louis. Tell me you dont want me and I'll stop. say it."

"Harryyy"

"Say it Louis, Say you dont want me. Tell me to stop and I'll never do this again. Ill never lay a finger on you and let you be Happy with Niall."

"Please....I...I...Please."

His lips attached themselves onto the flesh on my neck and I began to wither in his hold again. 

"Times running out Louis, tell me if you want to stop and I will."

His hot breath hit my neck and I felt the blood in my veins circulating faster than they had ever before. I snapped my eyes open and watched as Harry pulled away from me and just moved up and down on me, repeatedly, throwing his head back, mouth opened while some sweat was forming on his forehead 

"L-Louis. Shit. Say it! Tell me to stop!"

I lifted my head and saw in between us as he spread my legs apart and his man parts were not at all confined by his basketball shorts.

I looked back and shook my head, not wanting to agree. I wrapped my legs around his waist and arms around his neck one more time and pulled him down for a kiss, feeling like it was the right thing to do.

I could feel him smile into the kiss, seconds later feeling his lips whisper against mine

"Come for me, baby."

I didn't need to know what that meant then because I felt it as I spilled myself into my jeans.

We laid there still as our pants filled the car, and although I wasn't sure what had just happened, I had an idea of what that word might mean.

"Fuck."

"I'd quite like to do that properly one day, Blue."

My step brother lifted his head and cupped my cheek carefully, bringing me into a sweet, soft kiss, different than the ones he had given me before.

"I'd knew you wouldn't tell me to stop."


	17. Chapter 17

The drive back to the house was dreadfully silent, the soft music on the radio playing the only noise circulating around the car. The sound of our desperate breaths were no longer existent, and all that was left was a stupid smirk left on my brothers face that seemed to grow every time he had the opportunity to glance at me.

There was so many questions I had, so many answers I needed, some enlightenment I had to receive as soon as possible to pull me out of the dark.

I had no clue what had just occurred nor why I felt satisfaction in the aftermath, seeing as I had done something that in the long run, didn't seem too good.

Relationships were and are not my area of expertise, but I'm not as stupid to not realize, I had just took part in an act of cheating, letting someone else's lips roam all over my body and my lips when it was clear I had agreed other terms with my boyfriend.

Niall.

How was I going to explain all of this to him? Surely he would understand right

'My brother kind of pushed me into the car and began to kiss me and it felt really good so I didn't tell him to stop.'

The more I thought of my response, the more I wanted to slap myself in the face for not coming up with something better.

'His lips just felt really good and he was rubbing his manparts against mine and that felt really good too so I just kinda went with it'

I pondered once again and ended up wanting to punch myself this time, realizing that wasn't better.

'he just looked really good between my legs, I just had to say yes.'

Another slap.

'Have you ever felt some one rubbing you and kissing you? You should try it. it felt really good. which reminds me, I kinda did that with my brother yesterday so are we all good?'

Another punch.

I sinked lower in my car seat and began to rub my eyes, not knowing the correct way to go about this nor how to approach the topic.

"You don't have to tell him you know?"

I jumped in my seat when I realized the car had came to a stop and my step brothers raspy, deep voice was now echoing in the car.

Not tell him?

"It can be our little secret."

I turned my brother and just stared at him with wide eyes, not believing what he was asking me to do. I couldn't lie to Niall

"I-I cant lie to my boyfriend."

"Its not called lying if he doesn't even know about it in the first place."

"But thats wro-"

"And Louis, when you have made out with someone else and let yourself get dried humped, you are kind of past the point a sweet, innocent relationship. You cheated. Get over it."

I gasped as Harry took a step out of the car and slammed the door shut, leaving me in the car alone to myself and my thoughts.

I know I had done something wrong, but had it been a mistake?

Seeing my brother snap at me now was definitely not aiming towards the side I wanted it to go to. I stepped out of the car and began to walk towards the entrance of my temporary home, trudging on my way there when I realized he was waiting at the door.

The sudden shift of mood was uncomfortable beyond compare, but I sucked up my emotions and approached the door. 

Arriving, the most unexpected happened, the feeling of my step brothers soft lips being pressed against my forehead the last thing I was expecting to receive.

I looked up and watched as his warm, green eyes welcomed me again with open arms.

"Stay behind me, just in case mum is home."

I nodded although I didn't understand the necessity to, just following along my brothers orders as we stepped in the house.

Sure enough, Anne was the first to greet us when the door opened, to which Harry groaned and turned back to meet my gaze.

"Go to your room."

"My babies are home!"

Harry let go of my hand and pushed me away, the feeling of Anne stares at the back of my head well felt.

"Harry, can I speak to you in the kitchen love."

I continued walking when I herd Harry's simple mutter of 'sure' and did not turn back to find out what it was for.

*****

[Harry's POV]

Mum dragged me all the way into the heart of kitchen, and began to peek out for any sign of Louis, which I knew had taken orders and left, fortunately.

She sighed once she noticed he was gone and feet away from whatever conversation was about to take place, for whatever reason, making me nervous at the thought of her noticing.

I stayed quiet and leaned on the kitchen counter once I noticed her whole face relax and break out to a huge grin, one to unexpected and even more when I was being pulled in for a hug.

"Im so proud of you."

"W-What?"

My mom pulled away and raised her eyebrow at me, smirk still plastered all over while she shook her head.

"Don't think I didn't notice what just happened right now darling, I saw it all."

"Saw what?"

"That forehead peck you gave your brother outside the door. I was peeking through the window."

I felt blood immediately drain from my face and cursed under my breath.

No, she couldn't have seen.

"...And the way you were holding his hand when you guys walked in. You're finally easing up to your brother an-"

"Step brother."

I stepped away from my mom as she began to frown, my answer obviously taking her back. I was still not okay with this whole arrangement, it was bloody torture.

"Baby, he's your brother."

"Step brother, mum. He came from that rotten orphanage and that's all he will ever be. He cant replace what was once here in this household and you know that."

"Baby, dont think that way. I-I just. I thought you two were finally getting along. I hope I didn't ruin it. and if you think those are my only intentions, you are wrong."

"Is that all? I really prefer we don't have this conversation right now. I never wanted him to be here. That was your mistake."

"He is not a mistake, Harry."

"Can I go now?"

I took another step backwards and approached the exit of the kitchen, stopping in my tracks to make sure I didn't do so much damage to my mums feelings this time. I never intended to hurt my mum, but that's all I had ever done, all I had managed to do in my life. I was a monster and she was a prisoner to who I was. Bringing Louis into this household had been another mistake, her mistake. 

But I couldn't blame her if she didn't want to go down alone. She would now have 3 to share her miserable days when time decided to. I was sure Louis would be gone in no time.

"I-Its not your fault, you know that Harry."

I took that as my cue to leave, the topic to horrifying to address years and years after occurring. I understood why she could never leave it alone, but I didn't understand her attempts to let me walk free without the blame.

It was my fault.

Always would be.

*******

I peeked my head into my step brothers room and scanned the whole area before thinking he wasn't there. 

The small shadows that were created under the door of the personal restroom however said something else.

I stepped inside and closed the door behind me quietly, not wanting to give my presence away so quickly and wondering what Louis was up to.

I knew he had been nervous in the car when I had smothered him with what was virgin sex action, and it was pretty amusing how fast and well his body had reacted to my touch in the backseat. My step brother had quite the great body, big thighs, round, plump butt, pudgy but cute tummy, soft, baby face and hair I wish i could just touch all day.

Well fuck mostly.

Just fuck.

I slowly opened the door to the restroom and muffled a laugh when I noticed how big his eyes were glued to the mirror, his jaw dropped with what seemed surprisement. He blinked a couple of times at his reflection before finally closing his mouth and gulping, the Bob of his adams apple barely noticeable.

His eyes quickly flickered to me but he didn't turn to give my presence attention, still staring at the mirror glass in front of him. I stepped inside the restroom and shut that door as well, slowly making my way to the back of him and staring at his reflection in the mirror.

[Louis POV]

"W-What did you do to me....my neck....its bruised."

I brought my hand up to the flesh on my neck and pressed down at the purple and red bruises marked there, not realizing kissing could have such an effect.

I glanced back at my step brothers reflection and he just seemed to chuckle, although I didnt find this situation not funny one bit.

"Harry Im serious! I can't..I cant. Am I going to have these forever? I...Harry you ruined my neck!!"

I turned around and tried to shove my brother away, squealing when he grabbed my hands tight and slammed me to the wall. His eyes were sparkling and I couldn't tell if it had been tears of amusement coming from his eyes.

"Louis, those are love bites."

"Love bites?"

"Yes. It's when you suck on someones neck and leave a mark there, to show everyone they belong to someone."

"Are you saying I belong to you then?"

Harry's laughter seemed to quiet down and I grew more uncomfortable, the feeling of being pressed against a wall and being glared at the most nice position.

"Well you kinda are...but it means for other stuff too. Mostly, it just a sexuall thing to do. Felt good didn't it?"

Harry pulled me away from the wall and placed me in front of the mirror again, using his hand to take a strand of my hair out the way and press a kiss to one of the bruises on my neck an-

"ohhh."

My legs began trembling as my step brother began to once again nibble on my skin, my neck feeling more and more sensitive as he continued..

"Harrehh"

"Look."

I opened my eyes and watched as another patch of purple began to form, right where I had felt the teeth and lips of my step brother. He leaned his face in again and kissed the spot, my mind racing with a million thoughts. He whispered 'mine' into the skin before blowing air on it and pulling away, leaving me breathless.

"W-Was that...was that necessary."

"Did you like it?"

I stayed in silence and watched my brother wrap his arms around my waist slowly, in the mirror seeing that stupid smirk on his face again.

"Well m-"

"Then don't complain."

"Its not fair."

"How so?"

"I have marks and you dont."

My step brother nuzzled his head against the crook of my neck and I huffed, the tightening of Harry's arms around me loosening. I squealed again as I felt myself being turned around and lifted up off the floor, my step brother placing me on the edge of the sink and standing in between my legs.

He pressed another kiss to my forehead and I hummed happily, feeling for once a bit loved.

"Alright."

"Alright what?"

"Go on ahead."

"Ahead with what."

"Suck me, Louis."

My eyes widened and memories came flashing in of that day at my step brothers birthday party. Niall had said the same thing in the bathroom but I had refused, not knowing how to give a job blow thing he had given me. My step brother was waiting for me now, but I didnt know.

I didnt know how to do that.

"I..I"

"Louis, mark me."

I stayed in deep thought for a while longer before realization struck me harder than a bus and I figured out what he was talking about. He wanted me to mark his neck like he did with mine.

I nodded slowly and leaned in to his neck, pressing a kiss like he had done to mine and flinching when I felt Harry's hands clutch to my back. He pulled me closer in and I wrapped my arms around the back of his head, repeating my actions over and over until I could hear strange noises coming from his mouth.

"Just suck it Louis. It won't leave a mark just by kissing it."

I could feel my cheeks heaten but I did as he asked, letting my tongue kitten lick him before sucking like I did with lollys. 

It felt really good knowing I was going to mark my brother like he had to me, like he had said, showing he belonged to someone. 

To me.

Too excited and overwhelmed, I accidentally bit the skin on Harry's neck and gasped, feeling Harry's hand move down to squeeze my bum.

"Louis, fuck. Dont do that unless you want me to take you right here."

"take me? take me how?"

I pulled away confused and I saw my brother just smile and shake his head. When he looked up, I was amazed by the sight of his neck now looking like mine, a big purple bruise on the left side of his neck. Unintentionally, I let my fingers go up to him and trace the outline of the "lovebite", content with what I had done all by myself.

"Now you belong to me too."

I beamed at my step brother and he had a few moment of silence before beginning to chuckle.

I looked around the sink now for a possible marker laying around but was stopped when Harry's hand grabbed my chin and lift it up so my face could meet his.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for a pen."

"What for?"

"To write my name on your neck. so people can know I did that."

I felt confused as my brother bursted out in laughter and began to shake his head, clutching at his stomach repeatedly.

"whats so funny?"

My brother was shaking as he approached me again and cupped my cheeks, pressing our lips together in another soft kiss.

I smiled as he pulled back and rolled his eyes, still chuckling under his breath although I didnt understand why.

"What am I going to do with you, Louis."

********

After about an hour of explaining and slaps to the head last night, I finally understood the concepts of the love bite and learned that it was meant mostly to be done in between partners, which fueled the guilt I felt for Niall when Harry had left me in my room to sleep.

Now this was another secret I would have. Yes secret, because I couldn't find the guts to tell Niall what had happened within hours of us getting together. It was wrong. it was so wrong.

But it felt so right.

My step brother, although not actually related in anyway, didn't make me feel bad about being attracted to him, although we were living under the same roof with the same mum.

The morning was awfully silent besides the 'goodmorning' from Anne and the 'wear this' from Harry when he had came in the room earlier to hand me a simple green scarf which had ended up effectively hiding all the love bites on my neck.

The drive on our way to school was silent too, although not completely awkward, Harry obviously teasing me when he pulled on the scarf and revealed all the bruises when we arrived. I had slapped his hand away and fixed it while he let out a small chuckle before exiting the car.

Before we were parting our ways to our classes, I then realized, he wasn't wearing a scarf, walking into the school building with my lovebite on his neck on display.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS.
> 
> I'M SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED.
> 
> IVE BEEN BUSY AND IM ACTUALLY AT YALE UNIVERSITY RIGHT NOW AND HAVE ZERO TIME TO UPDATE I HAVE ALOT OF WORK (ppl from America might know this).
> 
> THIS IS VERY SHORT AND HAS LOTS OF ERRORS AND IT'S FOUR IN THE MORNING AND I PROBABLY WONT UPDATE UNTIL I LEAVE HERE WHICH IS IN A WEEK.
> 
> PLEASE DONT HATE ME.
> 
> THIS IS THE ONLY TIME I HAD TO SPARE FOR U GUYS.
> 
> ENJOY.

"Oh man, that's sick!!"

Calum threw his arm around Ashton and pressed a kiss to His cheek, praising him for getting a place on the football team. Ashton scrunched His face up in disgust and pushed him away, beginning to laugh when Liam loudly snorted, trying to contain himself.

"You Love my kisses Ashy.".

"Pretty sure I love Mrs.Jenkins hairy armpits more."

"Awhh that's disgusting man!"

I offered my politest smile towards the two silly fools and continued eating my lunch, ignoring the sinking feeling in my stomach I had because an unwelcome hand was wrapped around my waist. I felt a small squeeze on my hip and sinked into the unexpected kiss when I turned to figure out why Niall had tightened his grip on me.

My breath seemed to quickly vanish with the entrance of his tongue, my heart aching to stop but my mind giving me the go with the sounds of the cheers of my friends.

"Get Some!!!", Danielle and Sophia yelled in unison, making my head hurt with their choice of wording. Get some what? Why did all of these people have such different diction. Incomplete sentences are not easy to understand.

I pulled away when I felt Niall squeeze my shoulder unpleasantly forceful, the skin under his touch immediately pulsing with pain.

I tried to slap his hand away but was defeated when a large hand squeezed my hand into submissionn, disappearing between one palm.

I looked up and watched as Niall sat with wide eyes looking beside me, rubbing his shoulder while his breathing became unsteady.

"What the fuckk is your problem, Styles?"

"As long as I'm here, no one will be snogging my brother. Understand?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I noticed Harry standing beside me looking down with a poker face on, curls not obscuring those dark green eyes of his. My hand was still in his hold and I realized then he had pulled us apart without consent. Niall beside me began to grow angry and I stayed silent while I watched Harry obtain his way like he always did.

"You can't sit with us. You don't belong here.!"

"I belong wherever my brother is and if you want him to continue being your boyfriend, you're going to shut the fuckk up and scoot over. Who do you think you are? You might not have some self respect and almost fuckk someone in the public eye but I'm not going to let you persuade Louis to do the same."

"Our relationship is none of your business Styles. Your brother wants this.".

"Oh really? Louis, do you want this love?"

My mind ran a million laps around my brain and began to go into over drive, the palms of my hand sweating as all eyes laid on me yet Harry's and Niall's almost burning deep into my skin. The Name calling, the decision making, the choosing either sides, the pattern that was beginning to develop, all seemed cons of going to the school and having one of the most controlling freaks as a step brother.

"Well Louis?"

There was a slight pinch of commando every time my brother spoke in his deep voice, not hard to figure out what he utilized it for.

"W-What Harry Said."

Nialls face furrowed in a frown and the whole table seemed to mimick his action, the only person pleased being the one standing with a huge smirk on his face.

Harry let go of my hand and brought it up to shake my hair, shivers in my spine rising when I felt his finger trail down the hair at the base of the back of my head to my neck. He tugged at the small green scarf wrapped around it and I panicked, not wanting to it to accidentally and put on display the vast amount of marks I had received from the problem himself.

Niall took a deep huge breath before scooting over to the right one seat, giving my brother access to sit in the middle and cut all means of communications with my boyfriend. The whole table watched in silence as my brother took his backpack off his shoulders and placed it under the table, sitting on the seat and turning to smile at me.

I had no idea who this person was anymore.

Not long after the long silence, the table grew more tense as 3 of Harry's Friends joined along, Zayn, Michael, and Luke.

Zayn moved Danielle out of her seat to sit next to Liam, Michael sat between calum and ashton while Luke sat next to calum. Sophia and Danielle moved in front of Niall and I just watched as he looked miserable in the new situation we were in.

Everyone ate in silence as they got settled down, not bothering to make any eye contact with each other. My hands were shaking under the table with regret, realizing the huge mistake i had done.

Who was I to disrupt this table of friends who had stuck together for a long time?

And Niall had been such a fool to pick me over his pride, allowing my brother to get what he wanted. There couldn't have possibly been anything that would had made me stop talking to Niall if he had said no to Harry. 

Harry didnt own me.

"How's your cheek Styles? Saw it this morning."

Ashton spoke up from across the table and I sneakily glanced at my step brother, wondering what he was talking about.

"Could be worse. She hits like a girl."

I felt awkward as I heard Calum laugh, muttering a small "obviously" before stuffing his face with fruit.

"I mean, did you even try to hide it or were you just stupid and forgot?"

Liam now spoke and I felt as if I was the only clueless one in the table. Even the girls had contributed their small comments of what a jerk my step brother was, which he nonchalantly waved off and laughed.

"You really think the trip to my mirror this morning was just consisted of looking at my clean teeth. Its obvious I fuckingg did it on purpose."

My step brother raised his voice and the whole table seemed to loose its bit of humor.

But Ashton restored it within seconds.

"Well...at least you know she wasn't wearing cheap nail polish. there isn't any leftovers on your cheek."

The Table began to giggle here and there and I just turned to my only source of available help, whispering to Harry what they were talking about. I learned my whispers weren't so effective when suddenly Liam was answering my question and Zayn just smiled as he talked.

"Your brother got a face full of rings and bracelets this morning by his lovely ex girlfriend, I believe.

"What?"

"Your brother has a love bite on his neck Louis and apparently it wasn't Eleanor's since she was not even in the area yesterday after school ended."

I froze when I took in his appearance again and saw the dull, purple bruise stamped on the right side of his neck, receiving a small smile by my step brother before he spoke again.

"I have nothing to Hide."

Our eyes stayed lock while the rest of the group began to add commentary, to which Harry seemed to all ignore. 

"You're a jerk Styles."

"Dont act like none of you haven't noticed those love bites on her neck before. You all know I dont like leaving visible marks."

"So that immediately gives you the right to cheat on her?" Ashton joined into the conversation again and I felt utterly lost.

My step brother didn't like to leave marks?

Bullshit!

The seventeen marks on my neck under this stupid emerald scarf would say otherwise.

"No, but that just shows she wasn't that committed into what we had either. She's just being dramatic. Shell come around, she always does."

My step brother waved off the topic and I could now see what everyone was talking about too.

My brother was a jerk.

But

So was I.

Had him and his girlfriend had a fight over the marks I had left him? Had i really split a couple up?

"I mean, you already confessed that you cheated. Might as well tell us who with, no?"

Ashton joked around and the table hummed in unison, while I died a little inside.

Harry turned to face me and I almost had a heart attack in my chair, feeling the whole tables stares on me.

Was he going to tell? Why in the world was he torturing me?

He licked a stripe over his licks, mouth turning into a curved smile before talking again.

"I dont know actually. What was her name Louis? The girl I took yesterday after running laps and dry humpedd in the back of my car?"

The whole table gasped and I felt a little piece of me die inside.

"You let your brother watch?!" Liam exclaimed and I dropped my head in shame.

I wasn't just only watching.

"He didn't tell me to stop."

Harry tilted my chin up and made our eyes meet, my whole body tensing.

"Louis! Are you an exhibitionistt?" Zayn commented before beginning to laugh, Danielle and Sophia following along.

"A what?"

"You get off like, to seeing other people in sexuall acts."

"S-Sexuall? whats that?"

Danielle and Sophia now bursted out in laughter along with the rest of the boys, even Niall at the end of the table shaking his head giggling. I looked at Harry and he had a very different reaction.

"Zayn, I forgot to warn you we have virgiin ears here. As in, he doesn't even know what the word virgiin means either."

Danielle spoke up and I began to sink in my seat as my step brothers friends bursting out in laughter. What was the big deal with all these words?!

"Are you kidding?"

"No mate, Louis doesn't know. We brought it up last time and he began to talk about the Virgo Zodiac Sign." Calum contributed to my embarrassment and I began to wonder if I really had any friends here.

"Louis...you don't know...are you really a vi-....they're lying right?"

The table continued to laugh but Harry turned his whole body to face mine, the horror on his face for the first time noticeable in every way.

Was not knowing these things wrong?

"I..I dont know what they are talking about Harry....I-Im sorry. I dont know what a virginn is..nor sexuall. Nor what fuckk means not "getting some" nor any of the other words they have mentioned."

My stomach dropped as Harry's face scrunched up in almost disgust, the laughter now twice as loud.

"Styles, what the shitt man?! This is the biggest surprise since the election of a gay guy to run the country. You fuckk everyday, how the hell does your brother not know any of this?! I swear, if any, I thought he was just like you."  

Luke commented and the whole table threw a fit of giggles and snickers while Harry stayed in deep thought and Rubbed his face.

"Shit...Louis.... I thought you knew about all this sex shit...weren't you educated at the or....i mean....dont you have a health class?"

Harry raised his voice at me and I wished now i had answered a little different.

"I-I do. but all were talking about right now is girl parts. I-I dont want to listen to that, I fall asleep."

"SexxEd isnt until next week Styles, if you dont know."

Niall now spoke up and smiled at my brother, which was a first, yet my step brother reacted very negatively to it.

"Don't you fuckingg dare Horan, I will personally bury you alive."

"Just let me bury myself in Louis first then we can talk."

My state of mind could not keep up with the sequence of events that was going on, I ending up shrieking as I watched my step brother tackle my boyfriend to the floor and the boys getting out their seats, laughing and breaking them apart.

I had never felt so clueless in my life and watching my step brother give Nialls face a blow was not the greatest sight in the world.

The two managed to get split up within the matter of seconds by Niall and Harry's friends, laughter still erupting but not from those two.

"Harry mate chill ! Let your little brother be. If he wants to get his brains fuckedd out by Niall, then let him. dont be such a cockblockk."

Luke spoke up and my step brother seemed to fume up more, zayn and Michael holding him down in his seat, a few seats away from my boyfriend who was currently sitting laughing with blood running down his nose.

"You can Fuckk off Luke. I'll cockkblock whoever I want!"

"Im giving your brother my cockk whether you approve it or not Styles. Its his life, not yours."

"Niall, I-I don't think my..... mum would approve of me keeping a chicken. We dont have pets at the house."

Although the idea of having a rooster running around the house seemed exciting, I didn't want to push my limits on what I could do in Anne's house.

When I zoned back into the situation, every one seemed to be crying with...laughter, even Niall. I felt a pinch of guilt, however, seeing my brothers whole face turned the color of Annes spaghetti sauce, yanking his arms away from his friends and covering his face.

He's embarrassed of me.

I slowly walked over to the seat next to his and tried to reach out to say im sorry, but was unsuccessful, receiving only a swat.

"I thought you knew this already Louis.....why the fuckk didn't you tell me?!"

"Tell you what?"

"That you .....I did....oh my. You have no idea what you have been doing.....fuckk!"

"I don't mean to interrupt your little conversation boys, but Louis, what exactly do you call that down area of yours?"

Zayn calmed down for a second as well as the table but laid their eyes intently on me.

"what area?"

"the area from where you pee in."

I felt my cheeks heaten at the mention of my private bits. what was it to them?

"Why?"

"Im curious."

"About my man parts?"

At this point , I felt like I had been signed up for a surprise stand up comedian position, having my friends along with my brothers faces buried into their hands, table or each others shoulders with laughter. I lowered my head down in my seat and began to wonder where I had gone wrong, why no one had bothered to teach me these words at the orphanage.

My step brother beside me looked defeated, head down, while he tried to ignore the humiliation building around me.

Whatever they were talking about, had apparently been pretty worthy to Harry and apparently, I had let him down.

I continued looking under the table when I noticed our friends had not been satisfied with enough laughter yet while I kicked around my feet, trying my best not to break down.

Fireworks seemed to explode inside of me when I suddenly felt a huge hand clutch my whole private bits, squeezing down tight, and rubbing it.

"This is a cock, Lou.", my step brother whispered into my ear.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the last chapter. I have this on wattpad too so I was to lazy to correct the innapropiate words. Also, sorry this is like not even worth a minute of reading, I did it for someone of my wattpad followers who wanted to know something.

*****

"I need to have a private conversation with Louis just a second."

Harry commented at the ignorant group of friends at our table and took my hand in his, leading me to the cafeterias nearest exit. No one seemed to pay attention as we left, still in their fit of giggles and squawks, and I couldn't be any more glad.

My cock ached.

As strange as the word felt leaving my brain, it made more sense into the conversations previously taken before in my table without Harry.

But also meant I had been oblivious to the type of person I had been with.

"Cmon, ill take care of you."

I furiously nodded and let my brother push me inside a restroom stall, the sound of the door clicking signaling me it was my time to let go.

As my step brother turned around, I wrapped my arms around his neck and desperately kissed his lips messily, not wanting to hold back the sudden urges building up inside me.

"H-Harry."

"I got you love."

"I-It Hurts."

"I know, I know. Im sorry"

My step brother patted the back of my thighs and I jumped instantly into his hold, wrapping my legs around his stomach. He pressed me against the door as support and I found myself making incoherent sounds while he planted kissed from my jaw all the way down to my neck.

I gripped his back tightly while I tried not to fall, not even noticing when the scarf that was around my neck was suddenly being brought up to my face.

"Do you trust me, Blue?"

My step brother stopped his actions and just caressed the side of my thighs, both of our heavy breaths filling the room quickly and all my common sense thrown out the window.

"I always do."

With the uncomfortable restriction I was feeling inside my pants in the moment, I felt this wasnt this the time to talk anymore. I just wanted to do things that made me feel good. I just wanted to do things that made the pain in my cock go away. 

I just wanted for my step brother to be that person who I did stuff with.

At the moment.

I cupped his cheek and ignored how glossy his green eyes became, smashing our lips together once again and deepening the kiss the only way I knew how.

I squealed as I felt my whole body being put back down on the floor, my step brother pulling away from me and grabbing the scarf I had pushed out the way. 

Without any clue to what was going on, I stayed quiet as the last images I saw was Harry approaching me and wrapping the scarf around my eyes. I felt vulnerable and scared for what was to come, only knowing I had put my future consequences in the hands of my step brother.

I flinched as I was suddenly being pushed to the back of the door again, but my hands being pinned against the top of my head now. More deep and growling sounds filled the room as Harry pressed his area to mine and began to rub himself like he pleased, my whole body turning into a whimpering mess.

"Harry, It hurts. Can...Can I let it go? Please let me. Please ."

"Not yet blue."

"Please please, im going to burst."

"I said not yet."

My growing anger vanished once I felt my zipper was suddenly being dragged down, my pants sliding all the way to around my ankles. I hissed as I felt suddenly cold air hit my area and having no control on how to make it go away.

"I cant. I cant, let me please."

"Hold on."

Shivers ran down my spine when I suddenly felt a hand wrapping itself around my cock along with something else that was warm.

"Harrehh."

"You like this, Blue?"

I gasped as my step brother moved his hand up and down on me fast, the feeling of his soft skin rubbing against mine igniting many other strange feelings in me.

"Y-Youre hand is very hard but smooth. Feels. Feels good."

The tightening loosen around my cock but I could still feel the skin rubbing against mine fast.

I felt my toes began to curl as I felt something slimy begin to make its way between my cock and Harry's hand.

"Harrehh. W-Why is your hand wet?"

"Thats not my hand."

I let out a huge, deep loud sound as I felt my manparts being squished with something hard and hairy and ....

Oh.

"I-Is that..."

"My cock rubbing against yours? Yes Blue. It likes you. Likes you so much."

I shrieked as suddenly Harry's actual hand wrapped around me and squeezed both of our manly parts together, my fluids releasing involuntarily. 

"Harry, Harry Harry, Harry."

"Oh Fuck. Oh Fuck. Yes. Yes Louis. Yes"

I let my head fall against my step brothers chest and blank out, my vision of what was going on still pitch black. 

******

 

"Hello?"

"Hey Niall, its me Louis."

"Babe, why are you calling so late. It's eleven o clock at ni-"

"Im breaking up with you."


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the latest chapters have been so short and slow. This wasn't where I wanted to be at this number of chapters so from now on, I will make my chapters long so I can end this story. sorry for the wait.

I glanced at the blonde haired boy from across the table and felt the pit of my stomach deepen ten times more than what it had this morning, realizing the big dilemma I had agree to. He nodded and cut all types of communication with me and began talking to Danielle, who gladly accepted our decision and played along.

Sweaty palms emerged from underneath the table and I wondered if the idea of it was more horrifying than the actual doing. I replayed in my mind the possible outcomes of this little scene, outweighing the good with the bad, and shaking the negative thoughts away.

I watched as the lunchroom doors swung open and two tall, slim figures were revealed, my eyes locking with the one I spent majority of my time with and peeing a little in my imagination.

Here goes nothing.

I turned back to the tray of food in front of me and picked at my peaches, being the most subtle I could be on this regular Thursday afternoon of school.

The empty seat next to me was then filled by a strong scent of cologne, most recognizable as Harry's. I cleared my throat awkwardly and watched as my step brothers eyebrows were furrowed in confusion, my conscious inside dancing around screaming Jackpot!, before its full alert button was a activated.

"Hey."

"Hi."

I set my focus on Zayn scrambling away Sophia from Liam and taking a seat next to him, which I would have payed more attention to if I didnt have my own problems to resolve at the moment.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this space between you and your 'boyfriend', but why is he all the way over there. I expected more of a fight."

If I could pause a moment in time, I would to be jumping around and screaming jackpot. Instead, I settled on the most vague expression and shrugged my shoulders, playing around with the food on my tray before responding the most casually-

"We broke up."

Slowly, my eyes trailed from my food tray up to his face and watched in confusion how hard my step brother seemed to hold back a smile. He bit his lip and nodded, looking away from me to possibly Niall, and returning right back to meet my gaze.

"Why?"

"He's not going to fight for me if you're in the way."

"Then its not really called fighting, is it?"

"Suppose not."

I looked down at my tray again and sighed, the most quiet I Could but on the line of audible.

A chuckle escaped his lips before I felt the seat next to me quickly empty, the warmth ness of his breath now quickly reaching my ear so no one could hear.

"Then my work here is done."

He began to walk away with a small wave to Zayn, which he seemed very confused about, but nonetheless, followed behind.

The whole table remained quiet as they watched the two boys turn around and signal the rest of their crew to go back to their table, the other guys also having zero clue of what was going on. When they were a reasonable amount of feet away, my friends glanced between me and Niall repeatedly, while me and him locked eyes with a monotone expression.

Liam was the first one to break a grin, followed along by Danielle, Sophia, Calum and Ashton. 

"You Sneaky Bastards."

I giggled as Niall bursted out into laughter which the whole table mimicked.

"I can't believe that worked Louis." Niall commented.

"I cant believe it either."

"Who knew faking a break up would immediately get rid of your brother.", Danielle chirped.

"I know." Sophia added.

My friends High fived each other and I simply smiled, remembering last night scene on the phone with Niall.

~~~~~~

"Im breaking up with you."

"What? Louis, what did I do? I haven't done anything I swear! She's lying!"

"Niall, Niall, calm down! Im joking... I just had this idea."

"Oh...Louis, that wasnt funny!"

"I know, Im sorry. I just have a question. What would you think of faking a break up so my brother will leave us alone?"

"hmm...tell me more.."

~~~~~~~

"You're a genius Louis!"

My boyfriend shouted from across the table and I just rolled my eyes, feeling a little alarmed he was not following the rules.

"Niall, remember! We barely broke up, you can't make too much communication with me."

"Oh yeah...Sorry."

The rest of the time at lunch was filled with meaningless conversations with a little hidden looks between me and my boyfriend, which I have repeatedly wondered if it was a good thing I had not called it splits. Occasionally, I peeked from our table if Harry was stalking us, but realized with Niall out of the picture, there was no longer a threat.

It was disgusting to think that my step brother only wanted to be a part of my life if someone else was threatening to be. But now that Niall was 'gone', it was back to throwing Louis to the corner like a rag doll.

Yeah.

I had made the right decision.

"Louis, so are you still coming to my house afterschool."

"Yeah Nialler, I just need to tell my brother a good excuse on why I am."

"Say as we rehearsed."

"I know. I just hope I'm convincing enough."

"You were right a while ago, no excuse on why you wouldn't be now."

**

Finally, the last day of class approached, and I couldn't be any more nervous than I was before. Too caught up in my afternoon plans, I had been hit in dodgeball just a couple of times.

18 times in total.

Not including the other 7 times we're I had to be carried off to the corner of the gym to rest.

nor the last 1 time I was sent to the nurse.

My step brother wasn't present to class and surprisingly, I wished he had been. Apparently, Harry was the only reason the rest of this gym hadn't picked on me all the precious classes, and now, the absence of the oldest 'Styles' brother seemed the perfect opportunity to pick on the 'youngest'.

I did my best to hold on the last bit of dignity and not dial my step brothers number in the nurses office, realizing there wasn't enough bruises on me that would be worth calling more attention to the situation.

The dismissal bell rung and with every step closer to my step brothers car, my mask seem to tear off.

I arrived at the parking lot and watched as my step brother leaned on the hood so sexily and...

He was leaning on the hood of his car like a jerk.

Just a jerk.

A small smirked danced on his lips as I approached, which I ignored, and began to despise with every little piece in my body. He pushed himself off the car with his strong arms and began to make his way to the drivers side seat, and I took this as my cue to break the news.

Here goes nothing.

"Harry, I'm going to Nialls House."

Although my shout seemed massive in my ears, I could tell only a silent whisper escaped my lips. High or Low, my step brother did hear my exclaims, stopping in his tracks immediately and shaking his head.

"Get in the car."

The sentence came out as more of a command, and my whole body began to rise in shivers.

I couldn't back out now.

"N-No."

"What did you say?"

I took a step back when I watched Harry turn his whole body towards me at the speed of light and with a blink of an eye, he was standing right in front me, his heavily breathing chest in my Face and the sound of his breath surrounding my ears.

"I-Im going to Nialls House."

"What about the break up?"

"That's why im going."

I looked up and met his dark green eyes, watching in awe as his face scrunched in confusion, lips pressed into a thin line, and his cheeky smirk, disappear.

"I dont understand, what are you playing at Louis. I dont like games."

Sorry, this is all that it is, Harry.

"Im going over to discuss where we now stand. I just want to clear the air. His friends are my Friends and....I just want to make sure we don't end in bad terms."

This sounded way better when Niall said it.

I watched carefully my step brother for any signs of suspicion, yet received none with the usage of his best poker face.

"No."

"Please Harry, I already asked Anne. She said yes. I shouldn't even be asking you for permission, but I still am because I respect you."

The inside of me cringed as the words slipped out of my mouth, but I knew from the past couple of months what Harry seemed to feed off the most.

Control.

"No Louis, What if he tries something with you. I don't trust him. And I will not be at ease knowing you're at your ex boyfriends house."

What do you care?

"He wont do anything."

"How can I know that?"

I mentally face palmed myself for not coming up with a better back up plan, but Harry not letting me leave because he thought Niall was capable of hurting me as an excuse would have never crossed my mind. I pondered in my own thoughts for a simple solution and praised myself when I finnaly came up with one.

"Fine. How about, I text you every hour so you know I'm okay. If I don't, then...you can come check up on me or whatever makes you feel at ease."

"20 Minutes."

"50."

"21."

"45."

"22."

"Harry!"

"Louis..."

I gripped the side of my thighs as I tried to contain myself, trying my best not to hit this hard headed, stubborn curly haired boy with really cute dimples when he smiled in triumph.

I hate him.

"30 mins is as low as im going."

"Fine. 30 Mins. But if you don't message me, I swear, you can say Nialls little blue house goodbye."

"You know the color of his house?"

"I do my research."

"What the-"

"Oh, and one more thing. Forget everything we did."

"What are you talking about?"

"My birthday party. In the back of my car. In the Boys restroom. I was high, Louis. I was not in the right mindset. Whatever we did, it will not happen again. Ever. And if you open that little sweet mouth of yours, I promise you, those will be the last words to ever come out."

With that, I watched my Step brother turn around and walk away from me, stepping into his car before he turned the engine on and I moved out the way so he could leave without another word.

***

"And this, Is Casa del Horan. Means Horan's house in French."

I giggled as Niall led me into his bedroom, which although his introduction had been in Spanish, I couldn't bear to break him the news he needed to take French class again.

I took in the random posters of some band plastered all over the walls and took notice of the actual fangirl he had within him, which didn't apply to me, but seemed to fit well on him.

He led me to his video game area and I was amazed with the vast collection he had, from simple cartoon games to gun games to soccer games I had never before seen in my life. Tv was limited at the orphanage, especially video games, and poor Niall if he was to ever experience a land with limited amount of it.

Nialls mother brought us pizza bites for lunch while Niall teached me how to drive this green headed dinosaur in this game called Mario Kart. 

At first it was strange, the green headed dinosaur shouting Yoshi! with every move I did, the word most likely not in the English dictionary in my opinion. But then Niall explained that was his name, and I came to the conclusion that the green headed dinosaur was actually really conceded and that was an reasonable explanation on why he shouted his name like 50 times into the game.

Three "Im Okay" texts had been sent to Harry, and I found myself really enjoying being in Nialls company for the past one and a half hours.

Harry's Last words had been like a bullet to my chest, his confession that he had been under the influence of whatever he was on when he had kissed me and made feel other good things.

My step brother was a real bad person, and now I knew he only made me feel wanted when he knew Niall was trying to do the same.

Joke is on him though.

I still have Niall and hopefully, one day I can make it up to him by the betrayal that I had committed.

"Niall, can you explain to me what sexx is."

I grew embarrassed as I watched Niall choke on his Pizza roll and began to laugh. I felt out of place around my friends when they all knew something I didn't, especially whatever this topic seemed about. We had been discussing some small details in SexEd class but it was most directed to girls and their weird parts.

disgusting.

"Louis I-I....Ghad, I just cant believe one of the Styles really has zero clue of this topic. Your brother is like a expert!"

I began to grow angry as once again, I was compared to my brother who actually, was not my brother, but to the world, he was.

"I mean, to be honest, when everyone received news at school that Harry had a brother who was coming in from another boarding school, we all expected someone more tough looking with the same level of whoring around as Harry. But instead, we received you."

"I came from boarding school?"

"Uh...well yeah? Shouldn't you know?"

"Uh yeah...Yeah I did."

In what world would I be coming from a boarding school?

"Well yeah. I thought yer brother was lying at first. When me and Zayn used to be close when we were little, he had mentioned Harry having a little brother but I never believed him. No one had ever seen or herd of him. But years later, here you are."

"You and Zayn used to be close?"

"Yeah...but, it's the past now."

I pulled out my phone and replied another 'Im okay', realizing it was 5:32, two minutes later than I was supposed to text. Hopefully everything was okay with Harry.

My mind trailed back to the confession of Niall and Zayn being close friends, which although shouldnt have been the modt surprising thing in the world, was.

"Anyways, yeah. I really didn't expect a petunia like you, better yet, not even a existent brother. But it makes sense, Gemma was shipped off too. How is she anyway?"

"Gemma?"

"Yeah, yer sister."

"Wha-"

"Niall Honey, there is someone outside our house. Were you expecting someone else?"

Nialls mother came into our room at the worst moment possible and stole Niall away from me.

Sister?

Harry had a sister?

Why had no one informed me of this before?

My thoughts began to become a blur and although it was none of my business with what went on the Styles family, I couldnt help but wonder why this Gemma had been shipped off. Had gemma been adopted too? Had she disappeared after a while off to this boarding school? Would this happen to me?

I felt my heart stop and endless possibilities of scenarios lurked into my head.

Would I become the next disappeared Gemma?

"Louis, yer brother is outside my house with a gallon of gasoline. He's asking to see you."

I felt the pit of my stomach grow fuzzy as pictures of Harry burning nialls house down invaded my mind. Quickly, I got off the floor of Nialls bedroom and ran out the door and downstairs, ignoring Nialls pleas to slow down. Swinging the front door wide open, I stepped out and watch as my step brother stood at the end of the roads side walk with a red gallon of gasoline in his hand, eyes widened, with a confused look on his face.

I walked towards him and threw my hands in the air in anger, wondering if he was really stupid enough to do such a thing.

"Are you out of your mind?!"

"What..."

"You cant just come to someone's house like that and expect them to act calmly!"

"Louis, what are you talking abou-"

"They could call the police Harry, what the hell were you thinking?!"

"Louis, Im los-"

"You can just threaten to burn someone's house down because I replied two minutes late!!"

I pushed Harry away and watched as he stumbled back and looked at the gasoline tank in his hand. He glanced repeatedly between the gallon and me and his eyes almost came out of his sockets, now furiously shaking his head and approaching me on the pavement.

"No, no, no, no Louis, its not what it seems. There's water in here."

I grew confused as Harry tilted the gallon and clear liquid came pouring out, no scent of gas present in the air, and my mind now twice as confused.

"I was gardening my mums flowers but her actual flower water pot broke so I had to improvise."

My step brother once again tilted the gallon and more water came out the small tube, landing on Nialls grass gracefully, and leaving me looking more like a fool.

"Oh."

I bit my lip as I tried not to smile at the way my step brother let out a small, muffled laugh, clearly amused with my exaggerated reaction.

"Well...was it really necessary to bring this all the way to Nialls House. You did it on purpose!"

"No...I was just worried when I didn't receive your message so I walked over here without even realizing I had the gallon in my hand."

"Walked?"

"Uh Yeah...."

"How did you even get here so fast I d-"

"You do realize we live a couple of houses down from Niall....."

I watched in shock as my step brother raised his arm and pointed at the small yellow house across the street, in which Anne was now pulling into the driveway and waving at both of us as she entered her home. My step brother turned to face me and a bigger grin was plastered on his face, and yeah, I could not have made such a bigger fool of myself.

"I did not know, but now I do."

"Of course you didn't."

I rolled my eyes at Harry and began to move away from him, seeing Niall was standing at the door.

"I still haven't finished talking to Niall. But I promise, i wont be two minutes late next time I text you."

"I hope so, cause next time I come here, you will be leaving with me."

I nodded and watched as my step brother turned around and began to walk to our house. 

Was it really necessary to text him every thirty minutes if he lived not even two minutes away?

***

"Your brother seems like a lot of work."

"He is."

Me and Niall were now in our third round of Mario Kart and this yoshi was still not letting me win. I kept getting green useless turtle shells and Niall red, which was in my opinion so unfair to a new player.

"I still can't believe you dont know what it is."

For the past hour, Niall had been dropping little comments of what I didn't know and how I was so unlike Harry in the 'sexuall' sense. Growing tired of it, I send to hell to what Harry would think of letting people know that we didn't have the same blood and 

"Im adopted, Niall."


	21. Chapter 21

*3rd Person Point of View*

"You're what?"

Niall stared at the younger, brown feathered haired boy in amusement, not quite processing his confession.

"I'm sorry, im just tired of being compared to my 'brother'"

Louis raised his arms and mimicked quota fingers around the last word shamelessly.

"Because hes not actually my 'brother'"

The fingers were raised again and Niall seemed to sit up straight from the floor.

"Of course I don't match his personality, we come from two different paternal or maternal figures, what ever you want to call it."

"This isn't a funny joke, Louis."

"Im not joking, I'm not his brother. I came from Crystal Springs Orphanage, not that far from here. Sound familiar?"

Niall took a moment and doze off staring at the wall, reminiscing those times in his childhood when he would visit Andy's ice cream shop on his way to the park and seeing from a distance a small orphanage always very scary and secluded. He remembered seeing kids always walking out of there but never realizing what it was, in his 6 year old head, a place where kids were made by hand.

"Yes. Yes I've seen that place"

"That's where I'm from."

"So you're not a Styles."

"No."

Niall looked at Louis in deep thought for any sign of games but received none. He took in all the information and drowned the poor boy In questions Louis re considered telling the rest of his friends ever.

It started off with explaining his whole background or what at least, Louis could remember to the day his Step Mother,  Anne, had appeared at the orphanage and was psyched to take him in.

He explained to him his first impression of his step brother, Harry, and confessed although he wasn't very fond of the possessiveness, most of the time, he claimed he was doing it for the sole purpose of protecting him, which he had no idea from where it came from.

Niall heard in awe the way Louis explained Harry's family had been so keen in taking him in, except Harry himself who was more resentful, and did everything possible to place a wall between the two.

Niall laughed as Louis explained the first time he met Harry's grandma, his nana engulfing him in million kisses and hugs, her fake teeth had actually fallen out and hit Louis in the cheek, to which he scrubbed endlessly the following night.

Louis explained also his suspicion at most of the Styles family knowing his name and so willing to convince him to call them aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandma, Harry not having a grandpa. 

"His family was so quick to take me in as theirs, I was actually scared they would be changing my last name at that right second."

Louis confessed and Niall had a fit of giggles, yet asked him politely for his last name, to which Louis replied proudly with "Tomlinson."

Niall requested if he could shorten it to Tommo as a cute nickname, and Louis gladly accepted, feeling a little weight being lifted off his shoulders as he did so.

Another hour passed and a couple of other 'Im Okay' texts were sent, and Louis and Niall had finished their conversation about Louis real life, which ended with Niall promising to not tell anyone of Louis actual background, claiming if Harry had tried to hide from where he was actually from, there must have been a purpose behind it.

Louis and Niall had now traveled from the bed back to the floor by the video games again, and Louis was still aching to get his question responded, so he asked again.

"Niall, whats sex?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Im tired of being clueless. Just tell me."

Niall shook his head and smiled at his younger, innocent boyfriend, and began with the basics, holding back the huge laugh that threatened to come out when he started off with

"You came out a girls vagina."

and Louis nearly passed out on his bedroom floor.

Niall wanted to laugh 99.9% of the time as he explained the whole time, going into the chronological order on how everything happened, Louis basically receiving SexEd class in Nialls bedroom for free.

Niall explained the whole process on how a guy stuck his man parts as Louis himself called it in a girls part and the white liquid was called come and inside had sperm which made babies and was inside a girls womb for nine months before being born and that was basically sex.

And Louis almost strangled Niall because he claimed to know obviously that a baby came from a man and a woman, hence the words, mom and dad, yet didn't know that process was called sex nor the extra stuff in between.

After that section, Niall went on to the section about sex without the whole pregnancy stage and explained to Louis people could still do it because it was enjoyable yet do steps to prevent it like birth control or using a condom. Also, he explained that he could use condoms to practice safe sex since people could have diseases and whatnot if they had done it with more than one person.

Louis eyes lighted up like a child seeing tv for the first time learning new information he was always withheld from.

"But, what if its not a girl and a boy. You know....like.... a boy and a boy. Could I get pregnant?"

And Yes, Niall did not hide his amusement at that, actually rolling on the floor for a couple of minutes before going into his professional phase and explaining again.

Niall explained how male pregnancies were like one in a million chances since men weren't made to bear children and if two boys who loved each other wanted a baby, there option was to adopt, surrogate, and so on. Louis frowned a little at that because when he was older, he would have wished to conceive a child from his blood. 

Apparently, that wasn't possible in his case.

Niall then went into the last section of intercourse between two men and Louis was all open ears to that. Niall explained where one male would stick his parts in another guys since no female part was available and Louis nearly fainted again because

"Im supposed to let him in my butt?! Who created this?!"

And Niall was a little suspicious with the 'him' comment, expecting more of an 'you' but made no comment.

He explained the process again of needing Lube and still a condom to be safe and Louis nodded like a good student and let him finish.

It was close to 8o Clock now and Niall had the younger boy pinned down to the floor with his lips planted to Louis.

It had started with Louis asking for a demonstration on how things were supposed to get heated for it to lead to the big homerun.

Niall had gladly taken up his offer and initiated a kiss within seconds, to which Louis feel very alienated from, but went along.

It was all love and games until someone cleared their throat in the room and Niall looked up to see a tall, slim figure sitting down casually, with one leg on top of the other, on his blue bean bag chair a couple of feet away.

Niall scrambled away as he realized he had been watched for Ghad knows how long, and Louis did the same, watching in fear as his step brother watched his every movement carefully.

Louis was sure Harry could hear his heartbeat in the room, and Harry was sure Louis could hear how his breath tried its best not to burst out In rage.

Harry licked his lips and offered both boys a smile, watching in fake amusement as louis and niall both scurried off the ground and stood farther away from each other than before.

"Do you two really think I'm that stupid?"

Louis gulped and wished inside that he was while Niall let his mind wander off to how the hell had he entered his room without him noticing.

"Louis, you aren't really the lightest phone talker, you know that right?"

Harry pressed his lips into a tight line and disapprovingly shook his head.

Louis felt the heat in body quickly vanish because there was no possible way he could have herd him telling Niall all their plans.

"I mean, wow, that separating scene at lunch was really convincing. Almost had me there for a second."

Harry faked laughed and Louis didn't know who he hated more, Harry or himself.

"Styles, don't you e-"

"Ah, Ah, Ah, Horan. Im not here to separate you two again. Its obvious you two want each other more than I thought if you were willing to go behind my back and date. Am I right?"

Harry let his gaze trail off to Louis and watched as his step brother stayed silent, not receiving a shake nor a nod.

"You want him, right?"

Harry asked again, although the question was more directed to Louis. Niall answered while Louis stayed quiet and that was not enough for Harry.

"Louis, do you want Niall?"

Another silence overcame the three and before Niall could protest against Louis for not speaking up, Harry got up from his chair and shrugged, coming to the only conclusion that mattered anymore.

"I wont get in the way of you two anymore. Niall, you have my permission to do as you please to Louis, but bear in mind...."

Harry turned his whole attention now to his younger step brother and Louis did indeed, die inside, feeling any strings left of Harry's care for him completely cut off.

"If something ever happens to you or if this doesn't work out, I will personally be the first one there telling you, I told you so."

Harry exited the Horan house, leaving a crying Louis inside.

Niall stood in shock as Louis cried for his step brother who he had earlier claimed to have zero strings attached to. Louis received minimal comfort from Nialls soothing words and ended up going home earlier than planned.

When Louis arrived home, Harry was sitting in the living room watching a show that he didn't really care for. When the younger boy tried to sit next to his older brother and clear the air, all he received was the sight of his older step brother getting up the couch and leaving him alone without another word.

Louis then knew, whatever bond he had managed to create so far, was now gone.


	22. Chapter 22

Quick questions:

1.Would you guys want me to a make an insta so you could see what the boys look like and I could post other info about the chapters?

2.You guys do know the more you comment, the faster I update? I love your craziness!

p.s Yes, im a Larry Shipper for those who were wondering.

 

The following hours became days, the following days became weeks, the following weeks became months, and the relationship between Harry and Louis remained the same.

It was now close to the beginning of May, end of April, and the seniors from High School were a couple of weeks away from their annual prom and graduation events.

Harry spent his time mostly with Zayn and his crew, out of the house every weekend while Louis did the same but with his own special someone.

As Louis had presumed, his bond with his step brother had vanished, and learned this the hard way.

~~~Flashback~~~~

"Harry, can you please come get me."

Louis stood outside Baybrook Mall in the pouring rain, shielding his eye vision by the small bag dangling from his arm.

He had took the subway on his own after school to buy his boyfriend a small token of appreciation for being with him despite his many troubles. They had been together for now 3 weeks and it seemed rational to buy gifts in his opinion.

"Why? Where are you?"

"Im at the mall near the house."

"Why the fuck are you there? Mom said you had to work on a project at the library."

"I kind of lied. I had to buy something for Niall an-"

"Then call him. Bye."

~~~~~~

"Harry."

"What is it now"

"Niall invited me to the movies tomorrow, can you help me choose out an outfit."

"Why would I do that?"

"I dont...I mean...you always look good. I thought you can give me a few tips an-"

"No. If He likes you enough, he wont give a shit if youre wearing a trashbag. Now leave me alone."

~~~~~~

"Harry, can you t-"

"No. Go bother your boyfriend."

~~~~~~

"Harry, can yo-"

"Go bother your boyfriend."

~~~~~~~~

"Harry, ca-"

"Your boyfriend."

~~~~~~

"Harry-"

"Boyfriend."

"FINE!"

~~~~~

Louis stopped seeking for his step brothers help and to Harry, he convinced himself that it made his life Easier. Now all they spoke about was small conversations which included a couple of 

"pass me the salt."

or 

"give me the remote."

or 

"Have you seen my (object name here)."

which most occured in the presence of Anne. Anne tried not to focus to much on their distance, and convinced herself there wasn't much she could do about it either. Both boys seemed happy, as long as they weren't placed in the same room together.

Louis began to express himself more and flying colors immediately smashed through the windows. Louis came out to Anne and eventually introduced her to Niall, which did not take her by surprise but was glad he had been upfront and honest.

In return, Harry introduced Eleanor to his mom as his official girlfriend, claiming he had put to a stop his mess arounds and settled down.

And maybe that was a reason the step brothers didn't get along, both flinging each others partners in front of each other every time they could.

Maybe.

Just maybe...

~~~~~~~

"Eleanor will be attending Princeton after High school mum, when we graduate. I herd its one of the most prestigious universities in America."

"Really darling? That's amazing! You tell her im proud of her for being such a educated and focused student."

"I will."

"That's lovely dear step brother of mine, although if I may ask, why didnt she go all the way to the top? I mean...Harvard has been sending Niall letters non stop. Did Eleanor not qualify to attend there? Was she not smart enough?"

"Harvard,Louis? You mean the best high school in the U.S?"

"The same one, Anne."

And Yes, it was Game on after that.

~~~

"Don't mean to brag Louis, but Eleanor has the best record of being able to paint all her nails in less than a minute."

"Yeah? Well Niall can eat more hot dogs than the amount of fingers she has in a minute!"

~~~

"Eleanor gave you that?"

"Yes, she made it herself. Isnt it such a lovely bracelet?"

"Yes...Yes it is. Wait. Weren't those the beads that were being thrown out in the trash after we went to Tescos last saturday."

They were.

~~~~~

"Are those flowers?"

"Yes, Niall bought them for me. Arent they lovely."

"They are indeed."

"He's so charming."

"Yeah he is.

Hey Louis."

"What?"

"When do you see Niall again?"

"Tomorrow, why?"

"Oh. Will you send him a message for me?"

"What is it?"

"Tell him the flowers are lovely and that next time, to make sure he gets flowers from somebody else's garden. Took me a while to grow those."

~~

"No, Eleanor gives better head."

"No, Niall!"

"Eleanor!"

"Niall!"

~~~

The rivalry calmed down after Harry made sure to bring Eleanor to his house the night her mother was out late at work and decide to be in the guest room right next to Louis bedroom. 

Louis shouldn't have cared, having the better partner, when strange noises began erupting through the house, the headboard of the bed next door banging against his wall.

He shouldn't have cared when his step brothers name began to echo through the walls endlessly and repeatedly, loud and clear.

He shouldn't have cared when he peeked out his bedroom door and saw a sweaty and shirtless Harry was leading out a same looking flushed Eleanor out the door. 

He shouldn't have cared because he had the better partner.

He did.

~~~~Present Time~~~~

Harry sat in the living room watching the latest pranked episode by himself while his mom made dinner in the next room, the aroma of Louis favorite meal roaming through the air freely, although the younger boy would not be enjoying the meal tonight.

'Tonight', Harry thought and his stomach immediately flipped a thousand times in a course of seconds, just thinking of what would happen 'tonight' that he had no control over.

He ran this assumption based on the sound of Louis sweet voice across the paper thin walls and dreaded the thought, the image, the scene, the...

"Harry, dinners ready!"

Slowly, Harry lifted himself off the couch and trudged to the dining room, mind clouded with the possibilities of the things he could do before he ran out of time.

*It wont be as suspicious if he's knocked out*

*I'll say he took a couple of drugss without knowing*

*He'll sleep through the whole thing, wont even feel it. Won't even hear it*

*I'll take his cellphone away and put it in my room. He will hear nothing*

"Do you want some cheese bread with your lasagna love?"

"No thanks mum."

*I have no time to sneak into his room.*

*I shall request to make a toast right now when he comes downstairs*

*I can put it in his drink then*

*Ask him to accompany me upstairs for a quick second and make sure the pill goes into full effect*

*I can tell mom he rethought the night, would rather stay here.*

Anne stared at Harry in shock as he looked out into complete nothing, the wall across his seat blank and lacking any picture frames or decorations whatsoever to keep the boy attached. He looked in deep thought, but of what?

Anne waved a hand in front of his face and failed to get his attention, the boy in too deep to come out of whatever Narnia land he was in.

Anne began to worry as the boy merely blinked for minutes, hands gripped on the knife and fork on the table roughly, but doing nothing more than that.

Anne's calling wasn't enough to break the spell on her younger boy, neither her hand waving actions, yet Harry snapped out of his trance when a sweet, tangy smell in the air hit his nostrils and he immediately recognized it as the only one person he thought was worth knowing the smell of.

Louis.

The scent came from his step brothers Dolce and Gabana cologne, which he had personally picked out the first time he had took out Louis shopping at the mall, and surprisingly, his step brother had agreed on letting him buy such an expensive thing for him.

And now, here was his step brother wearing the same substance that drove Harry wild, but for another man.

"Louis darling, you look so handsome!"

Harry let go of the utensils around him and turned his attention to his step brother standing at the doorway, looking more of an sculpted angel, even if he wouldn't admit it.

Harry bit his lip as he let his eyes scanned his step brothers body up and down, his long sleeved, white button up shirt too big for him, hidden slightly by a brown coat, and black slacks doing no justice to that glorious arse, Harry thought. Harry cursed under his breath as Louis pushed the glasses that threatened to fall off his nose bridge, up, looking so innocent yet hot at the same time. His hair was still styled down in his same Dora Hair cut, as Harry called it, but could not look more perfect on him.

"You think it isnt too much?"

"Not at all."

Louis shot Anne a smile and Harry immediately regretted planning in his head ways to keep Louis in the House and sabotage his Three Month Anniversary Date with Niall.

He was a horrible step brother.

Louis was happy.

And he should have been happy too.

"What do you think, Harry?"

Harry snapped out of his regret lala land and tried his best to shoot his step brother a genuine smile.

He didn't.

"You look perfect."

The statement didn't mean to come out, but it did, and Harry looked away from his step brother and began to eat his lasagna, trying to ignore the blush that had rosen from Louis cheeks afterwards.

Small talk continued between Step Mother and Son, details on where they were planning to go being spilled, and that small lie that they were planning to spend the night at Liams house afterwords being slipped in there.

Harry wanted so much to speak up and tell his mom Liams house wasn't the destination after dinner, but he knew his mother wasn't stupid, and she too knew where Louis would be heading off.

8oClock came around and Louis was saying his farewell, hearing the knock on the door which was surely Nialls.

Harry was the first one to stand up and tell his mother, he would lead his step brother to the door, which Anne was not even a small hint of hesitant.

Louis was.

Harry placed his hand just above the curve of Louis precious bum and began to lead him out the way, ready to give up Louis to his imaginary but real, mortal enemy. 

For the first time, Louis believed the distance from the dining room to the front door was the same as Christopher Columbus route on traveling the Atlantic Ocean.

It wasnt.

Harry was just walking extremely slow.

Harry was the first one to break the silence between them, and fortunately, a small giggle came out of it.

"What do you mean you feel like a dad, Harry?"

Louis palm covered his small mouth as he chuckled, not being able to picture Harry as a father in a million years.

"Yeah...like you know...when the dad is taking his daughter to the alter and giving her hand away to another man when shes marrying. I feel like that."

"How many times do I have to tell you, im not a girl?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, boys don't have asses like yours."

"I was blessed."

Louis shot his step brother a smile and yeah, Harry knew many things had changed since the first time his step brother had been peeking into his room.

Louis was now more confident, cheeky, and was a bag full of surprises. His timid and small demeanor had vanished at the most, although sometimes it could be triggered with a couple of looks only known as "Harry's stares" and which could only be done by Harry Himself.

His obedience disappeared to, not afraid as he was before of Harry's commands, most of the time fighting his older step brother when he was told to do something he didn't want to. 

Louis was filled with more smart talking than he was given credit for, and the amount of sass in him was surely illegal, Harry thought.

Harry had to admit though, he liked a little challenge.

"Yeah, you are."

Harry replied, admiringly, ignoring the strange look Louis was giving him back.

"I know what you're doing tonight, blue."

Louis smile quickly faltered and those pearly whites were obscured behind his lips constructing themselves into a thin line.

The tension in the air seemed to rise hug her than sky, and Harry was sure it could be cut with something weaker than a butter knife.

"He loves me."

Louis whispered and Harry broke his eye contact with his step brother, head now turned to the door in front of them.

"If you love him, then that's all that matters."

Before Louis could speak again, Harry's hand was on the handle and swinging it open, a blonde haired, blue eyed boy in a nice maroon suit revealed.

Niall didn't expect a second party, and before he could protest he had only reserved a party for two, Harry was removing his hand from Louis lower back and handing it out to Niall.

Despite the looks on Niall and Louis faces, Harry was still the one most shocked with his gesture. Niall took his hand and shook it, creating a truce between the three neither of them would have thought would ever be created between the two.

Harry gave his hand a little squeeze, and before removing it, leaned into Niall, whispering in his ear words he would have never imagined being said.

"Make this as painless as you can. I stashed very expensive lube in his coat. Use it. Just please don't hurt him"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry sat in his bedroom and stared at the clock with so much hatred, feeling mocked with every single tick tock it made for the past 4 hours it had done so. It was now a little past midnight since Louis had left and Harry was sure the two had already had the best time of their lives.

Harry tipped the bottle of vodka all the way and ignored the burn in his throat as he did so, just trying to savour the last drop out of the bottle the best as he could.

Dont ask where he had obtained the bottle from, nor the other dozen hidden under his bed that were waiting to be emptied because of stupid mistakes.

Harry wasn't even sure why he was drinking, but only had knowledge of how good he felt instead of that first hour his step brother was gone and all he could picture was his small figure getting pounded into the mattress.

He wasnt even sure why he was so upset on why he was the one with the privilege of doing so, but realized after a couple of more drinks down, that it was because Niall wasn't good enough for Louis.

No one was good enough for Louis.

Not even him.

As the clock ticked, he regretted shoving in his face that he had a better girlfriend than his boyfriend, because honestly, both of them were shit, and the only worth one bragging about was Louis.

But Louis.

Sweet Little, extra ordinary Louis.

He was beyond the definition of perfect in the dictionary.

Harry giggled to himself at the thought of going into Wikipedia at that right moment and erasing their definition and just posting a picture of Louis he had taken while he was asleep.

No comment.

But Louis,

Sweet little, curves of an angel, face of a god, scent of the most exotic flowers, with a smile brighter than the milky way at night, eyes more blue than any fresh water Ocean, Louis

Was his step brother.

So many times while eating dinner with his family, he had played the scene in his head where he would just launch himself on top of the table and pull in Louis for a kiss, his aunt, uncles, grandma and mom gasping at how great they looked together.

But the scene always ended the same.

At the end of the kiss, Harry would end up getting a face full of slaps from his mom, glared by his aunts and uncles, spitted on by his dad, and rejected by Louis.

Harry ended up being taken away in cuffs to a juvenile center or sometimes a psychiatric ward, where they repeated to him over and over that he was sick for wanting to do things to his step brother.

Sounds of doors opening down stairs rang through the house and Harry penalized himself for being such a selfish bastard, not even caring if it could be the same robber here for his mom because all he could think of was the feeling of Louis beneath him in the back of his car.

He let his fingers trace over his lips that were once marked by Louis own rose tinted ones, and scowled at himself because they were now tinted with someone elses bubble gum flavored ones.

So many times, Harry wanted to approach Louis about the situation, ask if he felt some strange, weird connection he felt when he was near him, but his dreams were soon shattered when the paper thin walls echoed 

"Im breaking up with you"

followed along with a plan that would fool him into thinking his step brother was done with one of his classmates. His mind was jumbled up after that, and Harry decided he would play the card of the self centered prickk with no real intentions towards his step brother.

Harry tried to convince himself too when he told Louis to forget about what had occurred between them, when in reality, that statement was being aimed more at himself, trying to convince himself he didnt need Louis, because of Louis wanted Niall in the picture, that meant,

Louis didn't need him.

He tried to ignore the feeling in his chest when he sat in Nialls room for three minutes and just watched as his brother got kissed all over by someone who wasnt him. He tried to ignore the feeling of Louis sharing his lips with the blonde haired boy and tried to ignore the feeling when he set Louis free, allowing him to follow his heart since apparently, Niall was what he desired.

He also tried to ignore the worst blow to his heart when he slammed the door shut to Nialls room, yet stood outside of it for a couple of minutes longer, the sound of Louis cries.

And thats how he decided, he wanted no strings attached to this boy, because there wasnt nothing he could do to protect him without hurting him at the same time.

Louis was older than the previous ones, more mature and knowledgeable about what happened in the world. He knew how to hit if someone came close, he knew how to swam, and he needed no more than a little surveillance to stay safe.

So that's what Harry would provide him.

When Harry finally gave up on getting the imaginary dinosaur stuck inside of the vodka bottle out, he threw it to the side and began to crawl to the small bed in the corner of the room, ready to knock out.

He was aware that he had two legs to get him there faster but decided he wanted to feel what a snails life was like, slithering around the floor and at one point, poking one finger up on each side of his ears so he could have antlers like snails had too.

because in Harry's world, snails had antlers. Harry reached away from him and pulled out a small Barbie helmet under the desk and placed it on his back so he could make the whole situation more realistic. Harry moaned 'Moo' a couple of times as he crawled and began to laugh after he realized what sound he had mad and chuckled to himself.

"What was I thinking. Of course a snail doesnt say moo. It says quack."

And this occured for a little while longer.

Harry stopped when he heard another door opening and closing in the same floor as him. He let his snail instincts disappear when he began to gain consciousness that his mothers room was one floor below his, and whoever was near, was not here.

Harry immediately panicked at the thought of who it could be, time in his head reversing 14 years back and without a second thought, picking up a really heavy fairy wand he had told his mom to get rid of the moment it was brought into this house, but now thanking her mentally.

This time, Harry wasn't clueless.

This time, Harry could retaliate back.

Harry approached the door and opened it slightly, peeking out through the crevice for any sign of intruders. He saw none, all the lights in the rooms and restroom, turned off, and taking a deep breath, stepped out his room and held the wand high in the air.

He first opened the door to the restroom slowly, peeking in through the small opening for any signs of a moving shadow.

There was none.

He pushed the door wide open and turned the light on, and was met with a sight of a pile of Louis and His dirty clothes on the floor mixed together and no sign of anyone in the bathtub.

He walked out and approached the second door in his path, the guest room which was usually empty and spacey, but took precaution. He opened the door slightly again and looked out for any signs of moving shadows.

There was none.

Once again, he swung the door open, wand held High and turned the light on. The room looked un touched but that didnt stop him from checking under bed, the closet, and behind the tv just in case it was probably a squirrel.

He walked out and finally headed off to the fourth and last door of the floor, Louis room, hoping whatever pervertt had came in wasn't going through Louis under garments.

If thats what they were here for.

Harry opened the door a couple of centimeters and peeked in through the room, looking for any shadows.

There was one.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an insta now
> 
> @AlwaysInMyHeartHarry
> 
> or you can put in the search tag
> 
> #MSBKFF (mystepbrotherskeeperfanfic)
> 
> to find me..
> 
> There's pictures of the "cast", louis parents(yes, go along with the different characters, dont ask why), Harry's, scenes from the book, so on.
> 
> If you want a follow, comment on one at least so I know you aren't just someone random.
> 
> More posts will be up soon. and I appreciate feedback :)

Harry stepped into the room slowly and cautious, not realizing sooner who it could possibly be. On the corner of the bed, a small figure sat with their knees to their chest, tiny whimpers escaping their lips as silent as they could

The older boy squinted his eyes and wondered if the person in front of him was only a figment of his imagination. The figure looked the same as he had left, only this time, a couple of buttons of his shirt undone.

"L-Louis?"

Harry kept his distance as the younger boy snapped his head up in surprise and flinched away. His eyes were red bloodshot, or at least he thought, the possibility of his eyes just reflecting his own there.

Harry panicked as the smaller boy got up the floor in the blink of an eye and launched himself at him, catching him off guard and because of the state he was in, they were both sent tumbling down.

"Oh God, I-Im sorry! I just thought.."

With one whiff of the air, Louis took the scent of liquor or alcohol or whatever it was, as a sign to move away from his step brother and to take more precaution.

Harry rubbed the back of his head as he tried to sit up straight on the floor, waving a hand in the air towards Louis to tell him it was alright.

"Are you drunk?"

Harry stopped rubbing his head and moved his hand towards his eyes, rubbing them instead in disbelief that his step brother was in front of him. Harry took in his appearance, hair disheveled everywhere, a couple of dry tears printed on his cheeks, lips swollen, and beautiful blue eyes dark filled with sadness.

"W-Why. Why are you here?"

"This is my room."

Harry blinked a couple of times and yeah, this was his brother. Wasted and still gigglish over his previous thoughts, he reached his hand over to Louis hair and ruffled it more, earning a small chuckle from the boy that brought a small smile to his face.

"Dont sass me. Why are you here? Why aren't you with Niall?"

"Why do you ask? Do you want me to leave?"

Harry unintentionally scowled at his step brother and although he wasn't in the right mindset, he could see right through the younger boy.

"Why are you dodging my questions with questions? Answer me."

"Im not."

"Then why are you here?"

"Can I not be?"

"Louis."

"Leave me alone, okay!"

Louis yelled a little too loud and Harry couldn't help but get little goosebumps on his skin. His step brother bit his lip as he noticed his reaction and unexpectedly, began to cry again.

Harry's stare softened and moved quickly to Louis side, pulling him into a strong embrace, disregarding the way his step brother shook his head 'no'.

"What did that bastard do to you? "

The blood in Harry's veins were boiling now, the image of Louis crying out in pain while in bed with the blonde haired boy replaying over and over in his head.

"I am going to kill him."

"N-No. No Harry."

"He's going to pay for hurting you, Louis."

"No! I-Its not what you think."

"Then what? Did he not use the lube I gave him?"

"You gave him lube?!"

"NoOfCourseNotWhoWouldDoThat?"

There was more of a gap now between both boys and all they could manage was to stare into each others eyes, trying to get each other to spill any details

"What did he do to you, Louis? You werent supposed to be back here till tomorrow."

"What did you do? Why do you smell worse than my dirty clothes?"

"Louis!"

"Harry."

"Baby, why are you here? I just want to know if you're okay."

Harry cupped Louis cheek gently and buried his stare purposely into Louis eyes, trying to climb the brick wall he was putting up. Louis stared in awe back while his breath hitched audible enough for Harry to hear and dance in triumph.

"Is my baby okay?"

Harry repeated the nickname one more time and pressed a soft, sweet kiss to Louis temple, using his free hand to massage Louis back up and down. The younger boy was being drowned in everything he needed at the moment, the soothing words and careful touches, the warm embrace and feeling of comfort.

It seemed impossible to resist falling in Harry's trap, and it was, Louis walls falling all at once.

"No."

Louis admitted and Harry nodded in response, just tightening his hold on the younger boy so he could cry knowing he would be right there with him.

And he was, for the next twenty minutes, Louis letting out a couple of sobs every once in a while and just burying his face into his step brothers chest.

It was around one in the morning when the younger boy began to calm down and pull away, wanting to face Harry and admit what had occurred the previous night.

"You knew what was planned for tonight.."

"You think I didn't notice you took a little longer in the shower?"

Harry answered honestly, and a simple blush rose to Louis' cheeks.

"Um...It was planned for after Dinner and a walk at the park."

"Was dinner good?"

"Uh...well yeah, I guess. It was lovely."

"What did you eat?"

Louis looked a little astonished with his older step brother changing direction and scowled at him in disappointment. To his misfortune, Harry didn't really notice, the amount of alcohol in his system beginning to take effect more than half an hour before.

"Pasta, can we get back to what I was saying before?"

"Yeah sure, fire away."

Louis doubted a little if His step brother was messing with him, the boy looking a little droopy more than before, but still went along, feeling a strain in his heart that would surely hurt more if he didn't tell someone soon.

"Well... we didn't even make it to the park. Niall was....he was touching me at dinner. We couldn't wait."

"In front of all those people? Wow. How many? Full house? Haha hey...full house. that's a show."

Louis eyebrow arched the highest it could and mouthed a 'what the fuck' to his step brother before ignoring his comment and continuing his narration.

"I just...after dinner. We headed to his car and we decided to go straight to his house."

"I didn't know Niall had a car."

"He doesn't, its his brothers. Are you paying attention?"

"If I wasn't, I couldn't be asking you questions, could I?"

"Well you're asking the wrong questions."

"Mrs.Larie said there's no such thing as stupid questions."

"Clearly she hasn't heard yours."

Louis didn't mean to snap, but he did, feeling a little irritated with the way Harry was acting. He was sure drinking was supposed to make you feel braver or honest, not stupid?

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey."

"Hey yourself, you know what, get out."

"No no no, I'm sorry. Ill shut up, im sorry. the drinks. They're getting to me."

"No, just ge-"

"Please baby, im sorry."

Louis was pudding in his step brothers hands. Harry placed another kiss to Louis temple and entwined their hands, the younger boy a little hesitant, but willing to Give him another chance.

"As I was saying.....we went to his house. Me and Niall....we're not the most intimate couple..."

"Interesting."

"....We've only done the basics in the book."

"Must be a eely good book. You need to let me borrow it sometime."

"We've only gave each other blowwjobs and handjobss in the whole three months we have been dating, so wh-"

"What? Only that?"

"Im Fourteen, I dont know m-"

"Did he have a small willy?"

"what?"

"He did, didn't he."

"Harry, wh-"

"can't even make you choke huh?"

"Choke? Why would he choke me, are you cr-"

"This is hilarious, he couldn't."

"Harry."

"Poor wittle niall."

"Harry."

"Not even a man."

"Harry."

"I say you dump him, he's no good for you."

"Harry, for fucks sake can you just shut the fuck up for a second and be my big brother you're supposed to be!! Fucking shit, please!"

Shivers ran down Harry's spine as he felt the air of his step brothers screams hit his face, guilt immediately settling in the pit of his stomach, making the sense inside of him wake up. He blinked a couple of times and tried his hardest to make his moronic drunken side of him disappear, the sight of tears streaming down Louis face again snapping him out of his trance and triggering his Big Brother phase he forgotten he had.

He pulled in Louis for another strong embrace and whispered in his ear sweet and meaningful apologies, along with permission to slap him hard in the face if he went into that state again. that earned a small chuckle from Louis and Harry realized that's all he wanted right now, to make Louis happy, so he proceeded with peppering kisses all over his face until the boy calmed down and agreed to tell him what happened, again.

and this time, Harry Listened.

Although he didn't know at that point it was the worst thing he could have done.

"So We arrived at his house..."

~~Flashback to Nouis Date Night~~~

"Did I tell you how beautiful you looked tonight?"

"N-No."

"Well You are."

Niall pushed me up against the wall of his bedroom and it felt really good, the feeling of his hands roaming all over my body so so good.

My boyfriend had informed me his parents would be out on a business trip for the whole weekend, and to our benefit, it had turned out to be our anniversary weekend as well.

"Are you sure no one is going to walk In?"

"They can try to, but the door is locked."

Niall smiled and pressed his lips against mine, laughing into the kiss while I did the same. He pulled me away from the wall and began to lead me to the bed, where he only used one hand to push me off of him and into the mattress.

I sat up slightly and watched as he undressed himself quickly, his blue blazer gone in a blink of an eye along with his nice ironed khakis and plain white t shirt.

This was it, the moment he so long had been waiting for since that one time things had gotten a little heated up in the boys restroom and I had told him to stop.

Niall was a great guy, always standing up for me when needed, looking out for my best interest, being patient, understanding I had some emotional problems and many other things that were not worth thinking of at the moment.

This was it, I would be giving Niall my all for the first time, although he had given his already to someone else. I didnt care though, because we all made mistakes.

Niall signaled for me to take my clothes off and slowly, I did, taking my coat off, my shoes, unbuttoning my shirt, my pants, and only sitting here in only my socks and boxers left. I tried my best to hide my stomach away from my boyfriend, to imperfect to be put on display, but luckily, he didn't notice, throwing himself on top of me right away.

We moved higher on the bed and he began to kiss all over my neck.

Okay.

I could do this.

I set my body free and open to pleasure, feeling the familiar feeling of being pinned down onto the cushion helplessly arousing.

That feeling began to grow as he began to rub his man parts through our restricting pieces of clothing and I was being left without a say in it.

He sucked on my neck harder and harder.

He pressed himself down lower and lower.

He parted my thighs with his knees and this feeling was so familiar, so enjoyable, so thrilling, so daring, so naughty, so

"Ohhh Harry!"

 

~~~~Flashback ends~~~

The older boy's jaw was dropped, eyes widened in disbelief, and his mind was fuzzy with the confession that had just came out the younger boys mouth.

Louis looked up at Harry hesitantly, a single tear rolling down his cheek, before closing his eyes again and dropping his head down to look at the floor.

"I-I didn't even take it back. I-I just stayed there under him and hoped he would go along with it. He didn't."


	24. Chapter 24

"You did...what?"

Harry stared at his step brother in a mixture of shock and awe, not realizing the complexity of the situation he was in. 

"I-I moaned your name. It just came out. Everything good I felt...it brought me back to you. It reminded me of you."

Harry wanted to Laugh.

But Harry also wanted to cry.

His brother had just interrupted his first intercourse session with his boyfriend over his name.

Or he could see it in the way where he had accidentally scarred his brother for life with thoughts in his head that had left him with the image of him marked on his brain every time he felt those 'feelings'.

 

Either one was bad.

Either one, Harry won though.

"Wha...Why would you...What did he say?"

"Well im here, doesn't that tell you it already?"

Harry frowned as he watched his step brother slowly crumble in front of him and began to cry.

Louis loved him.

He was sure of that now.

"I-I dont know what to say. Im so sorry Louis. I didn't mean to...get in your head at that moment...I swear."

"Of course you didnt, you arent a genie."

Louis looked up to Harry and tried his best to smile, ignoring the way his nose fell runny and eyes felt heavy.

"If its any comfort, I think you deserve better."

Harry tried his best to slip the truth in there as smoothly as possible, but Louis seemed to disagree, face turning up side down into a glare, that smile of his slowly fading.

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"And you wait to tell me now that's how you feel?"

"Friendly reminder, I tried to stop you from dating him. It's not my fault you went behind my back."

"You pushed me into it."

"That's a lie."

"Harry, you were suffocating me."

"I was looking out for your best interest. Its not my fault you don't trust me."

"Well fine, maybe I don't. Niall is a good guy anyway. I just happened to fuck it up because of you."

"No one forced you to think of me when you were with him, Louise. Not my fault he isn't enough for you."

"It is completely your fault!"

Both boys began to move away from each other, Harry sat with his legs sprawled out while Louis kneeled a couple of feet away with his arm in the air pointing at the older boy.

"How is it my fault Louis? I knew he wasnt right for you! Why do you think I wanted to come in between you two at lunch. I didn't want you to get attached to him."

"You're lying. You did that because you were just being a jerk. What happened tonight was because of the incident in the back of your car months ago, not because me and Niall aren't compatible."

"You two aren't compatible!"

"We are!"

"Louis, you two don't even like the same things!"

"We do."

"Since when are you into derby? or drinking until your wasted enough to go through a fast food drive thru in a bicycle wearing a chicken suit? Or doing weird Irish dances to the sound of bagpipes? Or wrestling? Since when do you like playing soccer and getting all dirty in the mud or the smell of sweaty football players?"

"I've compromised. I like manly stuff...."

"Whatever you say Louis, im just going to sit here and pretend that I dont see that pink nail polish sitting right there on your night stand nor that little cat suit hanged on the wall I saw when I came in. Not even going to mention it. Not at all."

Harry turned his head away from Louis and focused his attention on the wall next to Louis head, rolling his eyes in annoyance although inside, he was drowning in laughter by the way from the corner of his eye, he could see a small drop of sweat sliding down Louis forehead.

"Stop trying to change the subject."

"Im not."

"It's your fault I'm not with Niall right now, all worn out and out of breath."

"How the hell is it my fault?!"

"If you wouldn't have involuntary pushed me into the back of your car that afternoon, I wouldn't have the urge of thinking about you when I was being pinned down!"

"If im correct, which I am, I gave you a chance to back out! I told you loud and clear!"

"Yeah, while you half fucked me!"

"Excuses..."

Louis scrambled around where he sat and grabbed the nearest thing from him, a blue tom shoe suddenly flying in the air and hitting Harry in the cheek.

"Ow..."

"It's your fault!"

"You wanted it too, Louis."

"Too?"

"Yes, y-"

"What do you mean too? You told me you were high! Everything we did, you did...you had to get under the influence to do. You couldn't even kiss me without taking some drugs first, huh? I was that bad."

Harry began to laugh and Louis once again scrambled on the floor and threw a second shoe at him.

Harry dodged it.

"Oh, my little fool."

"Fuck you."

"Louis, I dont even do drugs."

"Liar!"

"Baby, I might drink, but smoking isn't my thing."

Harry leaned back on his arms, lips curving to the side into a cocky smile, and shot Louis a dirty wink.

Louis placed his hand on his chest and faked a wound, which Harry just replied with a blowing of a kiss and yes, Louis was equally confused.

"But you...you said.."

"I guess your right. I did Lie."

"But..."

"Louis, I can barely even function correctly when I'm drunk. Do you think I would be able to do half the things I did to you when i was high? I know I look strong but Im no superman."

While Harry layed back chill and smirked at his step brother, Louis was mentally re evaluating his life in the past months and began to grow even more hatred for the curly haired boy in front of him.

"Why did you lie to me?"

"You wanted Niall. I couldn't have you walking around thinking I wanted you when you were with him."

"But...You told me this after I broke up with Niall."

"You mean fake breaked up. Louis, I'm not stupid, I knew. You were going to date Niall behind my back. I had to act before you did."

"But you wanted me?"

The question came out as more of a whisper but Harry heard, the air around them suddenly becoming more tense. Harry couldn't help to look into those crystal blue eyes and have the desire to pour out his true feelings.

But he did.

"You're a pain in the arse."

"But you want me?"

Louis began to move closer to the older boy and Harry Immediately took action, sitting up straight and making sure there was space between them.

Of course I do.

"Its getting late, its past your bed time baby."

"Why did you have to be such a jerk."

"I was not a jerk. I was caring for you."

"That's what you call caring? Trying to shut me out from the world, spread threats around school so people wouldn't talk to me, isolate me from having friends? That's caring?"

"You don't need any of those people in your life, blue. They can hurt you."

"Harry, you were so possessive and a control freak!"

"I think the word you're looking for is caring."

"You were not caring!"

"I don't give a shit what you think i was doing, but I cared. I cared and you threw that away when you chose him. So now deal with it!"

Harry snapped and began to stand up, regretting coming into the younger boys room and having this conversation. He should have listened to the butterfly on the wall that told him to leave the robber in his house alone. Well... Louis.

"No, I will not deal with!"

"You don't have a choice."

"I wanted you, Harry. I want you. You pushed me away."

Louis reached out on the floor and gripped Harry at his calve, not wanting his step brother to leave just yet. Not like this, not anymore.

Harry tried to pull away, and possibly could have, but those three words were a good enough reason to turn back around and stay.

I want you.

"I wanted you too. But, I'll never be good enough. I learned that the hard way."

"Good enough? Is that really what all of this is about?"

"Wel-"

"Harry, im not even good enough to be in this house! to have such a wonderful step mum like yours and step brother like you!"

"That's a lie, you're perfect."

"Im not. And I dont care if you think you aren't good enough, because I think that you are."

"Im not good enough."

"You are."

"Im not."

"You are!"

"Louis, don't make me d-"

Harry was cut off as Louis jumped off the floor and wrapped his arms around his step brothers neck, smashing their lips together in a deep, needy kiss. The younger boy did his best to pull down his step brother and succeeded, both boys tumbling down until Harry was laying on top of Louis and trying his best to fight his urges.

He did.

Harry pulled away and shook his head repeatedly, looking down into Louis blue eyes and seeing his whole past flash In his eyes.

He let his mind wander off back to the day when a beautiful, sweet looking boy, with squared framed glasses and awfully girly hair cut was peeking into his room.

He remembered the way his body had a curve in every single right place he thought the boy was imaginary when he stumbled back and fell on the floor.

He remembered seeing those cerulean, sparkling eyes filled with fear and the sight of his mom approaching to protect him triggering that one same thought in his head.

Don't get attached.

"No Louis."

"I don't care if you're not good enough for me."

"It's not about being good enough..."

"Then?"

"Im no good for you."

"What?"

Harry pulled away from his step brother and just looked at him from above, deciding it was time to play the card.

Dont get too attached.

"I just wanted to take care of you. Since I failed on doing so many times before with the others."

"The others?"

"You can't possibly think I'm an only child?"

"Well... I don't see anyone else in the house."

Harry smirked another time at Louis under him and the younger boy began to feel scared.

Dont Get too attached.

"You think I'm good for you?"

"Y-Yes."

"Im not."

"You are."

"My three siblings before you thought the same, but look, they're all dead now."

Louis stopped breathing.


	25. Chapter 25

small chap because tired. ill do update tomorrow?

 

"W-What?"

"I-It was me. It was my fault."

"Harry, wh-"

"I killed them Louis." Harry whispered quietly as he looked the younger boy in the eyes without a single blink. Louis gulped loudly and began to try and wiggle out of his hold, feeling a tingly sensation inside of him that told him to ...Run.

"Get off of me Harry."

"It's my fault."

"Harry, please."

"And You're next."

Louis shook his head and began to cry out, while Harry did the same.

"Shhhh, you'll wake her up!"

"Get off of me!!"

"I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it."

Harry let go of Louis and slowly moved away, the younger boy taking this opportunity to put as much space in between the two as he could. He could feel the hair all over his body standing up and more as Harry began to tug at his own hair and have an inner battle.

Louis walked backward towards the exit of his bedroom and watched alarm as his older step brother approached the dresser in the left wall of his room chanting over and over 'it was his fault'.

Louis couldn't even feel most of his body now, too distracted by the way Harry looked at himself in the mirror in horror. He didn't expect things to turn this way and within seconds, Louis was whimpering as the older boy took his fist and collided it with his reflection.

"You ruined this!!!"

Red liquid poured out Harry's knuckles but he didn't seem to mind, as he hit it once

twice

three times more, falling to the ground when he was done and beginning to cry. Louis couldn't take seeing him like this, so he ran, ran out the door of his bedroom and downstairs, not seeking help for himself,

but for his step brother.

Louis banged on Anne's door without any mercy, the noises echoing through the empty, vast house. 

Anne was answering it seconds after, probably already awake from the previous noises and took the younger boy into his arms, which Louis pulled away from and rejected.

Anne was surprised, and although the gesture was disrespectful, all young Louis could manage was point up the stairs where the sound of Harry in pain came from.

"Help him please H-Hes bleeding. I-I dont know, I don't know. mum please, help."

Anne was taken back and frozen on the spot, never seeing so much horror on someone's face before. She then remembered he wasn't used to this.

Anne nodded and quickly began walking to her sons bedroom, which Louis timidly followed behind.

The single mother entered the room and immediately took her son in her arms, not caring the repeated chants

Its my fault, I killed them

over and over, which Louis was still cautious about, but amazed how it did not affect Anne at all.

"How can you even love me, mum?!"

"shhh, shhh baby. I love you with all my heart."

"I killed them! I killed them!"

"No, baby, its not your fault."

"It was me mum, It was me. It was me."

Louis didn't bother to wipe his tears as he watched Harry clung onto his mothers chest for his life, just like he himself had once done so on his first day of school. He stared in sympathy as the poor woman tried her best not to break down herself, her eyes now glassy threatening to spill droplets of sadness, and clutch onto her son back.

She kissed Harry's face over and over and replied It wasnt his fault to every single one of Harry's own accusations.

Louis stood at the doorway and did no more than just watch, watch the broken family he had been sucked into.

******  
Louis brought a glass of water to his step mother as she layed down her son on Louis bed, tucking him in neatly after he had passed out with the sight of so much blood when he had gained consciousness of what had happened.

He remained silent as Anne caressed the boys face and pressed a kiss to his forehead, in Louis opinion, seeing the reason on why she did so, the sight of his step brother sleeping so peaceful and bliss it looked like he could do no wrong.

But apparently he had.

Anne finished wrapping the last bit of Harry's hand with the bondage and placed it carefully on a separate pillow, not wanting her son to hurt it more than he already had. 

"Thanks son."

Anne grabbed the glass of water Louis was holding and placed it on the night stand next to the bed, along with two pills of advil for pain just in case Harry would wake up.

Louis just stared at the admiration in Anne's face as she looked down at her son, another kiss being placed on his face, which Louis thought didn't add up.

If Harry had really .....done what he had claimed to do to his three siblings, how was it possible to love him as much as she did. On cue, Anne answered Louis questions by taking his hand and leading him to sit on the edge of the bed, where she placed a kiss to his forehead too and tried to comfort.

"He's never been able to forgive himself."

Anne slightly chuckled and rubbed at her eyes, pulling away slightly from Louis so she could look at him.

Louis blinked a couple of times, still confused with what was going on, and was still curious as ever.

"He....He did have three siblings before me."

"In a way, yes."

"A-And they are....dead?"

"It's not what you think Lo-"

"He said I was next."

Louis whispered and moved farther from Anne, which she tried to prevent but retracted from her actions, not sure if it was the right thing to do.

"It wasn't his fault Louis, I promise. Harry just.....he doesn't mean it. He won't hurt you."

"But his other siblings a-"

"I know what he said, and im sorry if he scared you bu-"

"Gemma. I....my boyfriend mentioned her once.....was she one of them?"

At the mention of her name, Anne seem to tense and Louis felt the same fear he had felt half an hour go build up in his stomach.

Was it true?

"Yes, she was my daughter."

Was

"Shes dead?"

"Yes."

The sound of Louis gulp echoed in the room and his palms began to feel sweaty, his attention landing back on the boy quietly snoring with a bruised hand.

"He did I-"

"NO! No...no.."

"Then wh-"

"Louis darling, my son is not capable of commuting such a thing. Harry loved her."

"Then why is she not here?"

Anne closed her eyes and turned away from the younger boy, a million memories running through her mind of that day where Harry's phone call had made her world stop.

"Its not in my....position to tell you. I-I...listen to me carefully Louis, my son wont ever hurt you. He cares for you, believe it or not. And that's what ...haunts him. You saw him at his worst Louis, he'll tell you tomorrow. And if he doesn't, I will."

"But I don't understand."

"You will. I promise. Just let him rest love."

"He didn't do it?"

"That's not what he'll tell you. But you'll understand....Its getting late darling, you can sleep in my bed tonight since I had to put Harry in here. im sorry for the inconvenience lo-"

"No, that's fine mam.....Is it....Is it okay if I stay in here? I mean....just in case he wakes up and needs help I promise I won't distur-."

Anne pulled in Louis for a hug and nodded approvingly, her emotions bottled up inside getting the best of her and coming out in strange ways as always.

"You've always been so strong. Just like your father."

Anne shuffled off the bed and began to place her pyjama slippers on, gathering her first aid kit and headed towards the door.

"If you need anything else, ill be downstairs. Sweet dreams."

Anne left the room and left a confused Louis sitting on the bed with a million and one thoughts in his head, which resulted in a headache that needed sleep to be taken care of.

The younger boy stood at the edge of the bed for minutes just staring at his step brother as if he could get answers from his sleep.

He didnt.

After pondering for a long time, Louis took a deep breath and began to climb on the bed, slowly and carefully as he could in attempts to not wake up his brother.

He didn't.

Once beside him, he sat criss crossed and stared down at his face which if he would have been waken up to, would leave him looking like a creep.

He didn't stop though.

Hesitantly, Louis reached out for Harry's face and let their skin meet, finger slowly running down his step brothers cheek and lightly brushing over the small stubble on his chin.

Seeing the older boy nuzzle into his hand in his sleep, Louis took this as a sign to continue his caressing, after minutes of resisting to do so, allowing it to happen.

The way Harry's soft, milky skin felt against his palm was rather soothing, so he continued until his hand began to feel numb.

Eyelids beginning to get heavy, Louis stopped caressing the older boy and slipped under the sheets next to Harry, allowing himself to wrap his arm over the older boys stomach and resting his head on his back.

Louis was a little to short and small to be a bigger spoon, he knew, but he feel asleep comfortably regardless.

********

When Louis opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a jungle of green, where the light in the middle seem to reflect off of something blue.

He felt lost in the beauty of them he had forgotten how awake he was and actually staring into the eyes of someone else, another person that seemed equally intrigued by the way Louis eyes had a small piece of green in them.

Louis blinked a couple of times and slowly let his eyes roam around to see where he was, and although he remembered being the one that was comforting Harry, he was now the one that was wrapped around in two big strong arms and tucked into his step brothers chest like a baby. 

"Im sorry."

Louis herd Harry whisper and felt his million troubled thoughts come back, that was until the older boy was flipping them and Had Louis pinned under him on the bed and beginning to kiss all over his neck.

Louis gasped and let his body take control of him, hands exploring the way Harry's strong, flexible muscles felt on his back.

Louis came back into reality for a tiny second and began to worry if Harry's hand was okay, which Harry immediately interrupted by moving away from the younger boy and pulling off his shirt with one swift.

His hand was fine.

Louis eyes widened as he was met with a sight of his shirtless brother, nice pair of abs, four nipples, and a huge butterfly printed in the middle of his stomach.

Before Louis could make a smart remark, Harry was smashing his lips to his, and the worries went away.

"You better not tell mum."

Louis laughed against his step brothers mouth and Harry mimicked the action, now tugging at Louis shirt so he could take it off too.

Louis then forgot what Harry had said sorry for.


	26. Chapter 26

~~~~~~

"No...Not my shirt please."

"Why not?"

Louis gulped and looked away from the taller boy hovering over him like a greek god, beginning to feel self conscious of his capabilities and qualities Harry surpassed.

"I just....I have a stomach and I dont want you t-"

"Shhh shh shh. Hey, don't be ashamed Blue. Im sure you have such a lovely Tummy but its okay. Well leave the shirt on it it makes you feel better."

Harry looked down at Louis with a small quirky smile and the younger boy stared in admiration, feeling appreciative for the consideration and pressing his lips to his step brother which transmitted a million thank yous.

Harry kissed desperately back and within minutes, felt he couldn't restrain his morning surprise any longer. He rutted his hard on against the side of Louis right thigh, letting the younger boy know what he did to him, what he caused, and Louis knew well, feeling the same feeling in his groin too. 

Louis let his hands rake all over Louis back while he used Harry's neck as support as he got off rubbing himself on Harry's stomach.

The bed wasn't old but the boys made it creak, frightening the both boys at first until they turned it to a thrilling game.

"You're Filthy Louis. What happens if my mom hears?"

"Then she hears, doesn't she?"

The younger boy winked at Harry and to him, it was a challenge.

Louis giggled as Harry suddenly placed both his hands on the back of his thighs and swooped him up into his hold, to the younger boys surprise, taking him off the bed.

"Where are we going?"

"How quiet can you be?"

"Quiet enough."

Louis raised his eyebrow cockily and Harry laughed on the inside, knowing his younger step brother didn't know what he was getting into. Harry remained quiet however, and nodded, gripping Louis ass rougher causing Louis curvy body to arch of Harry's chest.

"You're going to have to be more quieter than that baby."

Before Louis could respond, Harry was swinging the door to his bedroom wide open, and all the smaller boy could manage to do was wrap his legs and arms around his step brother tighter so he wouldn't fall.

Harry smirked as he walked down stairs with the petit, brown feathered fringe boy in his hold and walked straight down the path where Louis least wanted to go.

"H-Harry, what are you doing?"

"You said you could be quiet. I want to put that to the test."

"Are you...NO. HARRY NO PL-ahh!"

Harry's only good hand collided with Louis arse cheek and the smaller boys mind was strangely suddenly triggered to want more.

"Be quiet."

"You are crazy."

"But you like it. If you didn't, you wouldn't still be humping my abs, would you?"

Louis remained silent, eyes widened and buried his face in the crook of Harry's neck and began to suck on the skin there. Harry leaned slightly away to give Louis more access and began to bite his lip when he realized how sexy this was to him, carrying around his baby while he pleased him back.

Louis finally pulled away from Harry's neck when he was slammed quietly to the door, fingers tracing over the fresh love bite he had gave his step brother.

He gulped as he turned to make sure he wasn't imagining where he was now and took a huge breath, unwrapping his legs now from Harry's stomach and letting them dangle on either side of him. Louis began to try and whisper quietly and this made Harry smile more than he usually did on his best days.

"I can't believe you're making me do this on your moms bed room door. What if she hears?"

"Then she hears, doesnt she?"

Harry raised his eyebrow cockily now and oh, how much Louis regretted ever saying that.

Louis squealed as he was suddenly being raised higher until he was no longer at Harry's eyesight and was looking down to see how great his step brother looked between his legs that were wrapped around Harry's neck so gracefully. The younger boy clawed on either side of the wall to maintain balance and tried to steady his breathing when the older boy was suddenly pulling his pyjama shorts down only enough to let his cockk spring free and hit his blue striped t shirt. 

The younger boy gasped when he felt Harry's warmth breath surround his manly parts and immediately suffocate it as it slipped in between the older boys round, puffy red lips.

"H-Hazza."

Louis tried his best to keep quiet as he looked down to see how obscene his step brother looked with his dick in his mouth, eyelashes flattering beautifully on his cheeks, emeralds looking right into his blue orbs while his mouth stretched wider and wider, and cheeks hollowed to take him in and out.

"Haz...fuck...shit!"

Louis slapped one hand over his mouth to muffle his noises while he threw his head back on the door, hoping for the love of whatever was looking after him up there, Anne wouldn't wake up or wasn't up and hearing him.

Louis removed his other hand that was on the wall and tangled it in the olders boys brown, shriveled curls, trying to balance his body with his desire equally although he wasn't very good at it.

He had to remove his hand from his mouth and place it back on the wall beside the door to keep himself from falling and at that moment, he thought his step brother was a devil on two legs.

"Hazza.HazzaHazzaHazza Please."

Harry smiled inside in triumph and now began to give Louis a taste of his best talents, flicking his tongue over and over on the boys tip while he coated the skin around it in saliva that had Louis feeling like the greatest man in the world,at the age of 14, and a whimpering mess.

"Hazzaaaaaa"

Harry pulled his head back with a loud pop and smirked up at his step brother, licking a big fat stripe in the smallers boy slit and tearing him undone.

"Come."

And Louis did, shooting his load all over Harry's face until he felt he had no energy to move.

His chest moved up and down for what seemed forever, and when he finally gained some sense of what had happened, he was looking at mind blowing sight of his step brothers face covered in spurts of him, eyelashes sealed by the liquid, running down his cheeks, some on his hair, and finally, Harry's tongue licking all around his lips to consume the reminders.

"Fuck....You taste better than I imagined."

"Boys, are you out there?"

 

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres a movie trailer for this book if you'd like to check it out on my insta -alwaysinmyheartharry
> 
> Its fanmade, isn't exactly how the story will go, but still amazing


	27. Chapter 27

"Shit."

With the sounds of footsteps approaching, Harry scrambled to put Louis down on the floor and mentally cursed himself for coming up with this genius idea.

Louis squealed as he felt like falling, and urged Harry to move away from him so he could make himself presentable.

With a face full of come, Harry couldn't think of anything better than sticking his face in Louis neck and rubbing it all off on the younger boys shirt, which Louis gagged at and tried to push him away again.

"psst. Harry move! Im still out."

"Your face isn't full of your semen is it?"

"Who's fault is that?!"

"Yours!"

"Boys, are you out there?"

Louis tried again putting himself back but Harry then remembered something he wasn't supposed to have and hugged Louis hard, squeezing the poor boys arm out of his Middles reach.

"Harr-"

"My butterfly....my mum cant see it. Hide me."

"Are you seriou-"

"I told you upstairs not to tell mum."

"Ughh.Well if you're not going to let me go At least put my fucking dick back in my pants while your at it then."

Harry heard the door unlock to his mother's bedroom and the door slowly opened, Harry doing nothing more but to press his wet come stained jeans against Louis bare cockk and hoped his mother couldn't see the unmentionable. He wrapped his arms again around Louis neck and buried his dirty face into the younger boys neck and pretended to cry.

"Harry baby....why are you crying?"

Harry nudged Louis on the side sneakily and Louis mentally punched Harry in the face, not believing he was going to let him handle this on his own.

"Oh....um.....He's just very......emotional. Wants to thank you for.....what happened yesterday night."

"Really? Aww baby, come give mum a hug then."

Harry pinched the back of Louis neck in disapproval and the younger boy tried to play it off.

"NO! I mean....he wanted to thank you for your.....uh....cooking. He really likes your.......carrot soup."

"Harry doesn't like carrots."

"I dont eat carrots Louis, for fucks sake", Harry whispered in Louis ear and the younger boy felt heat rush to his cheeks.

"I mean....he means.....HE JUST WANTS TO THANK YOU OKAY, IS AN EXPLANATION REALLY NEEDED?! WHY CANT YOU BE A LOVING MOTHER WHO ACCEPTS THE LOVE FROM HER SON LIKE NORMAL MOMS DO POOR HARRY HERE IS TRYING TO THANK YOU AND ALL YOU ARE DOING IS QUESTIONING HIS LOVE FOR YOU. WHY MUST YOU DO THIS ANNE. WHY MUST YOU BREAK HIS HEART. IS HE NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU?!"

"Louis, please calm down."

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN. I LIKE KIDS. THE TEACHERS AT MY SCHOOL LIKES KIDS...britney spears im not so sure....BUT BARACK OBAMA LOVES KIDS. WHY CANT YOU LOVE KIDS. WHY CANT YOU LOVE HARRY."

"Louis, Harry knows I love him. Please stop shouting."

"I WILL NOT STOP SHOUTING, THIS CAN BECOME A GLOBAL CRISIS. WHO'S NEXT AFTER YOU? ARE YOU GOING TO START A REVOLUTION AGAINST PARENTS THAT LOVES KIDS. ARE YOU ANNE? THATS WHY YOU ARE ALWAYS OUT THE HOUSE ARENT I RIGHT. OH MY GOD THE REVOLUTION HAS ALREADY BEGUN HASN'T IT."

"Louis, what are yo-"

"I WILL FIGHT THIS REVOLUTION. HAIL THE MIGHT CHILD LOVER. I WILL SLAY YOU."

"Louis!"

"Mom, can you please go get Louis a tea, I dont think he slept well."

Harry interjected and Anne was startled by the way Louis was looking at her she rapidly left both of the boys side and ran to the kitchen to make Louis his desperately needed.

When the boys made sure the area was clear, Harry pulled away from Louis, allowing for the smaller boy to put himself back in his pants while Harry ran to his step brothers bed room for his shirt.

After zipping himself up, Louis ran upstairs into his room where Harry had just finished putting on his shirt and smiling at the smaller boy in the doorway.

Louis stepped in the bedroom and closed the door behind him, eyes locked with his step brothers without a word spoken.

They both had goofy smiles on their faces and although the silence was peaceful, Harry really had the urge to hear his step brothers lovely voice.

"You think she bought it?"

"Im afraid she bought it too much she might consider taking me back to the orphanage."

Louis and Harry laughed.

Harry reached out to pull Louis into his arms and embrace him in a strong hug.

"I wouldn't let her even if she tried."

Louis face broke out in a huge grin and slowly let his finger go under Harry's shirt.

"What?"

Harry looked confused as Louis traced over the butterfly on his stomach and began to giggle. The smaller boy looked away from his stomach and back into his step brothers green eyes, breathing a little erratic.

"Would you believe me if I told you, you make me feel these in my stomach?"

Louis smiled at his brother before cheekily pulling away from his hold and turning around towards the exit of his room.

Harry stood dumbfounded in the center of the room as he watched Louis leave, still not processing anything that had happened.

~~~~~

Harry entered the living room and unsurely, smiled at Louis who was now sitting on a couch with his mother while he drank a cup of tea. Louis mimicked the action though there was something more to the look, possibly the inside joke behind the tea, but Harry was unsure.

"Please, don't Freak out like that again. I don't want you thinking I don't love my children. I love you and Harry both."

"I'm sorry Anne... I guess I was a little too out of it."

"Im glad you're feeling much better."

"I am actually."

Louis sipped his tea and sent a hidden wink to Harry who sat on the couch on the other end of the room, where he did his best to keep his laughter muffled but ended up chuckling.

Anne flinched not noticing Harry in the room and moved away from Louis to giver her son a hug, which harry hesitantly took it while Louis sneered in the back.

"By the way you two are acting, I'm assuming everything in the air is cleared."

"What do you mean Anne?"

"Harry told you already what happened?"

With the mention of his name, Harry seemed to visibly tense and Louis began to feel that uneasy feeling in his gut.

~You're next~

"N-No?"

Anne seemed confused and turned her attention back to the older boy now frowning In his seat with a palm covering his face.

"You can tell him or I will honey. I can't have you scaring him away."

"Im sorry mom, I never realized how fucking easy telling someone how you're responsible for the death of three of your siblings is. Please, go ahead and do it if you want."

"Harr-"

"No really, go ahead!"

"Im sure your brother wants to hear it from you."

"Hes not....I just...."

Harry felt like leaving the room at that second but one look of Louis with his piercing baby blue pleading eyes and He was a goner. Harry tried his best to glare but couldn't as his mother gave him the same look, the confession probably hard for her too, but not In her place.

"Fine. But ill tell him how I see it. Not all rainbows and unicorns like you make it seem."

Harry got off the couch and started approaching Louis, signaling for him to get up which the younger boy complied to. Harry entwined their hands and yanked him to follow, which Louis did so, and looked back to Anne who looked equally as sorry.

"I dont understand why you need to know anything. This has nothing to do with you."

Harry muttered as Louis walked upstairs with his step brother. When they both stopped their tracks, Louis was surprised where they stood.

Harry's room.

Louis remembered the first day in this home and trying to peek of what was behind the skull covered door.

He remembered seeing pitch black inside for two seconds with a small candle in the back before being met with two angry eyes and getting slammed into the ground.

He remembered the threats of never going into that room with permission, and now seeing Harry unlocking the door to his room, made his head feel dizzy.

Harry got the door unlocked and swung it open, the room still looking dark and scary, which now Louis didn't really mind not being in.

Harry pushed Louis inside and shut the door behind him, the room now pitch black with only the sound of Harry's heavy breathing in the back ground.

The sound of the light switch echoed in the room and suddenly there was light, reflecting on every wall of the light pink room both boys were standing in.

The first thing Louis noticed was the huge butterfly painted on the wall in front of him, the same way designed as the one on Harry's stomach.

"This was Her room."


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i posted a possible video on insta on how the book might end and I recieved a
> 
> "I will stab your eyes out with my finger nails" threat.
> 
> I have been laughing for the last thirty minutes.
> 
> this ones for you _aliceking_ :D !!
> 
> Twitter-ISupportLarry  
> insta- alwaysinmyheartharry
> 
> p.s everything in between the brackets is a flashback
> 
> [*
> 
> *]  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gemma?"

"Yeah."

Louis looked around the room and chills ran up his spine, not understand Harry's capability of sleeping in the same room of his dead sister. The younger boy stood in the middle of the room and took in his surroundings, noticing the room belonged to in fact a girl, but younger than Louis has expected.

There was brush paintings on the wall, a small jewelry set on the white princess dresser along with kid make up, some dolls on the shelves, a bike in the corner of the room, and everything else that had no hint of Harry in it.

"T-This is your room?"

"yep."

"and your stuff?"

"in the guest room. I wouldn't dare clean out anything of Gemma's stuff. I don't want her to feel she's been forgotten."

Louis looked around the room and although he thought the gesture was thoughtful, Harry's way of thinking did not seem healthy.

Harry sat on the small twin bed with a strawberry shortcake comforter and signaled Louis to sit next to him, which he wanted to refuse but didn't want to risk the chances of finding out what really happened in this household, what made Harry who he was and affected the way he acted.

"I'm going to tell you now and I don't want you to interrupt me until I finish. if you do it before, you can forget about it and leave the room that instant. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-Yeah sure."

Louis took a deep breath in unison with Harry, and placed a comforting hand on his thigh, which Harry noticed but did not comment on it.

"My First Sibling, I um. I ate him."

At that moment, Louis felt like asking a million questions and accusing him of how inhumane he was but stayed quiet, realizing what position he was in. He felt his tongue slide in between his teeth and get crushed by how badly he wanted to Say something but couldn't, eyes just widening at the confession and making him feel sick to his stomach.

"Well sorta. My mom and father 17 years ago decided they wanted to have children and well, me and my brother were created, one of us on accident. I don't know much about him because he was never born because I didn't allow for it to happen.  I actually didn't know till i was around five that I had killed my brother. We were twins you can say but....like...I didn't give him a chance to live. Supposedly mum said I had decided to be greedy and take all his nutrients away and he died in my mothers womb before he was even born. My mom and dad were very excited for us two but....I killed him. Although mums never told me, I know that's the reason why my father Daniel left. Even if he's around now, I know he wishes there was two of us. But....you know...I was selfish. I was a killer before I was even born...what an amazing trait is that."

Harry scoffed and Louis seemed to untense, realizing what Harry had just confessed.

The death of his first sibling was a reproductive accident. There was cases like these all the time where one twin mistakenly took energy from the other and didn't survive. It was more of the mothers fault actually, but Louis wouldn't dare to comment on that now.

He needed to be quiet.

and so far, it wasn't Harry's fault.

"My mom and father separated when I was 2. Like I said, I knew it was my fault, the two always fighting because my mom wanted another child and Daniel didn't want to try again. I should have known he wouldn't though. He was probably scared another one like me would be born."

Louis watched as Harry's face turned into a frown and tried to keep his posture unmoved, although he wasn't doing a very good job at it.

"My second sibling.....I just. I let her or him get taken away and I know for sure he or she dead because of my stupid mistakes."

Louis face scrunched up in confusion with Harry's uncertainty. How could you assume someone was dead without knowing for sure?

"Not long after my mom separated, she found my step father who's name will not be spoken of in this house because fucking asshole."

Louis watched as Harry gripped the bed sheets harshly his knuckles were beginning to change colors.

"When I was 3, my mom once again, fell in love you could say, and tried with my step father to have a child. She ended up pregnant and she seemed the happiest woman alive. My stepfather didn't like me so much so I did everything possible to upset him, well.......not listen to him because that's the only thing a three year old could do. I was a rebel."

Louis felt his heart flutter as Harry chuckled slightly, probably remembering his past. That feeling quickly faded as Harry's face scrunched up in what seemed pain.

"There was this one time......I was coloring in the living room."

[***Flashback***

"mummy will have preddy pinky bress. me will have preddy blu bants"

Little Harry was sprawled out in the living room with his big red box of crayons, coloring in his spiderman notebook while his colorful markers were scattered all over the floor.

The little boy giggled as he managed to draw himself a triangle shaped head and mummy a heart one and felt accomplished. Although he was three, Harry always had a pacifier In his mouth and even if it upset Anne he didn't want to stop sucking on it, his mother let him and Harry felt the happiest boy in the world.

"One preddy fuawer...Two preddy fuawers..Thee preddy fua..."

"Harry! Look at this big mess you've made! Why are you always a bad little boy!"

Harry flinched as his step father came in the living room and shook his head, scratching his ugly brown hair as harry called it and glared at him.

"Young man, pick up this mess right now!"

Harry sat up from the living room floor and shook his head, still not done coloring in his picture of him and his mommy.

"What did you say? Did you just say no?"

The little boy sat still and didnt respond to his step father who was looking at him with so much hatred in his eyes.

"I am going to go make some damn tea and if by the time I come back, you haven't cleaned up this mess, I am going to lock you up in the closet and slap you like I do when you are acting naughty. do you understand?"

Harry's stepfather snapped at him and left the living room, leaving a tiny rebellious kid upset with his arms crossed.

"JayJay is stuped. Me no clean this mess. me show stepdaddy hawwy no listen to mean stepdaddys."

Harry scoffed and layed back down on the living room floor, continuing to color,shading in the three flowers he had just finished drawing on the sheet.

The little boy laughed at how funny his flowers looked, one taller than the other, but then it reminded him of how his mummy was taller than him too so maybe the flowers could represent him in his mommy.

Harry then begun drawing a pig on the sheet and drew a big letter "J" to signify his step father, who he hated and reminded him of a pig because pigs were stinking. Harry then proceeded to drawing a big "A" and "H" next to his and his mommy's characters but was interrupted with the sound of his moms voice.

"Harry, have you seen th-ahhh!"

Harry jumped up from where he was sat and began to cry as he saw his mommy screaming in pain on the floor.

*********]

"My mom fell right on her stomach because of my crayons I had refuse to pick up."

Louis watched as the look on his step brothers face was full of regret and guilt, not realizing what such a little harmless action he could have done could have possibly changed things.

"My mom was taken to the hospital and I didn't see her for one whole week. My stepfather hired a nanny to take care of me in the mean time and she ended up staying with us throughout my mom's whole pregnancy because supposedly, I caused too much trouble and it would be safer this way."

[******Flashback***

"Harry this is your new nanny."

Harry watched as a pretty girl came Into the house, bent down, and ruffled his curls. She had such pretty eyes and smile and the boy was immediately charmed.

"Hi little dude, I'm going to take care of you from now on until your mom gives birth and hopefully, i can take care of your baby sibling too."

Harry smiled behind his pacifer and gave her a big hug, which she accepted and kissed him back.

For two months, Harry became best friends with the nanny and she seemed to be the only friend he had in the house.

One day while Harry's nanny was making pancakes for her and his mummy, Harry became curious why she was so nice to him if he was just a kid and his step father said kids like him were stupid.

"Nannie?"

"Yes bear?"

"you say you wike kids wight?"

"Yes bear I do."

"Then why dont you just habe sum of you own?"

Harry stuffed his face with a chocolate chip pancake and waited for an answer, while his mother beside him dropped her fork and began to choke on her glass of milk.

"Harry, don't ask that!"

Harry frowned as his mother snapped at him and his nanny became still.

"No its fine Anne, I don't mind."

Anne glared at Harry from the other side of the table and the poor boy had no clue of what he had done wrong.

Harry's nanny placed another pancake on the smaller boys plate and sighed, ruffling the boys hair before beginning to speak.

"Um...well I cant have kids bear. my tummy doesnt work as good as your mommys. but its okay, I have you to take care of now and another one of you and your way."

Harry's nanny smiled and at the time, Harry didn't know why his nannys tummy didn't work, but from there on, Harry made sure to give extra of his dessert gummies to his nanny so she would have a stronger stomach.

*******]

"Now that i think about it, she was a really hot nanny. young too."

Louis watched as Harry face curled up into a small smile, and couldn't help but feel a little bit of jealousy of this nanny.

Harry's smile didn't last for long, another frown coming on to his face.

"I made her go away too."

[*******

"Do you weally have to go away nanny? ima miss you."

"I'll miss you two bear, but im taking my week vacation. I need to rest up because next week, your mother is due and its going to be pretty loud for a while. enjoy your only child life as much as you can."

Harry's nanny left with a goodbye kiss to the cheek and a small wave to his parents, and felt horrible all over again.

There was going to be nobody for a week to play with him.

The first two days, the little boy spent it locked up in his room depressed he had no one to talk to and only a step dad who treated him the worse ways.

His mom didn't speak too him as much because she was usually busy sleeping or out on walks she didnt want to bring Harry a long with because supposedly, he caused her too much stress and the baby had already been affected by Harry's crayon incident and didn't need no more harry in its life.

The third day without his nanny, Harry was freaked out because his father was currently putting his mother in his car because she was going into labor sooner than expected and didn't know what to do.

"W-What about my Harry?"

"Dont worry about him, hell be fine."

Harry's step father shut the door to the car and walked up the steps back to the front door entrance where Harry was standing in with tears down his cheeks.

"Im going to take your mom to the hospital and you are going to stay here. Lock the door and dont open it to anyone, you understand?"

Although not really understanding, the poor little 3 year old just knowing he was going to be left alone and his mommy was in pain, he nodded and watched as his step fathers car left and was gone for a very long time.

Three days.

They didn't come back for three days.

With his nanny still on her vacation, Harry was alone in the household for three days because the labor process had took a turn and needed more care than originally thought.

Harry's step father only went one time a day to feed the boy some food so he wouldn't starve and those times, Harry wished he rather wouldn't come at all, always feeling the worse when his step father accused him of this being his fault.

"if it wasn't for you, you little brat, the baby would be fine!"

"Do you feel good about yourself? because of you, it wont grow up normally!"

"This is all your fault. if you would have just picked up your stupid crayons!"

Harry felt like he was living in a land where there was cookies but no milk. 

When finally Anne was given a go, Harry felt ecstatic seeing his step fathers car pull up with someone finally in the passengers seat.

his mom.

"Mummy!!!!"

Harry screamed and ran up to his mommy who was now getting out the car with a pained look on her face but still smiling.

"Hi baby boy, I've missed you."

Harry didn't even pay attention as his step father passed beside him and placed a stroller on the house porch with the new baby in it, too glad his mommy was finally back.

Harry hugged his mom hard in trying to send the message across that he missed her so her much when suddenly, she yelped, and there was two strong hands pulling him back and taking him away from her.

"Harry, your mother is still sore! dont touch her like that!"

Harry felt horrible seeing his mom frown and backed away, watching as his step father helped his mommy get out the car. 

"Im going to help your mom go upstairs to her room so she can rest. Take care of the baby."

The baby.

Harry stayed quiet as he watched his step father slowly walk his mom up the steps on the front porch and take his mom inside, all while he peeked inside the stroller where a small baby in a yellow beanie, mittens, and onesie laid sound asleep.

"Hi baby. im your big bwother. whats your name?"

The baby didn't respond, and instead, there was a small chuckle behind him. He turned and watched a person in a black suit came behind and pat his head, bringing the covered glove on his hand up to his mouth and whispering

"Shhh."

Harry stayed quiet as the person leaned down and took the baby in his arms and whispered again to be quiet, stepping off the porch and beginning to walk off.

"hello! person. that baby is my mummys?"

The person didn't turn back around and disappeared on the corner, leaving a startled little boy on the steps of his home with an empty stroller.

"ok. I think mummy wont mind if the baby goes for a walk. bwing him back though!"

Harry waved and sat down on the porch, playing with his little feet for a while waiting for the person to come back.

"Cmon Harry, lets go inside now."

Harry turned as his step father exited the house and began to turn the stroller, eyes widening when he noticed something missing.

"Harry, where is the baby?"

"The ninja took it."

"What ninja?"

"The one in the bwack suit."

Harry watched as his father looked at him confused and ran back inside.

*********]

"I-I didn't know. I-I didn't know it was a kidnapper. I thought people in black suits were ninjas at the time. I was so stupid!"

Louis felt a tug at his heart as he saw Harry pull his hair in anger, eyes a little red and filled with sorrow.

Louis tried to pull in Harry for a hug which he rejected and pulled away from. Louis understood and made no more advances to comfort the boy.

"I know the baby is dead because it needed special treatment. Whoever took the baby probably wasn't aware of that though and never got the medicine it needed. Because of my stupid stubbornness, when my mom slipped on my crayons, the baby ended up with a reproductive system problem and thats why my mom had to stay in the hospital for three extra days. It was all my fault."

Harry got off the bed and went towards the window of his sister's room, a little quiet before he began to speak again.

"My mom hated me. For a whole year, she hated me, I could see it in her eyes. She didn't talk to me for a long time, always locked up in her room depressed, and when she came out, all she did was glare at me and ask me how was I not suspicious of a ninja in a black suit and I was always surrounded by cops asking me questions about who it could be and my nanny ended up quitting because I wasn't enough for her. she probably hated me too. That and it she probably couldn't take being around a house with such a depressing aura."

Harry placed his hand on the window and sighed, while Louis couldn't understand why Harry blamed himself if he was only just a child. 

"Third Sibling......Gemma....I..."

Harry turned away from the window and turned to the wall where the huge butterfly was plastered on the wall so beautifully.

"I always promised her I would protect her....but... I let her die."

Louis felt his stomach swirl as he watched tears now stream down Harry's eyes. The younger boy wanted to comfort the older boy desperately but knew he had no right to do so at the moment.

"After my second sibling was gone, my mom...she was so depressed.....angry and depressed. I guess my step father was tired of her, he gave her another baby but moved out that same year. They were constantly arguing and my step father didnt like me so he moved out bc my mother refused to get rid of me but still came around on the weekends to check up on her......you can say it was complicated."

Harry looked away from the butterfly and sat back down next to Louis on the bed, taking his previous spot as before.

"Everything went pretty smoothly with her birth, I stopped coloring for my moms sake, and at the age of four, I had a baby sister. gemma."

Louis noticed Harry's face light up at the mention of her name and felt that their connection had probably been such an unbreakable bond.

"She was a reckless little one I'll say. When I was seven, guess who woke up with Zero curls in their hair one morning and a face full of red lipstick."

Louis giggled and Harry mimicked the action, just remembering having to shave all his hair off because his baby sister had cut it uneven.

"For a three year old with scissors, she had a pretty big brain. So evil but I loved her."

Harry smiled and ran his fingers through his hair, wanting to go back to those times so much.

"It was great finally being able to not fuck up once and actually be a good big brother. I always looked out for her, fed her, played with her, and even taught her things more than she learned in her first year of school."

Harry smiled proudly and Louis immediately could tell the level of love his step brother had for his sister.

"Everything was great, until my step father started acting a little strange and became more violent with us. I always hid gemma and let him hit me, feeling it was my duty to take care of the only sibling I had and it wasn't until my mother found it he was cheating a year later when Gemma was four, that they split and me and gemma stayed with my mom and my step father disappeared. it was awesome"

Louis watched as Harry's smile was now not so convincing.

"Well....for me it was. Gemma....she loved him. Always asked for him and as the years passed, became more angry with my mom that she didn't let him see us. I was okay with it....since you know, he wasn't my dad. but gemma was so stubborn, and to satisfy her, my mom always began to give her what she wanted, as long as she didn't ask to see him."

Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes, the look on Harry's face now not so pleasing anymore.

"She was ten. Ten and going into her first year of middle school when she became involved with a new group she called friends. I hated them. I hated all of them. They were those type of girls who lived in the moment and didnt care about anything else than having fun anyway they could and that......it just....it wasnt safe."

[****Flashback****

"Gemma, what is this?"

Harry picked up a small two piece, black polka doted swimming suit that was on the bed and shook his head, not believing what he was seeing.

"Lilly met the new neighbors across the street in the little blue house and turns out they have a pool! I met them too, they're very nice and have a son and turns out they're having like a welcoming pool party gathering...so im going!"

"Uh..no you're not."

"mom said I could go."

"But I said no."

Gemma stopped fixing her ponytail and let her hair drop all it once, frowning at her fourteen year old persistent brother.

"But why?"

"I don't know them yet and its not safe."

"Its just a pool party and all my friends are go-"

"I said No."

Gemma placed her hands on both hips and dropped her head, feeling a little upset with her brother.

"Why are you always like this....you're so controlling and you dont let me go anywhere for fun. nothings going to happen to me."

"Im not controlling, im looking out for your safety."

"but my friends are goin-"

"Jenna ended up in the hospital last month because she sprained her ankle in that mountain climbing hang out I didnt let you go. You should be thanking me."

"It was a coincidence."

"I already said no and thats my final answer."

Harry turned on his heels and slammed the door closed, heading off to his room despite the sound of Gemma breaking something in her room.

Harry spent the rest of his day in his room moping at himself for being such a horrible brother but he wanted his baby sister to be safe.

Two hours passed and Harry could feel the guilt building up inside of him , he went downstairs and made some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, gemmas favorite snacks, and took them up to her room.

Harry knocked on the door slowly and called out for Gemma but there was no reply, making Harry feel uneasy.

Harry opened the door to her room slowly and felt anger boil in his veins when the room was empty, and the bathing suit tags were on the floor. 

He dropped the sandwiches on the floor and ran downstairs to the kitchen, where his mom was currently making dinner.

"Mum, wheres Gemma?"

"She went to that pool party across the street, I thought you were going too?"

Harry frowned and didn't respond, just turning around and heading towards the exit of his home.

Harry crossed the street and hoped he wouldn't loose his cool as he brought her back home.

Once arriving at the front yard of the little blue house, he read the mail box and scoffed.

"what family engraves their name on their mailbox. so stupid."

Harry continued his path to the front door and politely rung the doorbell.

12 times.

The door opened and was met with a sight of a blonde haired woman in the doorway.

"Um...are you Mrs.Horan?"

"Yes I am. Are you here for the party love, come on?"

"Uh..no actually im here for my sister. she has like black hair with a streak of red in her bangs."

"uh...ohhh!...Genna right?"

"Um no Gemma"

"Oh! Yes, yes um.... The last time I saw her she was in the pool. Everyone right now is in My sons room trying out his new wii. maybe shes in there."

"Thank you."

The woman made way for Harry to pass and took directions on how to get to the pool, which he wish he hadn't.

When he opened the back patio door, he felt his heart shatter as a figure was floating in the 7foot depth pool upside down.

******]

Louis had tears streaming down his face as Harry broke down in front of him and was clutching to his chest like the night before he was doing to his mother. He was shocked, and especially shocked Harry's sister had died in Nialls backyard.

"I-I carried her back here.....a-and I didn't tell no one. I just walked out and brought her back and mum....mum was broken. I-I was angry....she didn't listen....but it was my fault. I could have .....I could have gone and just taken care of her from afar......but I was so selfish. she just wanted to have fun."

Harry sobbed and Louis stayed quiet as he patted his back.

"When we took her to the hospital...i-it was too late."

Harry sniffed again and Louis just held on tighter.

"I-I made my mom promise she wouldn't tell though. That's why everyone in school is always asking about her. I-I made my mom convince the neighbors we sent her to another school across the country with her father while i did the same in school. I didn't want no ones fake sympathy or grief. and I'm sure she wouldn't have either."

Louis nodded his head understanding and now understood who Harry was from the inside.

He wasn't what he seemed.

"Then...there's my fourth sibling."

"what? I thought you said there was three?!"

Louis pulled back accidentally shocked and slapped his hand over his mouth when he realized what he had just done.

Harry noticed and wiped his tears away, slightly chuckling and shaking his head.

"Well you let me finish?"

Louis gulped and nodded, not wanting to get kicked out the room. Why hadn't Anne said anything?

"My fourth sibling.....oh what a stubborn little shit he is."

Harry sniffed and once again, wiped his eyes before bringing his hand up to Louis cheek and cupping it gently, quietly chuckling.

"I thought I could manipulate him into obeying me if I did what my step father did to me and now I regret slapping him that one time when he first arrived here and locking him up in the closet the times after that for disobeying me."

and now Louis understood who Harry was talking about.

He remembered getting yelled at and locked for a long time for he thought was only done because Harry hated him.

"I thought I could scare him into listening to me that once I said no to him, he would not question it any further and no incident like Gemma would happen to him too."

Louis felt his eyes water as he stared into Harry's green eyes and didn't know what to feel.

"Once he appeared in front of my room door, I thought I was doomed to the same fate. My mom was so excited for his arrival, claiming that he was what I needed, that I could fix myself by accepting my newcoming brother and although I claimed over and over I would get rid of him, I knew my mum was set on him staying here."

Harry got closer to Louis and wrapped his arm around Louis waist.

"And although I hated that another responsibility was going to be given to me, another possible death, I couldn't help but be mesmerized by those beautiful blue eyes that shine brighter than all the stars in the universe combined."

Louis felt the same butterflies as earlier erupt in his stomach and giggled, now cupping Harry's cheek as well.

"I was so jealous when you picked him over me Louis. But then I thought it was the best thing you could do because you would be doomed being with me. I can't take care of you. and that's all I want to do."

"Harry....I would have chosen you if you had told me this sooner. I...I really like you...you just scared me. I thought you hated me."

"I dont."

"and about your siblings....I know you're so set on blaming yourself, but what happened was inevitable. You didn't choose for these things to happen, fate decided it on its own. There was only so much you can do. Please believe me."

Louis grabbed a hold of Harry's face with both of his hands and pressed their foreheads together.

"Please."

Louis whispered again and harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, response making Louis feel like he made at least one difference in the world.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes, okay. I believe you."

Louis face widened in a huge smile and without thinking much, smashed his lips to Harry's.

Harry was taken by surprise and brought Louis back down with him until they were both laying on the bed, Harry's arm sneaking behind Louis back who was now on top of him.

"Should.....have ....known.... you wouldn't listen ....from the start."

Harry murmured between kisses while Louis laughed.

"What can I say......I CAN'T BE TAMEDD!! :-)"

Louis yelled and Harry made a gagging face.

"out of all the songs Niall could have shown a poor boy recently out of the orphanage, he chooses that one."

"Heeyyy, Mickey cyrus is pretty sweet."

"Miley Cyrus."

"Oh...yeah her!"

Harry rolled his eyes and fake sighed, agreeing with the smaller boy who was pushing his buttons.

"Fine. shes okay, ill admit to that."

"That's all I need."

Harry smiled up at Louis, almost pulling Louis back down for a kiss when Anne knocked on the door and slowly opened the door to Harrys/Gemmas room.

"Are you boys done?"

Louis scrambled off of Harry and awkwardly chuckled, Harry scratching his head subtly.

"Yeah...were done."

"What do you think Louis?"

"I think Harry's a wonderful caring person and he shouldn't blame himself for things that were out of his control. dont you agree Hazza?"

Louis turned to Harry and smiled at the older boy now with tinted red cheeks trying his best to hide his emotions.

"Yeah mum."

"Oh Louis , you are splendid. How about you two boys come join me downstairs for a movie night. Ill go make the popcorn."

Anne clasped her hands and exited the room, leaving two boys standing awkwardly a couple of feet away from each other with a goofy smile on their faces.

Once the door closed, Harry approached Louis and hesitantly began pushing his younger step brother towards the door, lips meeting his and taking his breath away.

"Are you still with Niall?"

"if your girlfriend said another guys name when doing it, would you still be with her?"

"no."

Louis raised his eyebrows and Harry rolled his eyes, his step brother being the little sassy queen he always was.

"Okay then baby, I have a question then."

"What?"

Harry linked their hands together and pressed his forehead to His step brothers, smashing their lips for another small kiss before whispering into his brothers mouth.

"Blue, will you go on a date with me?"


	29. Chapter 29

"N-No."

Louis frowned and moved away from his step brother, a little surprised with his response similar to Harry who now had his jaw dropped and eyebrows furrowed.

"W-What?"

"I like you.....but I said no."

"Why?"

"Isn't it clear.....I might be single.....but you arent."

"That doesn't matte-"

"It matters to me!"

Louis raised his voice and stepped back from the taller figure, fists clenched to his side. Harry was taken back by the sudden change of mood but nonetheless, didn't give up.

"Louis, really, we ca-"

"No Harry, we can't. If it wasn't for being unfaithful, I'd still have my mummy and dad today."

Harry's heart dropped to the soles of his feet and tried to reach out to the younger boy who now was teary eyed. He Still didn't know anything about Louis past life before the orphanage nor what he had been through.

Louis closed his eyes and remembered the only memories he had of his parents, those long days at the beach playing in the sand or those short night trips to the city carnival where his dad would win him and his mummy prizes and go on fun little rides, his favourite one being a butterfly rollercoaster.

He remembered around the last year before he was sent to the orphanage, his dad always being gone and his mummy's crinkles by his eyes slowly disappearing. He remembered those last months his mummy started drinking and was always mean to him because of his dad, and he remembered that last trip to the grocery store that changed everything.

He remembered seeing his dad's face paled when his mommy's cart bumped into another woman's and her child and his daddy appeared with a toy for the little girl who was probably around his age. His mom had begun to hit him after that.

"What we have been doing.....yesterday and today.....its wrong. I still haven't forgiven myself about what happened 3 months ago. Your girlfriend....she doesn't deserve this.....no matter how annoying she is sometimes. So no....I won't go on a date with you."

Harry was shocked, not realizing that things would end up taking this turn, and when Louis began to approach the exit door, he panicked.

"NO! No..No hold on. Stay right here."

Harry raised both his hands in the air before beginning to skim all over his room, some shoes flying everywhere along with a pile of clothes set in the middle of the room.

Louis was confused now, eyebrows furrowing with the sight of Harry scattering his mess everywhere before finally reaching the dresser and finding what he was looking for.

"aha!"

"what are you doing?"

Louis crossed his arms over his chest as Harry began to approach him with a huge grin.

"You'll see."

Harry tapped away and brought his cellphone up to Louis face so he could see, the younger boys eyes widening and trying to take the thing away from Harry.

"No what are you doing?!"

"Hello? Eleanor?"

Harry pressed the speaker button and a high pitched voice rang through the room.

"Harry?"

"Yeah, it's me. Im breaking up with you."

Harry tapped the end button and shut his phone off, leaving a startled Louis standing with his mouth open.

"Did you just d-"

"Yeah I did, I'm single and I'm hoping a certain blue eyed boy will change that."

Louis was fighting so hard not to grin but lost it when Harry took a hold of his hand, brought it up to his face, and placed a small kiss to his knuckles.

"You...You just...why you gotta be so rude!"

"Im going to date you anyway."

Harry winked and threw his phone on the bed.

"Maybe you should call her back and apologize fo-"

"Shhhhhh my mum is waiting for us downstairs, now come on, I dont want to make her wait."

Harry entwined his fingers with Louis and the smaller boy said no more, enjoying the way Harry's bigger palm made his disappear and led him to the living room where they cuddled up together all sunday night watching movies...

disregarding the weird looks received by Anne.

******

"Cmon Hazza, we need to arrive to school early, I texted Niall I'd be there."

"But the food smells really good....I think I want some breakfast."

"You never eat breakfast, now can we please go."

Louis placed one arm on his hip and glared at Harry who was making his way to the front door slower than a snail could. 

"You're always giving me shit when I take long, now im going to do the same."

"Its not my fault I didn't get enough sleep."

"No one forced you to stay with me in my bedroom, you know."

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled at his step brother who was now grinning back when an amused look on his face.

"You're right...I guess it is my fault."

Harry looked around the hall before walking up to the smaller boy and giving him a quick good morning kiss, for the 8th time in the last thirty minutes.

The smaller boy kissed him back and giggled, opening the front door and beginning to pull him along.

"Cmon, were going to be late. I already saw his car leave."

"Ugh... Fine."

Harry rolled his eyes again and snatched his car keys off the wall and yelling a goodbye to his mum who responded with a 'have a good day!' and shut the door.

The car ride to school was quiet but peaceful, Harry often glancing at Louis who tried not to look back or acknowledge being looked at, but failed when Harry swerved and almost hit a lamp post.

"Watch were you are going!!"

"I will as soon as you stop pretending you don't see me staring at you."

Louis rolled his eyes and grinned, feeling a change of aura between him and his step brother.

"Well what do you want me to do? to give you a 'I'm being a creep and love staring at others' trophy?"

Harry chuckled and shook his head, nodding towards something in the middle between His and Louis seat and Louis finally understood.

Right above the shifter of the car, Harry's hand was open, signaling Louis to place his there too and Louis did, entwining their hands together gracefully, and a little embarrassed for being so rude.

A blush rose to the younger boys cheeks as Harry drove all the way to school with one hand on the steering wheel and the other held on tight to Louis.

~~~

When they arrived at school, both boys settled on acting like they had before, staying a few inches apart while they walked into the school building.

Louis looked down at his cellular device and typed -on my way- as he opened the door and Harry followed behind.

They stayed silent as they approached the bathroom by the school cafeteria and the air seem to grow thick when they both took notice of the blonde haired boy leaning against the wall looking down at the ground.

Louis immediately felt guilt because it was his fault they were in this position now and it was because of him the blue eyed boy looked down.

Harry coughed awkwardly to signal their arrival and The boys head snapped up, eyes glancing between the two before burying themselves into Harry's and glaring.

Harry tried his best to compose himself and not laugh at Niall because of what happened and bit down on his lip, which began tasting metallic with the amount of squeezing.

"Uh...Harry, I think you should go. I can take care of this."

"You sure?"

"Yes, didn't you just hear what he said." Niall snapped and Harry lost a bit of his temper.

"Fine. If you need anything Louis, just call my name."

Harry winked at Louis and the younger boy felt like he was going to die at that moment, Niall's cheeks reddening while Harry turned around in triumph and went into the boys restroom.

Harry went inside of the restroom and took a piss, seeing as Louis was hurrying him up in the morning and couldn't even let him do anything but release his other load. There was a couple of whispers ringing In his ear and wow, he really needed more sleep than he thought, most likely still hearing Louis little moans and whispers at the back of his head from yesterday night when he was blowing him.

When the boy was done, he went towards the sink and washed his hands slowly as possible, not wanting to interrupt their conversation so soon.

He wanted Louis to tell Niall correctly their relationship was going to be terminated, no strings attached, done-o, no more, etcera.

He fixed his hair in the mirror, examined his under eyes, licked his lips to make them look fuller and finally ended with picking at his nails because he seriously needed a manicure soon.

When he thought he had given the two boys an reasonable amount of time to themselves, the older boy headed toward the exit of the restroom, and opening the door, he felt things would have been better if he hadn't.

A few feet away from him, the pair of blondies lips were being all caressed by his step brothers, which was not supposed to be the plan.

Niall looked up and saw Harry watching them, smiling into the kiss, closing his eyes back again, and pressing himself more the younger boy.

Harry enraged stepped back inside the restroom and slammed the door shut, feeling betrayed with Louis and preparing his you fucked up speech in his head.

The door creaked and suddenly, a scared looking Louis appeared in the doorway with his hands raised midair way.

"I can explain"

"NO! I just saw it with my own eyes, do you think I really w-"

Harry was startled when Louis was suddenly slamming himself against Harry on the outside of one of the three stalls in the restroom.

Louis pressed his lips to Harry's and wrapped one arm around the older boys neck, deepening the kiss as much as he could without his help.

"He needed I closure, so I gave him it."

Louis used his free hand and grabbed one of Harry's hands and placed it on one of his arse cheeks, which Harry was mindblown with. With The younger boys small hand still on top of Harry's, he used to his advantage and squeezed it, Harry's hand mimicking the action in the process. Louis let out a small moan and looked up to Harry with pleading eyes, shaking his head.

"Im yours, Harry. Im yours."

Harry looked down into his step brother's eyes and couldn't do much believe him, believe the smaller boy currently so needy for his touch and his kisses.

"No more him?"

"No, just us. Please kiss me."

Louis tried again to kiss the boy, standing on his tippy toes and Harry complied, wrapping both of his arms around the younger boy and pulling him so they could enter the stall behind them.

Suddenly, Harry felt something hit his back and a squeal sounded behind them, to which Louis screamed at and pulled Harry away from the stall and turned around.

There inside the stall was already two boys, semi naked and wrapped in each others embrace.

"Harry?"

"Zayn?"

"Louis?!"

"Liam!?!"

The boys in the stall quickly pulled up their pants and stared in shock at the step brothers who did the same back, all with their jaws dropped to the floor.

"Were not related, I swear." 

Louis was the first one to speak feeling uncomfortable with the way Liams eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets.

"My alarm doesn't wake me up in the morning my ass, why didn't you tell me you were shagging puppy boy hear, Zayn."

Harry chuckled, not seeing the complexity of the situation and Zayn frowned, getting out the stall and leaving Liam inside still confused.

"Same to you Styles, why didn't you tell me you were hitting on Virgin Mary here."

"Hey!" Louis glared at Zayn and both the seniors laughed.

"Hey, cut my boo some slack here. We just started."

"so you say."

"what about you and Liam. didn't think he was your type."

"He isn't but....hes different."

"Niceeee"

Zayn and Harry patted each others back while Louis rolled his eyes and the other boy was still inside the restroom feeling so left out.

"Am I the only one who finds it weird that you two brothers are hooking up? Louis, what about Niall?! You two just had your three month anniversary yesterday.!"

Louis felt awful seeing his friend glaring at him and shook his head repeatedly.

"No, we broke up and I swear, We two aren't related."

"Yeah babe, Harry's mom adopted Louis from that orphanage by the park." Zayn spoke up and Louis eyes widened.

"H-How do you know?"

"Zayn's my best friend Louis. He knows everything." Harry wrapped an arm around Zayns shoulder while the ravened haired boy nodded.

"Yep, known him since he first gave me his cookie in first grade after some jerk took mine. He's like my brother."

Zayn ruffled Harry's curls and Harry faked to be annoyed. Louis and Liam just glanced between each other a little confused.

The school bell suddenly rung and all the boys were walking awkwardly out the restroom.

"We wont tell if you won't." Zayn spoke up and Harry laughed

"Fine by us."

Harry patted Louis back and both the younger boys stared at each other appalled, realizing they had both been left out the decision.

"Well me and Zayn are gonna head to class, will you be fine explaining this to Liam Lou, or do you need some help."

"N-No...its fine. I can clear things up."

Louis said awkwardly, feeling Liams death stare on the side of his face and trying to ignore it.

Both older boys waved goodbye and Louis felt like he was going to be sharks bait within seconds and he was.

"Does Niall Know? What the hell went on? You two seemed so excited yesterday for your date and...and now this?"

"Liam please, calm down. I talked to Niall this morning and we agreed on being....friends. Things werent working out between us and it was stupid of me to keep thinking they were. I love Niall....but I love him like a brother."

"And you love your....actual brother like you were supposed to love Niall.."

"He's not my brother!! Have you ever even payed attention to my last name?!"

"Isnt it Styles?"

Louis rolled his eyes and scoffed, taking out his school idea out his pocket and placing it in front of Liams face.

"You see that, it says TOM-LIN-SON. TOMLINSON. T-O-M-L-I-N-S-O-N!"

Liam inspected the idea and raised his eyebrows, realizing Louis was right, he wasn't a Styles.

"W-What? Then why did you two make everyone believe you two were actual brothers?"

"I didn't, it was Harry's idea. I guess he didn't want anyone to know his mother had adopted an orphan at the time."

Louis shrugged and Liam frowned, feeling a little bad for the younger boy.

"What a jerk....its okay Louis. But...are you two like....dating? I mean...isnt it still wrong."

"No were not dating....and no....I mean... I don't think so. We haven't went to court yet so legally, im not affiliated with the Styles at all. They're considered my foster home at the moment."

Louis said calmly and tried not be affected at all when that Court date did arrive and he would bonded to the Styles Family.

Before Liam could add another comment, the late bell rung, and Liam looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Was that the..."

"Yeah."

Louis then erupted in laughter as their was a running Liam in the hallways shouting he was late and that they needed to talk later.

Louis didn't really care about Late.

He always was anyway.

~~~~~

When Louis got to his second class, he had goosebumps with the thought of how things would be from now since in majority of classes, he sat with Niall.

Would he leave him by himself?

Would he avoid him at all cost?

Would he treat him differently with the rest of his friends?

Louis was afraid for things to change in between them, feeling so comfortable how things had turned out, and now, possibly tainting that possibility of surviving high school.

With so many clouded thoughts, he didn't even notice when someone was slipping into the seat next to him with a fake mustache on.

"Hola. me name is Dick"

Louis raised his eyebrow and began to laugh, nudging Niall in the shoulder.

"You are one crazy leprechaun."

"But im a French leprechaun. that makes me cooler."

"How many times do I have to tell you thats Spanish Nialler. Niall!"

"Okay Mr. MultiLanguage Expert."

Louis and Niall laughed the whole period making jokes, and Louis was so relieved.

~~~~

"Niall, where are you going? Cafeteria is this way."

"uh..you go on ahead. I'd catch up in a bit."

Niall waved off Louis and Louis shrugged, realizing that some things were bound to change after they broke up.

He walked alone to the cafeteria and thought to himself, this was okay. He convinced himself they both needed some space, and especially after what happened that morning.

It wasn't even normal to talk to someone you had recently broke up with so much nor laugh nor need their friendship.

But Niall was different.

He literally was like a brother to him.

Louis grabbed his lunch tray and headed to his table, where calum and ashton were currently sticking up each others noses pieces of celery and clapping like seals.

"You two are such dorks."

"Back at cha Lou. specially with those dorky glasseses."

"Excuse me, my glasses are Dolce and Gabbana. There's nothing dorky about that. Its Style."

Harry snapped his fingers in a Z and Danielle and Sophia bursted out in laughter.

Louis took a seat in front of Liam who looked like he was trying not to feel discomfort and looking behind Louis. Louis turned around and watched as Zayn was winking at Liam and licking his lips.

Louis turned around amused and wiggled his eyebrows at the curly haired boy, who huffed and threw a piece of celery at his face.

"Watch it."

"You watch it." Louis responded picking up the piece of celery and sticking it in his mouth.

"Hey, where's lover boy Louis?"

Sophia spoke up and at the cue, Niall was entering the cafeteria with company behind him.

The whole table stayed in silence as the boy headed over to the table and smiled Awkwardly, sitting in the two empty seats at the end of the table with his guest.

"Hey guys....id like you to meet my friend B-"

"Friend? I thought you said we could tell them now. Hi you guys, im Nialls Girlfriend."

Danielle began to choke on the piece of carrot she was eating and coughed loudly, while everyone turned their attention to the younger boy in the glasses and stared at Louis with widened eyes.

"Uh...yeah...you all know Eleanors cousin right. This is Barbara....my girlfriend."

"Okay, what the fuck did I miss?"

Calum raised his voice and threw his hands up in the air."

"Is this a joke?"

Ashton tried to untense the mood with the chuckle but failed.

"No, course not! me and Niall have been dating for 4 months now, he was just too afraid you guys wouldn't accept me."

Liam now began to choke on his peanut butter sandwich and Louis felt himself slowly crumble in his seat.

"What? No way, Niall is dating Louis here!" Danielle exclaimed, and stood up from the table, glaring at Niall.

"Niall, what are they talking about?"

The blonde haired girl turned to Niall confused and the blonde haired boy really hadn't expected for any of them to react that way.

To everyone's surprise, Louis stood up and smiled at the girl, extending out his hand ina polite greeting.

"Uh no...we dated before you two got together 4 months ago......uh....we broke up 5 months ago. Yeah. Im Louis, nice to meet you."

The girl looked at Louis confused before nodding her head and smiling at the boy, shaking his hand back.

"You two make such a lovely couple."

Louis smiled and retreated, sitting back down in his chair, eating his sandwich, and ignoring the stares his friends were giving him.


	30. Chapter 30

Louis kept his head down as Nialls plus one began to try and make conversation with the blonde boys friends, yet felt the stares received by each and one of them on his head. 

A thousand things were running through his mind, how stupid he was believing their relationship minus Harry could probably have been perfect, or that he thought he was being loved all that time together, or the nerve Niall had for introducing her not even 24 hours after their break up, everything so simple and quick to the point.

He took out his phone and tapped a quick message under the table, which Niall saw and frowned at, taking his phone out also and hoping the blonde wouldn't see it.

Niall waited for the message to arrive, finger hovering over the unlock button, and eyed Louis suspiciously as he placed his food all back onto his plate. The younger boy didn't look him in the eye and looked around the table to his other friends, where Mostly the girls were shocked with the news, and staring at him directly to the point it seemed they wanted Louis to spill the details through his eyes.

Louis didn't comment though and smiled, attention heading back to Barbara who was telling the story of how she met with Her Boyfriend to Liam, that looked like he wanted to kill Niall on the spot, yet stayed quiet glaring.

The table slowly grew Silent and a pair of footsteps were heard, to which Louis responded to with standing from his seat and making Niall realize what he had done.

Louis began to reach out to grab his lunch tray when suddenly a hand was preventing it from doing so, and Louis grew angry.

"Louis, please stay."

Niall grew angrier when suddenly there was another hand around him, and yanking his hand away from Louis arm harsh.

"Dont touch him."

Harry pushed Nialls arm back to him and glared the most intimidating way he could, repeating the same action to everyone in the table also.

"Its not what it seems Harr-"

"I don't give a fuck what you have to say Niall, its been done and you've fucked up. End Of Story."

"Hey, you're that jerk that broke up with my cousin!! Why don't you answer her calls?"

Louis remained in silence as Harry took his backpack and swung it over his shoulder along with his own, ignoring Barbaras comments. He  
took his step brothers lunch tray and dumped it in the trash, leading him out the cafeteria and out of sight from the blondie and his friends.

Once out the cafeteria, Harry wrapped his arm around Louis shoulder and pressed a kiss to the younger boys hair, feeling the need to comfort his step brother because of what had just happened.

Louis did not react to the gesture and walked in silence with his head down beside Harry.

Harry tried to be understanding with the situation but couldn't help but feel more anger instead of sympathy, despite the look on the younger boys face which showed pain.

Harry wasn't really sure what Louis was feeling or if the expressions Louis was doing was because he had just realized he loved Niall and had his heart broken, or if Louis was just in a state of a shock he had forgotten how to speak.

Either way, the older boy remained quiet as he led Louis out of the school building and into the parking lot, where he unlocked the car and placed both of their bags in the backseat while Louis entered emotionless into the car and sat in silence.

Harry sat in the drivers seat and started the engine, after a couple of minutes on not getting any response of where Louis wished to go, pulling out the parking lot.

It scared Harry the way Louis was acting, so cold and distant, not his usual self of complaining how Harry drove or smart remarks he shot in the daily 10 minute car rides. 

Harry gave up after a while and just drove to his usual where to go place when he was upset and parked in the lot, still waiting for any type of communication Louis was willing to give.

After five minutes of being parked, Harry finally received a response, and not the one he wanted.

The younger boy unbuckled his seatbelt and brought his knees up to his chest in the passenger seat and began to cry, which made the older boy get goosebumps all over his body.

He hated seeing Louis hurt.

"I-Im doomed t-to her same fate."

was the words Harry seemed to make out of in between Louis sobs. Harry did not understand yet unbuckled his seatbelt and got out the car, not standing to see the boy curled up in pain.

Louis cried harder as Harry left him in the car by himself, and tightened his hold on his knees.

The younger boy was startled when the car door to his side was suddenly being swung open and revealing the taller boy with a frown on his face behind it. 

"Up darling."

Harry signaled for Louis to move up from his seat and the younger boy remained still and confused. Harry got impatient and began to climb into the car and moved Louis body forward so he could sit in the passenger seat and ended up placing Louis in his lap, which the younger boy was surprised with but said nothing.

Harry half cradled him, moving his hand up and down Louis back gently while pressing sweet pecks to the boys hair as he sobbed into his white shirt, after a while, the fabric becoming see through with the younger boys tears.

"Don't cry baby, dont cry."

Harry whispered into the boy's ear as he hiccuped. 

"You're worth so much more baby, I promise. So much more."

Louis shook his head and Harry was completely confused with the outcome of the smaller boys first break up. Yesterday and all this morning, the boy seemed carefree about dumping Niall and now, he was currently having to comfort the boy because he had found out Niall was being unfaithful and it had hit him harder than he assumed.

"Blue, I dont like seeing you cry. I don't like crying, so don't make me cry with you."

"T-Then don't cry."

"How can I not? My whole world is doing so right now so why shouldn't I?"

Harry wiped the liquids off the smallers boys under eyes and smiled when he noticed the blush rising onto his cheeks. 

Harry pressed a kiss to Louis forehead and cupped his face with one hand, tilting the boys head so they could meet eye to eye. Harry pouted seeing the absence of Louis cerulean orbs and the replacement of red instead.

"He's a jerk Louis, not you."

"Y-You don't understand."

"Yes, I do. This is your first relationship and I know it might feel like the end of the world, but I promise you, they're not all the same. He just wasn't the right guy."

"N-No Harry, you don't understand."

"What don't I understand?"

"It was meant to happen."

Louis pulled away from Harry's hold and bit his lip, and Harry knew it was an effort to not cry again. The older boy cupped his face again and locked his eyes with his again, which Louis just frowned at.

"What do you mean it was meant to happen? Yeah, you cheated on him with me, but it was like only two times and after I caught you two in his house, you were faithful for the remainder of the three months. Him Louis.....he wasn't even being faithful before you guys even started dating. Four months Louis,  Four fucking months. No one deserves that, you don't deserve that. It was my fault you cheated anyway, I took advantage of your timid state. If its anyone who deserves this, its me."

"N-No, I just......"

Louis shook his head and pulled away from Harry again.

"You don't understand, this is what's supposed to happen. Im going to end up like my mum, im going to end up alone and full of hatred and no ones ever going to love me and im going to be my mum."

Louis voice cracked and Harry hugged the younger boy tight while he began to cry again.

"You're not going to end up like your mum baby,  that's not going to happen."

Harry held on to the smaller boy and comforted for a while longer, letting him release his sorrow into his chest as much as he wanted to, startled and confused with how broken his step brother seemed inside.

~~~~~

Half an hour passed until Harry decided his legs felt numb and needed movement, while Louis had no more tears to spare. Both boys got off the vehicle and went inside the small ice cream shop, ordered a cone, and decided on a small walk in the park across the street to relieve the tension.

Harry held onto the smaller boys waist the whole time, ordered for him, made sure to get enough napkins for the messy eater, and safely escorted him across the street to the public park. 

After one whole walk around the attraction and  a empty cone later, Harry made Louis sit down with him under a tree, in where the smaller boy ended up between Harry's thighs with his legs stretched, being hugged as they both looked at the empty playground in front of them.

It was a nice part of the city, quiet, and not too many disturbed noises on the street.

The weather was cool and there was no wind, which made being outside feel like a good dream.

Louis was more calm and composed now and after small talk on their walk, Louis had decided to open up on his background story and what had actually hit him when Barbara had appeared.

"Just like you did, I'm going to shut you up. No talking until the end, understand?"

Louis turned where he was sitting in and glanced at Harry sideways, and the older boy responded with a smile, nod, and peck to the cheek. 

Louis rolled his eyes and half-heartedly smiled, feeling affected with all the emotions he was going through and not really understanding whether what he felt was just a figment of his imagination or real.

He pushed aside nonetheless and leaned back onto the older boys chest, feeling more comfortable when the area around his abdomen with Harry's arms tightened and he was given another kiss to the hair.

"My life seemed perfect Harry."

Louis stared out into the playground and felt his face turn up into a huge smile, remembering the way his mom and dad looked up at him as he went down the slide for the first time by himself when he was Three years old. He remembered feeling like he was going down a mountain when the slide probably wasn't even 4 feet tall and the way he was spinned when he reached the end and was given two big kisses by both his parents the greatest feeling in the world.

"My mummy and dad....I think they loved me then. Mother Theresa at the orphanage......she told me my mother couldn't have kids and with my arrival, I was considered a miracle.....and I could tell she wasn't lying by the way my mummy and daddy treated me when I was just a kid."

Louis closed his eyes and remembered his first trip to the carnival, the sight of lights flashing everywhere with huge toys and stuffed animals and noises that excited him endlessly. He could remember the happiness in his parents eyes by the way every time they took a turn holding him, he could see the way their eyes light up the way the rides did. The sound of his mother's laugh rang in his ears as he remembered his daddy winning her a giant panda stuffed animal and the way his daddy laughed when his mummy tried to get him to take a picture with it and he ended up crying.

Harry couldn't see anything Louis was seeing, but by the way Louis giggled, he knew he was remembering something in his childhood that was once good.

"I loved them Harry, They were so happy with each other and me. Although we never went out often, my dad always busy with work, he always made sure to make the day spectacular when he did and worth waiting for. My mum...she was so in love and I could see it. I might have been just a child but I could see it Harry.  Her energy....it was like it literally radiated off of her every time I saw her or when my daddy was near. We had movie nights in my room with popcorn and everything and it was perfect."

Harry smiled at Louis enthusiasm and placed another kiss to the boys cheek, which the boy responded with a small giggle and blush. 

Louis remained Silent for a while and when he spoke again, Harry could feel the sudden change.

"It didnt last long though....."

[******Flashback***

"Really James, they're making you work that long?!"

"Haley, it's not my fault. Things have been really busy at the office. Apparently our sales are going up"

"Things are always busy at work James, have been since you took that new job at Hamptons Company!"

"But it pays really good, you know we need that money."

"No, we actually don't. We have enough money to live a stable life. Ever since Louis was 1, you've suddenly had the crave for more money. what you earned at the job you had before was enough. I say you quit."

"No."

"James."

"I SAID NO!"

****Ends]

"It was around when I turned 4, when things started taking a turn.......my mum began to complain with my dads busy schedule, cause he always had to work and stuff."

Harry moved to see his step brother and his  question was answered when he could see the frown forming on Louis face.

" There was weekends where I never even saw my dad or days, because he would always be at work. Work work work work and my mum...she became angry. When I look back at it now, she was right. Our house......it was a good house. a really nice house. I had lots of toys, more than I needed, and......we didn't need the money. My dad made alot of money, I know because of the house. It was a big house, Harry. like yours. and I know your family is rich."

Harry chuckled slightly and Louis smiled, still remembering his big two story, green house with his own playground in the back.

"Harry.....there's so many hours a man can work and my dad, apparently he could be superman and work even more than that. To me, he was my hero, my idol, my dad always out working some days 24/7 to keep us going forward. To a four year old.....it was normal to me. I Couldn't see the bad in it......but my mom did."

[******Flashback****

"I called the office earlier James, Mr.IWorkUntil10Tonight. They said you had the day off."

"Hayes, will you stop? Yes, I know I had the day off but I put in extra hours. Christmas is coming up, want to get my boy something big."

I smiled at my daddy as he bent down and picked me up off the floor and played with my hair. I hugged him and waited for my mummy to hug him too, but she looked not happy.

"They. said.you.were.not.there.James. Now answer me!"

Mummy screamed and Daddy put me down.

"Louis, go to your room. Ill be there soon to tuck you into bed."

"James, Answer me!"

"Will you stop screaming, you're scaring my child!"

"I don't give a fuck what im doing to him , answer me!"

*****ends]

"My mum....she could sense something wrong and I couldn't see it. All I could see was little by little the way her eyes stopped lighting up and the wrinkles by them stopped appearing and the way she was angry at me all the time and never took me out. She'd push me away and always told me to ask my dad for things.....but sometimes he was never home."

Harry frowned at pat the smaller boys back, trying to offer some comfort.

"I thought it was just like.....a phase. I thought that it would get fixed so I didn't bother any of them and most of my time as a four year old, I spent in my room watching tv......It wasnt a phase."

[*****Flashback****

"So what....er you not going to come tonight either?"

"Haley, you know i have work."

"Oh...yeah...erkey. Louuuuiisssss, tell your daddy bye. He wont be back till next week, most likely."

"Haley, Stop that!"

I hid behind my grilled cheese sandwich as daddy screamed at mommy and she laughed in his face. Mummy had began to buy more bottles that looked like apple juice and I dont think daddy liked how mummy act when she drank it. She acted weird. Sometimes funny. But daddy was not happy.

"You're setting a horrible example for my child."

"Hes goonna end up the same way Jamessss. Either he knows whats best for him and uhhhh   
ends up like meeeeeeee or .....hell be a bastard like you!!"

Mommy laughed loudly and I screamed as daddy pushed her, my poor mummy hitting the wall and falling to the floor.

"Mummy!!"

I put my cheese sandwich down and ran to my mummy, her pretty orange hair in her face while she was crying. Daddy slammed the door on the way out and I was mad daddy had just left.

"Mummy, are you okay?"

I tried to help mummy up but she slapped my hand away.

"Dont touch me you brat! Go to your room!"

"But mummy, are you oka-"

"GET OUT OF MY FACE!!!"

******ends**]

"When I was five, she started drinking and...it became a known problem. My dad got angrier and angrier, my mum did the same but she drowned herself in alcohol to cure it, and me.....she kept pushing me away and away. My dad was rarely ever at home so he could never help me when she had random freaks outs. S-She'd...She'd have these moments where she would break everything in the house.....the pictures on the walls, the lamps, decorations, everything......and I began to hate my dad because he had turned my mummy into this. My mum...she started hating me. She would scream at me, hit me, she burned all my toys one time, call me names, s-she said I was w-worthless"

Harry tightened his arms around Louis as he began to shake, the smaller boy remembering that look on his mothers face when she would beat him with the belt and had no mercy.

"T-that wasn't my mum, Harry. My mummy loved me....she turned into this monster because of my dad. I was five and I didn't knew such problems existed.  I just thought......my mum was having space problems or missed my dad too much because he was always at work. But it wasn't because of that......she knew."

[****Flashback***

"Alright twerp, you get to choose one cereal. Which One?"

"Um......the ones with the colourful marshmallows....it has balloons and rainbows and leaves an-"

"Lucky charms?"

"I don't know....."

"Of course you don't. When dont you know something not useful"

Mummy rolled her eyes at me and began to push the cart forward and I frowned. She was going the wrong way.

"Mummy, its not that way, its back over there."

"Louis, the cereal is this way!"

Mummy kept moving forward and I knew mummy was wrong, we had just passed it. I,pulled on her coat and tried to make her stop, my mummy still moving forward.

"But mummy, its this way!"

"Louis, stop pulling on my coat!"

"But mummy!"

"Im going to slap you if you dont st-Hey watch it!"

A big noise sounded and I covered my ears. Mummy looked angry but not at me anymore, yelling at another lady across from us.

"Watch where you are going!!!"

"Im sorry mam, I didn't mean to crash in-"

"I dont care what you tried, watch it!"

Mummy screamed louder and the girl in the other mummys basket seemed scared. She covered her ears too like me and turned when her daddy appeared.

"Look what I found my little g-"

"James??"

****ends]

"He was cheating on my mom......My dad had another family besides us."

[F******

"I knew this wouldn't work out James. Why the fuck did I ever listen to your shit head!"

"Hayes, please calm down. What you saw, it wasnt what it seemed I swea-" 

"No, fuck this! I wasn't the one who wanted a fucking kid, it was you! He's yours! God, should have known this was gonna end up like this. You can kiss my ass James."

 

Mummy grabbed one of the replaced lamps and threw it at my dad, while he dodged it and ran towards me.

"Louis, hide in the closet and dont come out till I tell you to. go!"

**ends]

 

"I should've known that was the reason why he was never around anymore. The truth was right in front of me and I never seemed to acknowledge it....."

Harry kissed Louis cheeks as tears were slowly beginning to roll down again.

"I got sent to the orphanage that same year, my mother didn't want me anymore and why would she....I reminded her of my father. He didn't try and stop her either, I guess he wanted his other family more than he wanted me. He came around to visit and always told me I'd probably be better off with another family with a better mom and dad."

Louis sniffed and tried to wipe his tears away but did not succeed, liquid still pouring down his milky skin.

"He came to visit for years, up to when I was around 10. Five years in there and he never once took me out, just let me grow up in there with kids that hated me, that made fun of me, to whom I was the same to my mom, worthless. A-And even though hes such a sucky of a dad, I love him because he never abandoned me like my mum. B-But I love her too....because....she wasn't like that before. I know who my real mum was and that's who ill always love."

Harry felt so much admiration towards his step brother as he confessed forgiving his parents, the gesture taking so much courage to do and especially after everything he had been put through.

"When I was 10, Mother Theresa told me my dad had been banned from visiting me because supposedly a woman sued him, and I'm pretty sure it was my mom. Guess she found out he was visiting me.... i haven't seen my dad in 4 years, my mum in about 9.......What I would do to see them just one more time."

 

"You're so strong, Louis."

Harry completely forgot the no speaking rule and turned Louis without consent and smashed his lips to the younger boys, feeling so much love and sympathy and admiration, and a million other feelings that were too jumbled up inside him to even express.

When the older boy pulled away, he could still see some hint of sadness in the boys eyes and frowned.

"I-Im going to end up l-like my mum Harry. W-What I went through with Niall.....it felt real. I felt that he loved me with all his heart, I could feel it, every time he made me laugh and smile.....I thought it was real...."

"He fucked Up Louis."

"You dont get it. My mum could see it and she ended up god knows where, abandoned me, left my dad and was to never be seen again. My mum knew my dad was cheating and slowly destroyed herself to the point of no return.  
......I couldn't see it, Harry. I Couldn't see it. What if i end up worse? I thought Niall loved me Harry, and although I might not have felt exactly the same way, it just shows that Im not able to see the difference between whats real and what isnt. Im doomed Harry, a-and I know its going to happen again."

"No, of course not, I wont let it happen."

"Its going to happen, Harry, I know it! Im stupid and I cant see things like these. My mum was smarter and she caught on quick. Niall was dating that girl for 4 fucking months and it was the last thing I could have ever expected! its going to happen again!"

"Its not!"

"it is! Im going to end up cheated on, abused, beaten or abandoned because im so stupid!"

"No you're not!"

"I am!"

"You're not!"

"My next boyfriend most likely will. I don't know what love is. Im doomed!"

"Blue, You're not!"

"I am!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Louis, listen to me, I would never cheat on you!"

Louis froze where he was sitting and pulled away from Harry slowly, turning so he could assure he had just heard right.

"You wouldn't what?"

Louis eyebrow rose as he saw the red tint spreading in Harry's cheeks as he scratched his head awkwardly.

Harry slowly untangled his legs from Louis and crawled in front of him so they were face to face. He licked his lips and looked around the park before chuckling and shaking his head.

"Ahhh...this is so wrong."

Louis stared at his step brother confused and asked him what, which Louis was not given the response he was expecting.

"Louis Tomlinson, it would be an honor if you accepted my proposal in being my boyfriend so.........will you go out with me?"


	31. Chapter 31

"A-Are you bullshitting me?"

Louis half glared at his older step brother and crossed his arms, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Unbelievable"

"No, no, no, im serious!"

"What are you serious about?"

"Louis, be mine. I want you to be.....officially mine. I want you all to myself."

"Well isn't that greedy"

Louis raised his eyebrows at Harry and the older boy frowned, figuring what Louis meant to say was no but was trying to break the news in the nicest way.

Harry dropped his head and sighed, feeling stupid at the possibility his step brother would want anything to do with him, after all the things he had done and the way he had objectified him every chance he was given.

The boy grew confused when small little giggles echoed through his ears, Louis to be precise and felt mocked being laughed at. He raised his head and was met with the sight of his step brother wiping away his previous dried up tears and nodding his head, a small blush on his cheeks.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because it's funny how you think I said No."

Louis winked at Harry and that was all it took for the older boy to come to his senses and break out into a wild, human sized puppy. Harry's face broke out into a huge grin and without second thought, tackled Louis. 

The younger boy squealed as he suddenly was being hovered over and pinned down the ground by his step brother who was now smiling like an idiot.(A/N: Bottom Picture on Book Cover :))

"You little....are you serious?"

"Depends on what you're talking about.

Louis smiled up at Harry amused and the older boy wanted to scream

"You know, you aren't really helping. I'm trying really hard not to disappoint you, but I'm fumbling because your beauty is distracting."

Harry licked his lips and watched as the smaller boy's cheeks turned full on rose red. Out of the blue, the younger boy bursted out in a fit of giggles and nodded his head, deciding what he was doing wasn't worth it anymore.

"Yes. Yes Harry...I mean...Yes boyfriend."

Louis smirked and Harry was gone. Closing the gap between the two, Harry wrapped his whole body around Louis and began to cheer, Louis startled by the way they were rolling around the park grass with no care in the world.

"YESSSSSSSSSS! YOU'RE FINALLY MINE YOU'RE FINALLY MINE. I WON. YOU'RE MINE. YOURE MY BABY. YOU'RE MINE YOU'RE MINE YOURE MINE."

Louis laughed in joy and surprised with the older boys excitement. Harry got up off the floor and brought along Louis, who had his arms and legs wrapped around his step brothers chest and neck.

Harry twirled the boy around in his hold and pressed a million kisses to the younger boys neck, cheeks, forehead, and lips repeatedly, not stopping and enjoying the sound of Louis laughter in his ears and pleas to stop.

He didn't care at that moment who was around or if they were showing too much display of affection in public. He twirled the boy around a couple of more times before pressing him against the tree trunk and looking straight into his eyes with so much admiration he was sure Louis could feel it too.

"I've been lost at sea since the first day i saw you're pretty little eyes, Blue."

Louis breath hitched as Harry pressed both their lips together and answered more questions that he could ask with the one simple, gentle kiss.

"I promise to take care of you, hold you, help you, defend you, protect you, and just be there for you every time when you need me to."

"I know, I believe you."

Louis smiled and pressed his lips against Harry's.

"You're mines to keep, blue."

"I'm yours to keep, Hazza."

"Forever?"

"Always."

********

The air around the two boys after Monday afternoon finally untensed, and in Louis and Harry's mental calendar, May 17th would be a day well remembered.

Despite Anne's disappointed speech on how neither of them would he excused on their act of ditching school, the boys were happy and agreed to do as many chores as given as punishment. 

The following days were filled with tedious tasks of mowing the lawn, cleaning the restroom, kitchen, living room, taking out the trash, or simple vacuuming or sweeping. Despite the work, neither boys complained since they did it together and rewarded each other in other ways when they were done that sometimes required a re cleaning of the restroom or closet, but....that was none of Anne's business.

School wise, Louis rescheduled another meeting with Niall to discuss where they stood and agreed to remain friends, despite the bloody nose given to the blonde haired boy the second He began to talk by Harry, which he justified by "This is for making him cry, arsehole."

Although Louis was friends with Niall,

Niall hated Harry.

and

Harry hated Niall.

Louis tried desperately to make a truce but neither boy complied and decided it would be better if they weren't in each others company and that was that.

Harry tried to convince Louis to sit with him at lunch but the younger boy refused the offer because he wanted to keep things as they were, and not overreact for something that he had equally fault in. Additionally, he stated his notice of Harry's ex girlfriend mean mugging him in class and would rather not sit somewhere where she was welcomed.

When Louis returned to school the next days, his friends attacked him with questions and like rehearsed with Niall, answered they were never really going out and it was just a act to piss off his brother which worked and needed no more attention to it because he and his brother had finally made peace. His friends were disappointed with the news, thinking Niall and Louis made a perfect couple but let it go, and rewarding them for such a good play. 

However, Louis and Niall knew not everyone in the table fell for it, the curly haired, brown boy at the end glaring at them, a harder cookie to crack. Niall told Liam the truth about his cheating and the taller boy was disappointed, which made Niall feel like shit because his best friend was the last one he'd ever want to disappoint. He forgave him and warned him not to ever do it again and in between the three, they kept it a secret.

Louis and Niall were a little tense at first but a couple of jokes and food exchanging later, all seem at ease.

Louis, however, did not tell them about his recent decision with his step brother, the one where it included being in a relationship with his 3 year older "sibling". It was a command from Harry who thought id be best if they kept it a secret because although Harry knew Liam knew they weren't real brothers and Louis knew niall didnt know they were real brothers, in every one elses eyes, what they were doing was an inhumane act and disgusting.

They stuck to sneaky kisses in the hallways before classes and stalls in restroom instead to relieve some of their desperation for each other and it was manageable.

At home, Anne noticed the two boys get closer within the matter of days and stopped the punishment after she noticed that day they had spent together skipping school had brought them even closer to each other they were before.

She was devastated when she heard however, both boys had terminated their relationships with each others partners and asked each  why. Harry replied "the feelings weren't mutual" while Louis "ive got my eye on someone else.", and maybe that little laugh Harry did afterwards wasn't exactly discreet, but neither of them cared.

Harry's belongings and clothing in a matter of a week was in Louis bedroom, and although Anne found it strange, she did not make a comment.

She also did not make a comment when she began having to wake up Harry in Louis room instead of Gemmas, figuring maybe he needed to be away to finally reach that closure he needed of his sister. Her sons behavior of  tangling up with Louis in bed seemed strange at first but when she started seeing her old, Care free and happy son come back, she couldn't be happier Louis was doing this to his son.

Harry couldn't be happier either.

Waking up to Louis warm back against his chest was the best thing in his opinion, along with going to sleep with him in his hold.

He also loved those nights were his step brother got a little daring and initiated his hard on with a little teasing.

The first night it happened, Harry thought it was mistake, figuring Louis was having a bad dream when he began to wriggle against him.

He was upset at first when he realized Louis was having a nightmare about him, the smaller boy murmuring 'Harry' repeatedly in his dream.

It wasn't until Louis began to grind on Harry harder and harder that he leaned over to check On Louis, that he noticed the boy was awake with one eye peeked open and smiling.

Harry then scoffed and gripped a hold of the boys hips and began to show him what real grinding was. He did it roughly at first to teach the boy that scaring him wasn't funny but found out the better punishment was teasing, the smaller boy panting when he could feel Harrys hard on in the back of his thighs and poking at his bum.

Harry ended up cumming all over Louis back while Louis on all his tummy with simple dry humping and played casually the next day when they were sticking the sheets back in the washer, despite being washed by Anne the previous day.

*******

"Im going to get you Mary Lin!! Im going to get you!"

"No boobie, no touch me!"

Louis face palmed as the smaller girl ran away from him giggling for saying his name incorrectly in the most worst way he could. 

"Boobie, im getting away!!"

The 4 year old, brunette haired girl ran in the sand away towards her mommy and Louis faked to chase her laughing with her, absolutely loving playing with all the cousins Harry had.

They were currently at Anne's small house on the beach, 3 hours away from Cheshire,  for their monthly family reunion. 

"Marylin come back!!!"

Louis yelled at the little girl and she shook her head and headed inside the half brick, half hay house with possibly, her other sisters. 

To Louis, he loved Harry's family reunions, after a couple of months attending, feeling comfortable with everyone.  Harry's aunt's were darlings, always offering Louis food and stays at their houses while his cousins were always up to a good game of footie with him or the girls, dress up partys with tea. Harry's nana was an angel, and always gave Louis kisses and hugs and the younger boy couldn't feel any more welcomed into the Styles/Cox Family.

Louis just had one disliking and it was Harry's father, who while there, did not even try to interact with his son. He just watched from far away and remained by himself for the most time there, and Louis found it unbelievable how someone could be so ungrateful and not talk to their child while they were right in front of each other. 

If he was Harry, he thought, he'd go up to his father and confront him, in his mind, wishing he had the opportunity to even see his father. But when Louis tried to convince Harry, the older boy had just grown annoyed and told him to leave it alone, which Louis didn't want to do but complied.

To Harry, he hated being at these reunions. He thought they were useless since they saw each other at birthdays, weddings, holidays, etc, and didn't have such the greatest relationship with his family members anyways. In his perspective, it wasnt his fault Louis hit it off with his family just fine and he didn't, and he wasn't jealous or anything, just thought they weren't really worth paying much mind to.

Louis ran back in the hot sand towards a palm tree where Harry was lying under currently enjoying the breeze. The older boy had his eyes closed and was enjoying the peace when suddenly there was another body pressing against him and heard the familiar set of giggles he had grown very fond of on top of him.

He opened his eyes and smiled as a pair of blue eyes prettier than the ocean and pearly whites flashed him and turned to see if anyone was looking where his family outside was tanning in the sun. When they werent, he used the opportunity to lean up and place a quick kiss to Louis lips and greet him.

"Hello Love."

"Hi Babe."

Louis got off Harry and sat next to him in the sand while entwining his fingers with Harry as unsuspiciously possible.

"Why are you here being all boring? Come with play with me?"

"Mmm..not sure this is the most acceptable place to play with blue. There's children around."

Harry winked and Louis rolled his eyes, earning a chuckle from the older boy.

"Thats not what I meant. Maddy invited me to her tea party earlier and I want you to come."

Harry scoffed and reached his sunglasses beside him,sliding them on. 

"No way, you go. "

"But whyyy?"

"Im not playing with a bunch of kids. I dont even like them."

"Youre cousins?"

"No. Just kids in General."

It was Louis now turn to scoff and he did, untangling his hand from Harry's and crossing his arms.

"But they're your cousins! and kids are wonderful. You just need to have some patience."

"No thanks, I already have enough taking care of you."

"M'not a kid."

"Well you act like one."

Louis scoffed again and Harry peeked one eye open to see Louis pout and began to laugh, finding the way his step brother was looking at him rather amusing.

"Well if im a kid, then that means you dont like me. Fine, ill go now."

Louis began to stand up when suddenly, Harry was pulling Louis into a huge bear hug and wouldn't let him go.

"Harry! Let me go!"

"Aww is my little baby mad. Will giving him kisses make him better?"

"No. Now get off!"

Louis began to wriggle again but stood no chance to his stronger, bigger, and longer step brother that could crush him if he pleased.

Harry began to press kisses all over his face and Louis gagged, faking his disgust for them.

"Let me go babe, your family can see us."

"Im not doing anything, im just showing you some brotherly love."

"Harold."

"Louise."

"I told you not to call me that!"

Harry hummed and let Louis go, the smaller boy wiping off the sand that had clung on to his shirt.

"Im sorry babe, will you forgive me?"

"No."

"Will you forgive me pretty please?"

"No."

"Will you forgive me pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"No."

"How about a blowjob tonight when everyone's asleep."

"Maybe."

Louis crossed his arms and looked away from Harry, to which Harry smiled at and stretched his arm to rub Louis thigh.

"Aww cmon, I know youre not mad. Show me that beautiful smile will you? Please?"

Louis scoffed and looked out into the ocean.

"Cmon, if I'd die today, I would like to put on my resume that an Angel smiled at me. Pretty much the only thing that'd be worthy of me."

Louis Bit his lip and turned to glare at Harry.

well at least attempted because the moment he laid his eyes on the goofy, giggling dork, he lost it and smiled.

"I hate you."

"I like you too, love."

Louis turned and checked his surroundings before leaning down and kissing his step brother. Harry's hand moved up and tried to pull Louis down by the neck to deepen the kiss but the smaller boy moved away and Harry quickly snapped back into reality.

"Right."

"You fool, if its anyone who's going to get us caught, its going to be you."

"I can't help it, you're just so irresistible."

Louis grinned and rolled his eyes.

"Somebody dial 911 and report a kidnapping. They took my Harry and left a sap instead."

"You like this sap."

"Yeah, Yeah I do."

Harry stretched his arm to pull Louis down again when suddenly, two deep voices were shouting in their direction and Harry groaned.

"Here we go again."

"Why dont you like them?"

Before Harry could answer the questions, Harry's 20 year old twin cousins(picture attached/on insta) approached the boys and smiled at the boys.

"Sup boys."

"Enjoying the nice day out?"

"We were until you two interrupted us."

"Harry, dont be so rude." Louis slapped Harry's arm softly and Harry rolled his eyes, not affected.

"Hi William. Hi Edward."

"Sup Little Lou baby."

"Hi Louis, we were just wondering if you....two would like to join us for some rounds of footie."

"Yeah sure, why n-"

"No."

Louis turned to Harry and glared, which Harry mimicked and shook his head at.

"What he means is-"

"No. I said no."

William and Edward looking between each other and the two boys and laughed, already used to Harry's antisocial behavior.

"But Harry."

"No. If you want to go, go ahead. Do whats in your best interest."

Louis locked his eyes with Harry and pleaded but received nothing but the older boy turning around and laying on his stomach.

"Well, are you up to it Louis?"

"Yeah, wanna go?"

Louis looked between the brothers and his step brother and sighed, knowing the outcome would be better if he refused.

"Um....no thanks guys. Maybe later."

"Promise?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, ill take your word for it."

Both men began walking away, and Louis wanted to strangle Harry for a million different reasons, and currently decided which one to start with first.

"Lou-"

"HOW DARE YOU PLAY THAT 'DO WHATS IN UR BEST INTEREST' CARD ON ME AGAIN. YOU DONT OWN ME.!"

"Louis, I can explain, just calm down babe."

"You better have a good reason."

"I dont like them because they are just so....like clingy! Watch, say a couple of yesses to them and they're going to start hanging around always."

"How is that a bad thing?"

"Because....it becomes annoying. I literally lived with them my whole life, they were always over at my house. My mom made them feel welcomed and for years they were with us."

"Well duh, they're your cousins Harry! You're supposed to hang around with them when you're younger to build like....a friendship. I wish I had cousins when I was younger, all i had was snobby little enemies at the orphanage."

"I feel for you Lou, you'd rather have people around because you never did before but I already did and it wasn't the most loveliest experience. Those two were the worst from all of them. They were always hogging my mom when i was younger, literally over at my house like every week since I was little and barely stopped like 2 years ago. They're so annoying!"

"Hmm...you know what I think?"

"What do you think little wise one?"

Louis smiled and pinched Harry's nose, beginning to chuckle.

"I think you were just jealous."

"What?"

Harry got off the sand and sat up, glaring at Louis.

"I think you're jealous. Someone else was getting attention from your mommy, and you wanted her all to yourself. its okay."

"What the-No!"

"Harry, you have possessive issues, its okay to be denial."

"You don't know anything, you're not even part of our family!"

Harry snapped and Louis was taken back with the older boy currently staring him down. Harry's words took a while to process but when they did, the smaller boy started to back away from Harry completely shattered. 

He didn't belong there.

"L-Lou, I didn't mean I-"

"Save it."

Louis got up from where he was sitting in the sand and sighed, feeling now a little bummed out. Maybe Harry wasn't jealous and he was over analyzing it, but he didn't have to be so cold about him assuming things.

"I-Im just going to go play with Ed and Will. I'll see you at Dinner."

Harry threw his head back into the sand as he watched his boyfriend walk away from him, upset, and said nothing. It wasn't his intention to hurt Louis emotionally, he just couldn't control himself sometimes.

"It is what it is.", he mumbled to himself.

*********

The Styles/Cox Family agreed on a barbeque for dinner that Saturday evening, baking potatoes, sausages, beans, Cooking ribs, coleslaw,macaroni, and other goodies that had all the family drooling by the time they set up the table in the dining room of Anne's residence.

The sound of kids begging their moms for food had Harry rolling his eyes at the end of the table, and especially the fact that Louis had decided to sit with William and Edward at the other end, cracking jokes and throwing food at each other.

Harry just observed his cousins teasing Louis and making him all giddy, and his appetite began to quickly fade. 

He was supposed to make him that way, not them.

By the second, he grew angry seeing Will and Ed once again try and take something else that was his, away. He remembered those days were he could barely talk, his cousins would always be over and they would nag his mom constantly to cook for them or take them to the park or go shopping and they even stayed over days constantly and had their own room and it was just annoying to him his aunt Meredith never even took care of them, despite being her sons.

It was then, Harry grew some resentment to especially towards his aunt, for being lazy, and the twins, for being just damn annoying.

Harry kept his eyes on their direction and suddenly caught Will wrapping his arm around Louis waist and pressing a kiss his step brothers temple. 

Completely furious, a clink of Harry's utensil hitting the plate echoed through the dining room as he got up and left his tray full of unfinished food. He didn't turn back to see if Louis regretted it or answer his mums pleas asking if he hadn't like the food.

The taller boy just went outside and initiated the reason why had came here in the first place in a good mood and reasoned that what Louis was doing, was just a friendly gesture.

*******

"Harry, wait, where are you going love?"

Louis watched as Anne called for Harry to return but he slammed the door shut a little too hard. Louis wondered if the reason why Harry had left was because he had hanged out with Ed and Will, or if there was something more.

"Typical curly haired baby. How cute."

"I'd say."

William and Edward joked and Louis sat in the middle of them confused why the situation was funny to them.

"How are you handling him, baby Lou? Does he still give you a hard time." W.

"No, not really Will."

"I dont believe it." E.

"Well believe it Eddie, he's improved."

Both men looked at each other and laughed, to which Louis frowned upon.

"What's so funny?"

"Do you really think I believe Harry has zero hatred or some type of Jealousy towards you being the new baby?" E.

"First of All, im not a baby. second, well it's true. We get along just fine. But apparently, you two and him dont."

"Well don't say it that way, We love little Harry, more than you know. He just doesn't love us back because he thinks were trying to steal mum away from him." W.

"Its not called stealing if its not even yours in the first place." E.

"Boys."

William and Edward Laughed and Louis felt startled by the way Anne was glaring at all three.

"Were eating, and if you dont mind, we'd rather not see a mouth full of food from both of you as we do."

William and Edward began to laugh again but raised their hands in defeat, quieting down slightly, but not really at all.

"Louis, do you mind going out and getting Harry? he didn't eat any of his food." 

Anne pleaded and Louis complied, wiping his hands on the napkin and excusing himself from the table.

Louis walked through the house and headed towards Harry and his room and found that was empty, a little disappointed.

Next he checked the restroom and found that they were empty as well, leaving only one more place possible for Harry to be, outside.

Louis headed towards the exit of the house and was delighted to see Harry sitting right outside the porch in the sand, head snapping up when heard the door open.

Louis felt the breeze as he exited and smiled at how great it felt outside, his reaction to the weather enough to make Harry smile on the inside.

After enjoying how it felt for a couple of seconds, Louis approached the boy on the steps and sat next to him, laying his head on his shoulder and watching the pretty ocean view and how the sun was slowly disappearing off the edge of the earth and leaving the sky a mixture of a beautiful pink and orange color.

Louis sighed and Harry laid his head down on top of Louis head slightly to enjoy the view as well.

"Pretty isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"I think its one of the best things out here, the view, besides our house being miles away from any other house or store. Its just always quiet here....refreshing....peaceful."

Louis hummed in agreement and let his hand slowly make his way towards Harry thigh, where Harry's hand was already waiting to be entwined. 

"Im sorry....about earlier. I didn't mean it."

"Its okay."

Harry lifted up his head as well as Louis and both turned to look at the entrance door. Confirming it was closed, both met face to face, and looked each other in the eyes before letting their lips smash together in a passionate kiss. Harry wrapped his arm around Louis back and pulled him onto his lap while Louis straddled Harry, arms Around neck, and tugged at his step brothers bottom lip as they kissed.

Harry explored the inside of Louis mouth and hummed at the sweet taste of lemonade Louis had drank and enjoyed the flavor along with his baby's original tangy taste.

Harry hummed as Louis let his small fingers tangle in his curly hair and tug, making the older boy slowly reach this state of frenzy he didn't have control over.

Harry grabbed a hold of Louis and leaped forward to tackle him into the sand in front of them and was taken back how beautiful his sight really was.

He stared down and watched as Louis face glowed in the Sky's light and how messy but cute his hair looked disheveled in the sand. He then looked up and saw the amazing sight of the ocean waves hitting the shore and the combination of the sky and realized, he had two of his favorite things in the world right in front of him.

After being speechless for a while for experiencing something so magical he had never imagined of, he brought his attention back to Louis under him and was taken away by how lucky he really was, to have this perfect boy in his hold that liked him back.

"What are you thinking about babe?"

Louis whispered as he wrapped his arms around Harrys neck and smiled.

Harry returned the gesture and shook his head, throwing that thought at the back of his mind and making a note he would bring it up later.

"Nothing. I need to show you something."

"What?"

"Its a surprise."

"Mmm....alright. But first, we should go inside. I forgot to tell you your mom sent me for you."

"Ill go inside after I show you. Is that fine?"

Harry stepped away from Louis and kneeled as his step brother got up from the sand ,and shook his head. getting the residue off.

"Fine, but lets go quick ."

Harry nodded and grinned ridiculously, which made Louis giggle slightly as he took hold of Harry's hand and followed the taller boy.

Louis stayed silent as Harry led them into a jungle look a like of Palm trees, following some little rock path he had not noticed before. 

"Harry, where are we going?"

"Its a surprise."

"But arent we heading a little too far from the house?"

"We'll go right back, I promise."

Louis shrugged and held on tighter to Harry's hand as it began to darken in the semi jungle and they were headed towards a glint of light.

"Harry, whats tha-"

"Close your eyes."

"But what I-"

"Close your eyes or I will wrap my sock around your head if that's what it takes."

"Ew no, I bet they stink."

"You dont even wear socks."

"Dont judge me."

Harry chuckled and Louis closed his eyes involuntary, faking being annoyed.  Harry walked behind him and placed only one hand additionally over his eyes and the other on his waist to guide him as they began to walk.

"Keep moving until I tell you."

"Should I be afraid?"

"No. Its not like im going to murder you."

"Are you?"

"Maybe."

"Harry."

"im joking, just keep walking."

Harry laughed and Louis gulped, now feeling alarmed.

The constant tickling of the leaves on his legs suddenly came to a stop and all he could feel was sand underneath his feet and hear the ocean waves hitting the coast from a distance.

"On the count of three, I'm going to take away my hands and you'll open your eyes."

"Okay Mr.Mysterious. Im ready."

"One."

"Uno."

"Twoooo."

"Tres."

"Louis, dont mess up my countdown."

"I just wanted to test out my spanish skills."

"This is not the time and place."

"Fine."

"And by the way, Tres means Four in English so i suggest you pay more attention in class."

"yeah yeah, whatever, now count."

Harry placed a kiss to Louis hair and smiled, although the boy couldn't see it.

"One....two....Three!"

Harry removed his hands and Louis opened his eyes slowly as he could to avoid a possible big foot monster popping out at him.

It wasn't a bigfoot monster.

Louis eyes widened and he covered his mouth with both hands as he gasped at the sight in front of him.

On the beach, there was a heart drawn in the sand with candles illuminating around it so astonishingly. There was a couple of picked out flowers around it as well, and although the gesture overall was so romantic, Louis couldn't believe the words written inside of the heart.

"W-Will I go to prom with you?"

Harry shyly nodded and examined Louis face for any expression that would demonstrate he had done something wrong.

"M-Me?"

"Please? I-I wouldn't want to share that night with anyone else."

The smaller boy just stared at the sand before breaking into tears and running back into Harry's arms without second thought. Harry picked him up from the bottom of his thighs and kissed him endlessly, ecstatic the younger boy was nodding his head repeatedly.

"Yes.Yes.Yes. A thousand Times Yes."


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> insta -alwaysinmyheartharry (pics of characters) 
> 
> (probably wont understand some parts of the story if you dont know how they look like sorry)
> 
> yes this book is ending sorry (hopefully by Monday)
> 
> concert in 19 hrs whoop whoop!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~

When Louis and Harry returned back home, all the puzzle pieces finally began to fit in place.

Sorta.

Kinda.

in a way.

There was 1 week before prom and Louis felt like his life was finally driving down a broken road that had been blessed after 14 years of his corrupt life. 

After much convincing, Louis had Harry's approval to ask Liam for help to get ready for the special day that was soon to come and although he was very hesitant at first, he realized if it made Louis feel more better about going, he would allow it.

And he did.

The minute Louis got home, he threw his backpack on his bedroom floor and dialed Liam to confess the news, which took him by surprise more than Louis would've had imagined.

~~(1 week before)~~

"What do you mean you're going to Prom with Harry? You can't do that."

"And why not?"

"Because.."

There was a pause on the line and Louis scoffed loud enough to send his message across to his friend.

"Louis, he is your step brother. Brother in everyone else's eyes. You can't be together."

"Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do? What would you say if I told you, im dating Harry? would you try and stop me?"

"You're what?!"

Liam shouted through the phone and at the same moment, a widened eye Harry entered Louis bedroom placing the reminder of Louis bags by the dresser and wondering why there was a screaming Liam through the speaker.

Louis blinked a couple of seconds, eyes locked with Harry's as he tried to repeat his previous statement, unsure if what he had done was allowed.

"I-Im dating Harry, Liam. He's my....boyfriend."

Louis stomach swirled as he watched Harry's eyes widened and wondered if he wasn't supposed to say that just yet. What if Harry didn't want to let everyone know he was dating him?

Would he be embarrassed of him?

Was he not good enough?

What if he regretted going out with Louis afterwards?

Louis negative thoughts began to catch up to him and Harry noticed the way his step brother doze off and began to frown.

"Louis, H-How are you dating Harry? You can't do that!"

Harry heard Liam through the cellular speaker and scoffed, walking towards Louis who sat with the phone to his ear and snatching it away.

Louis tensed for a milisecond not expecting any contact, yet was relieved when Harry gave him a long, noisy kiss which was intended on purpose for his own benefit.

"You hear that Liam? I just kissed my step brother. and if you have a problem with it, you can go fuck yourself. Now are you going to help my boyfriend find a suit or should I get Zayn to do it."

Liam made no further comments.

~~~~~

That weekend, Liam helped out Louis pick out a suit, not the original black and white every guy wore to prom with a small flower on their chest pocket.

Louis felt he didn't belong there in the first place so he settled for a different color suit, a cherry maroon, and Liam helped pick out some nice black boots and matching striped shirt that looked well together.

While on their food break at the mall, Liam voiced his concern with how strange it would be if the two showed up together yet Louis didn't seem to care or at least, show any fearful emotion towards the night.

"This is his night, Liam, not mine. If it makes him happy, then I want to, despite the hate I might get afterwards. We all have to make some sacrifices."

Louis confessed as he slurped on his soda and ate a chicken wing covered in chili.

"You seem so stuck on your idea. I dont have any chance on changing your mind dont I?"

"Not a single one."

Louis grinned as he took another bite and wriggled his eyebrows at the slightly older boy.

"Fine. Guess this will be a perfect time to say, I Will be attending to."

"Zayns taking you to prom?!"

"Maybe..."

Louis dropped his chicken wing and leaned over the table to give Liam a huge bear hug and congratulate him in a manly way.

"We so need to go together then."

"Yeah...Zayn said in between him and Harry and the guys, they're renting a limo."

"Were going on a limo?!"

"Has Harry not told you any of this?"

Louis sat back and began to think when was the last time Harry and him had a full conversation and realized, it had been a couple of days.

"Well... we haven't talked much since Tuesday really. He's been going out alot to check out Unis or something so he hasn't really been home."

"What do you mean, you guys live together."

"Yeah, but most of this week, Harry's been dropping me off at the house and going out on his own. I mean...I don't mind. its for his future."

"Oh....well that seems reasonable. Pretty sure he would have told you sooner or later though, dont worry about it.

Louis smiled and nodded, wanting to push aside the memory of glancing at the back seat of Harry's car and seeing a champagne bottle with two glasses.

"Yeah....of course."

"Also......we'll.....you know Barbara.."

"No i dont actually, who is she?"

Louis stuff food in his mouth and tried not to laugh, Liam rolling his eyes at Louis amused.

"Anyways, I thought I'd just tell you now, shes coming with us on the Limo. Eleanor invited her."

Louis eyes widened and dropped his fork, to which he was using to eat his cheese fries.

"Who invited Eleanor?!"

"I-I dont know, youre brother im assuming? I mean....they're all still friends."

"But that doesn't mean she has to come along."

"Louis, the Limo isn't cheap. The more, the merrier."

"Harry has enough money to pay a limo by himself."

"I dont know Louis, Maybe it was just a friendly gesture. Dont ask me."

Louis lost his appetite and sighed, not really wanting to think of his brothers ex girlfriend who he secretly disliked although it wasnt much of a secret.

"Anyways, thats not the point. So Eleanor invited Barbara and.....well uh. Barbara is kind of taking Niall as her date."

Louis blinked in disbelief at Liam and shook his head, now regretting saying yes.

"Him too?"

"Would that be a problem?"

"N-No. No....is just.....no, that's fine. Niall is my friend."

Liam stared in disbelief at Louis who regained his appetite and began to munch again on his food.

"Well...then I think were pretty much settled then. Who knew you could handle things."

"Im mature Liam."

"Mature kids don't order a Clown suit, size extra large, and leave the store running away."

"Don't judge me."

Louis quieted Liam with a sway of his hand and took a sip of his drink, rolling his eyes.

Liam just laughed because he swear, he saw more femininity in Louis then Danielle or Sophia.

**Week of Prom**

[Monday]

"Do you have enough money boys?"

"Yes mum, the movies dont cost that much."

"Ok sweetie, you two have fun!"

Anne waved at her sons as they stepped out the house together, side by side, and remaining close by.

They waved back and walked towards the black jeep in the driveway where Liam and Zayn were sitting and making small,conversation before the two boys climbed in.

"Sup."

"Hey zaynie poo."

"Harry, what did I say about name calling."

"That you like it when Liam does it Loud."

Louis gasped as Harry bursted out in laughter and Liam was suddenly in the front seat smacking Zayn as the boy tried to pull out the driveway.

"Harry!"

"Sorry Zaynie poo."

"Zayn, why would you tell him our sexual life?!" Liam shrieked as he covered his face in embarrassment.

"Im sorry Lili, I just thought it'd be fair if I shared something private with him after he told me how hot Louis is with his fingers buried in his arse."

"HARREH!!"

Zayn was now the one bursting out in laughter as Louis tried to skin Harry alive in the backseat.

"Babe!"

"Dont you babe me!"

"Im sorry, at least I didn't show him the pictures!"

"There's pictures?!" Liams jaw dropped and Louis was one second away from becoming a strawberry.

"HARREH!!"

"Oops?"

"Damn Baby Styles, fourteen and already taking risks."

"Zayn, dont encourage him! He's just fourteen!"

"What's wrong with being fourteen Liam? You're just one year older than me!"

"No...im actually turning 16 in a few months. On the other hand, youuuuuuuu, shouldn't even be thinking about that till you're older."

"im old."

"Yeah Liam, my baby is old enough."

"Oh god, does that mean you two alread-."

"NO"

Zayn slammed on the break as Harry's deep voice rang loudly through his ear canals and startled Liam.

"Jeesh Harry, don't have to be so Loud about it." Zayn commented before beginning to step it on again and leaving an awkward couple in the back now not willing to look at each other.

Louis felt a little hurt Harry was quick to deny it, like he probably didn't even ever want to or just thought the idea was appalling.

Did Harry want him back like he wanted him?

Not that Louis just wanted him only for the "dirties", but if he was willing to deny them ever being together in a sexually active way, does that mean, he didn't want Louis as much as he thought?

Louis kept his thoughts to himself as they pulled into the large, couple theatre, and the car had grown kind of silent.

"You guys are the worst Double Date Partners."

"This isnt a date. Louis, this isnt a date. Were just hanging out, okay?"

Harry turned to Louis and Louis was confused, yet pushed it aside, already kind of annoyed.

"Okay, not a date."

To think about it, it had been a couple of weeks since Harry had asked him out on a date and the school year was almost ending, and Harry hadn't took out Louis at all, by himself.

Zayn stepped out the car and so did the rest of the lads, Harry and Louis following behind Ziam who held hands as they payed for their loveseat tickets.

Louis and Harry on the other hand, remained a reasonable amount of distance away, seeing as they were around town and anyone at school could see them and rumors could be spread.

Harry bought a loveseat for him and Louis too, although it remained mostly at the top, which differed to Ziams in the middle of the theatre seats.

"What movie did you guys pick?"

"Harry wanted to pick Texas Chainsaw Massacre."

"A H-Horror One?" Louis squealed and looked at Harry with fearful eyes.

"Yeah."

"Why would you do that?"

Liam and Zayn continued walking hand in hand as they headed towards the room theatre and Louis questioned Harry. Harry merely responded with blinking before turning away and just heading inside.

Louis tried to brush Harry's strange behavior off and followed behind, feeling a little left out although this was supposed to be about him too.

When the boys entered the room, they watched as other couples had already took their place in the big heart, look alike caves that blocked out people around them and just gave them view of the movie. Zayn had actually brought Liam a few times before, loving the privacy he had when he wanted to give Liam sneaky kisses although he really didn't have to be sneaky about it because no one could see, compared to regular movie theaters.

Besides, the small look alike matress cushion used to sit was way more comfortable than hard movie theatre seats and you could even cuddle during cheesy parts of movies, like Zayn and Liam once did through The Notebook.

When Louis and Harry got to their couple love seat, Louis noticed they had actually got the seats all the way at the top and couldn't see The other boys at all or the other couples.  Louis kind of frowned at that because he thought it would be cool to wave at Liam from where he was, but was impossible since the small love caves were designed to give privacy.

Harry stepped aside and Let Louis climb inside the love seat mattress and sit down. Louis felt it odd at first, never really going to one of these yet felt great when he noticed he had no trouble in stretching his legs because the seat was huge, as in more of a seat for a giant. 

Harry climbed right after and leaned back as the movie previews came on, slowly wrapping his arm around Louis waist when the lights dimmed.

Louis hummed at the gesture and cuddled in by his side, a little less tense when the movie began to play.

Louis smiled at Harry as he caressed his hair and pressed small kisses to his temple, which he felt grateful for because he knew, harry knew, louis wasn't a big fan of scary movies and needed the most comfort he needed.

five minutes into the movie, Louis said nothing as Harry suddenly reached out to pick his body up and sit him down on his lap, which ended up with Louis whole legs on top of Harrys, and back pressed to his chest. 

Harry wrapped his strong arms around the smaller boy and placed a kiss to his cheek, which Louis giggled and finally let all his worry go away because, Harry had to still feel something for him. He had to.

within ten minutes into the movie, Louis began to feel hot with Harry's body heat around his body and the way his step brother was a slowly, kissing his neck, a little hard not to notice.

within fifteen minutes, Harry used one arm to stroke up and down Louis thigh while he began to nip on his ear, and Louis felt his resistance began to fade away. He whispered to Harry to stop, afraid other people would notice, but the older boy didnt reply, knowing very well there was no way the other couples knew.

within twenty minutes, Louis felt something hard under him rubbing against his bum and it sure wasn't Harry's phone.

within 25 minutes, Louis was a goner, not denying the need he had to grind back on Harry.

"You wanna know I picked this movie?"

Harry whispered in Louis ear as the older boy moved his hand towards the younger boys pant zipper and slowly unzipped it.

"W-Why?"

Louis tried his best to focus on the movie and felt his cheeks began to light up when a girl on the screen stripped naked and began to let her best friends boyfriend feel on her.

"This."

Louis let out a huge moan as Harry palmed him through only his briefs at the same time the girl did on the screen.

It took Louis merely seconds to register what was going when suddenly, he was being lifted up so Harry couldnt unbuckle his pants and let his cock spring out underneath Louis.

Louis was about to protest this wasnt the time nor right place to loose his v card when he noticed, Harry slid his member only once across his arse before sitting him down on his abdomen and letting his cock slip in between his little thick thighs.

"Make those pretty little noises you do at home baby. I want to hear you."

Harry whispered in Louis ear as he began to thrust up and Louis looked with curious eyes as the tip of Harry's member appeared and disappeared in between him. The feeling of his step brother rubbing against the bottom of his balls was enough to get Louis moaning and bouncing up and down on Harry, to which Harry watched in admiration because Louis was way better than the girl getting currently ruined on screen and had a bigger arse and made better sounds than her too.

A deep down part of Louis was ashamed and scared someone could catch them in the act, but at the same time, enjoyed feeling the way he was sorta doing what the girl was doing on the big screen.

Her noises were loud and his were soft, but Harry loved them because although no one in this room could probably noticed, his were more high pitched and the most prettiest thing.

It didn't take long for Louis legs to give up on him and Harry, doing one last thrust before spurting all over Louis little thighs. The sight of it was enough to make the smaller boy loose it too, releasing his load all over his shirt and although a little worn out and thighs having this burning sensation, feeling a little more blissful.

Harry tucked himself in while Louis did the same, although feeling a little concerned about his stained shirt. 

"Haz."

"Dont worry."

Harry moved back and took off his shirt and began to place it on top of Louis shirt, which the smaller boy protested to until he saw another one appeared.

"You brought two shirts?"

"Yep. put it on top of this one."

"So you had this all planned out then?"

Louis smirked at Harry and the older boy shook his head back, chuckling.

"No way silly, I was just too lazy to take one off today. Just thought I'd put it to use when I remembered in the car how gorgeous you look with your face all flushed when you try to finger yourself. you look so amazing, Lou. And then the thought of one day being able to bury myself in that tight little arse of yours, how can you blame me?"

Louis didn't know what took him over, but he felt the need to show Harry that he wanted him as much too and initiated a steamy kiss between the two, which after minutes, left them both breathless.

"I-I can't stop thinking about it either. I'd like to have something bigger in me for a change. My fingers just won't do anymore."

Louis giggled and Harry felt himself grow hard again, realizing how innocent Louis seemed without even trying. He gripped Louis from the waist and pulled him into his lap once again, hands traveling down to grip both his arsecheeks roughly to which Louis kept replying with Silent giggles.

Harry felt his control slipping away too, and before he knew what was going on,

"Would baby like that? Would baby like daddy's big cock deep in his little pink hole."

Harry whispered and let his middle, long, index finger slip in between Louis cheeks and tease at his entrance.

Louis was puddy in Harry's hands.

"Y-Yes daddy. I-Ill be a good boy for you."

Before neither of them knew what was going on, Louis had an finger pumping in and out of him while he looked Harry dead in the eye, biting his lip to keep his noises in, the scene in the movie already finished.

When Harry heard Louis once again come undone in pants, he removed his finger and only had to Palm himself one more time before releasing himself to. Both the boys panted for a couple of seconds before looking straight into each other and wondering, what the hell had just happened.

Harry didn't mean to bring the roleplay on at all, but Louis had went along with it.

Harry wasn't sure at this point what to say, a little too embarrassed himself with what had slipped, but for some reason, believing Louis had enjoyed it.

Louis had always craved attention, and although it was a little late, Harry felt stupid for bearly realizing it. Louis had never felt praised nor needed and he felt although he had never tried one of his kinks out, there was a possibility, Louis may had wanted it himself, although he probably didn't know what anything of it ment.

Harry watched cautiously for any sign of discomfort as Louis remained sitting on his lap, staring him in the eyes, quiet, just observing him back as well.

"H-Harry......do you like being called.....you know."

"I don't know."

Harry shrugged and stared at Louis a little while longer, wondering if he was smarter than he actually gave him credit for.

"Harry."

"What?"

Louis looked into Harry's emeralds and took a deep breath, not even sure what he was doing himself.

"I want....I want my... I want my daddy to give me kisses. Can I have kisses, daddy?"

Louis said in the sweetest little voice and Harry was a goner himself, nodding desperately as he wrapped his whole body around louis and flipped them over until he was on top.

"Of course, baby boy. Daddy loves kissing you. You're such a good boy for daddy."

Louis was a goner as well.

~~~~~

[Tuesday]

"Hazza, Liam invited us to go eat today after school at Nandos. can we go?"

"Um, I actually have something I have to do today Lou. You wont mind going without me, right? You'll be a good boy for me."

Louis frowned as Harry walked him down the hall to his history class, rejecting to go out and using those words, Louis didn't know why he had such a huge reaction to. He looked around the hall before sighing and pressing a kiss to his step brothers cheek.

"Okay daddy."

[Wednesday]

"No Liam, I dont know what time were supposed to leave, harry just said somewhere around the afternoon."

Louis walked out his room with Liam on the line while he polished his nails with a clear coat, wanting to make them shiny.

"No, I dont...ugh hold on..... Harrehh!!"

Louis knocked on the restroom door and called out for Harry in the shower.

"Yes lou?"

"Do you happen to have a nail filer by any chance?"

"Yeah, just check in Gemmas mirror dresser. First drawer."

"Thanks babe! and Liam said what time are we leaving on Saturday."

"I dont know yet."

Louis took his ear away from the door and shrugged, heading towards Gemmas room.

"You see Liam, he doesn't even know.

Louis entered Gemmas room and began to look through the cabinets, yelling a small aha! when he found what he was looking for.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE DOESN'T KNOW"

Liams angry voice rang through the phone, clearly pissed off, official plans werent still set and they were 3 days away from the big event. Louis startled, dropped the nail filer on the floor and yelled back at Liam he didn't know before hanging up.

He got on his knees and reached for it, when he spotted something from the corner of his eye and glanced at it.

Louis eyes widened when he noticed a couple of candles under the bed with a pair of women lingerie, which he had never seen before and was sure could not belong to Gemma.

"Find everything Lou?"

Louis scrambled off the floor once he heard Harry behind him, and picked up the nail filer and shaking his head.

"Uh no, I mean yes. Look, I found it"

Louis showed Harry the nail filer and smiled, trying his best inside to come up with a rational explanation to why that was there.

"Oh ok, then cmon, lets get out of here."

"Okay babe."

*****

[Thursday]

"Zayn called earlier, said there making him a small graduation celebration and because you were taking so long at the store, he said to leave a message.  Can we go?"

"Do you want to go?"

"Yeah, why not. Sounds fun."

"Okay,.ill drop you off then. Get ready."

"Drop me off? What about you?"

"I have to go run errands."

"You don't work?"

"Oh...you know.....for like Uni and stuff."

"How long will it take?"

"Um. would you mind if you...like slept over at his house or mom..like pick you up. Cause I wont be....here till like midnight."

"Stuff for Uni takes as long as midnight?"

"Yeah....Youll understand when your my age, so do you want to go or not, cause I have to get going."

Louis frowned.

***[Friday]***

When Louis arrived home from school on Friday afternoon, he wasn't sure how to feel, beginning to question some things he really didn't want to question.

The day before, Louis had decided to stay in, instead of going to Zayns graduation dinner and watch movies with Anne instead.

He hadnt realized anything was wrong until he asked Anne why Harry had to do so much uni research and work if he still hadnt graduated yet and wouldn't till next week, and Anne looked at him like he had two heads.  
~~~

"Honey, what are you talking about?"

"Harry told me he had to go do some Uni stuff today and thats why he couldn't go with me to Zayns graduation party."

"Oh....I dont know love, he told me he was going out with friends?"

Louis stomach has done a million flips at that, and smiled at Anne, despite realizing what he had not notice all week long.  
~~~~

Louis currently laid on his bed, clutching a small picture tight to his chest, while tears ran down his eyes, feeling his whole world was now coming down like it was supposed to.

of course, he wasn't meant to have another fate, he didn't deserve the happiness he thought had been his all this time.

He was going to end up like who he was supposed to be, like who he was meant to be, raised to be.

He closed his eyes and remembered his mom's face the moment she finally caught his dad cheating on her and the look of hatred but heart broken she had all over his face when she realized, it was time to let go.

It had changed his life forever, and it wasn't much to a surprise for her, mom so smart she had always known everything she could and not falling for the same excuses his dad fed her over and over.

It was his turn now, to stand up like his mother, confront Harry for who he knew sure he was and let him go as well, fate obviously not in their favor

But the thought of having to let Harry go, the worst thing he could imagine, already feeling this unbreakable bond between them.

Louis look at the photograph and remembered the day he received it from his dad when he came to visit him in the orphanage, writting 'mummy' with kisses (pic attached) on the front and keeping it by him always.

His dad had told him, the picture was from when she was younger and he was foolishly in love with her, which although had not turned out great, still not regretting anything in his past.

Louis had just smiled and nodded, not really caring the story behind it besides that it was his mom and he wanted to keep it as long as he could just in case he never saw her again and he did

Louis clutched his mom to his chest and quieted down his sobs as he heard the door open to his room and there was sudden dip on the bed.

"Lou, whats wrong baby? A-are you crying?"

Louis felt a sting to his heart by how unbelievable Harry was by even acting like if he didn't know, he was the problem.

He had made a promise.

and he had broke it.

Louis was about to go off on Harry when the older boy suddenly turned him around to meet his gaze, and he was mesmerized to the point where he didn't want to let go of him.

"Lou, why are you crying? Tell me whats wrong?"

Harry curled up into Louis and the smaller boy felt complete and unable to face his monster just yet, taking the easier way out then face the real problem

He couldn't let him go.

"I-Its nothing. I-I was just...looking at my photo and.....I-I just remembered how much I miss my mum. T-Thats all."

Louis placed his best fake smile on and Harry bought it, placing a kiss to the smaller boys cheek and hugging him tightly.

"Im sure your mum, somewhere out there, misses you too. Please dont cry. your mom wouldn't want to see you sad, would you?"

Louis nodded and wiped away his tears, now trying to convince Harry more that he was okay.

Although he was not.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah."

"Liam just called, zayn and him want a round at the field for sum footie. are you up?"

 

Louis stared out into nothing before realizing he had nothing to loose, pretending he was okay when he wasn't. 

"Yeah hold on, let me just go change yeah."

"Ok, ill wait right here."

Harry smiled at Louis as he walked away and placed something on top of the dresser where the mirror was placed and headed off to the restroom after getting some loose clothing.

A little curious, Harry got off the bed and headed towards the dresser where Louis had placed from what now seemed a photograph, possibly one of Louis mom Harry assumed, seeing as the boy had been clutching it to his chest while he sobbed

Harry approached the dresser and noticed the picture was flipped over, to which he delicately turned around to see what Louis mom looked like, never before really knowing anything about Louis family anymore than what he had talked about in the park.

Harry flipped the photo and saw as the figure in the image appeared under the lighting of the room, finding the person awfully familiar.

After a few seconds, Harry realized that the woman who he was looking at in the picture, was the same one who had taken care of him when he was just a toddler.

His Nanny.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue next :)

MY CONCERT WAS FUCKING AMAZING AND IF ANY OF YOU GUYS HAVE CRIED AT YOURS, DONT FEEL BAD.

I ACTUALLY SCARED ONE  FAMILY IN THE ROW IN FRONT OF ME ENOUGH TO LEAVE AND A CHILD. OOPS. DONT BUY TICKETS TO A FUCKING CONCERT WITH SCREAMING GIRLS IF YOU DONT WANT TO HEAR SCREAMS.

And yes, Harry sang "all his little things". I cried.

ANYWAYS.

THIS BOOK IS ENDING.

THIS IS ACTUALLY THE LAST CHAPTER.

OOPS?

THE EPILOGUE WILL BE RELEASED MONDAY. SCHOOL STARTS MONDAY. IM SCREAMING. 

THANKS TO ALL YOU WHO DIDN'T STOP READING. YOU GUYS ARE ALL FUCKING AMAZING AND I LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU.

enjoy my loves :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Harry?"

Louis walked out the bathroom, changed into some nike shorts, tennis shoes, and baggy white T-shirt, when he noticed his step brother holding up the picture that belonged to him in his hand.

Louis was a little uncomfortable at the way Harry looked down at his mom, a frown across his face, and staring completely dumbfounded, which made The younger boy anxious.

"What are you doing, give me that!"

The smaller boy dropped his previous clothes on the floor and reached out to Harry's hands, snatching the picture away from the older boy and receiving a concerned look. He clutched his mom to his chest and glared at Harry for touching things that werent his in the first place.

"S-Shes-"

"My mom you perv! Who said you could see her?!"

"No, she's not."

Louis eyebrows furrowed and scoffed, giving Harry the middle finger for the first time ever and the older boy felt hurt by the action.

"That's my nanny, Louis."

"What?"

"The girl in the picture..."

Harry pointed at the photograph and approached the younger boy, who just took steps back with every one Harry took forward.

"That's my nanny. My nanny Hayes."

"Hayes?"

"That was my nickname for her. She was my Hayes. I was her bear."

Louis grew uncomfortable as Harry's eyes suddenly became watery and he immediately tried to wipe the tears away that threatened to spill. Louis was almost convinced Harry was telling the truth but had doubts his mother had ever been involved in the babysitting business.

"N-No, you probably have the wrong girl."

"No, I dont. that's exactly how she looked when she took care of me!"

"My mom never babysat anyone."

"Louis, I know what Haley fucking looks like, I'm not imagining things!"

Louis eyes widened and let out a small, unintentional gasp.

"H-How...How do you know her Name."

"Louis, that was my nanny!"

Louis didn't know why a part of him wanted to believe Harry but stuck to the opposite side, not believing his mother, if was Harry's nanny before, would just abandon Harry like he had claimed to do so before.

"N-No...I must have told you ..at the park."

"No, you didn't tell me your parents names at the park."

"Then maybe your mum told you, she knows the orphanage people!"

"Louis, that's my nanny and I've never been more sure of something in my life. You're probably lying!"

"How would I be lying?!"

"Haley babysat me because she couldn't have kids! She wasn't fertile!"

"What are you tr-"

"She's not your mother Louis, she cant be!"

Harry didn't mean to come off as rude, but realized his mistake when suddenly, the younger boy was approaching him and giving him a full on smack across the face.

"WELL IM FUCKING HERE AREN'T I, BASTARD. HOW VERY DARE YOU!"

Louis turned around on his heel and locked himself in the restroom, which Harry banged on repeatedly pleaing the smaller boy to come out.

It didn't work and Louis felt resentment at Harry for accusing his mother of faking a pregnancy. Of course he knew his mother couldn't have kids, mother Theresa had told him so, but that's why he was the little miracle she and his dad often cooed about.

Haley was his mom, and no Harry Styles could say other wise.

"You probably confused her with one of the other sluts you've been messing around with. Now leave me alone!"

Louis shouted through the door and got no response back, feeling his heart slowly crumble and dissolve at the pit of his stomach.

He couldn't hear Harry on the other side anymore and didn't hear from him the rest of the day, the older boy probably out with his new girlfriend or something, Louis assumed.

As predicted, Both boys didn't end up going to play footie that day with their friends, but that didn't stop Louis from having an okay time playing with his and Harry's fifa game.

and although Louis was beyond pissed with Harry, he didn't hesitate to cuddle into his back when the older boy came back around midnight, crawled onto the bed, and wrapped his arms around Louis belly.

~~~~~~~

"You are out of your mind if you think im going to let him see you sooner than date. Forget about it!"

Harry walked into the kitchen as his mom hanged up the phone and sighed in frustration, making the younger boy concerned.

"Mum...is everything alright?"

Anne flinched, not aware of her sons presence and waving her hand in the air to signal she was okay.

"In okay sweetie."

"Who was that on the phone? The Laywer?"

Anne furrowed her eyebrows at her son and Harry reciprocated the action, making the mom shake her head and nod at the same time.

"I...Um Yes. Yes, it was."

"Is there already a court date?"

"Why? You want your brother to be officially part of this family as soon as possible huh?"

Anne shot Harry a smile to which he felt his gut tingle.

"No. I was just asking because you're always on the phone and I never knew adopting a kid was such a fuss. I mean, doesn't the government want you to actually adopt kids? Why would they make the process way harder and make you go to court for it, then?"

"Its complicated Harry. "

"Mum. Can I ask you question?"

Harry sat down on the stool beside the counter and carefully watched his mum as she turned around and began to wash the dishes, murmuring a "fire away."

"Mum, whens the last time you seen Haley?"

Harry grew a little worried at the sound of his mother dropping a dish in the sink and beginning to panic at the sight.

"This was one of my favorite plates, darn."

Harry watched as Anne took the oven mittens and began to take the pieces out the sink and take them towards the trash.

"Mum."

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Did you hear me?"

Harry squeezed his hands together and let his eyes meet with his mum who merely glanced at him and looked away, the older lady shrugging.

"I dunno love.. when you were like 3."

"That's the last time? like ever?"

"Yes."

"Mom, she couldn't have kids right?"

"Harry, what brought this on?"

Anne took the mittens off and placed each of her hands on her hips and shook her head.

"You've never mentioned her before, heck, I didn't reckon you remembered her."

"Well I'm sorry if I remember the woman who paid more attention to me when you were pregnant."

Harry snapped and Anne's stare softened, her lips tightening into a thin line.

"Im so-"

"I dont want an apology, I just need you to answer my question."

"Well...uh yes baby. she couldn't have kids...and that's why your step father hired her. Felt bad for the poor soul."

"Then how come Louis' picture of his mom is her?"

"Louis has a picture?"

Harry watched as his mom look a little taken off by the information, but nonetheless, continued.

"Yes. and it's Haley. Mom, Louis mother is Haley. We have to find her. Louis misses her."

"Absolutely not."

Now it was Annes turn to snap and the look on her face, made Harry wonder if he had said something wrong.

"But-"

"Darling, you are probably confused on who you saw on that picture and who Haley was. did you know theres 7 other people in the world that look like you?"

"Mum, I swear it's her!"

"Now Harry, listen to me dear. I dont want you to feed all this commotion to Louis because im sure you're being just delusional and I don't want you to get his hopes up on where his mother may be if its not even her."

"But mum!"

Anne's phone rang at that moment and the mother held her finger up to signal the boy to be quiet and answer.

"My decision is final."

Anne whispered to Harry before beginning to talk on the phone and His mum's phone call with his lawyer about waiting till the court day to bring Louis, intriguing no interest in the older boy.

~~~~~

Harry walked up to his and Louis bedroom and smiled as Louis was beginning to lay his black suit on their bed.

"Morning."

Harry made Louis jump up in surprise as he talked in his ear and wrapped both of his strong arms around the younger boys waist. He placed a kiss to the boys cheek before twirling him around one time and making their eyes meet.

Louis giggled and smiled at his step brother, getting on his tippy toes so he could return the action on the lips instead.

"Good morning. Today's your big day. Im getting your outfit ready. it looks really nice. I like your heart patterned shape shirt."

Louis rambled on and Harry just shook his head, chuckling to himself.

"I like it too."

"Im going to actually take my outfit to the guest room. I'll get ready in there if you wan-"

"Actually, i was going to ask you if you getting ready at Liams would be okay."

"Why?"

Louis stepped a little back from Harry, and although the older boy didn't want to let go, did so anyway.

"Well i was thinking to go get ready at Zayns and you could go get ready with Liam and we would pick you two up on the Limo...so like....you two wont be nervous by yourselves. You'll have each other."

"What makes you think ill be nervous?"

"You are going to be one of the only underclass men there. you should be. and I really want you to be with Liam. so get your stuff ready so I can go drop you off, okay?"

"Yeah, go ahead, just drop me off anywhere like a piece of rag."

"Hey."

Harry snapped and grabbed Louis by both of his shoulders.

"That is not what im doing."

"Sure feels like it. Dont think I've forgotten what happened last night."

"Last night, you freaked out for nothing. it was a misunderstanding anyway."

"Told you."

"Just go get your stuff ready. It's One o clock and I have things to do."

"Of course you do."

"Stop it."

Harry glared at Louis before letting go and beginning to walk out the room.

" I knew this was a mistake." Louis whispered lightly and didn't know if Harry had heard it or not.

~~~~~~~

Louis took a last glance at Liams doorway mirror before stepping out the nice, pastel colored house and walking towards the black, long limo parked right outside the Payne Residence.

"Lou, you look fine. Great actually. Although im not used to seeing you without glasses."

"Thought I'd try something new for a change."

Louis chirped and felt anxious as he got closer and closer to the limo.

Yeah, Liam was his friend and was supposed to like what he was wearing, but

Would Harry like it too?

What if his cherry marroon suit and striped shirt wouldnt cut it for Harry?

What if he thought it was too out of place?

What if he didn't like Louis without his glasses?

Was his boots too out of the trend?

Louis had a million questions in his head as Liam stepped into the Limo first and wondered what Harry would think with his choice of outfit.

Right when Liam entered, Louis heard Zayns familiar voice complementing his boyfriends appearance and cooing at the couple.

however, what Louis didn't hear was the sound of Harry complementing him because mostly every one was in the limo expect for one boy.

Harry.

"Um zayn....where's my....brother?"

"Oh..uh. He told me to tell you he was going to take his car instead. He'll meet us there."

Louis hummed and couldn't help but feel the frown coming onto his face.

Unexpectedly, there was a shifting of seats and somehow, another boy ended up sitting next to Louis.

"Hey, why the face?"

"Its nothing Niall. Just thought....Harry was going to be here."

"Oh. That dickhead. You really like him, right?"

Niall whispered the last words and Louis looked around to see if anyone was listening before slowly nodding his head.

"Yeah. he makes me happy."

"Boyfriend kind of Happy?"

Louis tensed and watched as Niall push harder and harder to get it out of him.

Louis shook his head before burying his face in the palm of his hands and beginning to nod.

"Who told you?"

"Mate, Liams my best friend."

Louis head snapped up and on time, the curly haired boy mouthed a sorry and silently asked for forgiveness.

Louis rolled his eyes and nodded, realizing he was in no position to put Liam in that place.

"No...yeah, I get it."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think there was a need too."

"But were friends too, Louis. You can count on me. I know I messed up in the past, but I swear, I'll never do it again."

Louis tried his best not to get wooed but ended up failing when the blonde haired boy took him into a big hug.

Louis was over the past.

There was no reason why he couldn't give Niall a second chance.

"You're right, I should have told you. I'll tell you stuff from now on."

"Especially if Harry acts outs, I swear, I wont hesitate to put him in his place."

Louis rolled his eyes before chuckling, not really thinking Niall had any chance against Harry fighting wise, but still appreciating the thought.

"Thanks Ni, I will."

The limo came to a sudden halt and Louis wondered if they had arrived when the doors were opened once again.

They weren't there yet.

Niall made Louis scoot over so Barbara could come into the Limo and greet everyone as she did so in the process.

Right.

Niall had a date.

"Where's your cousin babe?"

"Uhh. She said Harry is on her way to pick her up. She's still not ready."

Barbara smiled and kindly waved to everyone else in the Limo while Zayn, Liam, and Niall turned to look at Louis with a concerned expression, equally surprised.

Louis remained quiet and dropped his head to the floor, not wanting anyone's pity any longer.

He'd fucked up.

~~~~~~~~

When the Limo arrived, every one had rapidly entered the wonderful Hotel Plaza reserved for Cheshires Senior Prom.

All except for one of course.

Louis sat our side on a small bench by the parking lot waiting for his "date" to arrive with his "date" and it wasn't long before there was a black Range Rover pulling in and parking in the assigned areas.

He didn't want to believe what Barbara had said but when he saw as a petit brunette with a long red, silky dress with hair up in a bun, stepped out of his step brothers car, there was nothing else to believe.

Louis bit his lip as he heard the girl scream to Harry "he would see him inside", and stood up from the bench where he was at, waiting for Harry to appear.

and he did, eyes widening when he noticed Louis was staring from a far directly at him locking his car.

Louis ignored the way Harry's eyes scanned his body up and down, a little too upset to care he was mesmerized by how great his step brother looked as well and wanted to do the same.

"Lou, you look so g-"

Harry's sentence was interrupted with Louis letting his palm collide against Harry's right cheek.

Harry grunted.

"H-How could you?"

"What the fuck was that for?"

"For cheating on me, you arsehole! You promised!"

"I didn't cheat on you, you little brat."

"Really? Then what the hell were you doing picking up Eleanor?"

"She needed a ride so i gave her one. Couldn't let her miss one of the most unforgettable days of our live, no matter how annoying she is."

"Unforgettable?.... Right...."

"Yeah, but at this rate, you're actually making me want to forget."

Harry glared at Louis and shook his head, looking around and noticing some bystanders had noticed the whole thing.

"I know you cheated on me. For how long, im not sure. But I am definitely sure this week was not so very well played out. I seen Harry. The woman lingerie, the champagne, the glasses, the fucking flower bouquet in the backseat when you dropped me off at Liams today. I saw. Im not stupid."

Louis spitted out at Harry and the older boy's faced scrunched up in anger.

"You were going through my stuff?!"

"Does it even matter?!"

"Yes! Yes it does!"

"Well boo hoo Harry, you got caught. at least be man enough to admit it."

Louis pushed Harry and the older boy looked around and began to grow embarrass by the way every one was looking at him.

Abruptly, Harry grabbed a hold of both the boys wrist and pulled him into his hold, disregarding how hard Louis tried to fight back. 

It wasnt until Harry took one arse cheek of Louis in his hand and squeezed Hard, that Louis stopped fighting and squealed.

No one noticed.

"Listen to me, you are going to stop with this imaginary shit and be on your best behavior when we go inside. You are my date and although all of these people think were related, were going to have to find some other way to make this night special because I came here and i chose to be here with my boyfriend. You Louis. Bringing Eleanor here, was just a friendly favor."

"But shes your ex girlfriend!"

"I dont care what she is, at the end of the day, her existence doesnt matter and the only one I want to be with is you. All the ...things you found, ill explain later. But right now, I want you to please come inside with me and have a good time. Things like these dont come more than once in a lifetime.....and I dont want to wake up tomorrow wishing I could re do it all over. If it's too much to ask, can you please let all of this go? Let it go for me please. Please."

Louis blinked a couple of times wanting for His tears to go away and his uncontrollably emotions for his step brother too. He was foolishly a puppet in his hands and he knew that, beginning to actually feel guilty that he was already ruining Harry's prom night with his accusations.

But what he was saying was true. It wasn't his fault he was being placed in this position neither was it his fault, he felt jealousy towards his boyfriend riding around with his ex.

He was human.

"Fine. I'll do it, just because, this is, after all, your night. But we will talk later."

Harry nodded and picked up Louis hands to his face to place delicate kisses to each knuckle.

"Thank you, my love."

~~~~~~~~

It was around 9 o clock when Louis began to feel uncomfortable with Harry's friends discussions at the table. 

Everything concerned the types of substances they consumed at late night parties or positions they shagged girls in, which Louis shot a worried look at Liam and received one back.

"Alright, alright, thats enough. How about we let in the babies on what needs to go down when they are our age."

"Absolutely not, no way."

Harry responded and Subtly, patted Louis thighs to let him know, he would now allow for his friends to discuss things that were out of his comfort zone.

"Aww Harry, why not?"

Eleanor cooed and took another sip of her drink 

"Well because I say so."

"Is it because you have your little baby brother here? can't handle being a little crazy? you know...why did you bring him anyway? isnt that like....weird. Bringing your brother as your date. I me-"

"No, its not. People take their siblings all the time to prom."

"Well then, why didn't you bring Gemma? why him?"

Louis eyes met with Zayn as the words left Eleanors mouth and Louis could feel the tension actually radiate off off Harry's body.

"Yeah, I was meaning to ask you that Harry. She hasn't been around, where is she?" Niall added and it wasnt the best thing.

"None of your fucking Business, Horan."

Harry snapped and left the table, leaving a startled crowd behind. Zayn was beginning to get up from his seat when Louis motioned him   
to sit down and that he would take care of it.

Louis excused himself and headed towards the exit of the hotel, to where it didn't take him long to figure out where Harry was.

Louis stepped outside the plaza and headed towards the parking lot, where a head full of curls peeked out from the hood of Harry's range rover. 

Harry was leaning on the roof of his car, staring out into the open field space in quiet silence. Louis slowed down when he was few feet away to give the older boy some space and not scare him away, although the possibility of that happening most likely not possible.

"Hazza?....are you alright?"

Louis called out in a small voice, not sure if this was okay, but nonetheless, approached Harry until he was standing in front of him, looking up at the older boy.

Harry stared at the ground for a couple of seconds before finally closing them and opening them Again so they could lock with Louis blue.

Louis offered him a small smile and tried to reach out for his step brothers hand, to which he entwined their fingers with.

"It was in house, wasn't it. His pool."

Louis looked at his older step brother with sympathy, and when he didnt reply, did nothing more than give him a huge bear hug and tried to comfort the best he could.

"Im so sorry."

Louis chanted into Harry's chest and the older boy was unmoved until seconds later when he wrapped his arms around Louis back.

"Its fine."

Louis went on his tippy toes and pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek, and although Harry Styles, wasn't known for giggling, he let out the manliest giggle.

He shook his head as he wrapped his arms around Louis waist and began to sway them to a rhythm in the background.

"Are they really playing the titanic song for a slow song?"

"I guess so."

Louis rolled his eyes and began to chuckle while he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and swayed back in place.

"Love the movie, but please...this song is too overrated."

"I know."

Harry and Louis laughed together and Harry couldnt help but feel so many overwhelming feelings with how beautiful Louis looked smiling In his really nice attire.

"M sorry im your step brother and you can't enjoy this dance inside like any other normal teenager would."

Harry laughed and shook his head, leaning down to place his forehead to Louis and shaking his head a little more.

"Well I dont have any other normal boyfriend like a normal teenager would nor do I care what any other normal teenager is doing because im having a better time out here in 2 minutes than the 2 last hours in there. I fancy parking lot, slow song dancing If you ask me."

 

Harry confessed and louis couldn't help but laugh at Harrys corny little comments.

"Besides, the only thing that's making this night special is that you're here with me. You're really all I was looking forward to, tonight. What handsome little piece of arse you are, Louis Tomlinson. I wouldn't be surprised if one day, you ended up in the modeling business."

Louis couldn't help the blush that spread all over his face as Harry showered him in attention he didn't even know he wanted.

Harry leaned down and smashed his lips to Louis, feeling those same fireworks everytime he made any type of physical contact with the smaller boy.

"Im serious Louis, you're so beautiful."

"You're beautiful too, Harry."

Both boys pulled away and All troubles were forgotten in between them in a blink of an eye.

"Lets get out of here, yeah?"

"What do you mean, like, ditch prom?"

"Yeah."

"No way Harry, this is your night!"

"Louis, they played the Macarena for 20 minutes straight at the beginning of the event. I was done with this prom shit within five. C'mon, let's go. Mum already knows."

"Knows what?"

"That we were leaving early so I could take you somewhere."

"You're what?"

Harry at that moment, led Louis to his side of the vehicle, unlocked the car, and let Louis see through the small opening that there was two suitcases placed in the backseats.

"Is that ours?"

"Yes. Its no where special, but I thought it would be ....a good idea. Will you come please?"

And who was Louis to say no?

~~~~~~~

A 2 hour and a half drive later, Louis opened his eyes to the sight of the familiar territory and with no Harry by his side. 

He panicked and rubbed his eyes until he was sure he was not dreaming and stared out the car for any sign of movement or life and there was.

Harry was running towards the car as Louis awoke and flashed him a smile when he noticed Louis was conscious of his surroundings.

Louis stared at Harry through the window as the boy made it to the passenger's side of the car and opened his door like a gentleman.

"Greetings my love, I assume you are well rested and had a nice nap?"

"Could have been better but yes. Yes I did."

Harry smiled and rolled his eyes, taking Louis hand as he stepped out the car slowly. When he was off the range rover and into the sand, Harry let go of Louis hand and moved slightly away to open the back seat door, in where he pulled out the previous object Louis had seen and went down on one knee in front of the younger boy.

"I know im a little late, but, I was wondering if you'd still be up for that date I asked you about. Please?"

Louis slapped both his hands to his face and groaned, now realizing what a huge mistake he'd done.

"Bloody Hell!"

With cheeks tinted red, Louis grabbed the bouquet of previously seen blue hydrangeas Harry was holding up and nodded.

"Im such a bloody idiot. of course, yes. yes."

Louis went down on his knees and hugged Harry before smashing his lips against his and letting some tears of joy fall.

"Im so sorry."

"Its okay Blue, I understand where the paranoia was coming from."

"I have no words for you right now. I dont deserve this."

"You deserve the word, Blue."

Louis and Harry got off the sand and Harry let go of Louis hand momentarily to grab the picnic basket in the trunk that had the champagne and wine glasses sticking out of it.

Louis was about to make a comment when Harry raised his hand and told him, to quiet, obviously not wanting to hear apologize any further.

Harry smiled down at Louis as he entwined their fingers together in one hand and held the basket in the other while Louis held his bouquet in his other. Walking down the beach where Anne's isolated small house laid on the beach, Louis eyes widened as something came up in the distance.

"M sorry I was out all week. Took a while to clean the house after my bloody cousins were here. and set this up."

Louis gasped as he took in the view of so many things he didn't know where to start. 

In between two palm trees laid a king bed placed underneath lights, shielded by a small white roof while there was more sheets laid on the sand with more pillows if they would like to look up at the stars instead.

A few feet away was probably a two foot high table with more champagne glasses and a lantern lighting up the area while a bonfire had barely been put to life a couple feet away from the bed and the whole area was being illuminated by Christmas lights, well thoughtfully done and planned and the gesture so breath taking Louis couldnt help but cry at the sight. (pic on insta) 

"H-Harry...this.....is....amazing."

"It's the least I could do. You deserve the best baby." 

Harry lead Louis to the sheets on the sand and placed the picnic basket down to get settled while Louis did the same with his flowers but didn't sit just yet.

Louis stood still staring out into the ocean and took a deep breath when he felt Harry come behind him.

Louis turned and without second thought, began to take his blazer off along with his pants and shoes and said nothing as Harry just stared.

Left in his boxer briefs and T shirt, Louis stood still as Harry mimicked his actions and took his shoes off, pants and black blazer, leaving himself only in his heart patterned shirt.

Harry took a hold of Louis hand and led him backwards until Harry hit the edge of the built bed underneath the trees.

Harry slowly lift Louis arms up to take his shirt off while Louis returned the favor by unbuttoning all the way down Harry's shirt and throwing it to the ground.

Both boys remained still in silence as Harry turned them over until it was Louis now the one with his back against the bed. 

Louis didn't remove his eyes from Harry's as he bit his lip and stripped the last piece of clothing off his body, for the first time showing all off himself to Harry.

He tried to cover his stomach, still a little self conscious but was stopped when Harry moved his hands slowly away.

Harry pulled back a bit to strip out of his last piece of clothing and reveal himself for the first time to Louis, which the smaller boy couldn't help but gape at.

Both thought each other were made by greek gods.

With nothing in the way, not even clothing, Louis climbed onto the bed and was followed by a pupil dilated Harry behind.

Not having the patience any longer, Harry was the first one to make the move, letting his bare body climb on top of the smaller boys and wrapping his arms underneath the boy while Louis wrapped his arms around his neck, a full-blown, passionate kiss shared as their skins meshed with each other and the only heat they felt was from each others bodies.

"I Love you, Louis."

"I Love you, Harry."


	34. Epilogue

READ Authors Notes at END :)

enjoyyyyyyyyyyy.

~~~~~~~~~~

[Harry's POV]

The ocean breeze hit my flesh with so much excitement it danced from my head to the tip of my toes, the song so merrily it did it once, twice, three times and repeated as much as it liked while my mind preoccupied itself with something else much better.

I stared into a sea blue and watched as it changed into the many different types of shades the cereulan color had, the most beautiful I'd seen day by day and fell for every single time they met mine.

The beautiful sound echoed through my ears and I could feel my smile stretch from one ear to another, if that was seven possible, in which In this case it was.

My body lowered, lowered, and lowered until my bum almost met the white linen sheets under me, which I refused to touch because my skin wasn't the one meant to gain the attention.

I let my eyes slowly travel down and watched how amazingly his mouth hanged open with the most beautiful sounds playing in repeat, head thrown back into the polka dotted pillows and felt his nails rake down my back like me self during the fall, raking the leaves on the ground.

Fast.

Rough.

Repeatedly.

And the same sweat appeared on my head as I did when I raked, but now the grass was sweating too, and screaming occasionally when he felt the intense need to.

"My god. My God. HarryHarryHarryHarry."

"Like that precious? Like how it feels to finally be full? You're so perfect, Louis. You're so perfect."

Louis let out another high pitched moan and I began to worry for his wellbeing, the lube one of the best kind, but the absence of rubber making it impossible to tell what exactly he was feeling at the moment beside the rolling of his eyes to the back of his head and thrusting down as I snapped my hips up forward.

"Babe.Babe.Oh Baby. Baby , are you sure you dont want to put the condom on? I promise it will hurt less. I feel like im hurting you, baby."

"N-No. No. N-No please. I Want .....I-I like feeling you. L-Love how your skin feels against M-mine."

"It doesn't burn baby?"

"l-little, b-but feels good Hazza. Feels so good. Now shut up and keep going."

I chuckled as Louis placed a hand over my mouth and snapped his hips up in search of friction, which I denied him and pulled out.

"N-No! Harry please."

"That wasn't very nice."

"You aren't very nice!"

Louis snapped again and I raised my brows to tease him in purpose, which had my boyfriend frowning and squirming around the mattress.

I moved back on the bed until I was sitting down at the edge, legs sprawled out, and slowly tugging myself while Louis laid with his legs open wide, whimpering for any type of touch.

"Harrehhhhh."

"What is it baby?"

"C-Come. Come come in me?"

"I don't know if I should. I really like the view from here."

I sent my boyfriend a cheeky wink and he immediately snapped his legs shut, to my misfortune.

"F-Fine. No view for you!"

"Oh really?"

"Y-Yeah."

Two could play at that game. 

"Cmere baby boy, daddy wants to talk to you."

I patted my thigh and Louis visibly squirmed, eyes widening as I rubbed my thigh. I could see his adams apple bob up and down before he began to crawl over and perched himself on top of my lap, one of each of his legs on either side of me.

He wiggled down thinking I didn't know what he was up to, but I kept my face straight in return.

"Tell me why Daddy is mad at you?"

"C-Cause I was naughty.".

"And what do you think naughty boys deserve?"

I wrapped one of my arm around Louis back lightly to minimize the space between us and his shaky breath became more audible.

Louis looked up to me with the biggest puppy eyes, already knowing the consequences he'd received many times before when he was acting out and leaned into the crook of my neck, whispering in my ear,

"Spank the fuck out of me Daddy."

I could see the twinkle in his eyes as he pulled away from me and turned around, lowering his tummy into the matress and raising his arse high up in the air while he kept his hands behind his back obediently and buried his face on the pillow.

The perfect view.

And so I did what he asked, let my hand collide against his red, tender cheeks 6 times before not resisting the way a white liquid began to pour out Louis hole.

"Baby....your hole is leaking."

"Wha-"

I buried my face in between his cheeks and licked a fat stripe in his crack and realized what it was.

"D-Did I come in you earlier babe? Your leaking come."

"I dunno you arse, you were the one in me."

I looked down and I was still swollen to the max, the vein popping out in the side and a bit of precome on the tip.

"N-No but I need to. Hold on baby boy."

I pressed Louis lower down into the mattress again and leaned over his body, my chest now pressed his back while I pressed kisses to his shoulder.

"Can baby take it from the back? Is baby going to be a good boy for me?"

"I'd be anything for you Harry."

I bit Louis shoulder as a form of relief, not handling how tight and wet Louis felt around me while his noises echoed through the beach and disappeared into the ocean.

"Even if I stretched you earlier, you still manage to be so tight for me. Love your little pink hole. Can be in it all day."

"HarryHarryHarryHarryHarry."

Louis mumbles nonsense about shutting up and faster, while I pound into him from the behind and he pulls at the sheets like a wild animal, my beast, my lover.

"HARRY OH FUCK!"

I get on my knees, finally finding the right spot and begin giving Louis what hes been begging for all night long and he's a whimpering mess,

"MORE MORE MORE. YES. YES. YES. O H DADDY. OH YESS. SWEET MOTHER OF OH YESSS!!"

My grip on his waist tightens and I know hes close, 

so I pull out, disregarding his protests and turn him around and pull him into my lap once again where without, he slides onto my cockk until my thighs meet his arse.

He gets the message and wraps his arms around my neck and legs around my stomach.

"I want to see your pretty eyes when you come undone. come baby, come."

With one thrust, our eyes contact harder to break than a nokia phone, our moans mixed together while the sweat of our bodies say their last goodbye and there is another presence between us.

The proof of our love.

I fall backward with Louis on top of me as our shaky breaths strive to calm down, the stickyness between us reminding us of the beautiful truth and making me smile like an idiot

"You're mine, Lou."

"Are you seriously just figuring that now?"

Louis is back to his old self again and he looks breath taking with his glossy eyes, disheveled hair, swollen lips, tinted cheeks and overall, a fucked out face.

He's radiant, and I could see how much he really shines as he lifts his head up to greet me with a pearly white smile and a kiss to the lips.

We'd stolen kisses all night and to steal another one isn't a crime anymore, because for once, there is nothing standing between what we want to be.

"I love you, Louis."

"You've told me that like 100 times throughout the night, not that I don't mind, but....is there a particular reason?"

I stop and think about it and I cant really find a verbal one, just the overwhelming feeling of wanting to protect my little one.

"I-I dont know blue. I just feel like....we have a special connection that....is unbreakable."

Louis hums at me and kisses my chest as a peaceful silence takes us over and I feel us slowly drift away asleep on the beach bed, with the champagne, dinner and world completely forgotten.

And for once, I feel complete.

~~~~~~~~

Mum called me in the crack of morning, and although I wanted to ignore the call and sleep in the rest of the day with Louis unique scent in my nostrils, heat against my chest, and legs tangled with mine, I peel myself off the younger one and answer the call.

"Harry?" She says into the phone and I mumble back a hello.

"Hi sweetie, how was you and your brothers 'getting to know each other better' night at the beach? are you still there?"

I lie.

"It went great mom. I know his favorite movie now and other types of things I can only know because of this wonderful night we spent....bonding."

"Im so delighted my boy!"

My boy.

Yes mother, thats what i called my 'bro' yesterday as he begged to be spankedd with his arse held up high and proud in the air.

"Yeah, I am delighted too."

I Chuckle and place the phone between my cheek and my shoulder as I began to take our suitcases out the truck. Im still in the nude, and Louis is too, sprawled out on the beach bed, but i dont mind.

No one is ever here and the next soul is probably about 100 miles away from the land.

There is no need for clothes here.

But I still have clothes, just in case.

"So I was thinking, you know how you two are supposed to come back from your little bonding trip tomorrow?"

I bring the suitcases into the main room, with another bed and place them on the edge.

"Yeah?"

"Well I was thinking if you two have enough clothes, you can probably spend a couple of more days. I mean, youre going to miss school anyway so you might as well miss a little more. I'll call in sick for both of you."

I rub my ear and wonder if I just heard wrong, feeling completely surprised with my mother's decision.

"What?"

"I just want you to get along with your brother completely baby, so might as well keep you together until...uh...Wednesday? It'll be good I swear."

I think about me and Louis being here in mums beach house for another 2 whole days

by ourselves

with no one to bothers us

...

and minimal clothing.

"Well if you insist."

I blurt out into the phone as a stupid smile is plastered all over my face and I know its stupid by the way im looking at my reflection in the mirror on the dresser and I look stupid.

I promise mum to call everyday and we say our farewells before I start my Sunday morning by pulling Louis onto my face and letting him ride my tongue as long as he wants.

~~~~

Sunday night gets more interesting because Louis keeps complaining he has sand in his hair and he feels dirty.

We end up showering together for the first time and somewhere in that 1 hour shower, Louis ends up with his hands pressed up against the wall and lets me fuck him so the residue of the coco shampoo isn't the only white liquid running down our bodies.

~~~~

Monday, Louis and I decide to cook to see if we would be able to manage to live together in the future by ourselves.

I don't tell him that's why were cooking and offer a, 'There's not a pizza guy around' instead, and I'm sure that's almost the same thing.

I lay out a blanket in the beach sand and set the plates down, where fortunately, no bugs bother us and we sit peacefully watching the sunset while we finish our first made meal.

We cook chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mash and it turns out better than i expected. The night quickly falls and we finish our Monday with some cuddling and sloppy kisses under the stars, where only the gods above are witnesses to our love.

~~~~~

Tuesday, we try the whole cooking thing again for breakfast but Louis ends up burning the omelette while I'm in the restroom. We settle for cereal instead, to lazy to try and cook another again.

However, I do punish Louis for being naughty and when lunch time comes, he might or might not burn the chicken soup on accident

I give him another punishment and I seemed convinced when he says it wont happens again and he gets on his knees forgiveness.

After a day full of movie watching and cuddling, I began to prepare to dinner where I hope for some nice steak with a nice side of fries and rice.

'Forgetting' the steak sauce in the car, I pretend to shut the door on my way out and hide behind the wall as I began to inspect how Louis handles cooking on his own.

To say, I'm not surprised when I catch him looking around before turning the whole heat on the stove, the perfect amount for a burnt steak meal.

He shrieks when he finds outs I've been watching the whole time, and makes a run for it. I turn the stove off, leaving me steak unharmed and catch him within seconds.

Wanting to teach him a lesson, I bend him over the dinner table and make him promise he wont do it again on purpose. He agrees, and my Tuesday ends with Louis on his stomach, whimpering on top of the table while I bury my face in his glorious bottom and enjoy my delicious meal.

~~~~~

"Im glad you are teaching Louis how to cook darling, it will be a great use for him one day."

I doubt it if he keeps trying to burn the food on purpose.

"Y-Yeah, it is."

"Where is he anyway? You haven't let me talk to him."

I look down and watch as my boyfriend's beautiful lips look too pretty stretched around me the way they are, and decide it's best if she waits a couple of more hours before she talks to him.

"Hes uh...hes actually in the shower right now. you can ask him stuff when we see you later."

"Later?"

"Yeah. It's Wednesday mum. We're going back."

I hear some shuffling in the background and soon enough, I feel my climax approaching and my need to end this phone call spikes up.

"Uh about that sweetie, you might as well stay the whole week. I already called the school, you are all set."

"Mum? why would yo-"

"I gotta go sweetie, much love to you and your brother and I'll see you Friday."

I hear the sound of the phone call ending and I shrug, releasing my load into Louis mouth before bringing his come covered face up and pull him into a kiss.

"Was that Anne?"

"Yes."

"What did she say?"

"Wants us to stay for a couple of more days. already filled out the paperwork and whatnot."

"Are we?"

I see Louis eyes sparkle up and I hate that its come to this.

"Actually....I think its best if we go love. Im graduating this Saturday and I still need to see were I will be standing and if my cap and gown has arrived yet, etcetera etcetera. I can't return the day before, but I promise ill bring you back soon. Just you and me baby."

There's a small frown that lays on Louis pink, thin lips and I hope my kisses will make it go away.

they do.

"Alright. B-But....Can we maybe...just...uh you know."

I dont know actually, but it doesn't take long till I realize Louis is guiding my fingers towards his back, down his crack, and inside his pink little hole for a reason.

"Just my fingers?"

"N-No. I want all of you."

I pump my finger in and out of him as he straddles my lap and begins to grind on my finger, while I search in the drawer next to me for the small packet of foil.

"Harry, no."

He grabs a hold of my arm and leads it back to his other ignored arse cheek and I squeeze it to please him.

"But Blue"

"Hazza, I've taken you 3 times without it, so its useless now. I trust you."

I bit my lip, still not conviced as Louis begans to strip and I slide down my briefs and pull myself out.

"Are you sure it doesnt burn?"

"I like feeling your hot, warm skin rubbing against my walls when your inside me. Trust me, there is nothing bad about taking it raw."

Louis climbs on top of me again and I grab his hips to lead him down on me as slowly and gently as possible.

The desire to be gentle quickly fades away when his arse and my hips meet, for his hole is clenching tightly around me, and i could feel the warm pulse as he tries to bounce up and down.

I shake my head and take over, grabbing a hold of his thighs while I flip us over and he lays under me on the springy couch.

His screaming fills the house one more time and he tells me he swears its pleasure, and I do find pleasure when his nails mark my back once again and he attacks my whole body While i do the same and mark him back with lovebites all over forbidden places.

His thighs are bruised and salivated on when im done, and his whole is dripping once again, but i clean my mess this time.

"Maybe we can stay one more night?"

Louis face lights up at that and I find myself walking behind him as we head towards our bedroom.

~~~~~~

Its Thursday morning and Louis is currently knocked out on the ride home. 

Last night, the beast within me and Louis was unleashed twice the time the Saturday we arrived, and if mom asks why there's a dent in the wall or why the bed is no longer standing on  its feet, we'll just have to blame some robber for it.

I had to carry Louis to the car because apparently he was sore, and I'd lie if I said, I didn't have quite the laugh at that.

We're at a stop light near my home and I make sure to halt and shake Louis to his awaken, which he does so crankily because its around 11am and he doesn't want to put the scarf I brought on.

"You either wear it or get pummeled with questions when we get home by mum why you have a million mosquitoes bites on your neck."

He puts the scarf on.

He scoffs and I make sure to place a kiss on his cheek before we begin to drive on our street and our House is within eyesight now.

Mums car is not on the driveway and I sigh in relief because that will make the whole sneaking and cleaning ourselves up thing easier since there is no mother kissing and hugging at the door.

Me and Louis take everything out the car and after 30 minutes, we've put everything back in its place and we only need to put the used clothes in the laundry.

"baby, can you be a dear and take this down to the washer?

He stares at the jumper and nods, rolling his eyes in annoyance as he passes me by and wow,

what would I do with him.

I blow him kisses and he fakes to catch it and I am a fool in his hands.

When I'm about to put the last bag up, I notice there is a pair of dirty socks I've forgotten to Give Louis and although I wanted to avoid going down in the first place, I find myself walking down the stairs.

At the bottom of the staircase, the bell rings and I wonder, in what world has mum ever left her house keys.

She rings the bell a couple of more times and wow, she must be in a hurry.

"Hold up mum, im coming!!"

I debate whether to go leave the come covered socks in the drier first or answer the door. When im about to turn away, the knocking begins loudly and I give up, walking towards the door while i stick the dirty socks in my pocket.

The door bell keeps ringing and wow, mom has never been this annoying.

"M coming, M coming, sheesh!"

I unlock the door from the top chain and unlock the bottom, swinging the door open so she can stop all the ruckus.

"Can you be any more loud, mo-"

I'm cut off when I lay eyes on what seems the devil on legs, the brown haired creature one who I havent seen in ages and looks the same as he did when I seen him last.

The blood in my veins immediately boils as my eyes lock with the blue eyed man, remembering every single misfortune he brought to my family.

"Where is he?!"

He shouts at me and I step back startled.

[3rd POV]

"Where is he?!"

"Get the fuck out my house!"

Harry screams as he pushes his step father back out the door but he refuses to stand down.

"You're not welcomed here ever again!"

"This is my house you little brat!"

"Get out!!"

Harry pushes him again and his step father grows angrier, trying to enter the house again although Harry's adrenaline is at max and he almost has the door fully shut.

However,

his strength goes away when he hears a tiny voice behind him say the words he last ever thought he would hear.

"D-Dad?"

Harry turns and looks at Louis whos looking between him and the man outside the door, and that small distraction is enough for Harry's step father to bust through the door and send the older boy flying to the ground.

"Louis, my boy!"

Louis shakes his head with tears in his eyes, and without second thought, runs to his fathers arms and hugs him as hard as he can.

Harry's choked up in the corner, not believing what he's seeing and why Louis is hugging his step father like he belongs to him.

"D-Daddy, You're back!"

"Yes im back, Louis. Back for good."

Louis looks at his dad and smiles, nodding like he's just been asked to go to Disney world for the first time.

There's a couple of grunts here and there, and before he knows it,  Louis being pulled away and his father gets a fist to his face.

"HARRY NO!!"

"DONT TOUCH HIM YOU BASTARD! GET OUT MY HOUSE!!"

Harry grabs a lamp and smashes it on his step fathers head, which has the man bleeding within seconds and backing away towards the door.

"DONT HURT HIM HARRY PLEASE!!"

"What are you doing James?!"

Another voice joins behind the man, and Harry's eyes widened as his mother steps in and looks all around the house, to Louis and then to Harry, who has his hand now bleeding with the broken lamp ceramic cuts.

She shakes her head and Louis stands crying, expecting this soon to be over, when Anne turns his back on him too.

"I told you not to come here! Leave and we will see you when we're meant to and in the presence of a cop! go!"

Anne pushes the man out and Louis sobs harder, shaking his head because every one is being so cruel. His dad was surely not the best man, but he didn't deserve anything he had just received.

"Anne! That's my dad!"

"Annette, if you think this is over, you are mistaken!"

"You don't scare me James! Get out! Harry, get him out!"

Harry was confused at first till he noticed the smaller boy running and Anne getting a hold of him and wrapping herself around him tight.

Harry had tears running down his eyes now as he heard and watched Louis scream and try to wiggle himself out of Annes hold on the floor.

"He doesn't want you Anne! He doesn't want you!"

"DAD, HELP ME! DONT LEAVE ME!!"

The words crushed Harry's soul, as Louis cried in desperation to get away from them.

Get away from Him.

"Annette, let him go!!"

"I suggest you Leave."

James turned towards Harry, hands raised in the air as he watched his step son take the safety look off the nine millimetre handgun he held with both hands and aim at him.

"HARRY, DONT SHOOT HIM. DONT HARRY, I BEG YOU. HES MY DAD. HES MY DAD!!"

"I said. Get. Out. Get out NOW!"

James looked around the room and accepted failure, backing away and once again disappearing in the doorway.

Harry's hands were shaking as he put the gun down, not understanding anything anymore. He went towards the door and slammed it shut, locking it all the way before placing his back on it and unsteady breathing beginning to emerge

Anne softened his grip on Louis, and the smaller boy took that as a opportunity to slip away from her completely and heading to the other side of the small hallway.

"W-What have you two done? Y-You scared him away! H-Hes never coming back again is he?"

"Mom, why was here?"

Anne stared between the boys, tears slipping from her face, and running her fingers through her hair.

"Boys....I...."

"Why is he after Louis? Why does he knows him?"

Anne shook her head and shrugged, making Harry get impatient And Louis more confused by the second.

"MOM. ANSWER ME. WHY IS MY STEP FATHER LOOKING FOR LOUIS."

Harry yelled and Louis eyes widened, turning to Harry who had just placed a parental title on James.

"H-Hes the.....That's your step father? No.."

"Mom, what's going on?"

"There's something I need to tell you two. Listen to me please, I never meant to lie to either of you."

Both the boys were scared and when Anne began to little by little narrate to Louis how she knew his father, Louis couldn't help but remember the last 6 days and run to the corner of the door where a small trash bin sat, and throw up the remaining bits of last nights meal.

"Harry, your brother never died after he got kidnapped..."

Harry pulled his hair, eyes widened and fell to the floor, shaking his head repeatedly with tears rolling down his eyes.

He closed his eyes and remembered that day in the steps, looking down at the baby in the stroller and thinking he had the prettiest little eyes.

"I know you no get me now, but you eyes remind me of water. You have pretty eyes. I can call you....Blue."

Then a ninja came in and patted his head, 

just like Nanny Haley did, 

holding up the pinky finger when it told Harry to be quiet, 

like only Nanny Haley did, 

and when it took the baby in its arms, and glanced one last time back at him, 

it had nice hazel eyes, 

like Nanny Haley did.

"Harry.....Louis is your baby brother."

~~~~~~~~~~~

so there's a sequel....

My Brothers keeper (Larry Stylinson AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sequel can be found on my works known as "My Brother's keeper." :)
> 
> Also on wattpad @booandhazzababee   
> Insta-alwaysinmyheartharry


End file.
